CICATRICES
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Il y a des cicatrices qui marquent à jamais le cœur et le corps. Certains écrivent leur histoire sur du papier ou dans un journal intime pendant que d'autres se servent de leur corps pour garder une trace indélébile de leur histoire mais quitte à choisir, Naruto aurait préfère ne jamais avoir de traces de son passé... NaruSasuNaru 15Chapitres 10Extras
1. Prologue

_« Nos cicatrices ont le mérite de nous rappeler que le passé n'a pas été qu'un rêve. »  
_ **Hannibal**

* * *

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il porta sa main à son cœur pour essayer de le résonner mais rien n'y fait, ça ne suffisait pas à le calmer. Il resserra sa prise sur son t-shirt mais cette fois-ci c'était ses poumons qui ne voulaient pas répondre. Son corps se plia en deux, il avait le souffle court et commençait à suffoquer. « Respire ce n'était qu'un cauchemar » voilà ce que lui disait sa tête mais son corps lui ne voulait rien entendre. Il se leva avec toute la force dont il était capable, les jambes tremblantes prêtes à céder sous son poids et se dirigea dans la salle de bain attenant à sa chambre. Il eu à peine le temps de se pencher au dessus des toilettes, qu'il se vida complètement, vomissant jusqu'à la bile. Il jura entre deux remontées. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi, ce n'était pas dans son habitude, surtout pas ici… En réfléchissant bien, il avait pris des somnifères, il s'était forcé parce que son corps commençait à le lâcher. En même temps qui pouvait supporter de ne plus dormir pendant des jours ? Pas lui en tout cas. Avoir besoin de médicament le faisait se sentir faible mais pas autant que de savoir qu'il poussait son corps aussi loin. Il avait peur de fermer les yeux. Peur de revivre toutes les nuits de son enfance dans ses rêves ou pire, peur de devoir les revivre dans la réalité.

Suant et tremblant, il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la cuvette et força sur ses bras pour se relever. Quand ses genoux quittèrent le sol froid et qu'il fût sûr que ses chevilles n'allaient pas l'abandonner, il avança jusqu'au lavabo. Il ouvrit le robinet, récupéra de l'eau dans sa bouche et recracha. Il s'en passa aussi sur le visage. Répétant ce manège jusqu'à qu'il se sente un peu mieux.

Au moment où se fut le cas, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la chambre et tourner la poignée. La panique le submergea, le paralysant complètement. Il comprit cependant aux paroles de la personne dans le couloir que la porte était verrouillée, elle voulait qu'il ouvre pour voir ce qui se passait… Il se dirigea vers la porte et glissa la main aux verrous, vérifiant qu'ils étaient bien fermés. Il ne comptait pas les ouvrir, même pour lui, sa famille, la seul qui lui restait. A cette pensée, son cœur se remit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Famille, il ne savait même plus ce que ça voulait dire, on avait brisé sa vision de la famille et aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait plus à savoir si c'était une bonne chose de l'avoir laissé revenir dans sa vie. De l'autre coté de la porte l'inquiétude se fit plus pressante, cherchant tout de même à réconforter.

Posant chacun leur front sur un coté de la porte et une main tout près de leur tête, l'un cherchait à ériger un mur et l'autre désespérait de le faire tomber.

* * *

 _ **Petit note de l'auteur:**_  
 _Alors est-ce que vous avez deviné qui sont les 2 personnages ? Aller je mets au défi quelqu'un de trouvé !  
Est-ce que ce prologue vous donne envie de lire la suite ?  
PS : je savais que je n'allais pas tenir, cette fic est ma chouchoute  
_


	2. Chapitre 1: Août

_**Petite réponse à Maud:** J'espère que tu vas adorer ce 1er chapitre aussi alors. Merci pour tes compliments ça me fait vraiment plaisir, je suis contente que tu aies réussi à voir que j'essayais de me mettre dans la peau des personnages pour avoir un rendu, le plus réel possible. Souvent dans les fic que je lis, je trouve certains sentiments dé mesurer ( ça m'empêche pas de les aimer, après tout c'est fictif alors c'est normal d'exagérer) mais je voulais me démarquer en mettant un bout de moi comme tu dis ^^  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**  
 _ **Août**_

* * *

Accouder à la rambarde d'un balcon terrasse, Naruto ferma les yeux et profita de la brise d'aout qui se levait progressivement alors que le soleil avait déjà laissé place à la lune. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille bougèrent au rythme du courant d'air. Il se redressa sur ses mains et en porta une à sa cravate qu'il desserra assez pour pouvoir ouvrir les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il entendit le bruit de la porte vitrée derrière lui coulisser et les conversations des personnes présentes dans la maison devinrent plus fortes. Un second coulissement et leur voix s'atténuèrent. Il soupira, il était sorti pour échapper à cette réception et on allait le remettre dedans. Il ne bougea pas de sa place, tournant toujours le dos à la maison et ne regarda pas la personne arrivant à ses cotés. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il reconnut la démarche nonchalante et il se tourna légèrement pour voir son importun se caler de dos à la rambarde regardant la fête qu'il venait de quitter.

\- Uzumaki Naruto hein…

L'homme se parlait plus à lui qu'autre chose. Naruto l'observa, le détaillant un peu plus que d'habitude. Tout comme lui, et la plus part des invités de la soirée, il portait un costume fait sur mesure, une chemise blanche sous une veste noire et un pantalon cigarette de la même couleur. Naruto remonta à son visage abordant toute la paresse du monde, il ne put s'empêcher d'en rire car il savait que derrière cette apparence et cette attitude, l'homme d'affaire devant lui était un génie. Cheveux châtains remontés sur l'arrière de son crâne dévoilant des oreilles percés et les yeux légèrement en amande le rendaient incontestablement séduisant.

Il sortit d'une de ses poches un paquet de cigarette, le secoua vers le haut pour en faire sortir une et la porta à sa bouche tout en remettant le paquet dans sa poche. Sans attendre son prochain mouvement, Naruto se rapprocha de l'homme et sortit un briquet. Il le porta au bout du mégot et fit jaillir une flamme, la couvrant de ses mains pour la protéger de la brise. Cette proximité ne sembla pas les gêner, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Naruto recula. Tous deux se replacèrent dos à la rambarde, fixant les invités derrière la baie vitrée.

\- Alors voilà ton vrai nom.

\- Tu t'attends à quoi Shikamaru ? demanda Naruto.

\- Pour être sincère… Je crois que je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question.

Le dénommé Shikamaru pencha la tête en arrière avant de recracher la fumée.

\- Sais-tu que cette information n'a pas de prix ?

Tournant la tête, il fixa Naruto qui ornait une moue taquine, son expression à lui demandait la suite. Il le vit s'approcher, tête baissée, ses cheveux blond cachant son visage et ne laissant qu'un œil se faufilé au travers. Le châtain ne bougea pas et céda face au prédateur. Naruto colla son corps à l'autre après avoir tiré sur sa cravate, leur visage à deux centimètre l'un de l'autre, il dévia ses lèvres à l'oreille percé pour lui murmurer sensuellement :

\- Qu'es-tu près à me donner en échange ?

\- Mon silence.

La réponse fut brève, instantanée ne laissant pas possibilité de rétorquer. Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieur, il n'était pas en position de force, il le savait mais il se devait d'essayer et de ne pas le montrer. Il se replaça devant l'homme d'affaire, la cravate toujours emprisonnée entre ses doigts et avant que l'autre n'amorce un mouvement pour fumer, il lui bloqua le poignet. Il le porta ensuite à son niveau, tirant une latte sur la cigarette encore présente dans la main et recracha la fumée. Décidément, ce goût et cette odeur lui était insupportable et avec le temps c'était devenu pire.

\- Que veux-tu Shikamaru ?

Naruto s'éloigna et reprit sa position initiale lâchant cigarette, poignet et cravate. Son vis-à-vis ignora la question et continua.

\- S'il ne t'avait pas présenté comme tel, je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous étiez frère, ni même que tu aurais un quelconque lien de parenté avec Yahiko-san.

\- Je suis le portrait craché de mon père tandis que lui à tout les traits de la famille du coté de ma mère, ça te va comme explication ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être sur la défensive, surtout pas avec moi et tu le sais Naruto.

Bien sur qu'il en était conscient mais le savoir et l'admettre était deux choses complètement différentes.

\- Que penses-tu du patron ?

\- Lequel ? Parce qu'il n'y en a qu'un seul qui nous a honorer de sa présence.

Shikamaru soupira à cette remarque et tira sur son mégot. Déjà que venir à cette soirée le faisait littéralement chier mais alors devoir tenir une conversation c'était le summum. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas parler avec Naruto, bien au contraire. Il avait appris à le connaître et découvert au fur et à mesure une partie de lui insoupçonnable au premier abord. En effet Naruto était plutôt démonstratif, bruyant et énergique, du moins quand il l'avait vu avec ses amis, Avec lui par contre, il avait été très professionnel, c'est-à-dire aimable, souriant, avenant et bien plus. Cependant ni la première facette, ni la deuxième lui avait parut vrai, comme si en face de lui, il y avait plusieurs Naruto mais aucun n'était le vrai. Ce fut cette envi de voir au-delà, au delà de ce mur invisible dont il était persuadé de trouvé le bon, qui l'avait poussé à revenir le voir et en apprendre plus. Naruto n'était pas dupe et avait surement comprit. Alors quand il avait sût qu'il n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'il voulait de ce génie, il l'avait laissé approcher. Pas intentionnellement, il l'avait juste fait sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Il avait commencé à parler de tout et de rien puis les sujets devinrent plus sérieux et le mur commença à s'effriter. Ce mur érigé depuis des années et fortifié avec le temps. Naruto n'avait pas du tout apprécié et en avait reconstruit un autre sur le champ, ruinant tous les progrès des mois précédents. Maintenant leurs conversations se résumaient à des silences ou des phrases inutiles pour noyer le poisson. Malgré tout cela, il n'avait rien oublié des véritables fragments de cette forteresse et en génie qu'il était, il arrivait à encore lire en lui, pas entièrement mais c'était assez.

\- Itachi. Sasuke n'aime pas ce genre de réception, il les évite autant que possible.

\- Surement qu'il doit se sentir au dessus de tout ça, siffla Naruto mais au regard blasé de son inquisiteur, il répondit enfin à sa question. Il plait beaucoup à mon grand-frère.

\- Et c'est réciproque, se sentit obligé de rétorquer l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas ma question.

C'est vrai, il demandait ce que lui en pensait, pas son frère sauf que tout ça ne lui plaisait pas mais il ne savait pas trop comment le dire sans trop se dévoiler. Il n'avait rien contre cet Itachi. Cet homme à la tête d'une entreprise familiale avec son cadet présentait extrêmement bien. Bel homme, élancé, cheveux long noir attachés dans le dos et de carrure moyenne. Il pourrait passer inaperçu s'il ne dégageait pas en permanence un charisme à faire plier les gens sur son passage. On ne pouvait pas nier l'attraction entre lui et Yahiko mais même s'il n'avait rien flairé de méchant émanant de cet homme il n'en restait pas moins un…

\- Riche.

\- Ecoute Uzumaki, je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre les hommes haut placés mais les Uchiha sont différents. Crois-moi sinon je ne travaillerais pas avec eux.

\- Pourtant, à part toi, ils sont mal entourés. Or les gens bien s'entourent uniquement des bonnes personnes.

\- Tu te trompes sur eux et laisse-moi te le montrer ou mieux laisse-les te le prouver.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas, ils sont tous pourris dans ce milieu.

Naruto coupa court à l'échange et fit quelque pas en direction de la maison. Ce fut au tour du châtain de lui bloquer le poignet et l'obligea à se retourner.

\- Dans ce cas, tu es aussi pourris qu'eux, voir pire.

\- Fais attention Shikamaru, tu vas trop loin. Je n'ai rien avoir avec eux, cracha Naruto.

\- Pourtant tu es plus riche que la plus part des invités, non ?

\- C'est différent !

\- Et en quoi ? Explique-moi parce que j'ai du mal à saisir sur quoi tu te bases, en plus de l'argent je veux dire. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre il enchaina. Fais le pour ton frère.

\- Ne mêle pas mon frère à cela ! ordonna-t-il

\- Malheureusement il l'est déjà et si je ne me trompe pas c'est ta faute, c'est toi qui lui a parlé de se poste.

Il ne répondit rien à cela car c'était la vérité. Il avait sût pour ce poste 2 mois plutôt par Temari sa collègue, qui elle-même l'avait appris sur l'oreiller de Shikamaru. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi le châtain ne lui en avait pas parlé directement mais en y réfléchissant bien, il l'aurait sûrement envoyé sur les roses. Ce stratagème avait eu le mérité de le faire réfléchir et de penser que la décision venait de lui. Alors oui c'était de sa faute et maintenant il devait l'assumer mais il ne voulait pas.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas causer du tort à cette entreprise et encore moins aux Uchiha.

\- Est-ce que c'est une menace ? s'énerva Naruto

\- Non, je ne me rabaisserais pas à cela et je ne veux surtout pas que tu me voies comme ceux que tu hais. Mais Naruto, ce n'est pas difficile à remarquer que Yahiko à l'air épanouit aux cotés d'Uchiha-san et qu'il convient parfaitement pour ce poste. Si tu en doutais, tu ne lui en aurais même pas parlé. Pourtant tu savais où il mettait les pieds et en acceptant de venir ici ce soir tu…

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer de mon erreur, le coupa Naruto.

\- Non, tu voulais être sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix et lui montrer que tu acceptais cette situation. Il faut quand même que tu comprennes ce que cela implique.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas peut-être ?! se vexa le cadet Uzumaki

\- Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte de tout et permets moi d'éclaircir le plus important. Je suis désolée mais la position que j'occupe dans l'entreprise m'y oblige.

Sentant que Naruto ne fuirait plus et l'écouterait attentivement, il lâcha son poignet.

\- Ce soir, tu as été présenté comme le petit frère du bras droit du patron. A partir d'aujourd'hui, beaucoup de riches connaissent ton visage et si tu te mets dans une situation compromettante, tu vas, non seulement, causer du tort à ton frère mais aussi à Itachi-san et indirectement à leur héritage. Il faut que tu comprennes que maintenant tous tes actes et tes décisions affecteront l'avenir des Uchihas que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- Je n'arrêterais pas mon métier.

\- Même si cela serait préférable, ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de te dire. Il aurait fallu ne jamais commencer mais c'est trop tard. Ce que je te demande en revanche c'est de faire très attention avec qui tu passes tes nuits dorénavant.

Shikamaru se tut en attendant le bruit de la porte vitrée coulissée dans un sens puis dans l'autre indiquant un mouvement dans leur direction.

\- Mr Uzumaki, je vous cherchais ! S'exclama un homme, deux coupes de champagne à la main.

\- Mr Tôji, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda Naruto

\- Vous m'épatez dit donc, avec toutes les personnes que l'ont vous à présenter ce soir je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous souveniez de mon nom mais appelez-moi Mizuki, je vous en prie.

\- Mizuki-san.

\- Shikamaru-kun, Mr Uchiha réclamait votre présence tout à l'heure.

Une simple phrase qui en disait tellement d'autres. Dans sa bouche le préfixe –kun rabaissait son vis-à-vis, de plus il lui ordonnait le retrait pour être seul avec sa proie. Shikamaru partit en direction de la réception, non sans avoir demander à Naruto de bien réfléchir à tout ça. Quand la vitre fut refermée pour la troisième fois, Mizuki tendit une des coupes à Naruto. Il regarda face à lui, celui présenté quelque heures plutôt comme un investisseur et se fit la réflexion que pour un homme de la trentaine, les cheveux blanc ne lui allait pas si mal. Il ne s'attarda pas plus sur lui, après tout il ne l'intéressait pas.

\- Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Naruto en récupérant la coupe.

\- Très mais je pense que vous pouvez la rendre encore plus belle.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter.

Il porta le verra à sa bouche et renversa le liquide qui toucha ses lèvres closent. Il avait accepté le geste par politesse mais il ne comptait absolument pas boire ce soir. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Croyez-moi.

\- Dites-moi comment alors et si je peux, je vous rendrais ce service avec plaisir.

Il se doutait déjà de ce que cet homme allait lui demander et dans un autre contexte il aurait accepté mais là il tombait vraiment très mal.

\- Que diriez-vous de terminer cette soirée avec moi ?

\- N'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes en train de faire ?

\- Chez moi ça va de soi.

\- Mes excuses, je n'avais pas compris, il faut dire que tout cet alcool n'aide pas, avoua Naruto

\- Il est vrai, mais n'est-ce pas avec ce doux breuvage que nous laissons parler nos corps ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Malheureusement je vais devoir refuser votre proposition, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, je ne voudrais pas que nous soyons mal à l'aise lors d'une prochaine rencontre.

Sur cette confession Naruto posa son champagne sur la rambarde et voulut s'échapper mais avant de pouvoir amorcer un seul pas, Mizuki se dressa devant lui.

\- Allons ne jouez pas avec moi Mr Uzumaki, je sais reconnaître un… il regarda Naruto de haut en bas. Comment puis-je dire cela sans vous blesser… Il marqua une pose et se permit un sourire au coin. accompagnateur quand j'en vois un.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Naruto joua l'ignorance

\- Combien pour la nuit ?

\- Je suis désolée mais vous vous m'éprenez, maintenant laissez moi partir.

Mais le tigre en fasse de lui ne céda pas et lui agrippa le bras violemment.

\- Fais pas le difficile, dit moi ton prix.

Une colère sans nom pris possession de Naruto. Il se rappela des paroles de Shikamaru mais cet homme était allé trop loin pour ne pas le remettre à sa place.

\- Je ne suis pas dans tes moyens.

\- Pour qui tu te prends petite pu…

Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, un homme apparut aux cotés de Naruto et attrapa le poignet de son agresseur.

\- Mr Tôji, merci de ne pas faire du mal à nos invités et encore moins leur manquer respect. Surtout à nos invités de marques.

Il pressa l'articulation pour faire lâcher prise. L'homme aux cheveux blanc lança un regard plein d'animosité à son propre agresseur.

\- Vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas vous laissez agir de la sorte avec le petit-frère d'Uzumaki-san et je suis sûr que mon grand-frère sera d'accord avec moi. Avoir de tels propos pour un membre de la famille de son bras droit…

\- Vous venez de perdre un investisseur ! s'égosilla Mizuki en récupérant sa main d'un coup sec.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, veuillez quitter ma maison maintenant.

\- Avec plaisir.

Et il partit sans autres formes de procès, le bienfaiteur de Naruto ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter une « très » belle nuit avant que la silhouette disparaisse de leur vue. L'homme pivota pour lui faire face et toute la colère que l'autre avait généré quelque instant plutôt disparu. Il le contempla. Malgré leur taille identique, ils étaient en total opposition. Tandis que Naruto avait la peau bronzé, les yeux bleus et les cheveux blond, l'autre était brun, yeux noir et la peau aussi blanche que la neige.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La question sortit Naruto de sa torpeur et il lui demanda de répéter.

\- Je voulais savoir s'il vous avait fait mal.

Naruto porta sa main à son bras et hocha négativement la tête. Il le remercia quand même de l'intervention et en se la remémorant, il se sentit pâlir. Cet homme devant lui était Sasuke Uchiha, le patron de Yahiko et donc le petit frère d'Itachi. Il jura intérieurement car la dernière phrase qu'il avait lancée à Mizuki laissait penser qu'il écoutait la conversation depuis le début mais le début de quelle conversation ? Celle de Shikamaru ou Mr Tôji. Il plongea ses azurs dans les onyx, recherchant en vain la réponse mais elle ne vint pas et des pas se firent attendre en même temps qu'une voix familière s'éleva.

\- C'est la que tu te cachais Sasuke et je vois que tu viens de rencontrer le petit-frère de Yahiko. Parfait.

\- Mr Tôji se retire de l'entreprise, il faudra appeler Mr Yamanaka pour le remplacer, dicta le cadet des Uchiha.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Yahiko

\- Rien qui mérite qu'on parle d'avantage de lui.

Un silence gênant fit son apparition mais Itachi changea de sujet.

\- Naruto que pensez-vous de la réception ?

Tout en posant cette question, Itachi faisait quelque pas dans sa direction, son grand-frère dans le dos.

\- Bien, merci de m'avoir invité.

\- Merci à vous d'être venue depuis le temps que nous vous attendions, vous vous êtes fait désirer.

\- Malheureusement mon travail de nuit ne me permet pas de participer à ce genre de festivité, je suis sûr que vous comprenez.

\- Évidemment mais dites moi en plus sur votre ressenti de la soirée, j'aimerais connaître ce qui vous à plut et déplut.

Naruto hésita, est-ce qu'il devait dire la vérité ou mentir ? Il regarda son frère en retrait et au regard il comprit qu'il devait se censuré mais avant d'ouvrir la bouche, Itachi rajouta :

\- Et ne répondez pas pour me faire plaisir ou pour ne pas mettre Yahiko dans l'embarras. Soyez honnête s'il vous plait.

Il vit son ainé se décrisper, mettre les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume et hausser les épaules, signifiant de répondre comme bon lui semblait. Sasuke, quant à lui, regardait Naruto à ses cotés, attendant la réponse qui permettrait à son frère et lui de déterminer quel genre de personne il était.

\- Votre maison est sublime, un peu froide mais …

\- Froide ? ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre Sasuke, chose qui surprit son frère et Yahiko qui n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir porter autant d'intérêt à quelque chose.

\- Et bien, il n'y a pas portrait de famille, en photo ou tableau, pas d'effet personnel, rien qui prouve que cette maison est habitée en dehors des soirées mais j'allais dire que je suis sûr qu'à l'étage se trouve le cœur de cette maison et je l'imagine très chaleureux.

Sasuke et Naruto ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, semblant essayer de lire l'un dans l'autre. Itachi lui intima de continuer, l'obligeant à couper le contact.

\- Le traiteur et le service correspondent bien au thème de la soirée. Vous savez recevoir, c'est incontestable. Si je m'arrêtais à cela, cette soirée serait parfaite pour moi mais je n'aime pas vos invités et ce qu'ils dégagent.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, la plus part des personnes présentes travaillent pour vous et je ne remets pas en question votre capacité de recrutement mais vous pouvez trouver mieux. Beaucoup se reposent sur les partenariats faits avec votre père et estiment qu'ils n'ont plus rien à prouver. Or cette boite vous appartient maintenant et vous ne la diriger surement plus comme votre père. Alors au lieu de se croire intouchables, ils devraient refaire leur preuve et encore, je pense que vos employés devraient tous les jours prouver qu'ils méritent leur place dans votre entreprise. Le pire reste qu'ils puent le fric mais bon tout cela n'est que mon avis personnel. J'espère ne pas vous avoir manqué de respect car ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- Absolument pas et si je pensais que votre réponse aurait pu me déplaire je ne vous l'aurais pas posé. En tout cas j'apprécie votre franchise et vous venez de rajouter de l'eau au moulin de mon frère.

\- Ah bon ?

Sincèrement étonné, Naruto regarda Sasuke qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et oui, dans l'ensemble, vous pensez comme mon petit-frère qui aimerait tous les remettre en période d'essais ou les virer au choix. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il apparaît que maintenant ? il déteste ces réceptions et les gens qui y sont.

\- Les écouter se croire au dessus des autres, ou parler de choses qu'ils ne connaissent pas ou à moitié me mets hors de moi. Je n'ai pas non plus besoin qu'on vienne me cirer les bottes, déclara Sasuke pour compléter son portrait.

Naruto fut soulagé d'entendre ça. Peut-être que Shikamaru avait raison sur les deux frères mais il ne put y réfléchir d'avantage, son portable se mit à vibrer. Il s'excusa, regarda qui essayait de le joindre mais ne répondit pas.

\- Le travail ? se renseigna Itachi

Le portable vibra une seconde fois et il raccrocha.

\- Non mais je vais devoir prendre congé, veuillez m'excuser.

\- Je croyais que nous allions rentrer et passer la nuit ensemble.

La phrase porta à confusion mais les frères Uchiha ne relevèrent pas. Le ton qu'avait employé Yahiko était strict mais on sentait la déception.

\- Je suis désolée mais …

Le bruit de moteur d'une moto résonna et les lumières d'entrée de la résidence s'activèrent, alors que les cadets tournaient la tête, les ainés avancèrent jusqu'à la rambarde. Au loin, bien après l'allée centrale traversant le jardin, une moto rouge gronda assez fort pour que les personnes à l'extérieur puissent entendre mais pas assez pour celles à l'intérieur.

\- Il faut que j'y aille.

\- Pour une fois que tu ne travailles pas, tu préfère être avec Gaara qu'avec ton frère.

Ce n'était pas une question et Naruto ne pût s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer. Il avait mal, mal de se rendre compte que Yahiko avait raison et il s'en voulait de ressentir ça alors qu'il espérait mille fois le contraire. Il tourna le dos au vide, avança jusqu'à son frère, s'arrêtant à sa hauteur et fit rentrer leur épaule en contact.

\- Je suis venu ce soir. Tu ne peux pas trop m'en demander.

Yahiko ne répondit pas et sentit la main de son frère se poser sur lui.

\- Je serais là demain à la première heure comme d'habitude avec le petit déjeuner. Je suis désolé.

Naruto le dépassa mais s'arrêta avant de partir. Il se retourna vers ses hôtes, s'inclina et les remercia de leur accueil. Yahiko ne bougea pas, dos à son petit-frère, il ne voulait pas le voir encore lui échapper mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Naruto était désolé mais pas autant que lui.

* * *

 _ **Petite note de l'auteur :  
**_ _Alors ce 1er chapitre ?_  
 _Cette fic contiendra 1 prologue + 13 Chapitres + 1 épilogue.  
Pour Mizuki, le nom de famille est bien Tôji, j'ai cherché sur internet et la comparaison avec le tigre fait référence à un épisode hors-série._


	3. Chapitre 2: Septembre

**Chapitre 2 :  
** _ **Septembre**_

* * *

\- Cessez de regarder cette porte, cela ne le fera pas arriver plus tôt.

Yahiko reporta son attention sur l'homme à ses cotés, homme qui n'était autre que son patron, Itachi Uchiha. Ce dernier affichait un sourire rassurant, un doux sourire que Yahiko ne voyait habituellement qu'en présence de son petit-frère Sasuke mais depuis peu, lui aussi y avait le droit. Et à chaque fois, le même sentiment envahissait son corps. Ce sentiment d'excitation mélangé à la peur et l'appréhension.

\- Ce n'est pas convenable pour un patron, qui plus est l'hôte de la soirée, de rester à l'écart avec son bras droit. Vous ne croyez pas ?

La cadet Uzumaki ne répondit pas mais lui rendit son sourire et il posa sa coupe de champagne sur la table où reposait le buffet. Il avait prétexté avoir soif pour s'éloigner de tous ses collègues de travail, partenaires ou investisseurs de la boite. Il voulait aussi être le plus proche de la porte d'entrée pour réceptionner Naruto qui était en retard mais Itachi l'avait accompagné. D'extérieur, ils passaient pour des aimants et peut-être même des amants pour certains mais ça leur était égal, ils laissaient les gens parler.  
Itachi amorça un mouvement mais son bras droit l'arrêta. Yahiko posa ses mains sur la cravate bordeaux de son patron et se permit de la réajustée. Quand se fut fait, délicatement, il la fit glisser entre ses doigts pour la reposée contre son torse. Il leva les yeux et accrocha ceux de l'ainé des Uchiha.

\- Là, vous êtes parfait, nous pouvons y aller.

\- Alors suivez-moi et restez près de moi.

\- Toujours et n'importe où.

L'ordre d'Itachi ressemblait plus à une demande et Yahiko n'avait pût s'empêcher de répondre de manière ambiguë.  
Au sourire en coin et à la main posée sur le bas de son dos, l'invitant à avancer, Yahiko en déduisit que ses mots avaient été appréciés à leur juste valeur.

\- Itachi, Uzumaki-san

Sasuke se dressa sur le chemin pour rejoindre les autres, il les salua et se joignit à eux. Assez surpris de voir son jeune patron être de la partie aussi tôt, Yahiko ne pût se retenir de le faire remarqué.

\- C'est rare de vous compter parmi nous à cette heure si peu avancée Uchiha-san.

\- Il doit être aussi impatient que vous de voir Naruto, laissa échapper Itachi. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup…

Sasuke se retourna en direction de la porte d'entrée, non sans avoir jeté un regard de mort à son ainé. Yahiko regarda la domestique ouvrir et fermer la porte derrière son petit frère. Il le vit la remercier et chercher quelqu'un du regard.

XxX

Naruto avait mal. Aujourd'hui sa douleur n'était pas que mental mais aussi physique. Il aurait dû se rendre à l'hôpital ou rentrer chez lui mais ses pieds l'avait guidés devant cette porte. Après avoir remercié la domestique pour son accueil, il chercha son frère du regard et quand il la trouva, il remarqua Itachi et Sasuke à ses cotés. Il prit les pans de sa veste dans chaque main et les rassembla sur son ventre pour boutonner son costume. Il essaya de sourire en se dirigeant vers eux mais il doutait de sa réussite. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il les salua, il essaya de se courber en avant mais sa douleur le rappela à l'ordre.

\- ça va petit-frère ? S'inquiéta Yahiko

\- Oui.

\- Sûr ? Insista son grand-frère. Tu étais avec Gaara, non ? C'est à cause de lui si tu es en retard ?

\- Oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne se reproduira plus, affirma Naruto

\- Un problème entre vous ?

\- On est plus ensemble, c'est tout.

Yahiko voulut s'excuser mais son petit-frère lui coupa la parole.

\- Tu ne l'aimais pas alors ne fais pas semblant d'être désolé.

\- Naruto…Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'aimais pas que ça me fait plaisir de te voir dans cet état...Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je veux juste arrêter d'avoir mal.

Et c'était vrai. Il voulait juste un moment de répits, un moment sans souffrir, était-ce trop demandé ? Cela faisait six ans qu'il renforçait son corps et barricadait son cœur et ce soir Gaara avait blessé les deux. Tout le monde dit que les blessures les plus profondes sont celles du cœur, que ce sont elles qui nous marque le plus mais pour Naruto c'étaient tout le contraire. Qu'elles restent ou qu'elles partent, les blessures corporelles étaient pires, elles ne cessaient et ne cesseraient jamais de lui faire mal. De nos jours, les gens pardonnent la souffrance physique, bien plus que la morale parce qu'ils préfèrent avoir mal un seconde plutôt qu'une vie entière mais pour Naruto c'était différent car depuis ces 13ans, la souffrance physique qu'il avait ressentie l'avait détruit à vie.

Il perdit le fil de ses pensées quand son nom résonna dans ses oreilles pour la deuxième fois. Il s'excusa, complimenta les patrons de son grand-frère et les suivit au cœur de la réception. Ils vagabondèrent de groupe en groupe jusqu'à atteindre Shikamaru et un homme barbu avec une cigarette non allumée à la bouche qui répondait au nom de Sarutobi Asuma.

\- Nara-san, Sarutobi-san, s'inclina-t-il.

\- Ne sois pas aussi formel gamin et arrête avec le Sarutobi, j'ai l'impression que tu parles à mon vieux.

Naruto acquiesa et demanda :

\- Comment va votre femme ? Elle doit bientôt être à terme, une semaine je crois.

\- Et bien, tu as de la mémoire ! Effectivement plus qu'une semaine avant de devenir papa.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Pas aussi mal que ma femme qui va exploser mais je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas peur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait peur ? Se permit d'intervenir Yahiko

\- Disons que je n'ai pas eu le père idéal alors j'espère être différent.

\- Il suffit de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs, répondit innocemment Naruto.

\- Un peu facile à dire, vous ne croyez pas ? se mêla Sasuke

\- Pas vraiment, dit-il en tournant la tête vers ce dernier, il revint à Asuma. Quoi qu'il arrive dites lui que vous l'aimez, tous les jours, sans exception et surtout… Protégez-le, aussi longtemps que vous le pouvez car viendra un moment où il perdra son innocence et ce jour là, il découvrira que le monde dans lequel nous vivons et les gens qui nous entourent n'en valent pas la peine. Protégez-le, aussi fort que vous le pouvez car un jour il regrettera d'avoir grandit trop vite et d'avoir perdu sa naïveté enfantine. Vous voulez être un bon père ? Alors ne lui faite pas de mal et empêchez-le de souffrir. Plus tard il connaitra ce sentiment, mieux ça sera.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as que 22ans, gamin ?

Naruto releva la tête qu'il ne se souvenait plus d'avoir baissée, il regarda son vis-à-vis pour essayer de comprendre la question mais il ne voyait pas où l'autre voulait en venir.

XxX

Sasuke écouta attentivement les paroles de Naruto, tout comme les autres personnes présentes. Effectivement à l'entendre, il ne faisait pas son âge, il se surprit même à le trouver plus mature que lui. Le téléphone de ce dernier sonna, il le vit le sortir de sa poche, regarder qui cherchait à le joindre et appuyer sur le bouton rouge. Il fut attirer par la photo associée à l'appel, on y devinait la partie gauche d'un visage, il s'agissait d'un homme aux yeux vert avec un tatouage sur le front, un tatouage représentant le Kanji « Amour ». Il s'étonna de ressentir un peu jalousie, pas de savoir que Naruto aimait probablement cet homme mais de savoir qu'il connaissait ce sentiment, alors que lui-même refusait de le ressentir. Après tout, c'est l'amour qui régissait le monde bien avant le sexe et l'argent. Sasuke possédait les deux derniers mais le premier lui était inconnu, du moins depuis la mort de ses parents.  
Il revint à la discussion.

\- Vous voulez des enfants Naruto ? Questionna Asuma

Ce dernier répondit affirmativement de la tête en remettant son portable dans sa poche de costume

\- Combien ?

\- Autant que je pourrais en adopter et que mon cœur pourra en protéger.

\- A l'entente de votre discours précédent, je dirais beaucoup alors.

\- Ahaha oui une tonne.

\- Et bien, il va falloir rouler sur l'or ! Mine de rien ça coûte chère un enfant alors une tonne, il te faudra être riche.

\- Mais je le suis, affirma Naruto. J'ai tellement d'amour à offrir qu'ils ne risquent pas de se retrouver à la rue.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je sais… Il marqua une pause. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur.

\- Certes mais il y contribue, se permit d'intervenir Sasuke.

\- Êtes-vous heureux Uchiha-san ?

Naruto avait répondu du tac au tac, c'était sortit s'en réfléchir et Sasuke fut surpris du ton employé. Malgré le vouvoiement, la question était agressive et accusatrice. Il voulut réfléchir avant de répondre mais s'il avait besoin de ça, c'est qu'au fond de lui, il ne l'était pas.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, on ne dirait pas. J'ai… Je sais ce que s'est d'avoir une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et croyez moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que de manger un bol de ramen plutôt que du caviar.

Naruto se mit à rire nerveusement et se gratter l'arrière du crâne. Le geste le fit grimacer et se plier en avant, une main sur le ventre.

\- Ca va petit frère ?

\- Haha oui, je crois que j'ai mangé quelque chose de pas frais.

Le cadet Uzumaki s'excusa et voulu prendre congé mais dans sa tentative de s'extirper du groupe, il percuta un serveur. Il sentit un liquide mouillé sa chemise et il vit l'employé qu'il venait de faire tomber à terre se précipiter sur lui pour l'essuyer. Il l'entendit répéter des excuses.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, je…

\- C'est bon, ce n'est rien.

\- Si ça l'est, je suis désolée, permettez-moi de vous payer le pressing.

\- Arrêtez de vous excuser.

\- Mais…

\- Non ! insista Naruto. Écoutez, je suis celui qui vous est rentré dedans donc c'est à moi de m'excuser. Il ne laissa pas l'autre ouvrir la bouche et enchaina. Ne vous excusez jamais si ce n'est pas votre faute. Jamais, vous m'entendez.

Le serveur le regarda perplexe, il ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre ou non au sérieux, il voulut lui demander mais au lieu de quoi il se permit de lui rappeler où ils étaient et leur place respectives.

\- Vous vous trompez, nous sommes de la même trempe.

\- Pourtant ce soir, vous portez un costume et moi un tablier.

Naruto voulut répliquer mais le serveur s'inclina et repartit en direction des cuisines. Il resta là, bouche bée et stupéfait. Il baissa la tête et regarda sa main. Tout d'un coup, ça lui frappa. Il se considérait comme un homme modeste voir pauvre mais la réalité c'est qu'il gagnait bien plus que n'importe quel homme présent ici ce soir et cela en une soirée le plus souvent. Il eut un haut le cœur à cette constatation.

\- Naruto ?

\- Je… Il faut que j'aille au toilette, veuillez m'excusez

\- A l'étage, au fond à droite, vous serez plus tranquille.

Naruto remercia brièvement Sasuke et partit en direction des escaliers. Il les monta et traversa ce qu'il lui semblait être une deuxième maison. En effet, en haut des escaliers, on atterrissait dans un petit hall qui lui-même donnait sur une cuisine ouverte et salon. Il avança dans cette immense pièce et continua son chemin tout droit, même s'il n'y avait pas de couloir, la disposition de la pièce en formait un. Il fut heureux de constater que cette étage était exactement comme il l'imaginait le mois dernier, chaleureux. Arrivé au fond, il prit la première porte à droite et tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il se positionna en face du miroir au dessus du lavabo, se regarda mais baissa la tête aussitôt, rien y fait, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se regarder dans un miroir. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'enlever sa veste de costume et la laissa tomber à terre, il déboutonna sa chemise bouton par bouton et écarta les pans. Dans le miroir, il vit la compresse sur son vente, mise une heure plus tôt, pleine de sang. Délicatement il la retira et la jeta dans le lavabo en face de lui qui lui servait d'appui. Il dévoila un tatouage représentant un tourbillon emprisonné dans un soleil. Il l'examina dans la glace, son tatouage habituellement noir était rouge, coloré par le sang sortant de la plaie qui lui traversait le ventre. Il porta un de ses main à la glace pour l'ouvrir et y chercha une autre compresse mais il n'y en avait pas. Il referma le tiroir mural et aperçu Sasuke dans le reflet derrière lui, une chemise à la main, sans doute pour lui. Il eu un léger sursaut qui lui fit mal au ventre et se dépêcha de reprendre la compresse usée pour la remettre sur la plaie.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.

La voix de Sasuke le coupa dans son élan et il le vit refermer la porte dernière lui. Il remarqua le tutoiement de son hôte qui habituellement le vouvoyait.

\- Assis toi sur le rebord de la baignoire, je vais m'occuper de ça mais après je veux que tu sortes de cette maison et que tu amènes ton frère avec toi.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien compris. Je refuse que l'entreprise soit mêlée de près ou de loin à ce genre de chose, dit-il en pointant la blessure de Naruto qui venait de se retourner pour lui faire face.

\- Mon frère n'a rien à voir là dedans !

\- Peut-être mais tes actions ont des conséquences sur Yahiko et de ce fait sur l'entreprise alors je te soigne et vous dégagez.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit… Et ton frère ne le permettra pas, affirma Naruto, une colère visible sur le visage.

\- Tu te trompes, leurs sentiments ne sont pas assez profonds et je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser mon statut de petit-frère alors..

Pendant que Sasuke parlait Naruto franchit le peu de distance qui les séparait, le bloquant de son corps contre la porte. Il avait posé son avant bras gauche contre le bois et emprisonné la bouche accusatrice de sa main droite en lui intimant de se taire. Il pencha la tête en avant, la reposant elle aussi contre le bois et il provoqua un frisson à Sasuke quand son souffle chaud caressa l'oreille blanche.

\- Juste… La ferme.

Au delà de la colère qu'avait provoqué l'autre chez lui, Naruto perçut un sentiment inconnu envahir tout son s'il ne se taisait pas tout de suite, il se sentait près à faire valser tous ses principes et à embrasser l'homme en face de lui.

XxX

A ses oreilles, Sasuke trouva que les mots de Naruto sonnaient comme une supplication, la main posée sur sa bouche glissa et caressa ses lèvres. Le contact lui provoqua un picotement, doux et électrisant à la fois. Il sentit le poids sur lui se dégager et vit Naruto se diriger vers la baignoire pour s'y asseoir. Se décollant de la porte en bois, il défit ses boutons de manchette et remonta ses manches au niveau des coudes. Il se positionna devant le lavabo et commença à se laver les mains.

\- Tu es clean ?

\- Après ça, je ne suis pas sûr, avoua Naruto

Sasuke ouvrit le tiroir du meuble et récupérera des gants en latex ainsi qu'une boite à pharmacie. Il se dirigea vers son blessé et posa le tout sur le rebord de la baignoire, à coté de Naruto. Il se mit à genoux entre ses jambes.

\- Demain à la première heure, tu iras à l'hôpital de Konoha et tu demandes un bilan complet. Dis que tu viens de ma part, ça ira plus vite et ça sera gratuit.

Terminant sa phrase, il plaça ses mains sur les hanches en face de lui et attrapa le pantalon dans l'intention de dégager un peu plus la partie à examiner. Soudain ses mains se retrouvèrent prisonnières de celles de Naruto et il releva la tête pour plonger dans les yeux azurs. Il fut pris au dépourvu quand il y lut de la peur mais ne sentant aucune pression sur ses poignets, Sasuke amorça prudemment un mouvement. Il descendit le bas de quelques centimètres et relâcha les hanches, Naruto fit de même avec ses poignets et reposa ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps sur la baignoire pour reprendre appuie. Il détourna le regard et Sasuke en profita pour enfiler les gants en latex et examiner la blessure.

\- Il faudrait nettoyer la plaie et la recoudre mais je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour t'anesthésier.

\- Mais tu as ce qu'il faut pour nettoyer et recoudre ?

\- Oui mais tu vas souffrir.

\- C'est bon vas-y, j'ai connu pire.

Sasuke observa le visage de Naruto et n'y descella aucune trace de mensonge alors il prit le risque de lui faire encore plus mal et commença à le soigner. Il fut surpris de voir qu'effectivement le nettoyage de la plaie et le passage d'une aiguille dans son corps ne le perturba pas plus que cela.  
Le portable de Naruto sonna et comme précédemment dans la soirée, il raccrocha avant même d'avoir décroché laissant Sasuke apercevoir la photo associé au numéro de Gaara. Il posa son téléphone à coté de l'attirail de Sasuke et le regarda s'occuper de lui.

\- Écoute Sasuke… Libre à toi de ne pas me croire mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de causer du tort à mon frère et encore moins à votre entreprise.

Il porta sa main au visage de Sasuke et dégagea, derrière son oreille, une des mèches noires qui encadrait son visage.

\- Je ne laisserais pas une chose comme ça se reproduire. Je te le promets

\- Alors prouve-le…

Son portable sonna à nouveau et Naruto comprit. Il le prit, décrocha et le porta à son oreille.

XxX

Dans la voiture, Naruto repensa à l'appel de Gaara, il lui avait demandé de venir le rejoindre pour s'expliquer. Il avait d'abord refusé mais sous la menace de venir le chercher à la demeure Uchiha il avait cédé. Gaara le connaissait et savait où taper pour le faire réagir. De plus, il venait de promettre à Sasuke de ne pas leur créer de problème alors il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.  
Dans la voiture, Sasuke jeta un regard au petit frère Uzumaki assis coté passager, il le regarda poser sa tête contre la vitre et fermer les yeux.  
Dans sa salle de bain, suite à l'appel de Gaara et à la décision de Naruto de partir le rejoindre, il avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Vu le ventre qu'il venait de recoudre, il craignait une autre blessure et il préférait être là au cas où. Il voulait aussi s'assurer que l'autre tiendrait sa promesse, ça lui avait brulé la bouche de lui demandé de partir et il souhaitait pouvoir revenir sur ces mots.  
Arrivé à l'endroit indiqué, Sasuke gara la voiture face à la moto rouge et l'homme qu'il supposait être l'ex de Naruto. Il éteignit le moteur et se détacha.

\- Reste ici, s'il te plait…

Sasuke répondit à la demande et ne bougea pas, laissant son passager descendre de la voiture et se diriger vers l'autre.

XxX

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu oserais me ramener un de tes clients.

Ignorant sa remarque, Naruto se positionna entre lui et la voiture, de façon à cacher Sasuke.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gaara ? demanda-t-il

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai perdu le contrôle et ça ne se reproduira plus. Je veux que tu reviennes et je ferais n'importe quoi pour ça

\- Je ne veux plus être avec toi Gaara, c'est fini.

\- Non ça ne l'est pas. Il se rapprocha de Naruto. Et s'il faut que je t'attende tous les matins à la sortie de ton travail ou que j'aille voir ton frère pour..

Naruto ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase et l'attrapa par le col. Autant sur son visage que dans ses mots, on comprenait le danger. Il le repoussa avec force et Gaara perdit l'équilibre. Il entendit la portière s'ouvrir derrière lui et sentit Sasuke à ses cotés mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

\- Si tu t'approches de mon frère, je te détruis et crois moi je pèse mes mots.

\- Tu ne le feras pas.

\- Alors c'est que tu ne me connais pas !

\- Je te connais mieux que personne Naruto.

\- Si tu as préféré ta drogue à moi ce soir, si tu as été prêt à me poignardé pour la récupérée, penses-tu vraiment que je ne serais pas capable de te tuer pour protéger ma famille ?

Ne répondant pas à la question, Gaara se releva et enchaina.

\- Tu disais être capable de mourir pour moi.

\- … Je ne pensais pas que cela signifierait qu'un jour, tu serais la personne qui me tuerais.

\- Tu es déjà mort il y à 9ans Naruto.

Naruto l'ignora et se retourna vers Sasuke. Il pressa légèrement son corps au sien cherchant un point d'ancrage.

\- Ramène-moi chez moi.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'un autre pourra accepter ce que tu es ? Accepter ton passé et ton présent ? Accepter que tu n'aies pas d'avenir ?

Gaara le mitrailla de question mais ne le laissa pas répondre, l'enfonçant d'avantage. Il voulait voir Naruto couler car il savait être le seul à pouvoir le sauver

\- Si tu penses être sûr de retrouver une personne qui accepte tout de toi comme j'ai pu le faire alors je te laisserais tranquille.

Toujours contre le corps de Sasuke, Naruto baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était incontestable, Gaara le connaissait et encore une fois il venait de toucher un point sensible.  
Sasuke sembla s'en rendre compte et il sentit Naruto prêt à lâcher prise. Alors sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il le pressa davantage contre lui et lui offrit la bouée de sauvetage dont il avait besoin.

\- Il l'a déjà trouvé.

* * *

 _ **Petite note de l'auteur :**_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, c'est toujours un plaisir de les recevoir !_  
 _Alors comment vous trouvez ce chapitre ?_

 _Je tiens à vous dire que mon écran d'ordi ne tient que sur un coté, l'autre étant casé je vais voir demain pour le réparer. Sachant que mon ordi à 6ans et d'une marque non connu, on m'a clairement dit que c'était possible qu'il ne soit pas réparable =(_

 _Plusieurs cas : 1) il peut être réparé, je le laisse tout de suite mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps 2) Non réparable *les personnes l'ont manipulés doucement donc je peux le réutiliser jusqu'à achèvement ou rachat d'un nouveau * les personnes n'ont pas fait attention et me l'ont achevé dans ce cas, je suis mal car je ne sais pas quand je pourrais en racheter un._

 _Tout ça pour vous dire qu'il est possible que pendant un certain temps je ne poste pas la suite ! Evidement j'essayerai de vous tenir au courant comme je peux avec ce que j'ai. Bisous Bisous_


	4. Chapitre 3: Octobre

_**Petite réponse à Comebacksenpai :**_ _Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Moi aussi j'ai toujours aimé lire ce genre de fic et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai décidé d'en écrire une en espérant être aussi bonne que celle que je lisais tout en étant unique ^^ J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre tu aimeras d'avantage le caractère des perso. Pour mon Pc ? Il n'est toujours pas réparé lol autant te dire que j'écris avec un écran à moitié décroché et que j'espère qu'il ne me lâchera pas avant les soldes =S Bisous bisous_

* * *

 _ **Petits mots utiles :**_

 ***** Aniridie : ensemble de malformations congénitales comprenant l'absence totale d'iris.

 ***** Parachuter un pion au Shogi : Un joueur peut remettre en jeu à son profit toutes les pièces qu'il a prises à son adversaire. Quand vient son tour de jouer, il lui suffit de _parachuter_ la pièce de son choix sur n'importe quelle case vide du shogiban.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**  
 _ **Octobre**_

* * *

Devant l'entreprise des Uchiha, Naruto n'en menait pas large. Aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire ainsi que celui de la mort de ses parents alors il venait récupérer Yahiko pour passer la journée avec lui. Il aurait dû l'attendre à la maison mais sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était retrouvé devant cet immense bâtiment vitré.

Il hésita une seconde à faire demi-tour, après tout il ne s'était pas annoncé. Il portait un simple chino bleu marine avec un blouson marron col montant molletonner blanc, ses boots faisaient écho à son blouson, marron, montantes et fourrées. Il ne les avait pas lassés jusqu'en haut et avait mis son pantalon à l'intérieur pour se donner une apparence décontractée. Vu sa tenue, il douta de pouvoir aller plus loin que le vigile de l'entrée mais il prit quand même son courage à deux mains et avança en direction de l'entrée. Il passa sans problème l'armoire à glace et se dirigea vers la seule personne qu'il trouva dans le hall derrière un immense bureau en verre.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle je voudrais…

La jeune femme qu'il supposa être la réceptionniste leva légèrement sa main en s'excusant et décrocha le téléphone posé à ses cotés qu'il n'avait même pas entendu sonner.

\- Entreprise Uchiha, bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Elle se tut, écoutant surement la requête de son correspondant et Naruto en profita pour la détailler. Magnifique jeune femme aux long cheveux noir avec des reflets bleutés qui lui rappelait ceux de Sasuke, ils retombaient, de chaque coté de son cou, sur sa généreuse poitrine. Il ne s'attarda pas sur son corps par peur de paraître impoli et retrouva la première chose qui l'avait frappé quand elle avait levé son visage vers lui. Ces yeux blancs. Il crut d'abord à des lentilles mais à bien y regarder, il ne décela aucunes traces de sa vrai couleur et pour avoir lui-même porté des lentilles pendant des années, il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas cacher entièrement la couleur de ses iris. Il pensa alors à une aniridie mais blanche, il n'avait jamais vu.

\- Je vous transfère au service marketing, passez une bonne journée.

La voix douce et mélodieuse de la réceptionniste sorti Naruto de ses pensées. Elle raccrocha et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Veuillez m'excuser monsieur pour cette attente. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je voudrais voir Uzumaki Yahiko s'il vous plait.

\- Je suis désolée M. Uzumaki est en rendez-vous, je peux prendre un message ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave je vais attendre.

Tout en disant cela, Naruto regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva rien pour patienter. En effet, le bureau de la jeune femme était placé en plein milieu du hall. Hall qui ressemblait à un immense bureau aux murs blancs, ne laissant rien apparaître, ni un couloir ni une porte. C'était comme si on ne pouvait pas aller plus loin que cette pièce.

\- Je suis désolée monsieur mais vous ne pouvez pas patienter ici. Est-ce que vous aviez rendez-vous ?

\- Non mais…

\- L'entreprise ne reçoit que sur rendez-vous, je suis désolée, l'interrompit la réceptionniste.

\- C'est bon Mademoiselle Hyûga, il est avec nous.

Naruto se retourna et reconnu Itachi accompagné de Shikamaru qui passaient la porte. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit la jeune femme se lever.

\- Ce jeune homme est le petit frère de M. Uzumaki. A l'avenir s'il se représente, je veux que vous le dirigiez en priorité vers son ainé sinon à mon bureau ou celui de mon cadet.

\- Bien M. Uchiha

\- Des messages ?

\- Non Monsieur.

Il lui fit un signe de la tête pour la remercier et demanda à Naruto de le suivre.

XxX

Placé dans le dos d'Itachi et Shikamaru, Naruto fixait le voyant indiquant leur montée. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se sentir à l'aise et le silence régnant dans l'ascenseur n'aidait pas.

\- ça change de vous voir autrement qu'en costume, lança le patron.

La remarque crispa d'avantage Naruto, il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il aurait dû bien s'habiller pour se présenter ici.

\- Oui… Je… La prochaine fois je….

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ça ne vous allait pas, bien au contraire, se reprit Itachi pour déteindre le petit frère de son bras droit.

\- Ah merci.

Le dernier mot avait été chuchoté, non pas par gène mais plus par surprise. Il ne pensait pas recevoir un jour un compliment provenant de ce type d'homme, sans arrière pensées ça va de soi.

Shikamaru qui, jusque là ne parlait pas, remarqua le comportement de Naruto et décida de jouer un peu. Après tout cela faisait des semaines voir des mois qu'il préparait son Shogi et il était temps de faire comprendre à son roi que parachuter* un pion pouvait lui faire gagner la partie.

\- Que fait-on alors pour la campagne de Mr Nohara ?

Tout en posant la question, Shikamaru ouvrit le porte document coincé sous son bras et tendit une feuille A3 à son patron.

Si ça n'avait pas été son plus fidèle et intelligent employé, Itachi l'aurait sûrement viré. En effet parler et montrer un projet devant une personne étrangère à l'entreprise, bien qu'il s'agisse du cadet de Yahiko pourrait leur couté très chère, surtout si cette personne décidait de revendre leurs idées. Ils risquaient de perdre le contrat et la possibilité de retravailler avec le client.

Il décida quand même de lui faire confiance et plaça la feuille entre eux de façon à être vu de Naruto.

\- Pas question de lui présenter cette maquette. Je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi mais quelque chose me dérange dedans.

\- Je la renvois au service concerné pour l'améliorer ou je la fais voir à Sasuke avant ?

\- Non dites leur d'en refaire une nouvelle, mon frère sera d'accord avec moi de toute façon donc pas besoin de perdre plus de temps.

\- Les couleurs ne vont pas, lâcha Naruto.

Quand ce dernier se rendit compte d'avoir parlé à haute voix, il se maudit intérieurement. Il avait, par curiosité, regardé par-dessus les épaules des deux hommes et n'avait put s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il pensait. Il fit un pas en arrière, agita une main devant lui et se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne avec l'autre. Il rigola un peu trop fort pour que ce soit naturel et aux paires d'yeux le fixant, il se sentit obligé de se justifier.

\- Enfin je dis ça comme ça, je ne suis pas dans le métier alors qu'est-ce que j'en sais.

\- Pourquoi les couleurs ? demanda Itachi comme s'il n'avait rien entendu d'autre que l'intervention du cadet.

\- Je sais pas trop, je n'y connais rien en marketing, j'ai dis ça sur le coup vous savez.

L'ainé des Uchiha ne sembla pas satisfait, Naruto se défilait alors qu'il semblait s'y connaître assez dans le domaine et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il voulut réitérer sa question mais les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur leur étage. Ils sortirent et marchèrent le long d'un couloir aux murs aussi blanc que le hall d'entrée et tout comme en bas Naruto remarqua qu'une fois les portes fermés, l'ascenseur se confondait avec le mur. Il essaya de mémoriser l'emplacement pour pouvoir le retrouver mais il se résina bien vite, il savait déjà que c'était peine perdu. S'enfonçant dans le couloir, Naruto remarqua trois portes en verre, une en face des deux autres et Itachi s'arrêta devant l'une d'entre elles. On ne distinguait pas l'intérieur des pièces mais il était sûr qu'il s'agissait des bureaux.

\- Naruto, je te laisse rejoindre Sasuke dans son bureau. Shikamaru doit s'absenter et j'ai pas mal d'investisseurs à contacter. Dès que Yahiko aura finit sa réunion, on vous rejoindra.

Naruto hocha de la tête et demanda à quelle porte il devait se présenter entre les trois mais Itachi l'invita à continuer plus loin, le cadet des Uchiha se trouvait au bout du couloir, seul.

Arrivé devant, il hésita à frapper. Depuis que Sasuke l'avait raccompagné chez lui, ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Pourtant ce dernier lui avait bien demandé de passer le voir pour vérifier sa plaie et retirer les points mais Naruto n'avait pas eu le temps. Sa blessure l'avait obligé à ralentir le rythme au travail mais depuis que ça allait mieux, il essayait de compenser la perte d'argent en rajoutant le « service » de la journée à celui du soir qu'il faisait depuis ses 16ans.

Il toqua tout doucement à la porte vitrée et rentra sans attendre la réponse.

Refermant derrière lui, Naruto remarqua que de l'intérieur on pouvait voir l'extérieur mais pas le contraire et il trouva ça assez ingénieux.

La voix de Sasuke s'éleva dans la pièce et la première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit était qu'il allait devoir se faire pardonner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Uzumaki ?

Il nota, en plus de l'absence de vouvoiement, l'utilisation de son nom de famille sans le préfixe. Assis derrière un bureau en verre identique à celui de la réceptionniste, le jeune patron ne prit même pas la peine de lever le nez de ses papiers. Déjà que le bureau était froid, murs gris et blanc avec des meubles noir laqué mais il ne le rendait pas plus chaleureux par sa présence.

\- Je viens récupérer mon frère, on doit passer l'après-midi ensemble. Le tien m'a demandé d'attendre ici.

Il se mordit la langue pour se taire. Encore une fois, il venait de parler sans réfléchir et il s'en rendit bien compte quand son interlocuteur releva son visage impassible vers lui. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot, c'était comme lui avoir dit « je suis venu te voir juste pour passer le temps sinon je m'en fou de toi »

\- Crétin.

A l'insulte, Naruto soupira, il l'avait mérité après tout.

Sasuke soupira également et se laissa tomber en arrière, s'enfonçant dans son siège. Il ferma les yeux, porta sa main à ses lunettes pour les enlevés de son visage et tendit le bras pour les déposées sur son bureau. Il ré ouvrit les yeux doucement et plongea dans ceux de Naruto.

\- Viens, lui intima Sasuke.

Naruto ne se fit pas prier et traversa la pièce rapidement pour se retrouver du même coté que son docteur. Ce dernier fit rouler sa chaise et écarta les jambes pour l'obliger à se mettre en face de lui, fesses et mains en appuie sur son bureau. Il attrapa la fermeture éclair du blouson camel et la fit descendre, laissant apparaître une chemise blanche. Il entreprit de la défaire mais comme s'il refaisait un remake du mois dernier, Naruto emprisonna ses poignets et les garda jusqu'à qu'il finisse de défaire tous les boutons. Ils se regardèrent et Sasuke lui fit comprendre qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. Le cadet Uzumaki le relâcha et repris appuie avec ses mains. Sasuke détailla l'homme en face de lui. Il était magnifique. Ce n'était pourtant pas le style de personne sur qui il avait l'habitude de se retourner mais lors de la réception au mois d'Août, quand il l'avait vu, seul, accoudé à la rambarde de son balcon, il n'avait pas pu détourner les yeux.

Sasuke porta sa main là où aurait dû se trouver la plaie qu'il avait recousue mais il ne décela aucune trace. Il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps de son prisonnier et cela fit écho dans le sien. Il retraça du bout des doigts le tatouage représentant un tourbillon emprisonné dans un soleil aux yeux des autres mais lui savait qu'il s'agissait d'un sceau. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit des cicatrices aux extrémités du sceau et il voulut poser une question sur leur provenance mais Naruto le coupa dans son élan.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'avais demandé de venir plus tôt, lui reprocha Sasuke.

\- Je guéris vite et puis les points sont tombés tout seul.

\- Hm…

\- Merci aussi pour le tatouage, j'avais peur qu'il soit déformé mais tu es doué et …

\- Je sais, le coupa le cadet.

\- Ça va les chevilles ?

Naruto rigola en apercevant le rictus mi sérieux mi taquin de Sasuke et l'observa examiner une fois de plus son ventre. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur le bout de peau pâle ressortant de son col de chemise bien ouvert et il aperçu une petite partie du tatouage que Sasuke avait à la base du cou et de l'épaule. Pour l'avoir bien regardé le mois dernier quand ils se trouvaient dans la même position, Naruto se demanda si le sceau de Sasuke représentait la même chose que le sien. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il glissa un doigt sur le bout du tatouage qu'il voyait et écarta le reste de la chemise pour le dévoiler entièrement. Il le retraça entièrement avec son doigt comme le faisait Sasuke avec le sien et il le sentit frissonner au contact. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même et posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis la dernière fois.

\- Qui veux-tu contrôler ?

Comprenant que Naruto faisait référence à son tatouage, Sasuke chercha à trouver les réponses à ses questions dans celle de l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'agit de personne ?

\- Et bien parce qu'on remarque quatre parties, trois virgules et un sceau les emprisonnant. Si ça avait été un sentiment ou une période, le sceau n'emprisonnerait qu'un élément et ton tatouage ressemblerait plus au mien.

Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite et regarda le tourbillon en face de lui. Il se demanda alors si c'était un sentiment ou une période de sa vie que Naruto essayait de contrôler mais dans les deux cas il avait incontestablement envi de le découvrir. Peut-être devrait-il s'ouvrir un peu pour que l'autre en face de même. Il n'en était pas sûr mais il fallait essayer.

\- Mes parents.

\- …

\- Je ne veux pas vraiment les contrôlés, je ne veux juste pas les oubliés et les perdre. Rien de plus.

\- Et la troisième ?

\- Ma vie ou mon âme, encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas si c'est l'un ou l'autre ou même les deux.

Naruto pressa un peu plus sur une des virgules et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas en demander plus, il ne voulait pas paraître trop insistant sur un sujet aussi personnel. Il tenta quand même autre chose.

\- Si tu as peur qu'elles t'échappent, peut-être que tu devrais faire quelque chose maintenant, avant de les perdre.

\- Je les ai déjà perdus. Il posa sa main sur le tatouage, le recouvrant entièrement. Même s'il est là pour me convaincre que je peux encore reprendre le contrôle, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver.

\- Si tu attends trop, ça risque d'être trop tard.

\- Je sais mais je ne lâcherais pas mon frère. Sur son lit de mort j'ai promis à mon père de diriger l'entreprise avec Itachi. Ce sont ses dernières volontés et je tiens à les respectés.

\- Au détriment de ton bonheur ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais malheureux, riposta Sasuke

\- C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas difficile à voir que tu préfères soigner les gens que d'être assis derrière ce bureau.

\- …

\- Tu m'as parlé de dernières volontés de ton père mais quand est-il de celles de ta mère ?

Tout en posant cette ultime question, Naruto glissa son doigt sous le menton de Sasuke et l'obligea à plonger son regard dans le sien.

Celles de sa mère étaient, évidemment, que lui et Itachi soit heureux et si ça voulait dire ne pas prendre en compte les désirs de son mari, ça lui était bien égale.

Il s'apprêta à répondre mais le bruit d'une personne se raclant la gorge le fit taire, se décoller de son patient et décaler sa chaise sur le coté pour faire face à l'intrus. Naruto quant à lui ne se retourna pas, il se releva légèrement du bureau et fit quelques pas en avant pour laisser Sasuke se charger de la personne qui venait de rentrer sans sa permission. Il en profita pour reboutonner sa chemise rapidement mais le geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de l'autre et l'échange s'annonçait houleux.

\- Je vous dérange peut-être ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Neji ?

\- Te parler. En privé, souligna ce dernier avant que Sasuke puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je viendrais te voir toute à l'heure.

\- C'est urgent, insista-t-il.

Naruto se retourna pour faire face à ce Neji qu'il pariait être une des nombreuses conquêtes du jeune patron et fut surprit de tomber dans les mêmes yeux que la réceptionniste. Il le détailla très rapidement, il portait un costume marron foncé avec une chemise blanche, de visage il ressemblait énormément à la jeune femme du hall, peau blanche et cheveux aussi long mais brun. Il remarqua que l'autre l'examinait aussi et le vit orner un sourire supérieur qui commença à le mettre hors de lui. L'autre ouvrit la bouche pour le rabaisser et l'air hautain qu'il afficha, acheva Naruto.

\- Je suis sûr que ton invité de marque peut comprendre.

Mais le cadet Uzumaki ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta de s'avancer jusqu'à l'Uchiha toujours assis à son bureau mais resta en retrait. Il posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha à son oreille tout en regardant Neji dans les yeux.

\- Sasuke, l'interpella son employé

\- Je croyais que c'était toi le patron ici et que tu étais le seul à prendre des décisions. Je suis déçu, le provoqua doucement Naruto.

\- ça suffit, sors.

Neji et Naruto se regardèrent, ils ne savaient pas à qui Sasuke venait de s'adresser et pour répondre à leur interrogation silencieuse, il ajouta :

\- Retourne dans ton bureau Neji, je suis occupé pour le moment mais si c'est aussi urgent que ça, parle, je t'écoute.

\- Mais

\- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, le menaça Sasuke

Satisfait de lui, se fut au tour de Naruto d'aborder un sourire supérieur. Encore une fois, il amenait un homme de pouvoir où il voulait et c'était jouissif. Neji ravala une colère non dissimulée et reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. La main encore sur l'épaule de Sasuke, Naruto essaya de cacher sa joie mais la pression qu'il exerça inconsciemment l'en empêcha et le cadet Uchiha leva la tête dans sa direction.

\- Tu as finis ?

Naruto baissa la tête pour le regarder.

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu me veux, tu n'as qu'à le dire.

\- Pardon ? demanda Naruto un peu perdu, il ne comprenait pas le sens de la dernière phrase.

\- Si croire que tu me contrôles te fais autant d'effet, je ne suis pas contre. Tu as l'air d'apprécier ma soumission alors je peux recommencer quand tu veux.

A ces mots, Naruto se crispa entièrement. Il tenta de retrouver l'impassibilité qu'il affichait toujours devant ces hommes de hauts rangs mais il douta de sa capacité à le faire correctement. Devant lui se trouvait le seul homme à avoir lu au plus profond de lui. En effet, ce n'était pas difficile de savoir que Naruto aimait soumettre les autres mais ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout était de garder le contrôle, des autres, de sa vie, de tout.  
La différence entre la soumission et le contrôle est minime. Les hommes qu'il côtoyait se soumettaient sans problème à son bon vouloir mais ils rejetaient le concept même du contrôle. Souvent ils pensaient l'avoir sur lui mais la vérité, c'est qu'il tenait tous ces hommes au creux de la main. Et ils s'en rendraient compte en temps voulu.  
Mais là, en face de lui, Sasuke venait de lui laisser les deux en toute connaissance de cause et était même prêt à recommencer. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, est-ce qu'il disait cela pour rigoler ou est-il sérieux ? Dans les deux cas, est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de ce que ca signifiait pour Naruto.

Pour la seconde fois dans la matinée, un raclement de gorge les coupa et ils reportèrent leur regard sur leurs frères respectifs qui venaient de rentrer dans le bureau.

Sasuke soupira, décidément quand il se trouvait avec Naruto, il ne faisait plus attention à rien, il se trouvait dans une petite bulle.

\- Il y a un problème petit frère ? Itachi-san m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

\- Eu non, non ne t'inquiètes pas, je … Naruto marqua une pause, il ne voulait pas dire devant les autres pourquoi il était là. Je venais te chercher pour passer la journée avec toi.

\- On devait la passer ensemble ?

Naruto le regarda perplexe, ils n'en n'avaient pas reparlé depuis leur retrouvaille mais il ne pensait pas que Yahiko oublierait ce jour.

\- D'ailleurs tu ne travailles pas ? enchaina son ainé.

\- Non, j'ai pris ma journée et ma soirée. Je me suis dis qu'on aurait pu faire quelque chose, tout les deux.

\- Je suis désolée mais aujourd'hui j'ai des entretiens toute la journée avec nos collaborateurs et je t'aurais bien invité à manger ce midi mais on doit voir un client pour un contrat. Par contre, je ne trainerais pas ce soir et on pourra peut-être…

\- Ça va t'inquiète, je comprends, fais ce que tu as à faire, on verra quand tu rentreras, le coupa Naruto

La tristesse ainsi que la déception traversa son visage et les frères Uchiha le remarquèrent. Il ne chercha pas à s'éterniser d'avantage et sorti du bureau non sans avoir souhaité une bonne journée à tout le monde et de s'être excusé pour le dérangement.

XxX

Yahiko regarda Naruto partir. Un coup de vent, voilà ce que son frère avait été à l'instant, il soupira et commença à s'en vouloir. Pour une fois que Naruto voulait faire un pas en avant, lui l'en empêchait.

\- Il était persuadé de passer la journée avec vous, balança Sasuke.

Le bras droit de son frère se retourna vers lui et son regard lui demanda plus d'explication.

\- Il s'est présenté en disant qu'il « devait » passer la journée avec vous et pas qu'il « voulait ».

\- …

\- Il y a peut-être quelque chose de spéciale aujourd'hui, intervint Itachi.

Yahiko réfléchit, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait aujourd'hui de si important pour que Naruto vienne le voir à l'entreprise. Il se repassa les jours précédents mais rien dans les conversations qu'il avait échangé avec Naruto ne mentionnait ce jour. Mais quel jour on était déjà ? Il fit glisser la manche de son costume pour regarder sa montre où un petit carré indiquait la date. Mercredi 10. Le 10 Septembre ? Non ça c'était le mois dernier donc aujourd'hui nous étions le 10 Octobre…

Itachi et Sasuke le virent relevé brusquement la tête. Apparemment il venait de faire le lien entre Naruto et la date d'aujourd'hui.

Paniqué, Yahiko chercha son portable dans son pantalon de costume mais il ne le trouva pas, il se précipita alors sur le téléphone de bureau de Sasuke. Embêté, ce dernier lui indiqua que seul le haut parleur fonctionnait mais le roux ne s'en formalisa pas et pressa le bouton pour joindre la réceptionniste.

\- Monsieur Uchiha ?

\- Non c'est Yahiko. Est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter mon frère, grand, blond aux yeux bleu avec…

\- Je suis désolée Uzumaki-san mais il vient juste de passer la porte.

\- Merde, jura-t-il en retirant son doigt.

Il composa un numéro et pressa une seconde fois le bouton du haut parleur. Après plusieurs tonalités, la voix de Naruto résonna dans le bureau, Itachi et Sasuke aurait pu partir pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité mais ça ne leur traversa pas l'esprit et Yahiko ne sembla pas faire attention à eux de toute façon.

\- "Oui ?"

\- Naruto, je suis vraiment désolé, ne bouge pas j'arrive tout de suite.

\- "… Je croyais que tu avais pleins de choses à faire aujourd'hui."

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas grave, je vais reporter tout ça pour un autre jour.

\- "Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ça va faire désordre et tu es encore en période d'essai je te rappelle. Tu pourrais perdre ta place."

\- Ça m'est égal, tu passes avant.

-" …"

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, même s'ils étaient les mieux placés pour comprendre les liens fraternels, il savait que la phrase prononcée par Yahiko resterait gravée dans la tête de son ainé.

\- Tu passeras toujours en premier Naruto, confessa-t-il.

\- "Je le sais alors tu n'as pas besoin de me le prouver. Je t'ai déjà fais quitter ton ancien poste, je ne veux pas être aussi responsable de la perte de celui-ci."

\- Naruto je…

\- "C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas."

\- Si justement, je suis tellement désolé, c'est impardonnable je n'aurais jamais du oublier un jour aussi important.

\- "C'est rien… Ce n'étaient pas tes parents après tout."

A cet aveu, la réaction de Yahiko ne se fit pas prier et il tapa du poing sur le bureau. Le geste surprit Itachi et Sasuke eu un léger sursaut. Jamais ils ne l'avait vu aborder une expression ou avoir une réaction négative contre quelqu'un. Ils restèrent attentifs à la conversation qui leur révélait un peu des frères Uzumaki.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça Naruto.

\- "… Je suis désolé."

Yahiko se détendit, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère de s'excuser.

\- Naruto, je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec toi, il faut que tu m'aides un peu.

-" … Ce n'est pas plus mal si tu n'es pas là…"

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je devrais être avec toi.

\- "Non, tu ne comprends pas. Depuis la mort de papa et maman, il y a 17ans, jour pour jour, je ne suis pas allé sur leur tombe et je m'en veux."

\- C'est compréhensible avec ce qui s'est passé.

\- "Toujours à me trouver des excuses grand-frère mais tu ne devrais pas. Si jusqu'à maintenant j'ai toujours refusé de m'y rendre, c'est simplement parce que j'ai honte. Honte de ce qui m'est arrivé malgré que je ne l'ai pas choisi, honte des choix que j'ai fais et honte des décisions que je prends. Il est temps que je leur raconte ces 17ans et que je leur demande pardon pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises et celles que je vais commettre mais si tu es là je n'y arriverais pas. Je me sens capable d'affronter leur déception mais pas la tienne…"

\- Tu ne me décevras jamais Naruto.

\- "C'est parce que tu ne sais pas tout Yahiko."

Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour le savoir mais la confession lui resserra un peu plus le cœur et il espérait qu'un jour Naruto accepterait de tout lui raconter.

\- Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour ton anniversaire petit-frère mais ce soir je t'invite chez Ichiraku pour me faire pardonner.

Un rire cristallin résonna dans l'interphone, indiquant que l'amoureux des nouilles accueillait la nouvelle avec enthousiasme.

\- "Merci mais je n'ai pas besoin de cadeau, tu m'as déjà offert le mien il y a quelque mois," certifia Naruto

\- Comment ça ?

\- "Quand tu m'as retrouvé… Tu sais après tant d'année séparer de toi, tant de temps seul, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais, j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné et je voulais te remercier de ne jamais l'avoir fait, encore aujourd'hui tu restes à mes cotés, à t'accrocher après tout ce que je te fais subir."

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, tu es mon précieux petit frère Naruto et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

\- "Si, écoute-moi… il faut que je te remercie et que je m'excuse. Je dois le faire maintenant parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver plus tard. Tout à l'heure tu m'as dit ne plus savoir comment t'y prendre avec moi et tu m'as demandé quoi faire mais je ne sais pas quoi te répondre. Je suis désolé de te faire endurer tout ça mais je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec toi non plus. Yahiko… Cet homme à détruit tout ce qui me restait, tout ce que j'étais. Je ne sais plus ce que sait d'avoir une famille, n'y comment je dois me comporter avec. La seule chose que je peux quand même te dire c'est que jusqu'à maintenant tu es la seule chose qui ne me fait pas perdre pied. A chaque fois que je te repousse, tu t'accroches un peu plus à moi et à chaque fois que je m'éloigne, tu cours un peu plus vite alors peut importe ce que je dis ou fais… S'il te plait… Ne m'abandonne pas."

Plus qu'une demande. Une supplication.

\- Promis petit-frère.

XxX

Assis à l'arrière de la limousine, Itachi, Sasuke et Yahiko rentrait de leur repas d'affaire. Ils avaient eu le contrat grâce à leur bras droit qui s'était montré sous un nouveau jour.  
En effet Yahiko avait été dur et sûr en négociation. Il n'avait rien céder et avec un client comme Hanzo, ce genre d'approche fonctionnait. Itachi avait quand même dû le calmer d'une main sur la cuisse car il en avait fallu peu à Yahiko pour dépasser la ligne du respect.  
Après ça, il avait décidé de lui donner son après midi, affirmant que Sasuke saurait gérer ses rendez-vous bien mieux que lui vu son état.

Itachi observa son employé, assis en face de lui, appuyer sa tête contre la vitre et regarder la route qu'il le ramènerait chez lui. Il se remémora la conversation avec Naruto et se demanda sur quoi d'autre il lui avait menti. Même s'il ne comptait pas aborder le sujet en premier, Yahiko avait quand même caché son vrai lien de parenté et la raison de son départ de son ancienne entreprise.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le siège en cuire et croisa les bras. Le geste défensif ne passa pas inaperçu et Yahiko se sentit obligé de remédier à la situation mais ne détourna pas son visage de la vitre.

\- Vous devez vous demander sur quoi d'autre je vous ai menti.

\- C'est légitime, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- …

Yahiko se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il ne voulait pas mais il avait besoin de parler. Peut-être qu'il regretterait après mais pour le moment il estimait que ces patrons devaient savoir des choses et pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient supérieur à lui ou parce qu'il était encore en période d'essai. Non, ils devaient le savoir parce qu'au-delà du coté professionnel, il y avait le coté personnel et ils avaient tous conscience des sentiments qui naissaient entre les ainés et les cadets.

\- Quand j'ai eu 6ans, mes parents sont morts. Kushina et Minato, les parents de Naruto m'ont recueilli. Ils étaient mon oncle et ma tante. Kushina était la sœur de mon père et quand ils sont morts, elle et Minato ont décidé de m'adopter. J'aurais pu être triste et détruit par ce drame mais ce ne fut absolument le cas. A l'heure où certains enfants n'ont jamais eu de parents moi j'avais eu la chance d'en avoir quatre. Kushina était enceinte de Naruto quand je suis arrivé dans leur vie mais ils n'ont jamais fait de différence entre lui et moi. Encore aujourd'hui, 23ans après je me souviens quand Minato m'a mis Naruto dans les bras et a dit « Naruto je te présente ton grand-frère Yahiko » il s'est alors adressé à moi « Tu es son grand-frère, est-ce que tu comprends ce que cela signifie ? Tu protégeras cet enfant » Ce jour là, j'ai compris que j'avais rien perdu bien au contraire. Mais quand nous avons eu respectivement 12 et 6 ans, on a eu un accident de voiture. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Naruto, nos parents nous avaient amenés dans un parc d'attraction et en rentrant tout s'est passé très vite. Sur la route, mes parents semblaient inquiets, ils n'arrêtaient pas de regarder dans le rétroviseur, quand je me suis retourné, une voiture nous suivait et faisait des écarts sur les cotés. Minato m'a ordonné de me retourner et de prendre Naruto dans mes bras, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi mais au ton je n'ai pas discuté et je me suis exécuté. Après ça c'est assez flou, je me suis réveillé et j'ai vu Naruto dans mes bras le visage en sang. Même si je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau qui me prouvait qu'il était encore vivant, j'ai paniqué mais la voix de mes parents m'a rassuré. J'ai juste eu le temps de les entendre me dire de prendre soins de Naruto et je suppose que je me suis évanoui. J'ai ré ouvert les yeux dans un hôpital, seul. Mes autres parents étaient morts et mon petit-frère disparut. La première chose que j'ai fais c'est cherché Naruto mais apparemment il avait été transfère dans un autre établissement. C'est difficile à expliquer mais à ce moment là j'ai compris que je ne le verrais plus et j'avais vu juste. Des personnes se présentant comme mes grands-parents du coté de ma mère sont venus au japon et m'ont ramenés en France. A cette époque, je n'étais pas en âge de contester leur décision, la justice m'avait mis entre leurs mains et je ne pouvais rien y faire. J'ai tenté de leur expliquer pour Naruto mais rien, ils m'ont dit que d'autre personne de sa famille l'adopterait sauf que j'étais la seule famille qu'il lui restait… Après la mort de mon vrai père Kushina et moi étions les derniers Uzumaki et Minato était orphelin depuis sa naissance alors à part Naruto, il n'y avait plus de Namikaze. A 16ans j'ai tenté de m'émanciper pour le retrouver mais on ne m'a pas accordé ce droit, j'ai quand même fugué pour retourner au Japon mais j'ai échoué. Je n'avais pas l'argent nécessaire et j'avais perdu de ma langue natale. Quand je suis revenu auprès de mes grands-parents, ils ont essayés de me faire attendre raison en me disant qu'il n'était peut être même pas vivant ou sûrement adopté je ne sais où dans un coin du globe. Ces mots ont été le déclic, j'ai compris quand plus de la patiente, il me faudrait de l'argent et être multi langues. Je me suis noyé dans les études et après le bac j'ai continué à l'étranger. Je me suis évidemment rendu au Japon pour obtenir ma licence et le chercher mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé, alors je suis partie aux Etats-Unis mais toujours rien. J'ai intégré une entreprise en pleine expansion, elle voulait se développer un peu partout dans le monde en rachetant d'autres boites alors j'ai saisis l'occasion. Jusqu'à l'année dernière, je ne passais pas plus de 4mois au même endroit. Puis des amis m'ont convaincu de reprendre du début, de repartir de l'accident et ça m'a conduit à l'orphelinat de Konoha. Là-bas j'ai rencontré le directeur, un homme brun avec une cicatrice en plein milieu du visage, il niait l'existence de Naruto pourtant j'avais les preuves de son passage ici mais il refusait de me donner plus d'information. Je me suis alors tourné vers le commissariat mais l'homme qui s'est occupé de moi, grand, fin avec un masque sur le visage m'a demandé de ne pas creuser d'avantage, il m'a dit que cela ne servirait à rien. J'étais hors de moi, tout le monde dans cette ville avait l'air de connaître mon frère mais on refusait de m'en parler. Je ne savais plus quoi faire mais quelques jours plus tard, j'ai répondu à un appel, c'était M. Umino, le directeur de l'orphelinat qui voulait me parler. Il s'est excusé de son comportement mais ne le regrettait pas. Au bout de plusieurs heures à lui prouver qui j'étais, il a finit par cracher le morceau. J'ai appris qu'à sa sortie d'hôpital, Naruto lui avait été confié. Jusqu'à ses 13ans, il avait été trimballé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, apparemment Naruto faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour retourner à l'orphelinat avec M. Umino qu'il considérait vraiment comme chez lui. D'après la description du directeur, Naruto était le même petit garçon que j'avais toujours connu, souriant, espiègle et avenant. Puis l'année de ses 13ans, un homme est venu pour l'adopter, la pension allait mal financièrement et même si ça lui déchirait le cœur, il n'avait pas les moyens de garder Naruto plus longtemps. En plus l'homme proposait d'aider pour que la pension ne ferme pas et continue de secourir des enfants et leur trouvé une bonne famille. Le directeur m'a expliqué que sur le coup, il avait accepté mais par la suite, il avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un pot de vin seulement c'était trop tard. Il pensait revoir son déserteur quelques semaines plus tard mais rien, les semaines et les mois passèrent jusqu'à qu'ils se transforment en années. Puis l'été de ses 16ans, Naruto est revenu à l'orphelinat.

Yahiko marque une pause, ce qui suivait était, pour lui, aussi difficile à prononcer qu'à entendre car cela sous entendait tellement de choses.

\- D'après le directeur, quand il a ouvert la porte, Naruto était très bien habillé et bien portant mais en plongeant son regard dans celui si pure de l'enfant qu'il connaissait depuis ses 6ans, il n'y décelait plus rien de vivant. C'était comme si Naruto était mort de l'intérieur. Il ne se laissait plus approcher, ni toucher. Il a tenté de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec cet homme mais mon petit frère est resté muet sur le sujet. Il ne parlait presque plus en faite, il a simplement demandé à voir le policier que j'avais moi-même rencontré au commissariat de Konoha, M Hatake. Lui et le directeur, lui ont trouvé un appartement. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour pouvoir payer un loyer aussi jeune mais il a réussit. En plus du logement, il a demandé à changer de nom et prendre celui de notre mère, Uzumaki. Avec cette information, j'ai compris pourquoi j'avais eu autant de mal à le retrouver, pour moi, c'était évident qu'il garderait le nom de son père. Après tout ses aveux, M Umino m'a donné l'adresse de Naruto mais il m'a fait promettre de ramener l'enfant qu'il connaissait. Il se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à mon petit-frère même s'il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait. Je n'ai pas pu attendre le lendemain, le soir même je frappais à sa porte mais il n'y avait personne alors j'ai attendu pendant des heures, jusqu'à l'aube pour être exacte. Puis je l'ai vu, il se tenait devant moi complètement paralysé. Après 16ans de séparation, je n'avais envi que d'une chose, le serrer dans mes bras à l'en étouffer mais je n'ai pas pu. Je l'ai vu reculer aussitôt que je m'en rapprochais. Nous sommes restés à nous regarder pendant, ce qui me semblait avoir été une éternité. Il n'y avait pas que son nom qu'il avait changé, il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux aux épaules et les avait teints en roux, autant dire qu'il s'était transformé en vrai Uzumaki.

Yahiko laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- J'en rigole maintenant mais la vérité c'est que ce jour-là, je me suis rendu compte que mon petit frère essayait de se cacher et même si au fond de moi je savais que s'était de cet homme, je me suis demandé si de moi aussi il n'avait pas essayé… Enfin bref après ça, j'ai essayé de rentrer dans sa vie mais il ne me laissait pas faire, je faisais un pas dans sa direction, il reculait de trois. Au bout d'un mois j'ai enfin réussi à rentrer chez lui, de six il a accepté de m'accompagner chez moi et cela fait seulement quatre mois qu'il a récupéré sa coupe et sa couleur naturel. C'est à peut près à la même période que j'ai réussi à le convaincre d'habiter ensemble dans un nouvel appartement mais ça a failli ne jamais se faire. Quand il a découvert que j'étais un homme d'affaire, il a littéralement péter un plomb et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui pendant un mois. J'ai cru que je l'avais encore perdu mais il a finit par revenir, juste après un message vocal que je lui avais laissé pour l'informer que je démissionnais de mon poste. Pour la première fois, il s'est excusé de son comportement et m'a un peu parler de lui et de cet homme. Apparemment son père adoptif est un riche et puissant homme d'affaire qui se croit au dessus des lois et de tous grâce à son argent et ses relations. Avec et depuis lui, tout les hommes haut placé qu'il a rencontré n'ont pas fait exception et c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle Naruto n'a pas accepter mon statut. Il refusait que je ressemble d'avantage à cet homme surtout si je voulais faire partit de sa vie. J'ai compris qu'il n'y avait pas que ça mais je n'ai pas osé insister. Après plusieurs jours à éplucher les petites annonces, Naruto est rentré du travail avec une adresse et un numéro de téléphone. Il me l'a tendu et m'a dit « Quitte à ce que tu sois dans ce milieu, je préfère que tu le sois aux cotés de personnes intègres mais s'il te plait, reste le sinon tu me perdrais définitivement » Quand j'ai appelé, je suis tombé sur Mlle Hyuga qui me renseignait pour le poste de bras droit et j'ai pris rendez-vous dans la foulé. Le poste m'a plut, vous trouviez que je correspondais au poste et Naruto ne s'y opposait pas donc j'ai accepté de travailler pour vous et voilà. Aujourd'hui au bout de 11mois, il ne me laisse toujours pas le prendre dans ses bras, ni dormir dans le même créneau horaire. Quand je rentre du travail, lui part au sien et quand il rentre c'est à mon tour de partir mais il est là tout les matins pour me souhaiter une bonne journée et tout les soirs me souhaiter la bienvenue à la maison. Il y a deux mois, il a accepté de venir à l'une des soirées et être présenter à ces hommes qu'il déteste tant. Aujourd'hui il a mit les pieds dans l'entreprise, non seulement pour venir me chercher mais aussi pour passer la journée et la soirée avec moi alors aux yeux des autres ce n'est surement pas grand-chose mais aux miens c'est un monde.

La tête toujours contre la vitre de la limousine, Yahiko referma la bouche. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Maintenant la décision appartenait aux deux hommes assis en face de lui.

* * *

 _ **Petite note de l'auteur :  
**_ _18 pages les amis autant vous dire que quand je suis inspirée c'est le top pour vous ^^ Fallait dire que c'est un chapitre avec pas mal d'informations donc ça méritait tout ça. Désolée pour les gros paragraphes sur le "passé" de Naruto. Moi-même dans les fictions je n'aime pas les lire alors j'ai essayé de faire ce que je pouvais mais vu le contexte, c'était assez compliqué._

 _Alors alors qu'est-ce que vous pensez du passé de Naruto ? on ne s'est pas tout encore mais ça avance. Des questions ? Je vous écoute._


	5. Chapitre 4: Novembre

_**Petite réponse à luvluvprcetfic :** __Tout d'abord merci pour ton commentaire, j'adore quand c'est long et que y a matière à répondre ^^. Très contente que mon écriture te plaise ! Pour le passé aussi, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour dessus alors je suis contente que tu le trouve top. Je ne voulais pas trop en dire pour qu'on se pose encore des questions mais assez pour qu'on comprenne un peu ses attitudes. Après j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu mais qu'Itachi soit choqué ou Sasuke affecté, ça ne serait pas dans leur caractère si je le montrais comme tu as l'air de le vouloir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Itachi, Sasuke et Yahiko aideront Naruto, certains plus que d'autre et de manière différente mais ils essayeront de le sauver en espérant qu'ils réussissent… Shika est toujours utile, le pilier de Naruto en tant que Kage après tout._

 _ **Petite réponse à Maud :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends ^^ Alors je voulais savoir où tu trouves que ça va vite ? Je vais essayer de faire des suppositions et tu me diras. Pour le passé de Naruto ? Sache que je n'ai pas tout dit, même si on suppose ce qui a pu lui arriver, ce n'est pas dit clairement donc pas sûr et y a encore des révélations à faire. Pour les relations entre les perso ? Entre yahiko et ita, il faudra attendre le chapitre décembre, et un peu plus pour le passé de yahiko qu'on ne connaît pas. Quant à Sasuke et Naruto ça va mettre beaucoup plus de temps, vraiment plus. En tout cas, si tu t'y accroches encore plus aux perso c'est parfait ! J'espère que tu t'accrocheras encore plus dans les suivants ! Ahaha mais qui dit que je vais faire un happy end ? ) Jusqu'à la fin je vais mettre le doute. PS: après avoir finit ce chapitre quelque chose me dit que tu vas avoir la même impression avec celui-ci et les suivants :S Je me suis rendue compte que j'allais passé beaucoup de chose sous silence, mon but est de laisser au lecteur pas mal de matière à imaginer et je pense que c'est ça qui donne cette impression de rapidité. Et puis si je me mettais à détailler chaque jour de chaque mois ça serait chiant et long surtout que dans une vie, tous les jours ne sont pas des moments important et moi je mets en avant les moments décisifs de l'histoire pour la faire avancer.  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**  
 _ **Novembre**_

* * *

Itachi examinait la maquette que Shikamaru venait de lui apporter. Il s'agissait d'une version améliorée de celle de l'ascenseur avec Naruto le mois dernier.

Il s'enfonça dans son siège et jeta négligemment la feuille sur son bureau. Sasuke, assit en face de lui, récupéra le dessin et le détailla.

\- Y a toujours quelque chose qui me dérange.

\- Les couleurs ne vont pas, affirma Sasuke.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… soupira Itachi en se remémorant les mêmes paroles du cadet Uzumaki.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil. Si son frère savait ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi il n'avait pas donné les bonnes instructions pour la retravaillée correctement tout de suite. Décidément, il n'arriverait jamais à le comprendre complètement même après une vie passée ensemble.

Il se proposa de refaire le dessin avant le rendez-vous prévu demain

\- Non pas toi, il est déjà tard en plus et j'aimerais qu'on rentre.

Il marqua une pause pour être sûr de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire puis s'adressa au génie de son entreprise.

\- Shikamaru , je veux que tu me ramènes Naruto demain à la première heure dans mon bureau et je souhaite qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi, Yahiko encore moins.

\- Bien.

\- J'espère que tu comptes me faire gagner la partie…. Laissa échapper Itachi.

\- Je compte même vous prouvez qu'il peut être un roi mais vous devez être prêt à sacrifier des pions pour cela.

Son patron ne répondit pas et Shikamaru sortit du bureau, rictus aux lèvres, laissant les deux frères en pleine réflexion.

Sasuke se leva, ferma son ordinateur portable placé devant lui et le rangea dans sa house. Tête baissé sur ses papiers à ranger, il s'adressa à son grand-frère.

\- Si je te demande pourquoi Naruto, je suppose que tu ne vas pas m'en dire plus.

Il sentit la présence d'Itachi à ses cotés et leva les yeux pour le regarder. Il le vit poser son index et son majeur à son front pour exercer une petite pression.

\- Désolée Sasuke, une prochaine fois.

Il porta sa main à son front pendant que son ainé se dirigea vers la porte. Un fin sourire naquit sur son visage. Son frère continuait à le protéger, à sa façon certes et pour tout mais il le faisait toujours. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter, plus maintenant et lui faire comprendre qu'à 23ans ce n'était plus nécessaire mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ça et de lui être reconnaissant.

 _« Tu sais après tant d'année séparer de toi, tant de temps seul, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais, j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné »_ La conversation téléphonique de Naruto et Yahiko lui revint en mémoire et il s'imagina une seconde à leur place.

Il comprenait ce sentiment de solitude, cette peur de l'abandon parce qu'il l'avait lui-même vécu avec ses parents. Sa famille était tout pour lui. Malgré les défauts de son père, il était son modèle, son héros, la personne qu'il voulait rendre fier. Quant à sa mère, elle était sa confidente, la personne qui le comprenait d'un seul regard et dans ses yeux, il se voyait aimé. Ses sourires l'apaisaient, sa voix le réconfortait, ses bras le protégeaient. C'était la femme de sa vie, la seule et l'unique. Quand ils étaient morts, il avait ressenti une solitude sans nom, il n'y avait plus personne à part lui, il en avait même oublié son frère. A 20ans, l'âge où nous ne sommes plus un adolescent mais pas encore un homme, les parents doivent être là pour accompagner leur enfant dans la vie et malheureusement pour lui, ils avaient disparus, l'abandonnant à son propre sort. La seule chose qui l'avait maintenu sur pied était son grand-frère et s'il n'avait pas été là, s'il ne s'était pas battu pour lui, il doutait de sa présence ici dans l'entreprise et surtout de sa capacité à être simplement debout. Son frère ne l'avait jamais abandonné et ne l'abandonnerais jamais. Aucun doute possible sur ça

\- Rentrons à la maison.

La voix d'Itachi le ramena à la réalité et il le rejoignit. Ce soir, il rentrait chez eux, ensemble.

XxX

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Itachi regarda son cadet se déchausser et il fit de même, récupérant leur manteau pour les accrocher dans le placard de l'entrée. Il balaya des yeux l'immense espace devant lui, espace vide et froid qui leur servait pour les réceptions.  
Ça avait toujours été le cas même du vivant de ses parents mais il fut un temps où la voix enfantine de Sasuke comblait ce vide, où son rire réchauffait l'immense pièce.

Il vit son petit-frère monté les escaliers. Arrivé à la dernière marche, ce dernier se retourna et lui demanda, inquiet, ce qui n'allait pas. Itachi grimpa les marches une à une jusqu'à se poster devant lui. Ils plongèrent leur regard onyx l'un dans l'autre puis l'ainé passa une main dernière la tête de son cadet pour le rapprocher et coller leur front.

\- Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.

Oui, Itachi aimait Sasuke plus que tout. Depuis sa naissance, il vivait pour le protéger, pour s'occuper de lui, il avait tout fait pour lui et ferait encore tout pour son bonheur. A la mort de ses parents, il avait cru perdre son petite frère, il l'avait vu sombré et s'enfoncer dans un tourbillon de sentiments néfastes le détruisant à petit feu. Contrairement à Sasuke, lui n'était pas proche de son père et sa mère mais la tragédie l'avait quand même touché, simplement pas assez pour le faire plonger. Souvent, il en était soulagé parce que si ça avait été l'inverse, il n'aurait pas pu maintenir son frère à la surface de l'eau.

Il bougea et prit complètement son frère dans ses bras.

\- Ni-san…

Depuis combien de temps, il ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça ? Il resserra son étreinte autour de ce corps adulte qu'il avait connu enfant, il n'y à pas si longtemps que ça. Parfois il se plaignait de l'attitude de son cadet, il voulait le retrouver comme avant mais après avoir écouté l'histoire de son bras droit, il avait un peu honte. Lui, il pouvait prendre son frère dans les bras sans qu'il se fasse rejeter, il connaissait toute sa vie, jamais ils n'avaient été séparés pendant 16 ans et jamais il n'avait eu besoin d'aller le chercher au bout du monde. Il s'était sacrifié pour lui et il avait encore quelques sacrifices à faire mais ça ne serait jamais autant que Yahiko.

\- Le chauffage dans ma chambre ne fonctionne toujours pas.

Un sourire fit son apparition sur le visage d'Itachi plongé dans le cou de son petit-frère. C'était la façon à Sasuke de dire qu'il voulait dormir avec lui, au chaud dans ses bras. Enfants, ils dormaient souvent ensemble mais avec les années, cela avait cessé, trouvant que ce n'était plus de leur âge mais aujourd'hui, c'était plus qu'un désir ou un caprice, c'était un besoin. Ils avaient besoin de retrouver ce lien fraternel d'avant et de se rappeler qu'ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre peut importe ce qui se passera.

XxX

\- Tu vas me dire pourquoi je suis là ?

\- Le patron réclame tes services.

Naruto faillit s'étrangler à la réponse de Shikamaru.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Évidemment alors détends-toi un peu.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, j'espère que tu le sais au moins, soupira Naruto

Shikamaru haussa des épaules et l'invita à rentrer dans le bureau de son patron après avoir frappé.

Naruto s'avança dans la pièce et fut étonné de ne pas retrouver le même sentiment que dans le bureau de Sasuke. Celui d'Itachi était plus chaleureux. De la moquette recouvrait le sol et le mobilier était en bois. En plus du bureau en chêne derrière lequel son hôte se trouvait, il y avait, sur le coté de la pièce, un espace conviviale où trônait deux canapés se faisant face avec une petite table d'appoint. Il reporta son regard sur l'ainé des Uchiha qui venait de se lever pour aller à sa rencontre. Ce dernier dégageait toujours autant de charisme, encore plus beau qu'à son habitude dans son costume noir mettant en valeur sa cravate violette.

\- Merci Shikamaru, vous pouvez disposer, le congédia Itachi.

Naruto regarda son ancien client l'abandonner et se retourna pour s'adresser à l'homme en face de lui.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

L'autre alla récupérer le croquis sur son bureau et le tendit à son invité.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis toujours barman pas designer.

\- J'en suis bien conscient et je vous demande votre avis en tant que barman.

Naruto hésita à répondre. Pourquoi un patron tel que lui, qui possédait une agence de design avec les meilleurs designers dont son petit-frère, s'intéressait à l'avis d'un pauvre petit barman. Même s'il ne l'était pas vraiment, à mi-temps du moins, ça ne justifiait pas qu'on lui demande une chose pareille surtout si on ne connaissait pas ses « relations » Et il savait qu'Itachi ne les connaissait pas, ni Sasuke ou Yahiko et Shikamaru ne lui ferait pas ça…

\- Alors ? s'impatienta l'Uchiha.

\- Et bien, les couleurs ne vont toujours pas.

\- Vous croyez pouvoir faire quelque chose avant midi ?

Naruto le dévisagea recherchant à savoir s'il était sérieux dans sa demande, nerveusement il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et rigola.

\- Vous plaisantez Itachi-san ?

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Le rendez-vous avec Obito est dans 3heures et nous n'avons encore rien à lui proposer de potable. J'aimerais que vous réalisiez une maquette pour moi, évidemment vous serez payé pour votre travail.

\- Je pense que vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne, je vais vous faire perdre votre temps et votre argent.

\- Je vous demande juste si vous pouvez le faire, le reste ne regarde que moi.

Naruto hocha la tête de haut en bas, sa tête et son corps étaient en désaccord mais son corps avait répondu en premier.

\- Parfait, je vous laisse prendre place ou vous le souhaitez, je vais vous faire monter tout ce dont vous aurez besoin pour réaliser ce projet.

Itachi se dirigea vers son téléphone de bureau et pressa un bouton, demanda à ce qu'on lui apporte tout le matériel nécessaire à une maquette. De son coté, Naruto ne savait plus trop où se mettre, il fit un tour du bureau et remarqua une chaise faisant face à celle du patron. Pour plus de confort, il aurait du s'y asseoir mais préféra s'installer dans les canapés. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'une assistante rentra et lui déposa une multitude de crayons, supports, planche de couleur et tout ce qui pouvait constituer l'équipement d'un bon designer. Il survola le tout sans rien toucher et au bout de quelque minute, il reporta son regard sur le patron de son frère assis de nouveau à son bureau.

\- Il vous manque quelque chose, demanda ce dernier.

\- Pouvez-vous me parler du client, de ses attentes, du public qu'il vise, des contraintes et surtout du projet.

\- Obito est un homme respecté mais beaucoup critiqué parce que ses projets proviennent souvent d'autres inachevées. Il puise ses idées dans celle des autres seulement aujourd'hui il se lance dans la commercialisation d'extincteur, le projet vient de lui et il voudrait quelque chose de nouveau, d'unique et il à fait appel à notre entreprise pour cela. Pourquoi nous ? D'un part parce que du temps de mon père, l'entreprise copiait aussi les campagnes des autres et la capacité à rendre la copie meilleur que l'original poussait certains client à engager des concurrents dans l'unique but que de faire réagir Uchiha&Sharigan . Perdre un peu pour mieux gagner ensuite. Mais depuis que j'ai repris l'agence, je travaille différemment je refuse la copie et je préfère anticiper, devancer les autres. Beaucoup on essayé de nous copier mais ils ont lamentablement échoués et ça n'a fait que renforcer notre supériorité Maintenant nous sommes connu pour nos coups d'avance et surtout pour plonger nos clients ainsi que nos investisseurs dans un environnement qui les poussent à rester avec nous. Pour revenir à Obito, il veut toucher tout le monde, marquer les esprits et quoi de mieux que de travailler avec l'entreprise qui à réussit à se repentir comme il veut le faire. Il n'y pas vraiment de contrainte, si ce n'est qu'il veut quelque chose d'inédit, tout en étant parlant. Travailler ensemble et réussir ce pari nous permettraient de tenter une approche pour avoir l'exclusivité de ses prochains projets mais il est connu pour n'être fidèle qu'à sa femme, alors il nous faut absolument ce contrat.

\- Je vois… Et de votre coté, ai-je des choses à respecter ? se renseigna le blond

\- Notre logo doit figurer sur la maquette, c'est un éventail rouge et blanc.

\- Puis-je poser une dernière question ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Vous le connaissez personnellement pour ne pas utiliser son nom de famille ?

\- En toute honnêteté, nous sommes de la même famille, certes éloigné mais de la même famille quand même et c'est ce qui rend les choses encore plus difficile. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est vraiment passé mais il a renié les Uchiha et il est allé jusqu'à prendre le nom de sa femme. Malgré tout, il nous a fait un appel d'offre donc nous supposons qu'il souhaite peut-être recréer un lien avec nous.

Intentionnellement ou pas, Itachi venait de lui mettre une pression sans nom. Pourquoi, diable, lui laissait-il une maquette aussi importante à faire entre les mains ?

XxX

11h15, Itachi releva les yeux vers Naruto qui venait de finir. Pile dans les temps pensa-t-il. Il se leva pour le rejoindre sur le canapé et regarder ce qui allait leur faire gagner un gros client ou au contraire le perdre.

Pendant 2h, il avait observé le blond travailler. D'abord mal à l'aise, il avait eu du mal à se mettre au travail et à se concentrer. Il l'entendait raturer, déchirer ou effacer ses dessins un à un puis il avait sentit son regard azur posé sur lui. Relevant ses yeux noirs vers l'autre, Naruto ne le regardait pas vraiment, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait fini par se rendre compte de sa fixation et s'était remis au travail, non sans avoir récupérer son mp3 pour écouter de la musique. Après ça, le petit-frère de son bras droit n'avait plus maltraité de feuille. La musique dans les oreilles, il n'avait pas tenu en place, un coup il s'allongeait sur le canapé, un coup il s'asseyait puis il allait se poster devant les grandes baies vitrées et à plusieurs reprises, il l'avait surpris pianotant sur son téléphone. Discrètement, Itachi l'avait observé et avait apprécié le voir s'investir autant. Il avait aimé le voir prendre du plaisir à réaliser cette maquette et il espérait aimer autant le résultat final.

Posant les mains sur le dessus du canapé où était assis Naruto, le patron se pencha au dessus de lui pour détailler le dessin. Le blond eu un léger sursaut en sentant les cheveux noir détachés caresser sa peau et se crispa en voyant cet homme puissant dans son dos.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

\- Ce… Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un dans mon dos, c'est tout.

Itachi ne bougea pas pour autant, il resta dans la même position, trop concentrer sur la maquette entre les mains de son employé de 3heures. Il la détailla. Les couleurs étaient inversés, un extincteur orange éteignait des flammes rouges et le logo était là. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu, le croquis était, certes meilleurs que celui que ses employés lui avait fournit, mais bien en dessous de ses espérances.

\- Alors ? demanda Naruto.

\- Il est parlant, fut la brève réponse que le patron donna.

Naruto se pencha pour récupérer un autre croquis caché entre plusieurs ébauches et le plaça au dessus de celui qu'il tenait déjà.

\- Et celui là ?

Itachi regarda avec satisfaction le deuxième dessin qu'il lui présentait. Des flammes noires brulaient, ce qu'il reconnu comme des anciens projets du client, surement trouvé sur internet. Un extincteur violet éteignait les flammes avec de la mousse blanche. Il bloqua sur la mousse qui semblait se faire avaler par les flammes mais ce n'était pas ça. Il se pencha d'avantage sur le dessin et remarqua que leur logo se confondait dans le croquis. Naruto avait dessiné la collaboration entre l'agence et Mr Nohara mais pas que, il avait aussi retracé leur passé et leur avenir. La base de l'éventail sortait de l'extincteur violet pour montrer que le client avait fait appel à Uchiha&Sharigan pour l'aider. L'extrémité coloriée en noir et qui se confondait avec les flammes brulant les copies faisait allusion à leur choix d'arrêter de plagier et pour finir le cœur de l'éventail était blanc. Couleur représentant la pureté et qui désignait l'envi de repartir à zéro après avoir balayé tout ce qui pouvait empêcher cela.

\- C'est…

\- Parlant et inédit, le coupa Naruto, sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'allais dire parfait.

Itachi le regarda droit dans les yeux, un doux sourire naissant à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ils se fixèrent quelque seconde et un étrange sentiment passa entre eux. Ils se sentirent complices, ils avaient l'impression de se comprendre et d'être sur la même longueur d'onde.

Perdus dans leur petite bulle, ils n'entendirent pas leurs frères et Shikamaru entrés.

\- Vous voulez peut-être qu'on vous laisse seul ? cracha Sasuke.

\- Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied petit frère ? rétorqua Itachi en s'éloignant de Naruto.

\- La f-

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Naruto ? demanda froidement Yahiko sans vraiment le vouloir et en coupant la parole au jeune Uchiha

Son petit-frère ne releva pas le ton employé après tout, d'extérieur leur position et regards portaient à confusion et il connaissait les sentiments de ce dernier envers son patron.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir, j'avais besoin de lui pour la campagne d'Obito.

Ne donnant pas plus d'explication que cela à son bras droit, il s'adressa ensuite à Naruto:

\- J'aimerais que vous nous accompagniez au rendez-vous pour lui présenter votre esquisse.

\- Vous m'en demandez un peu trop, non ?

\- Personne n'en parlera aussi bien que vous.

Et pendant que Yahiko et Sasuke tentaient de comprendre ce qui se passait, Shikamaru se félicita de cette avancée.

\- Je ne suis pas présentable, soupira Naruto

\- Il me semble vous avoir déjà dit que ça vous allait bien, contra le patron qui se fichait pas mal de la tenue du blond.

\- Mr Nohara est une personne simple et qui s'en fou de ce genre de détailles, précisa le Nara.

\- Ok, se résilia-t-il.

XxX

\- Mr Nohara, je vous présente Uzumaki Naruto, la personne qui s'est occupé de votre maquette. Et Naruto, voici Obito Nohara, notre client

\- Enchanté jeune homme.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Obito et Naruto se serrèrent la main. Ils se détaillèrent rapidement, ils étaient vêtus tout les deux de tenues décontracté mais assez habillé pour le restaurant qui les accueillait. L'homme d'affaire en face de lui semblait sympathique et une sensation de déjà vu fit son apparition. La surprise s'étira sur son visage quand son vis-à-vis exprima le même sentiment.

\- Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ?

\- Il y a des chances… hésita Naruto.

Il chercha rapidement dans sa mémoire mais rien ne le frappa. Il se souvenait de tous ses clients et Mr Nohara n'en faisait pas partit. Il réfléchit à son poste de serveur, peut-être qu'il avait déjà fait le service chez lui mais un membre de la famille Uchiha se reconnaît donc il n'aurait pas pu l'oublier. En plus cet homme avait la moitié du visage tirer, sa peau semblait avoir été endommagée dans un accident.

\- Essayons nous, proposa Itachi.

Une serveuse arriva pour prendre leur commande mais Obito la renvoya gentiment.

\- Veuillez m'excuser mais je ne compte pas m'éterniser alors faisons vite si ça ne vous dérange pas.

\- Pas le moins du monde, je n'ai pas non plus de temps à perdre, lança sans se démonter Naruto, surprenant tout le monde mais ravisant son interlocuteur

Autour de la table, les frères Uchiha, Yahiko et Shikamaru étaient devenu spectateur de ce qu'ils appelleraient plus tard « le déclic » .

XxX

\- Votre maquette me plait beaucoup, vraiment …

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je ne suis pas sûr que les gens comprennent la subtilité du message.

\- Je vois dans ce cas je peux vous proposez autre chose.

Naruto lui montra le deuxième croquis, celui qu'Itachi trouvait juste parlant.

\- Que pensez-vous de celui-ci ?

\- Il me parait plus simple à comprendre, je pense que je vais choisir celui là, informa Obito après examen du dessin. Il releva les yeux vers le designer et ne put s'empêcher de demander. Dites moi franchement ce que vous en pensez ?

\- Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance, c'est votre campagne.

\- Et c'est la crédibilité de votre entreprise que vous jouez aussi alors dite moi ce que vous pensez, ordonna-t-il.

\- Bien. Je pense que nous ne devrions pas aller plus loin que ce rendez-vous.

Même si Yahiko était impressionné par les compétences insoupçonnées de Naruto en matière de communication, il voulut interrompre l'échange avant que son petit-frère ne fasse perdre un client aussi important à ses patrons. Il amorça un mouvement que Sasuke et Itachi bloquèrent. Assis entre les deux, il sentit leur main sur ses cuisses, lui imposant de rester tranquille. Il se mordit la joue intérieurement et reporta son attention sur Naruto.

\- Si vous choisissiez le deuxième dessin, nous allons droit au mur. Vous recherchiez une chose parlante et inédite mais là vous n'avez que du parlant. Les gens comprendront au premier regard et oublieront rapidement mais si vous choisissez le premier, vous aurez le parlant et l'unique. Les gens se pencheront dessus et seront fascinés. Ça restera gravé dans leur mémoire, même après. Et c'est ce qui fera qu'on se souviendra de cette campagne comme de la meilleure.

Il marqua une pause mais reprit immédiatement en ne décelant rien de convaincu chez son client.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voyez Mr Nohara quand vous regarder le premier croquis ? Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Naruto enchaina. Moi je vois du noir qui me ramène à la tristesse de votre histoire mais aussi au mystère et l'élégance de votre famille, les Uchiha. Ensuite je vois du blanc cherchant à recouvrir progressivement les flammes comme pour les laver de leurs péchés et pour finir je vois du violet, cette couleur qui signifie autant la solitude et la mélancolie que la douceur et le rêve. Mais en plus de tout ca, je vois que la plus grande entreprise de communication du Japon change la couleur de son logo pour vous et qu'elle accepte d'aider un membre de sa famille qui l'a renié. Tout le monde verra ça aussi et c'est qui fera qu'ils choisiront votre extincteur et pas celui d'un autre. Ils auront l'impression d'acheter plus qu'un objet les permettant de se sauver en cas d'incendie, ils auront l'impression d'acheter l'objet qui leur permettront de faire disparaître leur tristesse, expié leur péchés et d'être pardonner s'il l'utilise.

\- Ce sont de belles paroles Mr Uzumaki mais ça reste votre opinion pas celles des autres. J'ai une famille et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre l'argent que je compte investir sur vos belles croyances.

\- Dans ce cas, je me propose de vous rembourser intégralement votre investissement si c'est un échec.

\- Vous ne devriez pas parler aussi vite sans consulter vos patrons avant, le conseilla Obito en voyant la mine décomposer des membres de sa famille.

\- Je vous rembourserais personnellement, l'entreprise ne rentre pas en compte.

\- Vous ne devez pas vous rendre compte de la somme dont je parle.

\- Shikamaru ? l'interpella Naruto

Ce dernier réfléchit à toute vitesse, la campagne était ambitieuse, entre les bannières gif /rich, les bandeaux et la rémunération, l'investissement s'élevait à

\- 50 000euro, déclara-t-il.

\- Je rajoute 10 000euro de dommages et intérêts pour le dérangement.

Yahiko s'étouffa, son frère n'avait pas une tel somme.

\- Par contre si c'est une réussite, l'entreprise récupère 50% des bénéfices

\- Vous exagérez Mr Uzumaki, 40% c'est tout ce que je peux vous offrir.

\- 30% et vous nous donnez l'exclusivité de vos prochains projets.

Un coup de maître pour l'entreprise et un piège pour le client, voilà ce que Naruto venait de faire. Au même moment le téléphone d'Obito sonna et il décrocha en s'excusant.

« Oui chérie »

« … »

« C'est Kakashi avec toi ? »

En prononçant ce prénom, la lumière se fit dans la tête de Naruto et de son client. Ils se regardèrent et Obito décida de se lever pour continuer sa conversation à l'écart. Il posa le téléphone contre sa poitrine et s'adressa à Naruto en lui tendant la main.

\- Je suis content de vous avoir revu Naruto-kun, vous avez bien grandit mais je suppose que quand je reviendrais à la table, vous n'y serez déjà plus là alors je vous remercie de vous être occupé de ma campagne et j'espère vous revoir très vite.

Naruto se leva, lui sera la main et le regarda s'éloigner. Il se retourna vers les autres, annonçant son départ.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez terminer sans moi.

\- Attends, tu vas partir comme ça, sans plus d'explication ? demanda son frère.

\- Je suis déjà en retard pour mon vrai travail.

\- Tu as dessiné une maquette, tenu ¼ d'heure de représentation, tu proposes aussi le remboursement personnellement de son investissement sans siller et apparemment vous vous connaissez. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille….

\- Non.

L'interdiction calme mais dur fit soupirer Naruto, il comprit qu'il devait un peu se dévoiler sinon son frère ne lâcherais pas l'affaire.

\- Je ne le connais pas vraiment… Si je me souviens bien c'est un ami à Kakashi que j'ai déjà rencontré.

\- Kakashi ?

\- Hatake Kakashi, le policier de Konoha, tu as déjà parlé avec lui je crois. Pour l'investissement, ne t'inquiète pas je n'aurais pas besoin d'avoir cette somme parce que la campagne va fonctionner, c'est une certitude.

\- Et si tu te trompes ?

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, le défia Naruto. Nouveau soupir. Shikamaru ?

\- Je me chargeais personnellement de rédiger le contrat Uzumaki-san alors soyez tranquille, je saurais quoi faire pour contenter tout le monde en cas d'échec, affirma-t-il pour rassurer Yahiko. Cela dit…Il se retourna vers Naruto. Tu ouvres toujours la bouche trop vite.

\- A ce que je me souvienne, ma bouche ne t'a jamais posé de problème, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Quand le blond comprit l'allusion qu'il avait faite et surtout devant qui, il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne et rigola un peu fort. Il faisait toujours ça quand il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il chercha du soutient dans le regard de son ancien, presque amant mais l'autre décida de le laisser dans le pétrin et d'en rajouter.

\- C'est ce que je disais, tu l'ouvres trop vite.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble ? demanda Yahiko, oubliant qu'il voulait avant tout savoir pourquoi son petit-frère en connaissant autant sur la communication.

\- Non, non, non ça va pas, non et puis Temari m'en voudrait à mort, non non, déblatéra le gaffeur. D'ailleurs tu devrais aller la voir, ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu et elle commence à paniquer, faudrait la rassurée.

Naruto tentait clairement de noyer le poisson mais ils ne perdraient rien pour attendre ces deux là. Ils montraient clairement qu'ils se connaissaient alors que jusque là, ils restaient distant. Sasuke qui, jusque là, ne disait rien, se renforça davantage dans son mutisme. Ce qu'il apprenait au fil des jours sur Naruto commençait à l'énervé et ne pas lui plaire, voir le décevoir Quoi qu'il arrive, beaucoup de liens se firent dans la tête des Uchiha et de Yahiko. Ils savaient entre autres comment Naruto avait su pour le poste de bras droit d'Itachi.

\- Galère, souffla le génie.

\- Abuse pas, tu as juste à lui dire que tu l'aimes.

\- Je pensais que tu ne croyais pas à ça.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que moi je ne crois pas aux « je t'aime » qu'elle pense pareil. Bien au contraire et puis vous est chiant tout les deux. Arrête de faire le mec blasé et va lui dire ce que tu ressens en n'oubliant pas de lui faire quitter ce travail pourri.

\- J'y penserais quand tu arrêteras le tien, le même qui plus est.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Son frère aussi pensait comme lui et il ne voulait pas être retenu d'avantage. Il se contenta de saluer tout le monde et prendre congé. Il s'adressa quand même une dernière fois à Shikamaru qui le comprit immédiatement.

Quand Obito se rassit à la table, le blond était déjà partie.

\- Pour ma campagne, je vais suivre Naruto-kun mais pas besoin de me rembourser en cas d'échec.

Yahiko fut soulagé de ses mots mais ça ne dura pas.

\- Mr Uzumaki tient à ce que cette partie du contrat soit maintenu, il ne veut pas que votre affecte joue sur votre décision. De plus, nous maintenons la condition d'exclusivité et le % de rémunération.

\- … Dans ce cas, je souhaiterais rajouter une clause. Je vous donne l'exclusivité sur mes projets à venir uniquement si c'est Naruto qui s'en occupe. Dans le cas contraire, ça sera la première et la dernière fois que nous travaillerons ensemble.

\- Je doute que nous puisons accéder à votre requête, Mr Uzumaki ne fait pas partie de nos employés, se permit d'intervenir Sasuke.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème jeune homme, si vous avez réussi à le convaincre aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que vous saurez le refaire. Sachez qu'il vous manque ce genre de personne dans votre agence pour qu'elle soit parfaite et je ne travaille qu'avec l'excellence. Sur ce, passez une bonne journée et je suis impatient de vous revoir à la soirée de lancement. Avec Naruto.

XxX

Accompagné d'Itachi, Naruto fit le tour des invités de la réception. Malgré la décision de mettre en vente les extincteurs en été, saison des incendies, la soirée de lancement pour la campagne se tenait mi-novembre. Assez mal à l'aise d'être présenter comme celui qui avait permit la collaboration avec Mr Nohara, Naruto essaya de s'esquiver mais se retrouva rapidement coincé entre son frère, les Uchiha et Shikamaru, vite suivit par son client et sa femme.

\- Je suis content de vous savoir parmi nous ce soir, Naruto-kun.

\- Merci Mr Nohara.

Il redirigea son regard vers la femme de son client. _« Si vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfant, c'est qu'il y a une raison et adopter ne fera que mettre en évidence que vous n'étiez pas fait pour ça. Vous allez le blesser, on va encore me blesser… »_ Il secoua la tête pour chasser ce souvenir et la détailla. Elle n'avait pas changé. Châtain, les cheveux courts et un doux sourire sur son visage. Il remarqua son ventre arrondi, apparemment il y avait bien quelque chose de différents chez elle.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Naruto, confessa-t-elle

Toujours fixé sur son ventre, il ne répondit pas, de tout façon il se sentait trop mal vis-à-vis d'elle pour le faire.

Il sentit un coup de coude dans les cotes et se redressa aussitôt.

\- Vous voulez toucher, proposa-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

\- Je… Non, je ne me permettrais pas.

Les derniers mots avaient été murmurés. Elle ne l'écouta pas et lui prit la main pour la posée sur son corps. Tous regardèrent la scène, ce n'était pas chose courante de voir une femme marié et enceinte, se faire toucher par un autre homme que son mari.  
Naruto ne savait plus quoi dire, ni où se mettre mais le sourire rassurant de la femme l'encouragea.

\- Mme Nohara je-

\- Rin, lui imposa-t-elle.

\- Rin… Je tenais à m'excuser des propos que j'ai tenus lors de notre première rencontre. Ça n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai dis mais j'étais encore un enfant et je ne mesurais pas la porté de mes mots. Je voulais que vous le sachiez et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Un coup déforma le ventre arrondi de la jeune femme et Naruto senti le bébé bouger.

\- Je crois que c'est déjà le cas, rigola-t-elle. Mais vous savez Naruto, je dois vous remercier quand même. Vous étiez peut-être un enfant et je mentirais si je disais que vos mots ne m'ont pas profondément touchés mais vous aviez raison. Nous pensions vraiment être prêt à adopter à un enfant parce que la vie nous avait privé de pouvoir en faire un nous même, mais nous n'étions pas prêt, juste pressé de combler un vide. Et si tu avais accepté de nous accompagner ce jour là, nous t'aurions sûrement fait du mal en plaçant tout nos espoirs en toi. Tu nous as fait beaucoup réfléchir et c'est aussi pour ça qu'après toi, nous ne sommes pas allés chercher ailleurs. On s'est rendu compte qu'on avait abandonné et c'était inacceptable. On a réagit et nous nous sommes battus pour ce qu'on voulait, on n'a pas désespérer et voilà. Ça a mis du temps mais aujourd'hui la vie nous a prouvé qu'on était prêt pour être parents et surtout à rendre heureux un enfant. Alors encore merci, sans toi, mon mari et moi, nous n'en serions pas là et je suis sûr que te revoir après tant d'année sur le projet d'Obito est un signe. Tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr.

Elle se retourna vers son mari qui acquiesça à ses mots. Naruto avait été un ouragan dans leur vie. Rapide mais puissant. Leur ami Kakashi avait mentionné cet adolescent perdus et détruit par une précédente adoption sans donner plus de détails. Il n'avait pas accepté tout de suite à cause de l'âge du garçon mais quand enfin ils s'étaient décidés, Naruto avait refusé. Il ne voulait plus être adopté et les mots prononcés ce jour-là, pour les convaincre de renoncer, avaient été violents, percutants et inoubliables. Mais ça leur avait aussi permit de se remettre en question et d'obtenir ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Voyant sa femme fatiguée, il s'excusa et annonça leur départ de la réception. Ils saluèrent le petit groupe et Obito s'adressa une dernière fois à Naruto.

\- Si vous êtes là ce soir, c'est que vous avez surement accepté l'offre d'emploi d'Uchiha&Sharigan et j'en suis ravi. Je n'aurais pas accepté de travailler avec une autre personne que vous. Bonne soirée Naruto-kun.

Ce dernier regarda les futurs parents partirent. L'homme venait de surligner un point du contrat pour lequel lui n'avait pas signé.

\- Naruto… tenta Yahiko.

\- Veuillez m'excusez je vais prendre l'air.

Et il partit en direction du balcon des Uchiha qu'il connaissait depuis sa première visite.

XxX

Accoudé à la rambarde, Naruto entendit la porte vitrée derrière lui coulisser et une personne s'approcher. Quelques secondes plus tard, Itachi s'accoudait à coté de lui.

\- Vous m'avez piégé… Si je refuse, vous perdez plus qu'un contrat.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- S'il vous plait Itachi-san, ne me mentez pas.

\- …

\- Si vous vouliez marquer des points avec mon frère, fallait me demander directement, lança Naruto avec désinvolture.

Un léger ricanement se fit entendre.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de marquer des points avec votre frère mais si c'est le cas je serais ravi de savoir comment.

\- Pas en me mentent, ça c'est sûr.

\- Écoutez Naruto, lors de notre première rencontre, vous m'avez dit que je pouvais trouver mieux comme employés pour mon entreprise et aujourd'hui c'est ce que je fais. Mon choix n'a rien à voir avec les sentiments que je porte à votre frère, ni ceux du mien à votre égard, surligna le patron.

\- Je ne peux pas quitter mon travail.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande. Je vous propose de travailler à mi-temps pour moi jusqu'au période de fin d'année, elles sont les plus riches en travail, ça nous permettrait à tous les deux de voir si ce travail est fait pour vous et si vous vous y sentirez à l'aise. Dans le cas contraire vous reprenez votre vie.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas compris Mr Uchiha, même si je me plaisais avec vous, quitter l'endroit où je suis actuellement serait compliqué.

\- Et si dans un premier temps, on essaie juste de savoir si ça vous plait ? Le reste, on verra en temps voulu.

Naruto plongea son regard dans celui de son futur patron et ne put dire non. Pas pour lui mais pour son frère. Yahiko avait tellement fait pour lui jusqu'à présent qu'il se devait de saisir l'occasion qui pourrait le rendre heureux s'il quittait son travail.

* * *

 _ **Petit note de l'auteur :**_ **  
** _Bon je dois d'abord m'excuser de l'erreur monumentale que j'ai faite dans le chapitre précédent avec l'anniversaire de Naruto ! Personne ne me l'a fait remarquer en plus ! Quoi qu'il arrive j'ai rectifié tout ça. Et aussi j'avais placé Kakashi dans l'histoire 2 fois pour de rôle différent et autant vous dire que j'ai du tout réécrire la partie lui correspondant dans ce chapitre. Je l'ai remplacé par Obito et je reconnais que je n'en suis pas fière parce que ce n'était pas comme ça que je voulais amener la chose mais j'espère que ça passera inaperçu et que ça ne gâchera pas le message que j'ai voulu donner dans ce chapitre et dans le prochain_.

 _Alors comme vous pouvez le voir, l'histoire de Naruto à chamboulé Sasuke et Itachi. J'adore cette partie j'espère avoir réussi à montrer leurs sentiments ! Et pour Naruto, est-ce qu'il lâcherait enfin prise ?  
Je reviens encore sur le passage d'Obito, j'espère que son lien avec Naruto n'est pas trop exagérer et de trop mais ayant changer le personnage à la dernière minute je me devais de faire un lien entre eux..._

 _Rdv au chapitre décembre ^^_

 _Bisous bisous_


	6. Chapitre 5: Décembre

**Chapitre 5  
 _Décembre_**

* * *

\- Et si on prenait les escaliers pour une fois ?

Naruto se retourna vers son frère et le regarda perplexe.

\- Tu es claustrophobe maintenant ?

\- Idiot, tu es dans l'entreprise depuis un mois et nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps d'en parler. On ne fait que se croiser et Itachi refuse de parler de toi avec moi. Alors je me disais qu'on pourrait discuter un peu, le temps d'arriver en haut.

Le cadet Uzumaki pesa le pour et le contre. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aborder le sujet de sa soudaine embauche, c'est surtout qu'il ne voulait pas le faire mais il ne pouvait pas éternellement esquiver son frère.

\- Ok, allons y.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte des escaliers, dissimulée comme toutes les autres portes et s'engouffrèrent dans la cage.  
Sentant le regard de Yahiko sur lui, Naruto soupira et se résilia.

\- Vas-y pose tes questions.

\- Tu me répondras ?

\- J'essayerais.

De toute façon, il n'avais rien à perdre, tout à gagner alors le roux se décida.

\- Obito ?

\- Beaucoup de gens ont essayé de m'adopter avant et après cet homme, c'est juste une coïncidence qu'il s'agisse de la même famille que les Uchiha. Je n'avais même pas retenu sans nom à l'époque.

\- Ça aurait quand même été comique que tu fasses partie de leur famille…

\- C'est clair, il marqua une pause, autre question ?

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi doué dans le design ?

Il s'y attendait à celle là mais il ne voulait pas trop en dire, il risquait de l'amener à son métier d'hôte et il n'était pas près à avouer cette partie de sa vie à son frère.

\- Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai souvent regardé les maquettes que tu ramenais à la maison après je suppose que c'est du talent, rigola-t-il.

\- Mouais, répondit Yahiko peu convaincu.

Il avait encore une question à poser à Naruto mais il n'était pas sûr de devoir le faire, il savait que ça obligerait son petit frère à parler de son passé mais ce dernier avait toujours été contre alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi aujourd'hui ferait exception.

Comprenant le silence de son grand frère, Naruto le devança.

\- Tu te demandes comment je peux être aussi à l'aise avec tout ça ?

\- …Oui.

\- Ecoute je…il… enfin quand…

Naruto s'arrêta dans son élan. Il voulait parler un peu à son frère mais les mots refusaient de former une phrase cohérente. Il se mordit intérieurement la joue et tenta de se calmer.

Voyant le trouble de son cadet, Yahiko voulu lui dire qu'il pouvait attendre si c'était trop dur mais ce dernier ré ouvrit la bouche avant.

\- Même s'il me cachait, il ne voulait pas que je sois perdu si un jour on se retrouvait devant son entourage. Il voulait que je sache de quoi ils parlaient et que je sois en mesure de répondre aux questions qu'on pouvait me poser, alors il avait engagé un professeur à domicile pour que j'apprenne les bases de la haute société. C'est pour ça que je suis à l'aise avec ce monde que je déteste tant.

L'aîné Uzumaki écouta attentivement ce petit morceau de passé. Il ne considérait pas les frères Uchiha de la haute, ni même les gens qui les entouraient mais en se mettant à la place de Naruto, il comprenait pourquoi il voyait les choses sous cet angle et dans un sens il avait raison. Les personnes qui faisaient appel à Uchiha&Sharigan étaient assez aisées, eux même possédaient de l'argent grâce à leurs parents et l'entreprise familiale.

Il remercia son petit frère.

\- De quoi ?

\- De baisser un peu ta garde.

Naruto émit un petit rire nerveux. C'est vrai qu'il baissait de plus en plus sa garde et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il l'avait déjà fait avec Shikamaru mais s'était vite rattrapé. Chaque jour, il laissait des fragments de son jardin secret tombés aux pieds des personnes qui essayaient de le sauver et il se rendait compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à les récupérer. Il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent ce qu'il lui était vraiment arrivé parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié. C'était son jardin secret, son fardeau, ses blessures et ses cicatrices. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible, il ne voulait pas que les autres tentent de l'aider parce que lui-même n'arrivait pas à s'aider. La vérité… C'est qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir être sauvé…

\- Et si on parlait un peu de toi ? esquiva Naruto

\- Si tu veux mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

\- Je n'en serais pas si sûr.

Un sourire carnassier fit son appariation et il lança un regard plein de sous entendu.

\- Comment ça avance entre toi et Itachi-san ?

\- Moins bien qu'avec toi je suppose, rétorqua Yahiko, feignant l'indifférence.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?

\- Rien, juste que vous avez l'air assez proche, bien plus qu'avec moi en tout cas.

\- Et ça te dérange ce qu'il y a entre nous ? testa Naruto

\- Non pas vraiment… Je comprends qu'il puisse te plaire alors s'il t'intéresse vraiment j-

\- Relax grand frère, je te taquine, il n'y a rien entre nous. Et puis même si c'était le cas, ça ne marcherait pas ! En plus, je préfère Sasuke, avoua-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi ça ne fonctionnerait pas ?

\- Quelque chose me dit que personne ne lui est jamais passé dessus et qu'il ne compte pas que ça arrive un jour. Etant donné que je ne me soumets jamais, ça risque d'être compliqué au lit, rigola-t-il.

\- Et tu penses qu'avec Chibi Uchiha ça sera plus simple ?

Au surnom que son frère donna à Sasuke, Naruto s'arrêta dans sa montée et explosa de rire. Le son résonna dans toute la cage d'escalier et Yahiko se retint de suivre son cadet dans son fou rire. Il avait entendu quelques employés le nommé comme ça mais il n'avait jamais osé demander la raison puis finalement il l'avait découvert tout seul. Quand il était seul, Sasuke avait une certaine ascendance dans l'entreprise, après tout c'était un des patrons mais aussi parce que c'était dans son caractère et qu'il avait une certaine prestance. Cependant dès qu'Itachi était avec lui, même sans le vouloir, l'aîné faisait de l'ombre à son cadet et le rendait aussi inoffensif qu'un enfant de 5ans. Alors les salariés n'avaient pu s'empêcher de lui trouver un pseudonyme attendrissant, rappelant la ressemblance avec le grand frère mais sans oublier qu'il n'était pas encore à sa hauteur.

\- Si même toi, tu l'appelles comme ça, je le plains. Le pauvre, lui qui essaye de se faire respecter, s'il apprenait ça, il vous virait tous.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on le fait dans son dos mais ça ne nous empêche pas de le considérer et de ne pas discuter ses ordres. Reconnaît quand même que c'est bien trouvé ?

\- J'avoue… Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui je pense que ça sera plus simple avec lui. Il a l'air à l'aise avec ça et puis je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il voit ça comme une mauvaise chose.

\- On dirait que vous avez déjà abordé le sujet.

Naruto se remémora sa petite conversation le jour de son anniversaire. Ils n'en avaient pas vraiment parlé mais plutôt insinués et d'après ce qu'il comprenait Sasuke ne voyait pas la dominance comme une faiblesse mais plus comme une force. Accepter de se faire prendre, être en accord avec cela prouvait qu'il avait un contrôle total des choses. Naruto ne comprenait pas cette vision parce que pour lui c'était tout le contraire mais il la respectait.

La voix de Yahiko le sortit de ses pensées et il se concentra sur la conversation.

\- C'est que ça avance entre vous non ? Moi je ne le vois pas mais d'après ce que tu me dis c'est que ça va alors.

\- Mh, non pas vraiment. En faite depuis que je suis engagé dans l'entreprise, il n'y a plus aucun rapprochement, comme si ça avait tout arrêté mais bon de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait vraiment commencé. Il marqua une pause. Je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal finalement…

\- Moi, je pense surtout qu'insinuer avoir fait une pipe à Shikamaru pendant un repas d'affaire ne lui à pas plut.

Le blond voulut rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas prétendu ça mais la tournure de la phrase à ce moment là portait vraiment à confusion.

\- Ce n'était pas dit dans ce sens. Je n'ai jamais fait ça à Shikamaru et je ne le fais pas tout court de toute façon.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Ouais. Je sais ce que tu penses mais crois moi ma bouche sert à autre chose et jusqu'à maintenant personne ne s'en ai jamais plaint, bien au contraire.

\- Si tu le dis… Tu devrais quand même te justifier auprès de Sasuke si tu ne veux pas que ça reste comme ça entre vous, lui conseilla Yahiko.

\- Je crois que je préfère que ça reste ainsi.

\- Il te plait ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors je ne te comprends pas. Tu sembles attaché à lui et tu pourrais facilement couché avec lui, d'après ce que tu dis, mais tu ne vas rien faire. Pourquoi ? demanda l'aîné

\- Je ne sais pas si tu vas saisir mon point de vue mais pour moi, le sexe et l'amour sont deux choses bien distinctes. Sasuke me plait vraiment au point de ne pas vouloir réduire notre lien à du sexe mais pas assez pour être capable de lui offrir un sentiment aussi fort alors si les choses reste comme ça tant mieux, ça m'évitera de faire un autre choix que je risque de regretter par la suite.

Yahiko comprenait toute à fait son point de vue même s'il ne le cautionnait pas. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'être aimé par la personne qu'on aimait et désirait alors souvent le corps ne tenait pas et la tête le laissait faire à sa guise.

\- Mouais … De toute façon, c'est ton patron alors tu as raison, c'est mieux de ne rien faire.

\- Ça c'est ton excuse, pas la mienne, lui balança à la figure Naruto.

\- Qui a dit que c'était mon excuse ?

\- Ah ! Pardon monsieur, fit-il ironiquement. Alors pourquoi tu ne lui as toujours pas sauté dessus si ce n'est pour ça ? A moins que c'est parce qu'il soit seul ? Faut dire que tu as l'habitude faire des plans à trois alors tu n'as peut-être pas envi de te retrouver à deux. Tu devrais demander à Sasuke, il serait sûrement partant.

Aux mots de son petit frère, Yahiko se pétrifia sur place. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois et la referma. Comment il savait ça ?

Il avait sûrement dû poser la question à haute voix car Naruto lui répondit.

\- Attends… Tu as vraiment fait ça à trois ? Je veux dire, j'ai juste dit ça comme ça.

\- Tu te fous de moi, tu ne dis pas ça comme ça ?!

\- Bah je ne sais pas, quelque temps après que tu m'aies retrouvé et donné un double des clés de ton ancien appartement, je suis venu pour m'habituer au lieu, histoire de ne plus avoir peur de venir te voir. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne mais quand je suis rentré je t'ai entendu avec Konan et Nagato. Faut pas être née de la dernière pluie pour savoir ce que vous faisiez mais je ne sais pas, avec le temps, je me suis dit que j'avais dû mal entendre. Putain je ne pensais pas que j'avais raison ! s'exclama soudainement Naruto

\- Merde.

\- Tu devrais dire ça à Itachi, histoire qu'il arrête d'essayer de te prendre avec des pincettes.

Tout en disant cela, Naruto tapa son frère entre les omoplates. Le geste fit basculer Yahiko qui se rattrapa à la barrière des escaliers. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas bougé mais avec cet aveu, son corps ne répondait plus. Il s'arrêta et mit une main sur son visage pour le cacher.

\- Putain, quelle image je t'ai donné de moi ? ça craint, murmura-t-il honteux.

\- Mais non, au contraire, le rassura son frère.

Voyant son grand frère dépité, Naruto se sentit obligé de dire ce qu'il pensait de la situation, ce qu'il avait ressenti en face de ses trois personnes.

\- Même si je t'ai dit que je ne mélangeais pas l'amour et le sexe, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne comprends pas les gens qu'ils le font et vous étiez amoureux alors c'est normal de coucher ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'on s'aimait ? Enfin tout les trois, ce n'est pas possible, je veux dire-

Yahiko se perdait dans ses explications et Naruto trouva cela bizarre de voir son frère perdre ses moyens. Il tenta, avec son raisonnement qu'il savait enfantin, de rassurer son frère.

\- Bien sûr que si c'est possible. Même si ce n'est pas le même amour, j'aimais papa autant que maman alors pour moi c'est possible d'aimer deux personnes en même temps avec la même intensité.

Il fit une pause dans sa réponse, attendant de voir si l'autre voulait rebondir mais non, alors il continua.

\- Je ne les ai pas vu beaucoup avant qu'ils partent mais quand vous étiez ensemble tout les trois, ça se voyait. Il suffisait que l'un d'entre vous s'éloigne un peu trop des deux autres pour que l'inquiétude et toutes sortes de sentiments émanent de vous alors rassure toi. Je n'ai pas du tout honte de toi ou de ce que tu as fait et crois moi quand je te dis que j'étais même jaloux.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi…Vraiment… J'aimerais te dire que tu as raison et j'ai l'impression que tu voudrais réellement croire que c'était de l'amour mais si ça avait été le cas, ils ne m'auraient jamais abandonné et je ne fantasmerais pas sur mon patron.

Yahiko n'essayait pas seulement de convaincre son frère mais aussi de se convaincre lui. Il s'était persuadé que ce n'était pas de l'amour parce que ça aurait expliqué pourquoi Konan et Nagato étaient partis du jour au lendemain avec seulement quelques mots griffonnés sur un bout de papier. Cette explication faisait moins mal et lui permettait de passer à autre chose.

\- J'avoue que quand il se détache les cheveux, ça fait rêver, avoua Naruto pour changer de sujet qu'il doutait sensible pour son aîné.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge et fit mine de ne pas savoir de quoi parlait le blond.

\- Allez, arrête de mentir, je vois comment tu le regardes à chaque fois, avoue que tu penses pareille que moi.

\- Et je peux savoir à quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

\- Yahiko, gronda Naruto

\- Oh ca va, c'est bon ! C'est vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'il a les cheveux lâchés j'ai qu'une seule envie. Lui prendre et le mettre à genoux devant moi pour qu'il me prenne en bouche.

Pour la seconde fois, Naruto éclata de rire. Voir son frère se libérer lui faisait un bien fou. Même s'ils avaient été séparés pendant des années, il savait que Yahiko n'était pas d'une nature sérieuse et poser mais depuis leurs retrouvailles, il sembla absolument vouloir lui prouver le contraire. Il aimait ses moments même s'ils ne duraient pas.

Arrivés au dernier étage de l'immeuble, ils se calmèrent avant de sortir de la cage d'escalier et partirent dans le bureau de l'aîné Uzumaki. Naruto continua de charrier son frère jusqu'à qu'ils ressortent et se retrouvent face à face avec les frères Uchiha.

En voyant leur patron, les cheveux détachés, Yahiko bloqua, se remémorant son envie et Naruto retint difficilement son 3eme fou rire de la matinée.

\- Un problème Naruto ? demanda Itachi.

\- Non, non, on parlait justement de vous

\- Et je peux savoir de quoi vous parliez ?

\- Bien sûr, avec Yahiko, on se disait que cette coiffure vous allait vraiment très bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Et tout en disant cela, Naruto posa sa main sur l'épaule de son grand frère qui le fit réagir immédiatement.

\- Euh oui, un plaisir.

A peine eût-il refermé la bouche, qu'il se claqua mentalement. Ses patrons arquèrent un sourcil en même temps et son petit frère rigola à gorge déployée. Il mis un coup de coude dans les cotés de Naruto mais rien y fait, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Honteux de la réponse incohérente et déplacée qu'il venait de donner, il ferma les yeux et murmura un « achevez moi »

XxX

\- Trop froid, se plaignit Naruto en sortant de l'entreprise Uchiha&Sharigan.

\- Normal, dans deux jours s'est noël, lui rappela son frère

\- Mh, alors du coup on ferme demain et après demain, demanda-t-il aux frères Uchiha qui les accompagnait.

\- Oui généralement, tout le monde veut passer ces deux jours en famille et même si c'est une période chargée en demande, on s'arrange toujours pour tout boucler au 23, lui confirma Itachi. Et vous ?

\- Moi ?

\- Votre bar ferme pour les fêtes ?

\- Non mais ce n'est pas là où on travaille le plus. Je travaille demain pour le service de midi et l'après midi mais pour une fois j'ai réussi à avoir mon 24 au soir et 25.

\- Parce que d'habitude, tu ne les as pas ? intervint Sasuke.

\- Non, c'est juste que jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais pas de raison de les demandés…

Personnes n'avait rien à répondre à ça parce qu'ils avaient tous comprit le sous entendu. Le noël dernier, Yahiko et lui ne s'était toujours pas retrouvé donc il n'avait pas de raison de prendre des jours pour une fête de famille.

Une voix appelant Naruto résonna dans la rue et quatre paires de yeux se retournèrent vers une personne emmitouflée dans un manteau marron et une écharpe beige lui recouvrant une bonne partit du visage.

\- Iruka-sensei ! s'exclama l'orphelin.

Atteignant le petit groupe, l'homme salua tout le monde d'un hochement de la tête et Naruto le présenta.

\- Voici Iruka-sensei, le directeur de l'orphelinat de Konoha et voici mes patrons, Itachi et Sasuke Uchiha. Mon frère Y-

\- Content de vous revoir Mr Umino, le coupa Yahiko en tendant une main à l'homme qu'il avait déjà rencontré.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, répondit-il en serrant la main devant lui.

Naruto ne perdit pas de temps et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait dans le coin.

\- Je vois que tu as oublié mais je m'en doutais avec ton nouveau travail, je comprends, souligna-t-il avec le sourire. D'habitude c'est toujours toi qui me rappelles notre journée à cette période mais noël est dans deux jours et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles alors je me suis dit que cette fois c'est moi qui viendrais à toi.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, je suis vraiment désolé ça mettait complètement sorti de la tête, s'excusa Naruto

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère juste que tu n'avais rien de prévu aujourd'hui

\- Non, non justement, on vient de finir. Alors où est-ce que tu m'amènes cette année ?

\- La patinoire, ça te va ?

Complètement dans son monde, Naruto sauta de joie comme un enfant. Iruka avait l'habitude de ce comportement enfantin mais pas Yahiko et les Uchiha qui assistaient à la scène légèrement perplexe.

En sentant son portable vibrer, Naruto reprit son sérieux et décrocha plus loin après s'être excuser.

Iruka se retourna vers les trois autres et s'excusa de la mise à l'écart, involontaire. Il n'était pas obligé pourtant il ne pût se retenir de se justifier.

\- Depuis qu'il est revenu à 16 ans, je lui ai promis que toutes les années on ferait une chose qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de faire avec moi par manque d'argent à l'époque ou avec… enfin pendant ses adoptions. L'année dernière c'était Disneyland, celle encore d'avant le marché de noël et la première fois, c'était la maison du père noël. C'est toujours un bonheur de le voir s'extasier comme un gamin. Dans ces moments là, j'ai l'impression de retrouver le Naruto du début.

Perdus dans ses souvenirs, Iruka ne fit pas attention aux sentiments de Yahiko. Il comprit quand même au silence de ce dernier qu'il était peut-être aller trop loin.

\- J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop Uzumaki-san ?

\- Non, non…

En faite, si un peu mais ce n'était pas la faute du directeur. Naruto ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait manqué des choses aussi basique que le père noël ou la patinoire et il s'en voulait de ne lui avoir jamais posé la question.

\- Vous voulez venir avec nous ? demanda Iruka. Vous êtes également les bienvenus Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun.

\- Merci mais je pense qu'il serait préférable de vous laissez en famille, rétorqua Itachi.

Revenant près d'eux, Naruto regarda tout le monde, tout sourire et les invita à venir à la patinoire comme Iruka quelques secondes plus tôt. Sasuke refusa poliment et d'un accord avec son grand frère ils amorcèrent un mouvement pour s'éclipser

\- Tu te dégonfles Uchiha ? Je pensais que tu serais dans ton élément sur cette glace, le provoqua-t-il faisant allusion à sa froideur au sein de l'entreprise

Avant même qu'il puisse répondre, le directeur de l'orphelinat gronda Naruto

\- Mais-

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Naruto.

Ce dernier gonfla les joues.

\- Même si tu es en dehors du travail, il reste ton patron alors tu ne peux pas lui parler comme ça.

\- Mais-

\- Non, tu dois t'excuser Naruto. Aller, on n'ira pas tant que tu ne lui auras pas présenter tes excuses.

Iruka croisa les bras et le regarda avec insistance. Toujours boudant, Naruto se retourna légèrement en direction de Sasuke et marmonna une excuse.

\- Personne n'a entendu, informa Mr Umino

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça.

Satisfait, Iruka tourna les talons pour le conduire à la patinoire. Naruto amorça le même mouvement mais une gentille claque derrière le crâne le fit stopper net. Il vit Sasuke passer à coté de lui et le devancer, sourire aux lèvres avec un « crétin » s'échappant de ces dernières.

Stupéfait, Naruto le pointa du doigt et rapina à Iruka ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Naruto, tu vas arrêter de faire l'enfant, ordonna-t-il sans grande conviction

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Il se retourna vers Yahiko et Itachi pour demander de l'aide. Dites lui, vous.

\- Pas vu, répondirent-ils en cœur, un rictus moqueur au coin de la bouche.

\- Allez designer du dimanche, je vais te montrer ce que je vaux dans mon élément, attaqua Sasuke.

Naruto regonfla ses joues, croisa les bras et bouda. Tout le monde s'était ligué contre lui aujourd'hui.

Sasuke se rapprocha et lui souffla à l'oreille qu'il lui achèterait une glace s'il arrêtait de bouder. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Naruto attrapa la main de Sasuke et l'entraîna à la suite d'Iruka, vite suivit par leurs aînés.

Ils allaient tous passer une bonne journée.

XxX

Décembre s'achevait. Pour fêter la fin de l'année et le début de la nouvelle, un hôtel avec plusieurs salles de réception avait été réservé. Pour l'occasion, plusieurs entreprises de designer étaient réunies ainsi que des investisseurs et potentiel investisseurs. Cette soirée en extérieur amical servait surtout à récupérer des contrats ou des informations sur la concurrence. C'était une partie de pêche où certains attendant qu'un gros poisson morde à l'hameçon pendant que d'autres lançaient des filets pour en choper pleins de petits.

Rencontrés dans un couloir, Itachi échangeait avec Ebisu, un ancien client et sûrement nouveau à devenir quand il aperçut Naruto et son frère au loin. Il leur fit signer de le rejoindre.

\- Ebisu-san, je vais vous présenter le petit frère de Yahiko ici présent et un futur employeur je l'espère.

Arrivé à la hauteur de son patron, Naruto se retourna vers l'homme d'affaire. La surprise apparut sur les deux visages se faisait face.

\- Ebisu-san je vous présente N-

\- Kyuubi, coupa l'homme en remontant ses lunettes teintés de deux doigts sur son nez.

Naruto ne perdit pas contenance devant l'un de ses plus fidèles clients de son « bar » et lui tendit la main en se présentant. L'ancien client regarda cette main tendue avec dégoût et le cadet Uzumaki ne pût empêcher un rire nerveux de franchir ses lèvres. Il trouvait sa main sale ? Alors qu'elle avait servit à le faire jouir maintes et maintes fois, quel ironie.

\- Si ce genre de personne fait parti de votre personnel, soyez sûr que je ne traiterais plus avec vous, annonça-t-il en s'adressant à Itachi.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'énerva Yahiko

\- Comment va votre femme Ebisu-san ?

Coupant l'affrontement qui allait se tenir, Naruto ne se démonta pas et enchaîna.

\- Est-elle parmi nous ce soir ? Je serais enchanté de la rencontrer, avec tout le bien que vous m'avez dit sur elle, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravi d'entendre ce que vous pensez d'elle.

\- Tu me menaces ?

\- Qui te menace, chérie ?

La voix féminine attira l'attention sur elle. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année s'avança dans le groupe, une robe verte moulait parfaitement son corps et ses cheveux étaient relevés en arrière, laissant juste deux mèches et une frange encadré son visage. Elle répondit au nom de Guren.

\- Moi, mais ce n'était pas mon intention, assura Naruto. Votre mari m'a tellement parlé de vous que j'étais impatient de vous rencontrez et voir qu'elle femme magnifique vous êtes.

\- Quel charmeur

\- A quoi tu joues Ky-

\- Oh mais ne soit pas jaloux chéri, le coupa sa femme, elle retourna à Naruto. Alors qu'est-ce que mon mari a bien pu dire de moi et quand ?

Ebisu jeta un regard noir à son accompagnateur préféré mais ce dernier ni prêta pas attention.

\- Votre mari est un habitué du bar où je fais des extras et à chaque fois il ne me parle que de vous.

\- J'espère que c'est en bien.

\- Evidemment.

Bien sûr que non, ça ne l'était pas sinon son mari ne viendrait pas réclamer ses faveurs. En faite, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire était ironique.

\- Il m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de la bijouterie que vous souhaiteriez créer et ça serait avec plaisir que je ferais votre campagne pour le lancement.

\- C'est vrai ? Mon mari m'a affirmé que personne n'était intéressé par un projet comme celui-là.

\- Et bien sachez que moi je le suis. Un concept comme le votre, avec des bijoux fait à base de cristaux et surtout emprisonnant des fleurs, ne peut que fonctionner.

\- Ebisu vous a très bien renseigné et je suis contente que le projet vous plaise. On devrait en discuter tranquillement dans les jours à venir.

\- Bien sûr. Accompagnez votre mari la prochaine fois qu'il vient me voir au bar, on en discutera tout les trois et je m'occuperais de vous, en répondant au mieux à vos attentes.

Aux oreilles des autres, ça sonna comme une réunion de travail avec peut-être une légère ambiguïté mais à celles de l'homme d'affaire, c'était clairement une provocation et une insinuation à faire un plan à trois.

\- ça suffit maintenant ! Guren rentre, ordonna-t-il.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et réitéra son ordre en lui expliquant qu'il se chargera de fixer un rendez-vous avec Naruto. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme à obéir mais elle savait comment ça se passait dans ce genre de réception et ne voulant pas mettre son homme mal à l'aise, elle salua tout le monde et se retira du groupe.

\- A quoi vous jouez ?

Ebisu et Naruto s'affrontèrent du regard, les autres autour ne comptait plus. L'échange s'annonçait houleux et ils devaient faire attention à ce qu'ils disaient, l'un parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son frère et ses patrons sachent pour son métier d'hôte et l'autre parce que ça pouvait ruiner son image.

\- Je me contente juste de ramener un client à Uchiha&Sharigan.

\- Restez dans votre bar, vous n'êtes bon qu'à servir.

\- Il me semblait, il n'y pas si longtemps que ça, que vous me trouviez d'autres talents.

\- Restez à votre place Kyuubi, dicta l'ancien client

\- Naruto, lui rappela ce dernier.

Rictus aux lèvres et doigts sur ses lunettes pour les replacés, l'autre enchaîna.

\- ça fait des années que vous refusez de donner votre prénom peut importe le montant du « pourboire » et là, vous le lâcher comme ça. Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que vous ne travaillez plus pour Orochimaru ?

Naruto se crispa.

\- Apparemment non, faites attention, je ne suis pas sûr que votre patron apprécie tout cela. C'est malhonnête de votre part. Je pense que je vais me faire un plaisir de le mettre en garde, menaça-t-il.

Le cadet Uzumaki amorça un mouvement mais une main sur son torse l'arrêta. Il ne releva même pas les yeux sur Shikamaru qu'il avait vu arriver dans le couloir derrière Ebisu.

\- N'oublie pas où tu es et qui il y a… tempéra-t-il.

\- Vous devriez aussi lui suggérer de s'excusez s'il veut garder son travail et s'il veut ne veut pas que je fasse mauvaise réputation à votre entreprise.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Naruto pour s'incliner et s'excuser de son comportement. Il ne voulait pas qu'Orochimaru soit au courant parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui mette des bâtons dans les roues si jamais il désirait partir. Mais par-dessus tout, il ne voulait pas causer du souci aux frères Uchiha.

\- Qui aurait cru que vous soyez aussi docile, rigola l'homme d'affaire.

Il regarda son accompagnateur indomptable devant lui et trouver une certaine satisfaction à le voir s'abaisser. Il le préférait quand même plus dominateur et décida de lui faire comprendre.

\- J'espère vous voir, ce soir, derrière le bar. Si ce n'est pas vous qui me servez je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir tenir ma langue.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons mais il s'arrêta quand même au milieu du couloir et s'adressa aux patrons, jusqu'à maintenant spectateurs.

\- Vous devriez faire attention à qui vous engager et qui vous laisser gérer votre argent. A votre place j'aurais de sérieux doute sur l'intégrité de mon RH qui fréquente souvent des bars peut recommandables et qui a dû vous mettre leur barman entre vos mains.

Ces paroles étaient clairement dirigées contre Shikamaru. Le directeur des ressources humaines assumait complètement ses rencontres avec Naruto ou Temari mais il ne pensait pas être reconnu. Il laissa passer, après tout il n'avait plus rien à prouver à Itachi et Sasuke. Par contre, Naruto perdit son sang-froid et se dégagea pour partir à sa poursuite. Le RH emprisonna son poignet et l'obligea à se stopper.

\- Lâche moi Shikamaru.

Mais ce dernier ne céda pas. Au fond de lui, la réaction de Naruto le touchait. Il n'avait pas spécialement réagit quand l'homme s'en prenait directement à sa personne mais dès qu'il avait remis en doute intégrité, il avait réagit au quart de tour.

\- Laisse le…

\- Non ! Et puis de doute façon il faut que j'aille travailler, cracha-t-il

\- Tu ne penses pas sérieusement y aller ? demanda Shikamaru stupéfait.

\- Je ne veux pas perdre mon travail.

\- Ton travail est là.

\- Pas celui là, chuchota Naruto honteux.

La colère le submergea et il plaqua violemment son ami contre le mur du couloir. Surpris mais pas stupéfait du comportement de leur RH, tous amorcèrent un mouvement pour les séparer.

\- Restez en dehors de ça.

Le ton était autoritaire et sans appel. Il regarda ses patrons et leur fit comprendre de s'éloigner. Naruto rassura son frère d'un sourire forcer et comme des automates ils partirent. Pas loin cependant. Ils tournèrent dans un couloir adjacent et Yahiko ne bougea plus. Il sentit une main rassurante sur son visage qui l'obligea à plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'Itachi. Ce dernier ne voulait pas rester et écouter mais il voyait dans les yeux de son bras droit qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait dire, l'autre ne l'écouterait pas. Sasuke quant à lui, resta à l'écart de tout, il se cala contre un mur et croisa les bras. Attendant. Comme il le faisait toujours quand il s'agissait de Naruto.

XxX

\- J'espère que tu n'iras pas.

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

\- On a toujours le choix Naruto alors arrête. Combien d'action de ce genre te faudra-t-il encore pour te rendre compte que tu dois arrêter toute cette mascarade ?

\- Tu as raison… se résigna le cadet Uzumaki. Je vais arrêter tout ça, je vais … démissionner d'Uchiha&Sharigan, je n'ai rien à y faire.

Shikamaru décolla et recolla fortement Naruto contre le mur.

\- Maintenant réveille toi ! ça suffit Naruto.

\- MAIS MERDE QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS DE MOI A LA FIN ? hurla l'hôte.

\- J'attends que tu réagisses, que tu laisses les personnes qui veulent t'aider le faire.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'on m'aide.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

Il ne laissa pas Naruto répondre.

\- Pourquoi tu as accepté de travailler pour les Uchiha ? Pourquoi tu ne pars pas dans ce cas ? Tu ne veux pas être sauvé, soit, mais arrête de nous faire perdre notre temps. Arrête d'utiliser les gens, arrête de leur donner de l'espoir, arrête tout et vas t'en.

Naruto écouta cet homme qu'il pensait être son ami et à chaque mot, chaque syllabe, son coeur le menaçait de se briser. Il n'avait pas envi d'entendre ça.

\- Je n'utilise personne, je… il hésita, sa voix trembla.

\- Si Naruto. Ton frère ne te le dira jamais en face parce qu'il t'aime trop et qu'il a peur de te perdre mais plus les jours passent et plus tu le fais souffrir. Tu lui as donné de l'espoir en intégrant l'entreprise mais dans quel état crois-tu qu'il serait quand il se rendra compte qu'il n'a pas réussi à te sauver ? Et les Uchiha ? Tu fais perdre son temps et son argent à Itachi, quant à Sasuke, tu crois que ce que tu lui fais est juste ? Tu attends quoi ? qu'il s'attache profondément à toi avant de gentiment lui faire comprendre que de toute façon c'était perdu d'avance ? Hein Naruto ? Réponds, ordonna le RH après sa tirade

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là, je n'ai jamais voulu les blessés, avoua-t-il.

\- Alors il ne tient qu'à toi de remédier à ça. Naruto, tu dois te décider et rapidement. Soit tu t'en vas définitivement et tu libères les gens qui t'aiment… Soit tu lâches prise et tu nous laisse te rattraper et te remettre sur pied…

L'esprit vide, complètement perdu, Naruto ouvrit la bouche et parla sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est la seule chose qui me reste Shikamaru.

Il voulut lui demander de quoi il parlait mais Naruto continua.

\- Ma volonté, c'est la seule chose qui me reste. Merde ! Si je lâche prise maintenant, je n'aurais plus rien, j'aurais perdu la seule chose qu'il ne m'avait pas enlever. Et je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas Shikamaru. S'il te plait ne m'obligea pas à lui céder cette dernière partie de moi, il m'a déjà tout prit. Je ne veux pas lui donner raison, je ne veux pas qu'il contrôle entièrement ma vie. Si j'abandonne aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'il me restera ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Naruto regarda son ami affichant un visage perdu. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi parlait son ancien amant mais il comprenait qu'une personne l'avait détruit. Il laissa ses neurones travaillés et guider sa bouche pour former les mots qu'il espérait être convaincant.

\- Il l'a contrôle déjà Naruto, regarde toi. Tu aimes être ici, avec nous mais parce que tu ne veux pas lui ressembler ou lui donner raison, tu te prives de tout ce qui pourrait te rendre heureux. Arrête, ne le laisse pas d'avantage te priver de ce qui te revient de droit. Tu n'as pas à abandonner, bien au contraire, bats-toi, pour toi, pour personne d'autre que pour toi. Parce que là tu te bats pour lui mais tu n'as rien à lui prouver. Et si tu veux lui prouver quelque chose alors montre lui seulement que tu es passé au dessus de tout ce que tu as vécu et que tu es en accord avec toi-même. Fais le, sinon tu finiras par vraiment tout perdre et là je ne parle pas seulement de tes convictions.

Il relâcha Naruto qui se laissa glisser à terre contre le mur. Il y avait peut-être été un peu fort mais il se devait de le faire réagir et si pour cela, il fallait lui faire comprendre que son frère risquait de l'abandonner, alors qu'il en soit ainsi…Il tendit la main vers les cheveux blonds dans l'idée d'y passer une caresse rassurante mais il stoppa son geste. Un bruit parvint à ses oreilles et il n'en revint pas. Recroquevillé sur lui-même Naruto laissa échapper un sanglot puis deux.

XxX

Dans le couloir adjacent, Yahiko porta une main à son cœur et resserra sa prise. Les pleurs de son frère le déchirèrent.

Itachi regarda, impuissant, l'homme qui lui plaisait souffrir et Sasuke, frustré, écoutait Naruto se libérer d'un mal qui le rongeait.

Il voulait l'aider, être là pour lui mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il se détesta de se sentir aussi faible et impuissant mais par-dessus tout il se détesta de ne pas être maître de son corps et surtout de son cœur.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**  
 _Alors ? A part 2 pers. Je n'ai pas eu de retour sur le dernier chapitre alors que j'en ai pas mal qui suivent. C'était si mauvais que ça ?_  
 _Bon j'espère que ce chapitre ira mieux.  
On en apprend un peu plus sur Yahiko  
Pour la patinoire, je reconnais que j'ai hésité à faire une partie dessus mais j'y ai renoncé, peut être que j'aurais dû…  
Naruto s'est encore un peu dévoilé et à finit par craquer, est-ce que shikamaru à réussit à le faire lâcher prise ?  
PS : Guren est un perso dans l'anime mais c'est un hors série_

 _Bisous bisous_


	7. Chapitre 6: Janvier

_**Petite réponse à Maud :**_ _Alors rassure toi, je ne compte pas faire revoir Ebisu du moins pas comme tu le penses, ça va être furtif. Je savais qu'un Shika comme ça ne plaira pas au début xp mais faut bien que quelqu'un fasse réagir Naru. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6  
 _Janvier_**

* * *

\- J'y vais, annonça Naruto

\- Alors, tu pars quand même. Au final, ça n'aura servi à rien.

\- Non... Mais même si je le veux, je ne peux pas quitter Orochimaru aussi facilement, il ne me laissera pas faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Tu veux que j'intervienne.

\- Non... laisse-moi un peu de temps.

\- Naruto, grogna Shikamaru

\- Juste un peu plus, il me reste un mois avant la fin de ma période d'essai. Je vais essayer de trouver d'ici là.

Sur ces mots, Naruto rentra dans l'ascenseur, qu'il venait d'appeler quelques secondes plus tôt, saluant Shikamaru d'un signe de tête avant que les portes ne se referment.

Ce dernier soupira et ne fut même pas surpris de voir ses patrons et Yahiko au détour du couloir. Au regard que les Uchiha lancèrent à leur RH, il comprit qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Galère, pensa-t-il.

\- Yahiko-san, vous devriez peut-être le rattraper.

Itachi l'envoyait clairement ailleurs, mais il ne le remarqua même pas. Après avoir entendu pleurer son frère, il voulait le voir alors il ne se fit même pas prier et s'en alla.

Sasuke, qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Shikamaru, attendit que son grand-frère reporte son attention sur eux et lança la conversation.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de parler, tu ne crois pas.

\- Il risque de ne pas apprécier.

\- Je pense qu'à ce stade, il n'a plus son mot à dire.

Le Nara n'avait pas envie de trahir son ami, mais il doutait qu'un mois lui suffise pour s'échapper des griffes de son patron et puis Naruto était quand même parti ce soir. Alors, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment l'intention de quitter son travail d'hôte ? Ça faisait des mois qu'il essayait d'aider Naruto, il avait même fait intervenir ses patrons, mais ça n'avançait pas autant qu'il le voulait. Aujourd'hui, les Uchiha voulaient clairement s'en mêler donc si c'était le dernier recours alors il parlerait.

\- Par où voulez-vous que je commence?

\- Le début serait bien, surligna Sasuke.

\- Il y a deux ans, en raccompagnant Jiraya, il a voulu faire un tour dans un bar qu'il connaissait bien. Celui de Naruto et d'Orochimaru, qui n'est autre qu'une vieille connaissance. Au vu des penchants de Jiraya, j'aurais dû me douter du genre de bar où il m'amènerait.

\- Genre de bar ? Demanda Itachi.

\- Faisons comme si vous n'aviez pas encore compris ce qu'il était... Ce soir-là, je suis rentré, mais j'avais oublié mon porte-monnaie là-bas donc j'y suis retourné le lendemain. C'est Naruto qui me l'a rendu. Il ne manquait rien dedans, il est resté très pro, enfin pour ma part, mais je suppose qu'il aurait dû « m'accrocher » ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'y suis retourné plusieurs fois, juste pour boire un coup après le travail. Il était là, à chaque fois très pro avec les personnes qui l'accompagnaient, ou, tout à fait, le contraire avec ses amis, mais quelque chose clochait dans ses deux comportements. Je ne saurais pas vous expliquer pourquoi, mais j'ai fait appel à lui.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble, cracha Sasuke.

\- Non. Libre à vous de ne pas me croire, mais Naruto ne m'a jamais intéressé dans ce sens-là. Certes, on a passé des nuits ensemble, mais ce n'est jamais allé très loin. Quand j'ai commencé à l'engager, mais juste pour parler, il a d'abord été sur ses gardes, pendant un moment d'ailleurs puis, petit à petit, il a commencé à parler de lui, de son travail, de ses envies et de son passé. J'ai eu l'impression d'enfin apercevoir le vrai Naruto.

\- Il t'a parlé de son père adoptif ? Demanda Itachi.

\- Presque. Quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il parlait trop, il a accepté mes visites à condition de faire ce pour quoi il était payé puis quand il a compris que je ne coucherais pas avec lui, il les refusait, il ne voulait plus de contact sûrement par peur d'en dire trop, je pense. Après tout ce temps passé avec lui, à apprendre à le connaître, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cette vie. Il ne l'a pas vraiment choisi, c'est juste un gamin blessé, à qui on a fait du mal et qui a pris les mauvaises décisions pour se protéger. Personne ne l'a guidé ou apprit qu'il méritait mieux, bien au contraire. Pour pas perdre contact, j'y suis retourné, mais avec une de ses collègues. Puis, quand vous avez recherché un bras droit, j'ai fais passer l'info. La chose que je n'avais pas prévue, c'est que Naruto nous envoie son frère, je pensais qu'il saisirait lui-même l'occasion, mais je me suis trompé.

\- La suite, on la connaît, intervint Sasuke. Mais là, tu ne nous apprends rien.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui le retient là-bas ? Si c'est une question d'argent, il suffit de nous donner son prix.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de ça et vous le savez. Il n'a jamais caché son dégoût pour la classe supérieure et puis même si c'était ça, vous auriez du mal à aligner la somme. Sans vouloir vous vexer, précisa Shikamaru.

\- Combien par mois ?

Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment déclarer une telle chose ? De toute façon au point où ils en étaient...

\- 10 000... Au client.

Ses patrons se décomposèrent quand il prononça les derniers mots. Sasuke ouvrit quand même la bouche.

\- Tu te fous nous. À ce prix-là, il doit-

\- Il n'écarte pas les cuisses.

\- Pardon ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Itachi qui parla. Comment, à ce prix-là, des hommes pouvaient faire appel à une prostituée, parce que c'était clairement ce qu'il était, et ne pouvait même pas en profiter.

\- C'est ce qui fait la réputation de Naruto et que les gens le demandent autant. Contrairement à tous les autres, il ne se fait pas baiser, mais il baise ses clients. Tous ceux qui viennent le voir, ont du fric à ne plus savoir quoi en faire, c'est d'ailleurs les seuls que Naruto prend et ils paient une fortune pour l'avoir avec lui parce que c'est la seule personne que le fric n'achète pas. Combien sont montés à 100 000 voir plus sans réussir à le faire écarter les jambes.

\- Combien prend cet Orochimaru sur son dos ?

\- Je crois qu'il lui cède 50 % depuis que Yahiko est revenu dans sa vie, mais avant 75%

\- Je vois...

\- Vous comprenez qu'il ne le lâchera pas comme ça. Naruto est sa poule aux œufs d'or.

Oh que oui, les Uchiha comprenaient, même si le cadet des Uzumaki s'en tenait à un client par soir, son patron s'en tirait facilement avec le coût d'un contrat important chez eux, et, ça, juste en un mois. Itachi jeta un coup d'œil à son petit frère qu'il voyait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tout le monde s'achète, murmura-t-il plus à lui-même qu'aux autres.

\- Sûrement, mais à quel prix ...

\- Merci Shikamaru, tu peux disposer et retourner à la réception. J'aimerais quand même que tu nous tiennes informé des avancements de Naruto.

\- Bien. Si je peux vous être utile autrement...

\- Non, tu en as déjà assez fait. On se charge du reste. L'informa Itachi.

Shikamaru salua ses patrons et partit. L'aîné des Uchiha se posta devant son cadet toujours dans ses pensées.

\- Sasuke ? L'interpella-t-il, une main posée sur son épaule.

L'autre releva les yeux et plongea dans le regard noir semblable aux siennes.

\- Je m'en occupe Nii-san.

Xxx

Assis côté passager dans la voiture de son patron, Yahiko regardait par la fenêtre, sa tête appuyée dans la paume de sa main, repensant à son frère.  
Il n'avait pas eu le temps de le rattraper avant que ce dernier rentre dans un taxi. Du coup, il était retourné dans la salle de réception, après un séjour aux toilettes, pour retrouver Itachi. Après une dernière heure de présence, qu'ils jugèrent nécessaire, son patron lui avait proposé de le raccompagner pendant que leur RH faisait de même avec Sasuke.

Itachi gara la voiture, mais n'éteignit pas le moteur. Yahiko se détacha et le remercia, avant de sortir de la voiture. Il s'apprêta à fermer la porte quand il se pencha en avant pour offrir un dernier verre à son chauffeur. Après tout Naruto ne rentrait jamais dormir.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir...

\- "Mais" ?

\- Mais je doute que vous ayez la tête à ça.

\- Et si vous m'aidiez à penser à autre chose. Proposa-t-il.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'Uchiha pour couper le moteur et suivre son bras droit.

Arrivé dans l'appartement, Yahiko les débarrassa de leur manteau et invita son patron à s'asseoir sur les chaises hautes du bar qui marquait la séparation entre la cuisine et le salon.

\- Alcool ou sans alcool ?

\- Ce que vous voulez.

L'aîné Uzumaki regarda le brun déboutonner le col de sa chemise et desserrer sa cravate. Il lui laissait clairement le choix de rester ce soir ou pas. Alcool, il passait la nuit ici, sans alcool, il rentrait chez lui. Il récupérera de bouteille et mélangea les liquides dans un verre qu'il donna à son patron. Ce dernier le prit et le porta à ses lèvres. Un rictus apparut quand il sentit un léger goût de vodka. Son employé voulait qu'il reste, mais la petite dose d'alcool ne l'empêchait clairement pas de prendre le volant.

\- Subtile.

\- Vous trouvez ? Le provoqua innocemment le roux.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence assez gênant, Yahiko ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre. D'un côté, il voulait son patron, mais de l'autre leurs positions compliquaient les choses. Après réflexion, il décida de laisser son instinct parler pour lui. Il contourna le bar pour se mettre devant Itachi, récupérant son verre pour le poser sur le bar. Il colla son corps à celui musclé de son patron qui s'était redressé à l'approche. Une main pâle agrippa sa hanche. Une légère pression l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il plongea dans le regard noir en face de lui pour comprendre.

\- Si c'est juste pour le sexe, ça ne m'intéresse pas Yahiko.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas non plus. Confessa le propriétaire de l'appartement.

La pression disparue, la main blanche passa dans le dos pour coller complètement le corps de son "bras-droit" au siens. Deux bras entourèrent son cou et l'obligèrent à rapprocher son visage à celui de son futur amant. Ils se regardèrent une fraction de seconde puis foncèrent l'un sur l'autre. Ça faisait des mois qu'ils se tournaient autour, que la tension sexuelle était maîtresse de leur échange, alors pas question de faire traîner ça une seconde de plus. Yahiko quémanda, du bout de la langue, l'accès à la bouche d'Itachi. Ce dernier lui autorisa, mais eut un mouvement de recul en sentant une boule sur la langue exploratrice. Rictus moqueur à la réaction de son employée, il décolla sa bouche tout en la gardant ouverte pour montrer son piercing lingual.

La surprise passée, le regard de l'Uchiha devint brûlant de désir. Décidément, cet homme ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez d'autres Yahiko Uzumaki ?

Un rire s'échappa du percé, il prit la main blanche dans la sienne et tira dessus, le guidant vers sa chambre.

\- Et si je vous laissais découvrir.

XxX

Revenant d'un repas d'affaires, Sasuke et Naruto étaient assis sur une des banquettes arrières de la limousine et leurs frères sur l'autre, en face d'eux.

Naruto les observa l'un après l'autre, quelque chose avait changé entre eux depuis le jour de l'an, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il vit la langue de son frère passé discrètement sur sa lèvre inférieure et faire apparaître son piercing, puis il aperçut le regard impatient de son patron.

\- Vous avez couché ensemble.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais Itachi répondit prudemment par une autre question, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de la part du petit frère de Yahiko.

\- Est-ce que ça poserait un problème ?

\- Non, pas si vous restez à votre place.

\- Naruto ! S'exclama son frère.

Naruto se crispa, il n'avait pas employé les bons mots et ne voulait pas manquer de respect à son patron, mais malheureusement, c'était le cas. Itachi de son côté ne s'en formalisa pas. Il comprenait la réaction protectrice et essaya de répondre pour le rassurer au maximum.

\- Je ne m'engage pas à la légère Naruto-san.

\- Alors ça me va, juste...

\- Juste ? Se renseigna le brun.

\- Vous devriez y aller doucement avec sa bouche, la dernière fois, ça a mis deux jours à désenfler.

Yahiko se mit à rougir tandis qu'Itachi mit sa main devant sa bouche et toussa en tournant la tête. Naruto se mit à rire devant la gêne créée. Son portable vibra, il le récupéra dans sa poche et décrocha sans regarder l'interlocuteur.

\- Oui ?

\- « Naruto, mon hôte préféré, comment vas-tu ? »

Comme pour être sûr, il regarda le nom sur son écran de téléphone et le remit à son oreille. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir fait attention. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas répondre à Orochimaru quand il était avec son frère ou les Uchiha.

\- Je suis occupé, je vous rappelle plus tard.

\- « Si tu n'es pas avec un client, tu n'es pas occupé et vu que tout passe par moi, je sais que tu les pas donc-

\- Pas maintenant.

\- « Izumo et Kotetsu à l'hôtel habituel, Kiba y sera déjà, tu as 15 min pour être là-bas en tenue. Il y a une réception avant. »

\- Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien compris, je ne peux pas cet après-midi.

\- « Je pense que c'est toi qui ne m'as pas très bien compris mon cher Kyuubi. Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est dans ton contrat maintenant, tu m'appartiens jour et nuit donc arrêtes tes caprices de star »

\- Et, il y a deux mois, je vous ai demandé de reprendre mon contrat de base et vous avez accepté, donc je viendrais travailler ce soir.

\- « Ah bon ? Je ne me souviens pas du tout. J'ai pourtant ton contrat sous les yeux et rien de tout cela n'est mentionné. Maintenant dépêche-toi de faire ton travail si tu ne veux pas qu'on revienne aux 75 % comme c'est signalé dans le contrat. »

\- Vous savez où je vais vous le mettre votre contrat !?

Les trois autres sursautèrent dans la voiture, jamais Naruto n'avait autant levé la voix et tenait ce genre de propos.

\- Quand, il y a 7ans, j'ai commencé à travailler pour vous derrière le bar et 5 ans quand je me suis mis à faire des heures supplémentaires...

Et par heures supplémentaires, Naruto parlait de son travail d'hôte.

\- ... ça ne vous gênait pas de ne pas respecter le contrat et surtout qu'il ne soit pas légal.

\- « C'est un peu tard pour te rebeller Naruto-kun »

\- Tard ? Non moi, je crois que c'est le bon moment. Vous voulez coller au contrat et bien moi ça me va. Depuis mes 16 ans, je n'ai pas pris un seul jour de vacances donc si mes calculs sont bons, vous me devez 8 mois et encore, je suis gentil, je ne compte pas les jours fériés et les dimanches travaillés

\- « 7 mois, tu as disparu de la circulation 1 mois quand ton frère t'a retrouvé »

Naruto ne répondit pas à la phrase. Effectivement, c'est ce qui s'était passé, mais comment Orochimaru connaissait l'existence de Yahiko ? Il faisait tout pour le protéger alors comment...

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kyu ? Tu as perdu tes crocs. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il est au courant de tes heures supplémentaires ? »

\- Vous me menacez ?

\- « Non, non, jamais de la vie. Tu me connais, je n'oserais pas. »

Naruto réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il tenait tout le monde au creux de sa main par sécurité, mais là ce serpent allait lui filer entre les doigts et il devait remédier à ça tout de suite, commençant à s'enragé.

Il savait qu'Orochimaru ne le laisserait pas se dérober à son travail d'hôte, mais pas qu'il avait quelque chose sur lui. Ça s'annonçait définitivement plus compliquer que ce qu'il pensait pour quitter son poste avant la fin du mois de janvier.

\- Que pensez-vous savoir de moi, Orochimaru ?

\- « Hum, assez pour que t'accepte gentiment de te rendre à l'hôtel »

\- Et que pensez-vous que je sache sur vous.

\- « Hum pas assez pour que je revienne sur ma décision »

\- Le prénom de Kabuto vous parle.

\- « Non. »

\- Bizarre, il me semblait que c'était l'un de vos barmans préférés avant mon arrivée. J'ai entendu dire qu'il a tenté de vous doubler et personne ne sait où il est maintenant.

\- « ... »

\- Enfin, personne sauf moi.

\- « Tu mens. »

\- Vous voulez parier.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, sale gamin ? »

Gagné, c'était un coup de bluff, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à le trouver, mais il espérait que ça ne tarderait pas. C'était son seul moyen pour quitter Orochimaru sans trop de dégâts

\- Ne me menacez plus jamais.

\- « J'ose espérer que tu te présenteras quand même à l'hôtel. Pour le reste, nous en discuterons plus tard. »

Le serpent raccrocha et Naruto décrispa son corps qu'il ne se souvenait plus avoir contracté. Il ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement.

\- Petit-frère, s'inquiéta Yahiko.

\- Faut que j'y aille... Itachi-san, j-

\- C'est bon, est-ce que le chauffeur doit vous déposer quelque part ?

\- Ce serait super, à l'hôtel du Nord.

Connaissant à présent le travail d'hôte du blond, Sasuke et Itachi furent surpris que Naruto donne aussi facilement l'adresse de l'endroit où il comptait coucher avec un client surtout devant son grand-frère. Ils demandèrent quand même d'arrêter la limousine à l'endroit indiqué et ils virent Naruto remettre son portable à son oreille.

\- Ouais, c'est moi.

\- « Putain mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu es en retard, je vais devoir les servir tout seul. »

\- Orochimaru vient seulement de me prévenir, mais je serai là dans 10 min t'inquiète pas.

\- « Tu as ce qu'il faut. »

\- Non justement, tu as un nœud papillon et jupe noire.

\- « Jupe oui, mais pas nœud. »

\- Ok. je vais me débrouiller. À tout de suite.

\- « Attends, je leur dis quoi moi si tu n'es toujours pas là, surtout qu'ils ont payé d'avance. Izumo va pas être content s'il ne te voit pas »

\- T'inquiète, je m'en occupe, mais s'il insiste trop, fais-lui rappeler que la dernière fois, j'ai accepté de lui faire crédit alors que ce n'est absolument pas dans les habitudes de la maison.

\- « Ok. Bouge »

Il raccrocha, retira sa veste de costume puis sa cravate et boutonna sa chemise jusqu'en haut. Il plia et replia sa cravate pour en faire un nœud papillon et se l'accrocha autour du cou.

Les trois autres le regardèrent perplexes et il releva les yeux vers son aîné en se sentant fixé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es vraiment barman ? Demande Yahiko, perdu devant la scène

\- Eh bien... Oui enfin plutôt serveur, mais barman aussi, ça fait plus cool dis comme ça, non ?

\- Si tu le dis...

La voiture s'arrêta et il descendit après avoir salué tout le monde. La porte se referma sur un Naruto inquiète, parce que son frère semblait avoir des doutes, et un Yahiko déconcerté.

\- Vous pensiez qu'il travaillait dans quoi ? L'interrogea innocemment Sasuke.

\- Eh bien... Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, je me trompais apparemment ... Enfin, je crois. Je ne sais plus trop...

L'ainée Uzumaki ne semblait pas convaincue à 100 % par ses propres mots. Itachi et Sasuke pensaient sincèrement que Yahiko était à miles lieux de remettre en doute ce que Naruto lui disait, mais fallait croire que non. Il n'était pas aussi naïf que ça et, quelque part, ça les rassura, mais les inquiéta aussi, surtout Itachi, maintenant, il ne s'agissait plus que d'aider Naruto, mais aussi d'éviter une souffrance inutile de plus à Yahiko, son compagnon depuis peu.

Sasuke comprit son frère d'un regard. Les problèmes de Naruto étaient ceux de Yahiko et maintenant ceux d'Itachi. Sauf que les problèmes d'Itachi étaient aussi les siens.

Un cercle vicieux.

C'était décidé, il s'occuperait de sortir Naruto de cet Orochimaru, peu importe les moyens.

* * *

 _ **Petite note de l'auteur :**_

 _Merci à Sonnyus qui s'est gentiment proposé pour relire mes chapitres et les corriger avant de vous les faire lire. (Rp: Un plaisir^^)_

 _Merci aussi à Serpent d'ombre qui a soulevé deux sujets que je comptais passer sous silence. Le premier -relation Shika/Naru- qui effectivement méritait d'être éclairée et le deuxième -relation Naruto hôte/ Orochimaru._

 _Pour le piercing, une amie a réussi à le cacher à ses parents pendant un an alors je vous garantis que c'est possible de ne pas s'en rendre compte._

 _Pour le salaire de Naruto, je me suis inspiré d'un manga que j'ai dans ma biblio donc normalement ça devrait être cohérent_

 _Pour la cravate et le nœud papillon, j'ai vu sur Internet que c'était possible._

 _Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plut_

 _Bisous, bisous_


	8. Chapitre 7: Février

_**Petite réponse à Maud :**_ _Tu trouves ? J'ai quand même enfin mis Itachi et Yahiko ensemble. Sasuke et Ita savent enfin que Naruto est hôte et comment il connait Shika. Sasu est décidé à sortir Naru des griffes d'Orochimaru. Tu trouves vraiment qu'il ne sait pas passé grand chose ;p J'ai peur que tu penses la même chose de celui là alors =S  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Ludy:** J'aime les commentaires comme ça ! Les sentiments, c'est vraiment le point que j'essaye de mettre le plus en avant et quand je vois qu'une lectrice le remarque je suis aux anges. Je pensais aller trop vite pour le passé de Naruto mais ça me rassure que tu trouves que ça arrive petit à petit. Tu vas le savoir très vite comment Sasuke a réussit à le sortir des griffes du serpent. Le lemon entre Yahi et Ita j'ai vraiment hésité mais je compte bien en faire un, surtout qu'un chapitre ( avril ) leur sera, plus ou moins, consacré. Je comprends pour les com's, avant de m'inscrire je le faisais rarement aussi mais j'avoue qu'une fois de temps en temps ça fait plaisir de savoir ce que les lectrices pensent, surtout à la fin de l'histoire ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents._

* * *

 **Chapitre 7  
** _ **Février**_

* * *

\- Vous m'avez fait appeler Itachi-san ? Demanda Naruto après avoir refermé la porte du bureau de son patron.

\- Oui. Ta période d'essai touche à sa fin. Je voudrais savoir comment tu te positionnes.

\- N'est-ce pas plutôt à vous de me dire ?

\- De notre côté, il n'y a pas à discuter. En deux mois, tu nous as ramené deux gros contrats grâce à tes talents en design et le peu qui te fait défaut dans l'entreprise, tu t'arranges pour apprendre des personnes autour de toi. Pour nous, c'est un sans-faute.

\- Merci. Je suis heureux que mon travail vous convienne.

\- Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir si, de ton côté, tu as apprécié ce que tu as fait et si travailler au sein d'Uchiha&Sharigan te conviendrait.

\- J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à travailler avec vous et me rendre compte de quoi j'étais capable, mais…

\- Mais ? Insista Itachi

\- Mais comme je vous ai déjà dit en novembre, quitter le travail où je suis actuellement risque d'être compliqué.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais reformuler ma demande. Plus explicitement. Naruto, est-ce que tu veux travailler dans l'entreprise ?

Itachi enlevait rarement le vouvoiement dans un contexte professionnel voire même pas du tout. Il voulait un oui ou non, sans détour, sans « mais », sans rien, juste un oui ou non.

\- Oui

\- Bien, dans ce cas, considérez-vous employé à plein temps à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Le blond voulut répliquer, mais Itachi sortit un dossier d'un tiroir. L'intimant à prendre place sur la chaise en face de lui, il lui posa devant. Sur le coup, il crut à son contrat d'embauche, mais, en ouvrant le dossier, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de celui d'Orochimaru et tout ce qui le rattachait à ce serpent.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne travailles plus comme hôte.

Naruto releva la tête.

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est Sasuke qui s'est occupé de tout, il n'a pas voulu que j'intervienne.

Il voulut demander où est-ce qu'il était, mais Itachi le devança

\- Il m'a demandé sa semaine. Tu te chargeras de ses affaires en attendant qu'il revienne.

\- Oui… Mon frère ?! S'inquiéta soudainement Naruto.

\- Ce n'est pas à nous de lui dire. Cette partie t'appartient quand tu seras prêt.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû, je…

\- Écoute Naruto, si on a pris la décision d'intervenir, c'est que nous savons à quoi nous attendre. Ce que je ne veux pas en revanche, c'est avoir pris des risques pour rien ou que tu te remettes dans une situation compromettante. Et, par-dessus tout, que tu ne donnes plus une raison de faire du mal ton frère. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui.

\- Concernant le salaire, tu te doutes bien que je suis incapable de m'aligner sur ton précédent travail.

\- Évidemment oui. Je prendrais ce que vous me donnez. Je pense que ce que vous faites pour moi et mon frère vaux déjà largement ce que j'aurais gagné en une vie là-bas.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Tu peux disposer maintenant et annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ton frère. Il attend que ça.

Naruto se leva et commença à partir. La main sur la poignée de la porte, il s'arrêta une seconde avant de se retourner vers son patron.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Sasuke...

\- Si tu veux savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça, le coupa Itachi, il faudra voir ça directement avec lui. Pour être honnête, nous n'avons pas échangé une seule fois ensemble sur ce sujet.

\- Je vois… Vous savez où je pourrais le trouver ?

\- Tu devrais attendre. Au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

\- Est-ce qu'il sera présent à la réception que vous donnez pour la campagne sur la Saint-valentin ?

\- Eh bien, je doute qu'il s'y présente, mais il sera sûrement à l'étage alors on verra.

Naruto le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'en alla.

Il devait absolument voir Sasuke, pas seulement pour le remercier et lui demander comment il avait réussi à le sortir de là, mais aussi pour savoir s'il pourrait encore le regarder dans les yeux, si cela n'avait rien changé entre eux.

XxX

Les yeux fermés, le visage face au pommeau de douche, Sasuke laissait couler l'eau sur son corps nu.

Cela faisait une semaine que ça s'était passée, mais il avait encore l'impression d'être sale et ce foutu besoin de se nettoyer. Le sexe ne lui avait jamais posé problème dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Certes, il laissait le contrôle qu'à très peu de personnes, mais ça lui arrivait. Seulement, c'était quand il le voulait, hors là… ça avait plus été une obligation qu'un choix et malheureusement son esprit, ainsi que son corps, n'appréciait guère.

« C'est un plaisir d'avoir fait affaire avec vous Sasuke-Kun »

Son visage se tordit de dégoût sous le souvenir.

Retrouver Kabuto n'avait pas suffi et ce vieux serpent lui avait demandé plus.

Il coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche pour se mettre devant le miroir. Il examina son corps. Son cou, son torse, son dos, toutes les marques qu'Orochimaru avait faite semblaient avoir disparu. Ce pervers s'y était donné à cœur joie, mais, heureusement, une semaine de vacances suffisait pour que tout s'estompe.

Le bruit de la réception se tenant en bas de chez lui parvint à ses oreilles. Il ne comptait pas s'y rendre, personne ne savait qu'il se cachait au 1er et tant mieux. Son frère pouvait s'occuper de tout sans lui pour une fois.

Il reporta son attention sur le miroir, mais ne tint pas son regard.

Depuis une semaine, il avait du mal et travailler au sein de l'entreprise n'arrangerait pas les choses. Il se mentait, il n'aimait pas la vie qu'il avait choisie pour faire plaisir à son père et n'aimait pas les choix qui en découlaient.

Enfilant un boxer, il sortit de la salle de bain attenant à sa chambre. Il sursauta légèrement en voyant Naruto appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

XxX

Sur le pas-de-porte, Naruto s'excusa quand Sasuke apparut et sursauta à sa présence. Itachi l'avait autorisé à monter pour voir son petit frère et il avait sauté sur l'occasion avant qu'il ne change d'avis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Savoir comment tu allais. S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Au bout d'une semaine ?

\- Ton frère ne voulait pas que je vienne avant.

\- …

Il le regarda mettre un bas de jogging et détailla son corps pâle en même temps. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Sasuke était beau. Même après avoir couché avec autant hommes, l'Uchiha restait le plus attirant à ses yeux. Un corps entretenu, pas trop musclé, pas trop mince, juste ce qu'il fallait pour plaire.

Cherchant sur cette peau, parfaitement blanche, une trace qui pourrait l'amener à la discussion qu'il voulait, il ne trouva rien. Après ce que Shikamaru lui avait appris, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, ils devaient en parler.

 **Flash Back**

\- Un souci Naruto ? Demanda le RH, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil de son bureau.

\- Non, non. Je voulais juste t'annoncer la nouvelle, mais je suppose que t'es au courant et tu sais comment, n'est pas ?

\- Mouais

\- Aller crache le morceau. Ordonna le blond. Itachi m'assure ne pas savoir comment et Sasuke est parti pour la semaine.

\- Naruto…

\- Dis-le-moi s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de savoir, supplia-t-il.

Shikamaru regarda son ami. Il le connaissait un peu, mais assez pour savoir que ses yeux-là ne le lâcheraient pas avant d'avoir une réponse. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de tout dire.

\- Après que tu aies fait allusion à un certain Kabuto, le reste était simple.

\- Pas vraiment, je l'ai cherché pendant plusieurs mois sans jamais le trouver.

\- Parce que tu ne cherchais pas correctement. Kabuto cherchait à le doubler et prendre la place d'Orochimaru. Non ?

\- Oui et ?

\- Dans son sadisme, il a exaucé son vœu et lui a refait le portrait.

\- Attends, je te suis plus là.

\- Il a obligé Kabuto à prendre son identité et pour ça il l'a forcé à faire de la chirurgie esthétique pour qu'il prenne son visage Après ça, il l'a jeté en peinture aux personnes avec qui il avait de sérieux ennuis.

\- En gros si je comprends bien, il fait payer à Kabuto toutes ses magouilles.

\- Oui. Il se sert de lui comme substitut quand quelqu'un lui veut du mal. Il passe de main en main à chaque fois qu'Orochimaru a des comptes à régler avec des personnes peu recommandables et du coup, on l'a fait mettre sous surveillance et protéger pour que ce serpent ne tente pas de le faire taire en attendant de te récupérer.

\- Et ça a suffit ? Tu as récupéré Temari au passage ?

-Pas pour toi, mais pour elle oui et heureusement…

Naruto voulut lui savoir ce que ça voulait dire mais Shikamaru semblait sur sa lancée et il préféra ne pas l'interrompre.

\- … Parce que je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais été capable de faire ce qu'il a fait. Déjà qu'avec toi, j'avais refusé alors avec lui. Mais bon, je suppose que par amour, on peut être capable de beaucoup…

Le RH releva les yeux qu'il avait baissés en parlant et reporta son attention sur Naruto qu'il s'étonnait de ne plus entendre. Il tomba sur les yeux bleus remplis d'émotions. La colère, la haine, l'incompréhension, la culpabilité, tout y étaient mélangées et il réalisa son erreur.

\- Galère.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Naruto pour se lever et partir dans l'intention de faire du mal à son ancien patron. Shikamaru le bloqua avant qu'il puisse franchir la porte.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Sasuke est grand et il savait ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- Très. Écoute Naruto… Soupira-t-il. C'est fait maintenant et tu n'y changeras rien. Si ça s'ébruite, Itachi va devenir fou et l'entreprise va avoir de sérieux problèmes.

\- Tu me demandes d'accepter la situation et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il a écarté les cuisses ! Il s'est prostitué pour moi merde !

\- Je te demande de laisser couler et de ne pas mettre ça sur le tapis

\- Mais c'est un viol !

\- Non Naruto, il était consentant donc ça ne peut pas être considéré comme tel.

Le blond tapa du poing contre le mur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi être allé aussi loin pour lui ? Il n'avait rien demandé.  
Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche et son ami lui répondit.

\- Tu ne sais toujours pas ?

\- …

\- Je sais que tu vas te sentir coupable, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il voudrait.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Agis comme tu l'as toujours fait avec lui.

\- …

\- Ou plus, ça vous regarde, mais ne va pas vers lui par culpabilité, ça ne serait pas bon pour vous deux.

 **Fin Flash Back**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Naruto ?

\- Je voulais te remercier.

Sasuke récupéra un t-shirt noir dans son placard et l'enfila.

\- Ne te méprends pas. Je ne l'ai pas fait que pour toi.

Il ne voulait pas être blessant, il voulait juste se protéger. Ce qu'il disait n'était pas faux. Une petite partie de lui ne voulait pas causer des problèmes à son frère de par le lien qui les unissait tous à présent, mais la plus grosse exigeait de protéger le blond.

\- Mais tu l'as fait quand même… Alors merci.

Après avoir mis son t-shirt, Sasuke reporta son attention sur l'intrus et tomba dans un regard perçant qui semblait sonder son esprit et chercher la réponse à une question qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il soutint le regard, mais pas longtemps, allant s'asseoir sur le lit, dos à la porte et à Naruto.

Inconsciemment, il porta sa main à la base de sa nuque et recouvrit son tatouage. Son âme venait, définitivement, de lui échapper et cette fois-ci, c'était une certitude.

Le matelas derrière lui s'enfonça. Une main effleura sa peau et son corps se crispa d'appréhension. Depuis quand était-il autant sur ses gardes ? Une excuse fut murmurée à son oreille et deux mains vinrent se poser délicatement sur lui. Une sur son épaule et la seconde au-dessus de la sienne.

Il voulut faire cesser le contact. Il avait le choix ce soir, mais il ne réussit pas…

Le torse collé au dos de Sasuke, Naruto pencha le visage sur le côté et embrassa le tatouage de l'Uchiha qu'il venait doucement de dégager avec sa main. Il le sentit frissonner au contact.

\- T'excuser alors que tu n'as rien fait. Ce n'est pas contre tes principes ? Se moqua nerveusement Sasuke.

Ses principes ? Est-ce qu'il lui en restait ?

\- À cause de moi, tu as trompé les tiens. Je t'avais promis de ne plus causer du tort à ta famille et j'ai manqué à ma promesse.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour protéger ma famille et tu en fais partie à présent. Si c'était à refaire… Je le referais…

Sasuke tourna la tête pour regarder Naruto dans les yeux. Ce dernier, toujours dans son cou releva le visage et plongea dans le regard onyx. Leurs bouches à quelques centimètres, ils pouvaient sentir leur souffle et s'embrasser paraissait l'issue finale pourtant aucun des deux ne le fit.

Pour l'un, le cœur y était, mais pas l'envie et pour l'autre, l'envie y était, mais pas le cœur.

\- J'aurais aimé être la personne que tu espérais que je sois, murmura Naruto avant de replonger dans le cou pâle.

\- Tu l'es déjà.

\- ...

\- Je préférerais être avec le vrai Naruto, celui que tu nous caches et qui, j'en suis sûr, est exceptionnel. Mais si c'est celui « d'hier » que tu es vraiment, je l'accepterais ou celui de « demain » que tu veux être, je le supporterais. Tant que tu es en accord avec toi-même, je le serais aussi.

Sasuke marqua une pause. Il avait besoin de savoir, il devait savoir.

\- Es-tu en accord avec toi-même Naruto ?

L'ancien hôte, prit au dépourvu, n'eut pas le temps de méditer et parla sans réfléchir.

\- Si ta question est de savoir si je regrette alors non. Toutes les décisions que j'ai prises, je l'ai prise en connaissance de cause et je sais exactement pourquoi. Par contre, si ta question est de savoir si j'arrive encore à me regarder dans un miroir alors non, j'en suis toujours incapable.

Mais il savait que ça ira mieux maintenant. C'était juste une question de temps.

Naruto resta encore quelques seconds collé à Sasuke avant de se détacher et lui laisser l'espace qu'il semblait vouloir. Il se dirigea vers la porte et s'arrêta à hauteur.

\- Et toi, Sasuke ? Es-tu en accord avec toi-même ?

\- … Je ne regrette pas.

Naruto se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et sa culpabilité redoubla. Il ne regrette pas, mais il savait que l'autre ne pouvait plus se regarder dans un miroir. Il prononça les mots que lui-même aurait voulu entendre.

-ça ira mieux tu verras. Peut-être par tout de suite, mais ça viendra. Laisse-toi du temps. Tu as la chance d'avoir ton frère et le mien maintenant, alors reposes-toi sur eux.

\- …

\- Et ne m'oublie pas. Je suis là aussi.

XxX

-Elle m'a épuisé, avoua Naruto.

\- Je te croyais plus endurant que ça, répondit innocemment Sasuke.

Ils se regardèrent et un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres. Ils n'en parlaient pas, mais ça leur arrivait de faire des allusions au passé de Naruto. Leur relation avançait à tâtons depuis la dernière fois, chacun essayant de se rapprocher, mais ça restait compliqué.

Le blond n'avait jamais ressenti des sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un, à part Gaara et encore, ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'il éprouvait en présence de Sasuke. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus.

Quant au brun, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire et ne pas faire à cause de son passé d'hôte ou de son passé tout court qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment.

\- Non, mais, franchement, cette Anko est folle. Il est presque 21h, et elle ne nous offre même pas le repas. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? La Saint-valentin vient à peine de passer et elle veut déjà parler du White day.

\- Malheureusement avec elle, c'est où elle veut et quand elle veut sinon elle signe ailleurs.

Un gargouillis provenant du ventre de Naruto lui répondit.

Il se moqua du dévoreur de nouille, mais pas longtemps, son ventre cria famine aussi et surtout, il avait froid. La température extérieure avoisinait presque le négatif et il avait oublié ses gants chez lui ce matin. Il porta ses mains à sa bouche pour souffler dessus, mais aucune chaleur ne vient.

Naruto, qui remarqua son manège, enleva son gant droit et le tendit à Sasuke. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. Voyant qu'il ne le prenait pas, il lui enfila et prit sa main droite dans sa main gauche. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et se remit à marcher. Sasuke suivit le mouvement sans rien dire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur leur main et fut reconnaissant du geste qui lui réchauffa le corps et le coeur.

Ils longèrent la rue principale remplie d'inconnus ; des parents profitaient du week-end pour amener leurs enfants au cinéma, des couples se retrouvaient pour passer un moment ensemble avant de reprendre la semaine de travail, la fête des amoureux était terminée depuis deux jours, mais des stands de peluche en forme de cœur ou encore des stands de confiserie trônaient toujours le long des trottoirs.

\- Une pomme d'amour, ça te dit ? Demanda Naruto tout sourire.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- … Ok, j'ai compris, trop cliché, rigola nerveusement le blond en se grattant l'arrière du crâne de sa main gantée.

C'est vrai que c'était cliché, mais en voyant un couple croqué en même temps dans une pomme, il avait eu envie d'en partager une avec Sasuke.

\- Ok, mais au chocolat.

Naruto tourna immédiatement la tête vers le brun qui regardait ailleurs, mais les légères rougeurs qu'il aperçut sur les joues blanches le renseignèrent sur la gêne du jeune patron. Son sourire refit surface et il tira Sasuke jusqu'à un stand pour lui payer une sucrerie.

Toujours main dans la main, ils marchaient à présent épaules collés. De sa main libre, le brun croqua une dernière fois dans la pomme et se mit du chocolat à la commissure des lèvres. Naruto ricana.

-Quoi ?

Le blond se posta devant lui, il relâcha la main de Sasuke et récupéra le chocolat avec son doigt. Avant qu'il puisse lécher le chocolat, l'autre le mit dans sa bouche.

\- Je crois que j'aime beaucoup le Sasuke qui se trouve devant moi.

\- Et quel Sasuke suis-je ? Demanda-t-il en relâchant le doigt.

Naruto allait répondre quand une femme sortit de nulle part et se jeta au cou de son patron. Grande et élancée, elle portait des lunettes et ses longs cheveux roux lui allaient à merveille.

\- Sasuke ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le quartier ?

\- Affaire.

Elle regarda Naruto et demanda malicieusement quel genre d'affaire.

\- Pour le White day. Naruto, Karin, une amie, Karin, Naruto. Présenta Sasuke.

L'Uchiha n'était pas allé plus loin dans les présentations parce qu'il ne savait pas comment présenter le blond. Un ami ? Son beau-frère ? Un employé ?

\- Tu es toute seule ? S'inquiéta le brun.

\- Non, Suigetsu ne doit pas être loin. On a rendez-vous avec Juugo et son nouveau copain. On ne t'a pas invité parce qu'on pensait que tu étais seul, mais puisque tu es accompagné, vous pourriez peut-être vous joindre à nous ? proposa-t-elle en se retournant vers le blond.

\- Et bien… Commença Naruto

\- Hey ! Mais ce n'est pas notre petit patron préféré, le coupa une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et tomba sur un jeune homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux décolorés. Il ne put aller plus loin dans sa description, car son attention se reporta sur le couple qui le suivait. Un homme assez grand avec un roux aux yeux verts qu'il connaissait très bien.

Gaara.

Sasuke reconnut l'homme qu'il avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt au bras de son ami. Apparemment, le monde était petit, trop petit à son goût. Tout le monde se salua d'un signe de tête et une tension s'installa. Son regard passa de Naruto à l'ex-amant de ce dernier et il n'aima pas voir le cadet Uzumaki fixer aussi intensément le roux.

Karin réitéra sa question, mais le brun refusa poliment, remettant sa main dans celle de Naruto pour l'éloigner rapidement.

Il venait clairement d'être impoli et de laisser en plan ses amis, mais ça lui était égal. Naruto ne le remarqua même pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées et Sasuke s'énerva d'autant plus.

Ne tenant plus longtemps, il lâcha la main bronzée et tourna dans une rue perpendiculaire à la principale. Naruto le rattrapa rapidement et le bloqua contre un mur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

\- Rien. Laisse-moi partir.

Naruto l'empêcha de se dégager, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Sasuke, mais ce soir, il venait de comprendre quelque chose, il venait de mettre un mot sur ses sentiments et il devait parler.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait mais je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas parfait, mais quand je suis à tes côtés, j'ai envie de l'être. Tu me plais Sasuke, vraiment. Je veux être à tes côtés.

Il prit le visage de Sasuke en coupe et se pencha dessus pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier tourna la tête pour empêcher le contact.

\- C'est ce que tu dis à tous tes clients pour qu'il écarte plus facilement les cuisses ? Le coupa Sasuke.

La question coupa net Naruto dans son élan. Même si l'autre n'en avait pas conscience, il venait de baisser complètement sa garde avec ce geste et il avait tellement plus à dire pour lui montrer, mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge.

\- Tu perds ton temps et de toute façon, je n'ai pas les moyens de te payer pour que tu me baises.

Les bras de Naruto cédèrent et Sasuke en profita pour se libérer. Il partit sans se retourner, le laissant dans cette rue.

Seul.

Une cicatrice au cœur.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur:_**

 _Encore merci à Sonnyus pour la correction. Sur demande j'ai retravaillé l'histoire Kabuto qui ne semblait pas clair, donc j'espère que cette fois ça le sera =S_

 _Bon enfin un Naruto débarrassé de son métier enfin pas tout à fait... Sasuke ne l'a pas loupé ! J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop de faire durer la mise en couple ^^_

 _Nous sommes à la moitié de la fic. Encore 6 chp et 1 épilogue et the end._

 _Bisous bisous._


	9. Chapitre 8: Mars

_**Petite réponse à Ludy :** C'est normal que je prenne le temps de te répondre, toi tu as pris le temps de m'écrire ^^_  
 _Je sais, des fois j'ai aussi envie de me mettre des baffes mais je veux une histoire réaliste et je tiens à faire des clins d'œil à l'œuvre original donc forcement Orochimaru devait faire un peu de mal à Sasuke. Les sentiments de Naruto sont un peu plus clairs que ceux de Sasuke mais dans ce chapitre normalement tout serait mis à plat. Même si je compte approfondir tout ça au fur et à mesure. Sasuke tenait à se protéger en prononçant ces mots mais c'est vrai qu'il y est allé un peu fort, il ne sait pas rendu compte du mal qu'il à fait mais dans ce chapitre il va comprendre. Quand tu me dis que mes scènes ne sont pas assez décrites, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Qu'est-ce que tu attendrais de plus ? Histoire que je m'améliore ^^_

 _ **Petite réponse à Maud:** Merci pour ton com que j'avais bien déjà reçu ( tu n'avais pas mis ton prénom mais je t'avais reconnu x), tant mieux si ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu. Tu parles de qui quand tu dis « ça me rappelle quelqu'un qui n attend pas les explications et qui tire des conclusions hâtives » ? Une histoire déjà lu ou vécu perso ? C'est vrai que Sasuke n'a pas écouté, ce n'est pas non plus son genre, c'est plutôt le contraire d'habitude. En tout cas oui il va ramer tout au long de la fic mais pas comme tu crois. Naruto va baisser sa garde un peu plus à chaque chapitre mais sans le laisser franchir le mur et crois moi ça sera pire que s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**  
 _ **Mars**_

* * *

\- Naruto, entre et referme la porte derrière toi s'il te plaît.

Après avoir répondu à la demande d'Itachi, Naruto se dirigea vers le bureau.

Bien que son patron, et beau-frère par la même occasion, le tutoyait en dehors du travail pour des raisons évidentes, il le faisait rarement au travail, sauf pour annoncer une discussion sérieuse.

Naruto se mit sur ses gardes. Après l'altercation avec le cadet Uchiha le mois dernier, il s'attendait à tout de la part de ce frère protecteur.

\- J'ai un service à te demander.

Tout sauf à ça.

\- Euu… Oui, je vous écoute.

\- Avant, je tiens à préciser que je ne mêlerais pas de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Sasuke, ça vous regarde, mais j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à travailler pour nous.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, le rassura-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Itachi le fixait intensément, cherchant à lui faire dire quelque chose que lui-même ne savait pas.

\- Oui, mais vous savez très bien que je ne finirais pas ma vie dans votre entreprise. Enfin ce que je veux dire… Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant de m'avoir sorti de mon ancien travail, mais ce monde n'est pas le mien. Vous le saviez depuis le début et un jour, j'espère pouvoir réaliser mon rêve.

\- J'avais bien compris, mais je te demande quelques années. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ?

\- Oui… Répondit-il perplexe.

\- Promis ?

Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi Itachi tenait autant à avoir sa parole mais il se permit de demander. Il ne faisait jamais de promesse à la légère, il les respectait tout le temps alors il avait le droit de savoir.

\- Sur son lit de mort, mon père a fait jurer à mon petit frère de s'occuper, avec moi, de l'entreprise, mais Sasuke n'aime pas ça. Il le fait par obligation, je sais que ce n'est pas la vie qu'il veut. Il a arrêté ses études en médecin pour répondre aux attentes de mon père mais il m'a promis de les reprendre à une seule condition. Trouver des personnes de confiance qui sauraient gérer aussi bien l'entreprise que lui à mes côtés. Et autant te dire qu'avant votre venue, à toi et à ton frère, ce n'était pas gagné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que nous sommes les personnes que votre frère attend ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Récemment, je l'ai vu se replonger dans ses cours et il te laisse de plus en plus de responsabilités. Même si votre relation est tendue sur le plan personnel, côté professionnel, il a une totale confiance en toi et tu le sais.

Oui, il le savait et cela l'avait d'ailleurs étonné.

Après l'altercation dans la rue, il pensait que les choses seraient complètement différentes entre eux, mais, contre toute attente, rien n'avait changé au travail. Le cadet Uchiha restait fidèle à lui-même, professionnel, il échangeait sérieusement avec lui sur les projets sans mettre ses idées à l'écart, il continuait à travailler comme si de rien était et suite à cette attitude, Naruto avait décidé de faire de même. La seule différence, c'est qu'il ne sentait plus les regards de Sasuke sur lui, ni les contacts « accidentels » entre eux. Depuis février, ils avaient une vraie relation patron-employé.

\- Je le ferais.

\- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Itachi.

\- Promis.

Comment pouvait-il refuser ? Après tout ce que Sasuke avait fait pour lui, il lui devait bien ça. De toute façon, son projet ne serait pas réalisable avant plusieurs années ; donc il resterait dans l'entreprise en attendant. Il n'avait rien à perdre, puis il était avec son frère.

Itachi le remercia sincèrement et le laissa prendre congé.

XxX

\- Petit frère ?

Naruto se retourna en entendant Yahiko l'interpeller.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je comptais prendre une pause sur le toit, tu veux venir ? Proposa le blond

Yahiko accepta de bon cœur. Pour une fois que son cadet proposait de passer un moment ensemble, il n'allait sûrement pas refuser.

Naruto travaillait dans l'entreprise avec lui à plein temps depuis un bon mois, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il passait plus de temps ensemble. Ils étaient respectivement assignés à un Uchiha et se retrouvaient ensemble uniquement pour les gros contrats. Le soir Naruto dormait enfin à la maison en même temps que lui, mais il veillait tard, s'endormant toujours après lui et se réveillant avant. Ça lui arrivait de se lever la nuit pour vérifier que son cadet était toujours là, mais il se confrontait toujours à une porte fermée à double tour…

Arrivé sur le toit de l'immeuble, Yahiko balaya du regard le coin pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls. Voyant le manège de son frère, Naruto se permit de lui demander ce qu'il fichait avant de s'accouder aux rambardes de protection

\- Je vérifiais juste que nous étions seuls, je croyais que Sasuke et Shikamaru étaient montés, mais j'ai dû me tromper.

L'aîné vit son petit frère réagir au prénom de leur jeune patron. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais il allait remédier à ça.

XxX

Tranquillement appuyés contre le mur de la partie du toit surélevé au-dessus de la porte, Shikamaru et Sasuke décidèrent de ne pas bouger en entendant les frères Uzumaki.

Ils auraient dû s'annoncer, mais au lieu de ça, ils tendirent l'oreille.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Sasuke et toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a quelque chose ?

\- Naruto, grogna Yahiko.

Un soupir lui répondit.

\- Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle à la maison ? Proposa Naruto

\- Non. à la maison, tu m'évites.

\- Je ne t-

\- Si tu le fais donc à moins que tu préfères m'expliquer pourquoi, réponds à ma première question.

\- … Je me suis fait rejeter »

XxX

Yahiko regarda son cadet appuyé contre la rambarde, fixant la ville qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

\- Tu t'es vraiment déclaré ?

\- Hm.

\- Je suis désolé, petit frère. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il refuse tes sentiments.

\- …

\- Et comment tu te sens ? S'inquiéta le roux.

\- Si je te dis que je vais bien, tu vas me croire ?

Yahiko accrocha le regard son frère. Non, il ne le croyait pas, ses yeux étaient en totale contradiction avec son sourire.

\- ça passera, crois-moi. Le rassura-t-il.

\- … Je ne pense pas.

\- Il t'a fait du mal ?

La question était sortie de sa bouche sans prévenir. Voir Naruto dans cet état ne lui plaisait pas et l'entendre se confier ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Oui, mais attend Yahiko !

Naruto lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir. Le « Oui » avait suffi à le faire réagir. Beau-frère ou patron, il s'en foutait, on ne touchait pas à son petit frère.

\- Tu veux que j'attende quoi ? Tu n'en pas déjà assez bavé pour qu'il en rajoute ?

\- Du calme grand-frère. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'en soit rendu compte et puis, je l'ai bien cherché, crois-moi. Je n'ai pas volé ce qu'il m'a dit. Il voulait juste se protéger et c'est normal, j'aurais sûrement réagi pareil à sa place. Je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir. Ricana-t-il nerveusement.

\- Naruto…

\- Mais je ne pensais pas que ça ferait aussi mal de l'entendre dire ces choses-là.

Naruto marqua une pause et Yahiko le laissa décider si oui ou non, il voulait continuer dans ses confidences.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours cru que les blessures physiques étaient les pires, mais Sasuke m'a prouvé le contraire…

Nouvelle pause, nouvelle attente.

\- Je… J'ai pris des décisions, essentiellement des mauvaises, mais je sais pourquoi je les ai prises et j'ai fait des choix, pas les meilleurs pour moi, certes, mais il fallait que je les fasse et je n'ai jamais regretté. Je n'avais pas le droit. Je n'ai jamais été en accord avec ce que je faisais, mais tant que je ne regrettais, ça allait.

\- …

\- Seulement là, pour la première fois, j'ai remis toute ma vie en question. Il a réussi à me faire regretter chaque décision et chaque choix qui m'a amené jusqu'ici. Depuis, je passe mon temps à me demander ce qui se serait passé si-

\- Avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde petit frère, le coupa Yahiko. Écoute… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit pour te mettre dans un état pareil, mais il n'en vaut pas la peine. S'il n'est pas capable de se rendre compte de l'homme extraordinaire que tu es, alors tant pis pour lui. Il finira par se rendre compte de son erreur.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à offrir, alors je ne pense pas que ce soit une grande perte de son côté.

\- Tu te trompes Naruto. Je peux le voir tout ce que tu as à offrir. S'il n'a pas été capable de saisir ce que tu t'apprêtais à lui donner, alors c'est que ce n'était pas le bon, c'est tout.

\- J'avais baissé ma garde…

Le roux n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire à ça ? Lui conseiller de ne plus le faire ? Sûrement pas, c'était tout le contraire qu'il voulait depuis des mois.

\- Est-ce que ça t'arrive d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été notre vie si nous n'avions pas eu cet accident, si papa et maman étaient toujours vivants ?

Yahiko fut surpris du changement brutal de conversation et du sujet. Naruto n'avait encore jamais parlé de Kushina et Minato depuis leurs retrouvailles.

\- J'essaye de ne pas y penser et toi ?

\- Tous les jours… Tous les matins, je me lève et pendant un bref moment… une seconde à peine… je suis heureux. Comme si le sommeil m'avait permis d'oublier ce qu'est vraiment ma vie, puis ça me frappe et, à ce moment, quand je me souviens, c'est la pire partie de mes jours. Je les veux ici.

\- …

\- Souvent, j'imagine trouver maman à la cuisine en train de nous préparer ses fameuses ramen et papa mettre la table pendant que tu aurais ramené une fille ou garçon voire même peut-être les deux, ricana-t-il doucement. Je vous vois me charrier parce que je n'ai toujours pas de petite copine.

\- Une fille ?

\- Oui. Une belle brune, douce, calme et mature. Mon opposé, parce que s'ils étaient toujours de ce monde, je serais encore cet enfant turbulent, énergique, qui ne tient pas en place avec ma grande gueule. Je serais encore comme maman et je voudrais une personne comme papa, qui sait m'apaiser, faire, ressortir le meilleur de moi, une personne devant qui je n'aurais pas peur de paraître faible. Une personne comme-

\- Comme Sasuke ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais Naruto y répondit affirmativement.

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses avant-bras et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- ça craint, je vire guimauve.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à être sentimental de temps en temps. Tu as le droit de lâcher prise, personne ne te dira rien.

Yahiko passa la main dans les cheveux blonds de son petit frère, dans une caresse rassurante.

Conscient ou non, Naruto abaissait ses barrières chaque jour un peu plus et il s'en voulait d'apprécier ça. Il ne devrait pas être content de voir son cadet dans cet état, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Dans ces moments-là, il se sentait un peu plus proche de lui et il souhaite l'être comme dans leur enfance. Il voulait retrouver son petit frère et il savait qu'il ne s'agissait qu'une question de temps.

Il se pencha et embrassa le haut du crâne de Naruto.

\- Grand-frère ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

XxX

Après le départ des frères Uzumaki et, surtout, le mécontentement de ce dernier à devoir assister à un rachat d'entreprise alors qu'il ne connaissait pas ce « Mr Sannin », Shikamaru regarda son jeune patron qui le coupa dans son élan.

\- Pourquoi tu as obligé Naruto à être là ?

\- Ils se connaissent, affirma le RH.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil. Ce n'est pas ce que l'autre prétendait et il avait l'air plutôt sûr de lui. Il observa son directeur des ressources humaines et comprit le tas de reproche dans les yeux accusateurs.

\- Quoi ? Cracha-t-il

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois…

L'Uchiha comprit qu'aux prochains mots, ça serait son ami qui lui parlerait et non son employé.

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot des fois.

\- …

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien.

Shikamaru se planta devant Sasuke, qui, devant son insistance, lui habituellement j'en foutiste, laissa s'échapper un soupir de ses lèvres.

\- Il a essayé de m'embrasser et j'ai refusé puis-

\- Attends… Il a voulu t'embrasser ? Sur la bouche ? Demanda incrédule le Rh.

\- Oui. Et alors ?

\- Naruto n'embrasse jamais.

Sasuke imprima l'information, mais ne la prit pas au sérieux.

\- Pourquoi, il l'a joué à la Pretty Woman ?

\- Eh bien, c'est ce que je pensais au début, mais il n'a jamais embrassé Gaara non plus alors je pense que c'est autre chose.

Le brun voulut répliquer, mais son portable vibra. Son frère lui annonçait l'arriver de Jiraya Sannin. Il informa son ami et, accessoirement, employé puis ils se digèrent vers la sortie, se promettant silencieusement de remettre à plus tard cette conversation.

XxX

Après être passé aux toilettes et à son bureau, Naruto partit rejoindre tout le monde dans la salle de conférences. Il toqua et entra en s'excusant de son retard.

L'homme qu'ils devaient convaincre à vendre son entreprise se leva de sa chaise et se retourna pour lui faire face.

Il le reconnut immédiatement et sa réaction ne se fit pas prier.

\- Salut gamin.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Lui reprocha-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- J-

\- Ça fait 3 mois que j'essaye de vous joindre, j'avais besoin de vous et vous n'étiez pas là, vous aviez promis.

\- Arrête ça Naruto, ordonna Shikamaru. Tu ne sais pas ce qu-

L'homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, le stoppa dans son élan en leva une main, décourageant par la même occasion les Uchiha et Yahiko d'intervenir.

\- Naruto sait très bien que c'est moi qui vous ai dit où trouver Kabuto, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, mais vous auriez dû me répondre et me le dire à moi, à cause de vous d'autres personnes ont été impliqués ! s'énerva le blond.

Sasuke se crispa inconsciemment et ça ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Naruto. Il ragea intérieurement, il n'y avait pas que ça…

\- Je suis désolé gamin. C'était trop gros pour toi. Tu n'y serais pas arrivé tout seul. Je t'avais promis de t'aider à quitter Orochimaru et je l'ai fait.

\- … Vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix.

\- Je sais.

Jiraya s'avança jusqu'à lui. Naruto baissa les yeux et détourna le visage.

\- J'ai attendu 3 mois…

Une main sage et ferme se posa sur sa tête.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi gamin et je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

Naruto releva ses yeux bleus et voulut démentir les propos du vieil homme, mais le sourire qu'abordait celui qu'il surnommait « Ero-senin » eu raison de lui.

La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de s'inquiéter pour cet homme.

Il l'avait rencontré un soir au bar. Il râlait parce que toutes les filles étaient occupées avec des clients et, en hôte respectable, il avait proposé ses services. La plupart de ses clients étaient des hétéros à la base, donc il ne doutait pas de sa capacité à transformer un de plus, mais ça ne s'était pas du tout passé comme ça. Jiraya se lamentait sur son sort et avait décidé de travailler sur ces maquettes publicitaires en engageant Naruto juste pour lui servir des verres et lui raconter ce que ses amies hôtesses fournissaient comme services. Ah bout de nerf devant ce vieux pervers qui bavait sur les clientes du bar et qui se permettait de les toucher où leur demander si elles ne voulaient pas devenir hôtesses pour une nuit avec lui, Naruto l'avait envoyé sur les roses et critiquer son travail.

C'est ainsi que Jiraya remarqua son potentiel et décida de s'intéresser à lui. Curieusement Naruto le vit revenir une fois par mois et payer ses services, mais pas pour le satisfaire sexuellement non, pour lui demander son avis sur ses projets. D'abord méfiant devant ce pervers, l'ancien hôte avait vite compris que derrière cette facette, se cachait un autre homme. Un homme avec qui il avait réussi à parler pendant des heures sans jamais se lasser, de qui il avait appris sans rien donner en retour. Recevoir sans donner était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais connue et il avait aimé ça. Un homme qui croyait en lui et qui n'avait pas cherché à connaître son passé. Quand Naruto pensait à lui, il se demandait si ça ressemblait à ça d'avoir un grand-père et il savait que de l'autre côté, il le considérait comme son petit-fils.

\- Je te paye les ramen ce midi pour me faire pardonner.

\- Je vous en veux toujours…

\- Bon bah tant pis, une prochaine fois, alors, feignit l'homme en s'éloignant avant de sentir une main l'agripper.

\- … Je pense que ce soir, je vous en voudrais moins.

Jiraya éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux blonds avant de se retourner vers les Uchiha.

\- Vous croyez que vous servir de mon poulain me fera changer d'avis ?

Itachi prit la parole.

\- Nous n'étions pas au courant que vous aviez un lien avec Mr Uzumaki.

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il soit si bon ? C'est grâce à moi.

\- N'abusez pas, intervint Naruto. Vous m'avez appris quelques bases, mais je suis doué pour ça, c'est vous qui l'avez dit. Et puis sur quoi je dois vous faire changer d'avis ?

\- Le rachat de mon entreprise.

\- Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas vendre à moins que-

\- Que ce soit toi qui me la rachètes. Termina Jiraya.

L'aîné Uchiha essaya d'analyser les informations qui tombaient, mais la manœuvre était assez compliquée, n'ayant pas toutes les données concernant Naruto et la relation qu'il entretenait avec l'homme dont il voulait racheter l'entreprise de design. Jiraya était un solitaire qui transportait son travail sur le dos et voyageait beaucoup à la recherche d'inspiration. C'est ce petit plus qui manquait à Uchiha&Sharigan et qui rendait les œuvres de Jiraya unique et bien au-dessus dès leur.

\- Je suis un petit perdu, lâcha Yahiko.

Naruto se massa les temps et ferma les yeux. Une migraine menaça de rejoindre la partie. Il décida de clore la discussion avec son ancien client et après il trouverait quelque chose à dire à son frère.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas vous succéder.

\- Parce que ta situation ne le permettait pas, mais les choses ont changé et tu m'avais promis d'y réfléchir si tu quittais Orochimaru.

\- Réfléchir ne veut pas dire accepter.

\- Écoute Naruto, je te propose un investissement qui te rapportera à long terme.

\- L'argent n'est pas un problème. Lui rappela-t-il.

\- L'argent s'épuise. Je connais tes projets et je sais de quoi tu auras besoin. Même si pour le moment, tu peux te satisfaire de ce que tu as, qu'est-ce qui se passera quand tu n'auras plus rien ? Tu dois te protéger et protéger ceux que tu aimes. Mon entreprise peut t'aider.

\- …

\- Naruto, je te demande juste d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

\- … D'accord, mais est-ce que vous pouvez aussi réfléchir à la proposition d'Uchiha&Sharigan ?

Jiraya plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de ce gamin qu'il considérait comme un membre de sa famille.

Au fil des mois, il s'était lié à lui d'une façon insoupçonnable. Toute sa vie, il n'avait eu aucune attache, il vivait au jour le jour sans point d'ancrage, mais depuis sa rencontre avec Naruto, il revenait près de lui. C'était plus qu'une envie, un besoin. Il s'inquiétait de le savoir dans le bar louche de son ami d'enfance, mais surtout, il se préoccupait de ses agissements avec les différents hommes d'affaires du pays qui venaient le voir. Il avait essayé d'intervenir auprès d'Orochimaru pour le faire sortir du système d'hôte, mais rien n'y faisait, Naruto rapportait bien trop d'argent pour lui rendre sa liberté. Il avait alors fouillé et trouvé l'histoire de Kabuto. Après avoir prévenu le gamin, il était parti à sa recherche et promit de le sortir de là. Shikamaru était apparu dans le tableau et avait proposé son aide. Il n'avait pas refusé, bien au contraire. Il savait aussi que le cadet Uchiha avait mis son grain de sel pour secourir Naruto et rien que pour ça, il se devait de le remercier même si ce n'était qu'en écoutant sa proposition de rachat.

\- S'il vous plaît, conjura Naruto.

\- D'accord, céda-t-il.

Pour remercier Sasuke, mais surtout pour cet enfant qu'il chérissait, il accepta.

XxX

\- Bonjour Messieurs. Je suis Haku. Je m'occuperais de vous servir aujourd'hui. Veuillez me suivre, je vais vous conduit à votre table.

Les frères Uchiha passèrent en premier, suivis de Shikamaru et Yahiko pendant que Naruto rappelait à l'ordre Jiraya.

\- Vous avez intérêt à vous tenir tranquille, sinon je commande ce qu'il y a de plus cher et je me ferais un plaisir de vous laisser régler la note.

\- ça sera toujours moins chère qu'une nuit avec toi, le taquina discrètement le vieil homme.

Naruto lui tira la langue et Jiraya ricana devant la gaminerie. Tout le monde s'assit et récupéra les menus qu'Haku leur tendait. Il prit note des apéritifs et s'éclipsa. Chacun choisit son repas sauf un.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi prendre, je pense que je vais lui demander ce qu'elle a d'intéressant à me proposer, lança innocemment Jiraya.

\- Ero senin. Grogna Naruto. Laissez-la tranquille.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux, si tu veux, je te donne un peu d'avance.

\- Tsss, je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, mais tu devrais essayer. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'aimes pas si tu n'y as pas goûté.

Naruto regarda son ancien client lui sourire malicieusement. Pure provocation et il se sentait assez à l'aise pour y répondre.

\- J'ai déjà couché avec une fille.

Un étouffement lui répondit.

\- Sérieusement ? Petit cachottier, où ? Quand ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Pourquoi ?

\- Et ça vous étonne ?

Le cadet Uzumaki s'arrêta là quand Haku revint et déposa un à un les verres. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et, même si Naruto reconnaissait que les filles ne lui plaisaient pas, celle-ci avait quelque chose de différente. Haku lui sourit avant de s'approcher pour lui apporter sa coupe.

\- Vous n'avez aucune chance Mademoiselle, ce jeune homme préfère les garçons, lança Jiraya en remarquant le manège de la serveuse.

\- Ça tombe bien… Parce que je ne suis pas une fille, prononça-t-il calmement en mettant la dernière boisson sur la table.

Un silence gênant s'abattit sur la table.

Naruto décida de prendre la parole en premier et de donner sa commande, vite suivie de celle des autres. Il détailla le serveur. Cheveux longs bruns, la peau pâle, une voix douce et une attitude calme. Le genre de personne qui lui correspondait, le genre de personne qui ressemblait à Sasuke.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier, qui le regardait. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Haku réclame sa commande.

Après avoir donné son plat, Sasuke prit le parti de diriger la conversation. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler des penchants ou relation sexuelle de Naruto. Il relança sur l'achat de l'entreprise ou, au vu du refus total, d'une possible collaboration. Le repas tourna autour de ce sujet jusqu'au désert. Étant le 14 mars, tout le monde commanda du chocolat blanc pour faire honneur au White day. Sur son gâteau, Naruto eut la chance d'avoir une cerise, sans aucun doute rajouté par le serveur. Il la porta à ses lèvres et Yahiko choisit ce moment pour poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

\- Je suis quand même curieux de savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes tant attaché à mon petit frère.

Sans réfléchir, Jiraya pointa Naruto du doigt qui ressortait la queue de cerise transformer en nœud.

\- Pervers ! L'insulta le cadet Uzumaki avant de poser la tige dans son assiette.

Le vieil homme rigola à gorge déployée.

\- Ce gamin est plus doué avec sa langue que n'importe quelle femme que j'ai rencontrée, dommage qu'il ne s'en sert que pour m'insulter.

\- Hey !

\- Tes partenaires doivent être aux anges, donc ne râle pas, c'est un compliment. N'est-ce pas Haku-san ?

\- Une qualité même. Répondit le serveur.

Sasuke grimaça. Pourquoi tout le monde ramenait tout à Naruto et encore plus à ses expériences ? Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre tout ça, ne voulant pas imaginer. Il n'aimait pas ça, savoir que le blond avait eu d'autres hommes dans sa vie et ce qu'il leur faisait. C'était une simple jalousie, mais qui l'avait conduit à blesser Naruto en croisant Gaara le mois dernier et il ne voulait plus lui causer du tort.

Il regarda tour à tour Haku et Naruto se dévorer des yeux et, sur une impulsion, il se leva et décréta qu'il était temps de partir.

XxX

Dans sa main, Naruto tenait la carte de visite du restaurant avec le numéro du serveur au dos. Haku lui avait donné sans honte devant tout le monde en sortant de l'établissement. Il passa devant une poubelle et la jeta.

\- Idiot pourquoi tu ne l'as pas gardé ?

Jiraya pesta contre Naruto qui haussait les épaules en réponse.

\- Tu aurais pu le baiser.

\- Très fin. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être grossier quand vous êtes en manque.

\- J'aurais bien dit que tu pouvais l'embrasser, mais ça ne sert à rien, tu n'embrasses jamais.

Yahiko se mêla à la conversation.

\- Depuis quand tu n'embrasses pas ?

\- Depuis toujours.

\- Pourtant, je t'ai déjà vu embrasser Gaara.

\- Quand ? Lui demande son frère.

L'aîné Uzumaki croisa les bras et se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Il repassa les peu de fois où Gaara était venu chercher ou ramener Naruto et où il les avait vus s'embrasser, mais la seule chose qui se souvint, c'est son cadet, embrassé son ex petit ami sur la joue, le front ou dans le cou.

\- Tu as raison, jamais sur la bouche. C'est ridicule, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

\- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

Yahiko détestait quand Naruto répondait à une question par une autre.

\- Je devrais en avoir une ?

\- Laisse tomber. Soupira-t-il.

\- Tu vois, même ton frère trouve ça débile, se moqua Jiraya.

\- Tsss.

Naruto se mit à bouder et amorça un mouvement pour reprendre la direction de l'entreprise.

\- J'ai bien quelque chose en tête, mais ça ne peut pas être ça… Se lança Yahiko, peu convaincu.

Il plongea dans le regard de son cadet et un éclair de compréhension passa entre eux.

\- Attends ça ne peut pas être ça. Tu n'es pas sérieux petit frère.

Petit à petit, un sourire moqueur s'étira sur son visage. Si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, Naruto agissait vraiment comme un enfant et pire que ça…

\- Rassure-moi, je ne suis pas la dernière personne que tu as embrassée ?

\- La ferme, répondit Naruto du tac au tac.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Yahiko pour être sûr et exploser de rire. Il voulut se reprendre, mais impossible, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter.

En colère, Naruto récupéra Jiraya par la manche et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il informa le reste du groupe qu'il prenait son après-midi pour convaincre le vieil homme de vendre son entreprise, partant sans autre forme de procès.

De leur côté, les Uchiha et Shikamaru restèrent perplexes devant la scène, ils laissèrent les deux autres partirent dans la direction opposée et quand le bras droit reprit un peu contenance, ils reprirent leur marche.

Itachi se permit une réflexion.

\- Tu embrasses souvent Naruto ?

\- C'était il y a plus de 16 ans. Rigola Yahiko.

\- C'est quoi l'histoire ? Questionna Sasuke sans détour.

Yahiko jaugea son jeune patron, Naruto ne serait peut-être pas d'accord pour le dire, mais ça les aiderait peut-être dans leurs relations et puis, son petit frère n'avait qu'à pas lancer le sujet. Après un dernier éclat de rire en repensant à la raison, Yahiko entama son histoire.

\- Kushina et Minato ont toujours été très tactiles entre eux et avec nous. Il n'y avait pas un matin et un soir où ils ne nous câlinaient pas, ni un jour sans un ; "je t'aime". Notre famille débordait d'amour et Naruto était pire que nous trois réunis. Je sais que ça ne se voit pas aujourd'hui parce qu'il a changé, mais avant, c'était un vrai pot de colle. Il avait besoin de contact constamment, rendant l'amour qu'on lui transmettait en double. C'était un vrai bonheur, mais un jour, il a voulu embrasser Kushina sur la bouche et évidemment, elle a refusé.

\- Complexe d'Œdipe ?

\- Même pas. Il voyait toujours nos parents s'embrasser et il les a imités sauf que quand Kushina a refusé et a tenté de lui expliquer, Naruto n'a pas compris. Si je me souviens bien, Minato a essayé de lui faire comprendre que ceux qui s'embrassaient, s'aimaient vraiment jusqu'à la fin de leur vie sauf que Naruto a compris les choses à l'envers. Il s'est mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, ce n'était pas un caprice, il était vraiment triste. Il pensait que Kushina et Minato ne l'aimeraient pas toute sa vie. Du coup, ils ont cherché un autre moyen pour lui dire, mais il restait quand même sur l'idée que nos parents ne l'aimaient pas autant. Il était inconsolable jusqu'à que Kushina l'embrasse sur la bouche. Ils ont fini par céder à Naruto, après tout, dans certains pays, les parents embrassent leurs enfants sur la bouche sans que ça choque. Ils lui ont quand même fait promettre de reproduire ce geste uniquement avec les personnes qu'il aimera aussi fort qu'eux.

\- Il embrasse par amour alors… chuchota Sasuke.

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais je pense que Naruto garde ça pour une personne qu'il se sent prêt à aimer autant que nos parents. Même si je trouve ça bizarre, sachant qu'il a déjà couché et qu'il a 23 ans, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir un peu de jalousie pour la personne qu'il voudra embrasser. Depuis nos retrouvailles, il n'a pas eu de geste tendre envers moi et savoir que cette personne aura le droit à une telle preuve d'amour, m'agace un peu. En tout cas j'espère qu'elle se rendra compte de l'importance du geste pour Naruto et qu'elle saura l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

La dernière phrase eut l'effet d'un ras de marrer sur le cœur de Sasuke. Il se noya sans une seule chance de remonter à la surface. La culpabilité le rongeait depuis un mois, mais le remords l'enterra six pieds sous terre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

XxX

Naruto rentra dans le bureau d'Itachi en fin d'après-midi, Sasuke et Shikamaru étaient présents.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- J'ai personnellement racheté l'entreprise de Jiraya. Il a raison, je dois mettre à l'abri les gens que j'aime. Ne le prenez pas pour vous, mais rien ne certifie que vous partagerez éternellement la vie de mon frère et je veux pouvoir être là pour lui. Je ne veux pas non plus me retrouver à nouveau chez Orochimaru pour subvenir à nos besoins. Néanmoins, pour le moment, je vous laisse la gestion complète, moi ça ne m'intéresse pas, je veux seulement vingt pourcent des bénéfices.

\- C'est tout ? Se renseigna Itachi.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

Evidement que ça leur convenait, ils n'en attendaient pas autant venant d'un homme qui refusait depuis des années de vendre ou de s'associer. En une journée, Naruto avait réussi à lui faire vendre même si ce n'était pas à eux et venait de créer un partenariat qui leur rapporterait une somme non négligeable. Les rendant plus riches qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

\- Oui. Shikamaru rédigera un contrat en fonction de tes exigences.

\- Merci.

Naruto les salua et prit congé. Il ne regarda même pas Sasuke qui se sentait de plus en plus mal devant l'ignorance de l'homme qu'il désirait depuis des mois et qu'il n'arrivait pas à laisser partir.

XxX

Debout dans le hall, Sasuke et Yahiko attendaient leurs frères respectifs. Avant que le silence ne soit trop pesant entre eux, Itachi apparut.

Habituellement sur la retenue, l'aîné Uchiha se laissa emporter et embrassa son bras droit à pleine bouche. Ce dernier, d'abord surprit et embarrassé de faire ça devant Sasuke, finit par répondre au baiser avec passion et empressement.

Sasuke les regarda s'enlacer et partager leurs sentiments. Il réalisa qu'il voulait la même chose, mais pas avec n'importe qui, non, avec Naruto.

\- Petit frère, l'interpella Itachi.

\- Hm.

\- On sort avec Yahiko ce soir, on te dépose à la maison ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur où il prit aussitôt les portes ouvertes.

\- Où est-ce qu'il va ? Demanda-t-il à son amant.

\- Réparer ses erreurs.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Itachi pour comprendre, il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Yahiko et l'entraîna dehors, lui promettant une soirée inoubliable pour le White day.

XxX

Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, Naruto sentit plus qu'il entendit une personne dans son bureau. Il releva légèrement les yeux de sa maquette puis les rebaissa en reconnaissant Sasuke.

\- J'ai dit à ton frère que je finissais ça et après je pars. Je fermerais correctement derrière moi.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'il décide de voir ce que Sasuke faisait. Il ne le vit plus dans son champ de vision, mais une pression sur son dossier lui indiqua qu'il était dans son dos. Tous les muscles de son corps se crispèrent d'appréhension. Il ne supportait pas d'avoir une personne dans son dos, pire que ça, il en avait peur. Il tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur comme il avait réussi à le faire en novembre avec Itachi, mais en vain. Il s'apprêtait à déguerpir quand deux mains pressèrent le dossier pour l'obliger à basculer la tête en arrière. Il tomba dans les onyx de Sasuke. Ce qu'il y vit l'apaisa. Pas de méchanceté, pas de reproche, juste de la honte, des remords et de la tristesse.

Il regarda les lèvres de son assaillent bouger, mais ne comprirent pas ce qu'elles essayaient de lui dire. Il leva la main et la posa sur la joue pâle.

Sasuke ferma les yeux et savoura la caresse.

\- Sasuke…

Le brun rouvrit les yeux et réitéra sa demande, il enleva une oreillette et effleura du bout des doigts les lèvres de Naruto.

\- Embrasse-moi.

La main bronzée se déplaça dans sa nuque et tira dessus pour faire pencher son visage au-dessus de celui de Naruto. Leurs bouches se stoppèrent à moins d'un centimètre. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais de mal, je ne le supporterais pas... Pas venant de toi.

Un frisson parcourut le corps du brun quand Naruto chuchota ses mots contre ses lèvres.

\- Promis.

Cette promesse suffit au blond pour baisser une seconde fois sa garde. Il combla les derniers centimètres et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke dans un chaste baiser.

Ils se séparèrent, mais Sasuke en voulait plus, cette légère pression ne lui avait pas suffi. Pourtant, il refusait de brusquer Naruto.

\- Encore ? Demanda l'Uzumaki en voyant son jeune patron se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

\- Encore…

Naruto fit basculer Sasuke devant lui et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

\- Je suis désolé Naruto. Je n-

\- Arrête, n'en parlent plus.

\- Non justement. Écoute. Je ... Quand j'ai vu le regard que tu posais sur Gaara, ça m'a mis hors de moi et j'ai prononcé des mots que je ne pensais pas. J'ai paniqué en ressentant toutes ses choses. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un… De la jalousie, cette envie que tu n'appartiennes qu'à moi.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne Sasuke. Jamais.

Sasuke bloqua. Naruto ne lui appartiendrait jamais alors… Est-ce qu'il serait près à vivre avec ça ?

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne serais pas l'homme d'un seul homme. Je sais que c'est contradictoire avec mon passé, mais je le pense vraiment quand je suis avec toi. Si je regardais Gaara comme ça, c'est parce que-

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, le coupa le brun.

\- C'est parce que je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments pour toi. En le revoyant, j'ai réalisé que je ne ressentais rien pour lui. Mes sentiments pour toi étaient tellement puissants qu'ils balayaient tous les autres. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un non plus Sasuke et j'ai eu… Non. J'ai toujours peur. Peur parce que je ne sais pas où je vais, ni si je ne vais pas encore souffrir.

\- Ça n'a jamais été mon intention Naruto.

\- Je sais, mais c'est quand même arrivé et je ne t'en veux pas. Il faut juste que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas changer mon passé. Il fait partie de moi et si tu n'es pas prêt à l'accepter, si tu comptes l'utiliser encore ou si tu penses qu'un jour, tu ne le supporteras plus. On ferait mieux de s'arrêter maintenant, avant de trop s'attacher.

Sasuke prit en coupe le visage de Naruto.

\- C'est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ?

Naruto ne répondit pas, mais dans ses yeux, il pouvait le voir. Quelque chose les reliait, les poussant l'un vers l'autre sans le vouloir, sans leur laisser le choix.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'on ne s'engueulera jamais, ni même que ce sera facile entre nous, mais ce que je peux te promettre, c'est de te rendre heureux aussi longtemps que tu me laisseras le faire et de te protéger autant de fois que tu le voudras. Laisse-moi te le prouver.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin.

\- Je sais, mais… Le mois dernier, tu m'as dit qu'être à mes côtés te donnait envie d'être parfait. Je veux mériter cette partie de toi et pour ça, je dois te prouver que je suis parfait, parfait pour toi.

Naruto observa son futur amant et n'y décela aucun mensonge. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre Sasuke faire une déclaration, ni même qu'il soit le genre à vouloir une relation sérieuse, mais il était content d'avoir tort. Cet homme le rendait accro et ce sentiment le paniquait autant qu'il le fascinait.

\- Embrasse-moi Sasuke. Quémanda Naruto.

Doucement, il se pencha sur les lèvres et les pressa contre les siennes. Sasuke s'attarda un peu plus que précédemment sans pour autant demander l'accès à la bouche. Il se permit quand même d'ouvrir légèrement la sienne et Naruto répondit en entrouvrant ses lèvres. Prenant le geste pour une invitation, il glissa sa langue dans la cavité buccale à la recherche de sa comparse. Timidement, elles se touchèrent avant que Naruto la retire. Sasuke récupéra la sienne à contre cœur et décida même d'interrompre le baiser.

Il ne voulait pas brusquer Naruto, après tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment embrassé quelqu'un.

Une main sur sa nuque et une dans son dos, l'empêchèrent de s'éloigner davantage. Son visage à quelque centimètre de blond, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent quand Naruto demanda un nouveau baiser.

\- Encore ?

\- Encore… Souffla Naruto.

Les mains bronzées collèrent un peu plus le corps l'un à l'autre et Sasuke replongea dans la bouche offerte. Hésitant, l'Uchiha prit le contrôle de l'échange. Il enroula leur langue puis la mordilla un peu avant de sucer le bout. Il allait reproduire son manège quand Naruto décida de prendre les choses en main. Jusque-là réticent, il s'enfonça davantage dans la cavité chaude de son amant et l'embrassa avec empressement et agilité, reproduisant ce que Sasuke venait inconsciemment de lui apprendre. Un gémissement résonna dans l'échange et le brun commença à bouger les hanches. Ce seul mouvement eut raison de Naruto. Agrippant le bassin de son amant, il le souleva et le fit s'asseoir sur le bureau. Il quitta sa chaise pour se placer entre les cuisses de Sasuke en pressant un peu plus son corps contre lui.

À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

\- Encore… Haleta Sasuke.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Devant lui, son patron était un appel à la luxure, mais il ne devait pas, il ne voulait que ça se passe comme ça. Depuis le début, il séparait le sexe et l'amour. Et il avait peur que coucher avec Sasuke l'empêche d'éprouver plus de sentiment à son égard. Il voulait aimer avant de coucher parce qu'il se savait incapable du contraire.

Il plongea dans le cou pâle et s'excusa d'avance.

\- Trop vite ?

\- Non… Juste ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux que ça se passe entre nous. Je préférerais qu'on attende…

\- … J'attendrais.

Naruto le remercia puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, jusqu'à que le souffle leur manque et jusqu'à que leurs lèvres s'assèchent.

* * *

 _ **Petite note de l'auteur :**_

 _Alors ce chapitre ? 20 pages quand même, le plus long pour le moment. Merci à Sonnyus pour la correction ^^  
_

 _Sannin n'est pas le nom de famille de Jiraya mais il n'en a pas dans le manga et j'en avais absolument besoin pour la rencontre. Pour que Naruto soit surprit de le voir, lui qui le connaît que sous le surnom Ero sennin ou Jiraya_

 _La mise en couple qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Naruto pardonne mais n'oublie pas et une promesse est faite. Le lien est fragile entre eux mais c'est normal au vu des non-dits sur le passé de Naruto et le brun qui agit à tâtons .Sasuke ressent une attirance inexplicable pour le blond et c'est réciproque donc ils ne peuvent pas se repousser trop longtemps. Malgré qu'ils soient enfin ensemble, on imagine bien le nouveau problème qui va se poser dans leur relation._

 _Il y a une phrase dans ce chapitre qui va avoir son important dans un des chapitres qui va suivre, est-ce que vous saurez la trouver ?_

 _Pour la publication, j'hésite à passer à un par mois. Publication mars pour chp mars comme là / avril pour chp avril etc..._


	10. Chapitre 9: Avril

_**Petit réponse à Gloria :** 'Lut Non tu n'as jamais commenté cette histoire mais je suis contente que tu l'aies fait ! Ce que tu me dis est vraiment gratifiant. Je suis contente de réussir à donner ce sentiment à mes lecteurs ou même qu' à toi. C'est exactement ce que je cherche dans cette histoire : installer du suspens à chaque chapitre, donner des réponses dans un chp mais en créer d'autres qui trouveront les réponses dans les prochains. Je sais que c'est frustrant mais je vais essayer de faire ça jusqu' à la fin ! Pour la version de mes perso, au début je pensais faire de OCC mais plus j'écris et plus je me rends compte que c'est ce que je fais du moins avec Naruto qui comme tu le dis est sombre, brisé et mystérieux et Sasuke agréable. J'aime bcp les personnalités d'origines mais j'avoue qu'un Sasuke plus docile, plus présent pour Naruto ( version naruto gaiden ) me plait et j'aime l'exploiter ( je vais le faire dans mes prochaines histoires ) Pour Naruto, les petits passages de souffrance qu'on voit dans le manga, je me suis demandé ce que ça ferait si je les exploitais plus et en version adulte et ça donne cette histoire ( et les prochaines encore une fois x) Itachi impossible de le changer, à mes yeux il est parfait ! Quant à Yahiko, c'est un personnage important dans le manga bien plus que Nagato à mes yeux donc il mérite d'avoir sa place. J'aimerais le faire intervenir plus souvent mais je trouve pas les moments et je ne voudrais pas parasiter mon histoire donc je préfère le mettre quand y a vraiment besoin. Comme tu vois finalement j'ai pas attendus avril pour poster ^^ Merci pour tous tes reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir =)_

 _ **Petit réponse à Ludy :** Coucou, pour la scène avec Orochimaru j'avoue que j'avais peur de prendre des lecteurs, j'ai déjà perdu une lectrice dans mon autre fic parce que j'ai mis mon Naru avec un autre perso et j'ai fais une allusion d'un SasuKaka et je ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise. Après j'ai une idée qui me trotte en tête parce que plusieurs personnes me dit que je pourrais en faire plus : A la fin de cette fic je soumettrais une idée, savoir quel passage de ma fic les lecteurs auraient voulu voir ( scène OrochimaruSasuke pour toi ou le moment entre shikmaruNaru ou NaruGaara ou l'apres midi à la patinoire etc ) Pour Yahiko, tu as la même façon de voir les choses que gloria alors je te laisse lire ma réponse à son commentaire ^^ Je vais essayer de faire un petit moment entre les frères mais si je n'y arrive pas, je pense que ça sera aussi un point à soumettre et peut etre que je ferais des scènes en plus après la fin de cette histoire. Comme tu vas pouvoir le voir j'ai répondu à tes attentes : Petit moment coquin entre sasuke et naruto + chp consacrer au Ita et Yahi. Par contre Jiraya ne reviendra plus =( et voilà j'ai posté plus tôt. Merci pour ton review._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9  
** _ **Avril**_

* * *

Assis l'un en face de l'autre sur la table de la cuisine des Uchiha, les frères Uzumaki s'affrontaient du regard.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, lança Naruto.

\- Le problème, c'est que Sasuke est un homme, tu crois qu'il va tenir combien de temps ? Ça va faire un mois que vous êtes ensemble, en dehors du travail, vous êtes toujours collés et vous dormez ensemble tous les week-ends et vous n'avez encore rien fait ?!

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors le pauvre, c'est limite de la torture-là. Non ? demanda Yahiko à son amant, qui arrivait dans la cuisine.

Itachi salua son beau-frère d'un signe de tête et partit se servir du café. Il se posta derrière Yahiko, une main sur son épaule et répondit à la question après avoir bu une gorgée.

\- Mon petit frère peut être très patient quand ça en vaut la peine.

Naruto remercia le brun qui était souvent de son côté quand le roux le taquinait. Un bruit se fit entendre et Sasuke apparut à son tour dans la cuisine. Il passa près de Naruto pour l'embrasser sur la tempe avant d'ouvrir le frigo et se verser un jus de raisin.

\- Si on part dans une vingtaine de minutes, ça ira ? Questionna Itachi.

Tout le monde hocha positivement de la tête. Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient prévu cette sortie à quatre. Naruto les avait, littéralement, gavés pour aller dans un parc d'attractions qui ré ouvrait ses portes ce mois-ci et ils n'avaient pas sût refuser, sachant que le cadet Uzumaki n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

Sasuke allait s'asseoir sur une chaise quand Naruto le força à prendre place sur ses cuisses et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le brun ne pût retenir un gémissement appréciateur.

Il fallait reconnaître que Naruto était vraiment doué avec sa langue, il s'en doutait depuis le nœud de la queue de cerise, mais il en avait, à chaque baiser, la confirmation. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'abstinence ou simplement à Naruto, mais ses baisers le mettaient dans tous ses états. Il avait promis d'attendre, mais merde que c'était long. Surtout que Naruto semblait rattraper toutes les années où il n'avait pas embrassé, donc autant dire que c'était partout, n'importe quand, devant n'importe qui. Il se retenait seulement au travail devant les clients. Il aurait pensé que Yahiko réagirait mal en le voyant agir, mais dans ces moments-là, il paraissait apaisé et content de voir son petit frère agir de la sorte, comme si c'était normal et naturel, comme s'il retrouvait l'enfant câlin et tactile d'autrefois avec ses parents. Quant à Itachi, il s'amusait de le voir, lui, aussi docile et soumis alors qu'en temps normal, il ne se laissait jamais faire.

Naruto le relâcha.

\- Tu es vraiment un démon, petit frère, lança Yahiko.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à attendre de s'aimer avant de coucher. Je n'ai pas envie de faire les choses à l'envers comme vous.

\- Mais qui te dit qu'on n'est pas amoureux ?

\- Parce que tu l'es ? questionna innocemment Itachi.

Yahiko releva brusquement la tête vers son amant. Il tomba dans des yeux taquins et moqueurs, mais ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils n'avaient pas eu cette discussion, mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'être sûr de leurs sentiments.

Il bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de s'échapper pour se préparer, suivi de Sasuke qui embrassa le blond sur la joue.

Naruto rigola devant l'attitude de son frère et Itachi ne put pas retenir un sourire.

\- Tu sais Naruto, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a eu des rapports avec ton frère avant de se dire "je t'aime" que ça veut dire que ce n'est pas sérieux entre nous.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Mais entre ton frère et moi, je n'ai pas envie que ça se passe comme ça.

\- J'ai bien compris, mais Yahiko a quand même raison, Sasuke est un homme.

\- …

\- Naruto, je crois savoir dans quelle catégorie tu te places, mais mon cadet n'est pas exactement dans la même. Je ne dis pas qu'il éprouvait des sentiments avec toutes les personnes avec qui il a couché, mais il ressentait quelque chose. Même si ce n'est pas le cas pour toi, pour la majorité des gens, faire l'amour est une étape indispensable dans une relation pour l'officialiser ou simplement prouver à l'autre qu'on tient à lui.

\- Je tiens énormément à Sasuke, se sentit obligé de préciser Naruto.

\- Je n'en doute pas et si, pour toi, de simples baisers te suffise, pour Sasuke, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne veuille te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour lui et avant qu'il désire que tu lui montres tes sentiments. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas doué pour ça.

Sur ces mots, Itachi partit rejoindre Yahiko et Naruto resta dans la cuisine à réfléchir.

XxX

Assis au bord du lit, Naruto attendait que Sasuke sorte de la salle de bain. Quand ce fut le cas, il l'observa s'essuyer les cheveux énergiquement avant de laisser la serviette reposer sur ses épaules. Le brun releva les yeux vers lui et sourit tendrement. Avant qu'il amorce un mouvement pour mettre un pantalon, Naruto lui tendit la main et l'invita à se placer devant lui. Il caressa du bout des doigts le torse pâle et musclé de son amant, le faisant frissonner, mais ne supportant pas la position soumise, Naruto l'obligea à se mettre à sa hauteur. Assis sur ses jambes, celles de Sasuke de part et d'autre de son corps et le visage face à face, Naruto détailla l'homme contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y a ? S'inquiéta Sasuke.

\- C'est important pour toi ? Le sexe, je veux dire.

\- J'ai dit que j'attendrais.

\- Oui, mais tu en as envie.

\- Évidemment, pas toi ? s'alarma le brun.

\- Sasuke… Aussi loin que je me souvienne, le sexe a toujours fait partie de mon quotidien. Je n'ai jamais couché par plaisir, ni même par envie, je couchais parce que c'était ce que je devais faire, mon travail. Maintenant que je ne suis plus chez Orochimaru, je ne trouve pas forcément l'utilité d'avoir des rapports.

\- Je ne te fais pas d'effet.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais ce n'est pas la première façon qui me viendrait à l'esprit pour te le prouver.

Sasuke prit en coupe le visage de Naruto et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Une de ses mains descendit le long du cou bronzé, caressa une épaule puis il entoura la nuque de son amant de ses deux bras, collant davantage leur corps. Il fit rentrer en contact leur entrejambe et se frotta doucement à lui. Le mois d'abstinence se fit immédiatement ressentir de son coté et son désir s'éveilla. Pour une fois, un gémissement s'échappa de Naruto, mais deux mains sur ses hanches firent décoller son bassin.

Avec ce geste, Sasuke comprit que son amant n'était pas encore prêt. Il rompit le baiser, mais déposa quand même ses lèvres dans son cou, sur la clavicule et sur le torse avant de remonter à l'oreille et chuchoter :

\- J'attendrais que ce soit la première chose à laquelle tu penses.

Sasuke voulut descendre des cuisses musclées de Naruto mais les mains sur son corps l'en empêchèrent.

Naruto bloqua le brun. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Depuis le début de leurs relations, Sasuke faisait énormément d'effort mais dans un couple, les deux devaient faire des concessions. Il craignait que le sexe gâche ce qui naissait un peu plus chaque jour entre eux, mais s'il n'essaye pas, il ne pourra jamais en être sûr.

Sasuke se pencha et déposa ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser. Ce geste mit fin à son combat interne et Naruto décida d'approfondir leur relation. Ici et maintenant.

Il glissa sa main dans le caleçon de son amant et attrapa son sexe, commençant de long va et viens. Deux mains agrippèrent ses épaules et il se retrouva front contre front avec Sasuke.

\- A…Arr-tes... haleta l'Uchiha en fermant les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto accéléra ses mouvements sans lâcher son homme des yeux. Il savourait chaque soupir et chaque gémissement. Il se délecta du visage submergé de plaisir ainsi que de la texture sous ses doigts. Le tout provoqua, chez lui, une réaction inconnue. Voir son jeune patron dans cet état, réveilla son membre. Plus il s'imprégnait de l'autre, de son odeur, de sa voix, et plus son désir s'exprimait.

Il en avait touché des hommes, il les avait fait crier, trembler et éjaculer, mais jamais ils n'avaient provoqués une réaction aussi intense chez lui. En temps normal, il se touchait lui-même pour pouvoir faire son travail, mais, ce matin, il lui suffisait de faire ça avec Sasuke pour que son corps réagisse positivement.

\- Naaa... ruto, l'interpella son amant.

Aux ongles s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa peau et aux mouvements de hanches inconscients de Sasuke, Naruto comprit qu'il était proche de la jouissance.

\- Viens, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres rosies avant de l'embrasser.

Il appliqua un va et vient rapide et sentit le membre pulser sous sa paume, déversant le liquide chaud qui glissa sur sa main.

Essoufflé, Sasuke rouvrit les yeux. Il fut soulagé de lire, dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, autant de satisfaction et de plaisir. Il remarqua aussi l'érection déformant le pantalon du blond. Il allait remédier à ce délicieux problème quand leurs frères les informèrent, de l'autre côté de la porte, qu'il était temps de partir. Il jura entre ses dents et son amant le rassura. Ils avaient tout le temps de passer à la prochaine étape.

XxX

\- Et puis, après, le wagon a plongé d'un coup et Bam !

\- Naruto, je te rappelle que nous étions là aussi, l'informa Yahiko.

Naruto se retourna vers son frère et lui tira la langue.

Yahiko et les frères Uchiha rigolèrent devant tant de gaminerie. Le blond s'amusait à décrire toutes les attractions qu'ils faisaient depuis le début de la matinée et les commentait.

\- J'ai faim, se plaignit le cadet Uzumaki.

\- On vient de finir de manger.

\- Oui, mais on n'a pas pris de dessert…

\- Parce que tu ne voulais pas louper les 3D.

\- Je sais, mais j'en veux un maintenant, bouda-t-il en croisant les bras.

Yahiko soupira de lassitude, son petit frère était un vrai gamin, mais il l'aimait tellement dans ses moments-là.

Il répondit positivement à la demande et tous firent un détour dans le parc pour rejoindre un stand de nourriture.

Arrivé devant, Sasuke fit la queue, main dans la main avec Naruto, pendant que Yahiko et Itachi les attendaient un peu à l'écart.

Le roux leva les yeux vers son patron et amant. Il détailla cet homme charismatique qu'il avait que pour lui depuis quatre mois et plus, officieusement. Il ressentait pour lui un sentiment qu'il avait déjà connu. Un sentiment qu'il avait partagé avec Konan et Nagato, même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître.

Ils ne s'étreignaient jamais devant des inconnus, mais plus qu'une envie, un besoin se fit ressentir.

Yahiko se mit devant Itachi et posa ses mains sur son torse, collant leur corps.

Le brun regarda son bras droit quémander silencieusement un rapprochement. C'était rare qu'ils s'affichent en public, mais son amant semblait en avoir besoin et Itachi décida de le satisfaire. Ce genre d'attention le confortait dans l'idée que Yahiko s'attachait de plus en plus à lui et pas seulement pour son statut ou sa capacité à venir en aide à Naruto, ce qu'il avait redouté au début de leur relation.

Instinctivement, il posa ses mains sur les hanches puis, voyant Yahiko agripper son cou et l'entraîner dans un baiser, il l'enlaça tendrement.

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement sans approfondir l'échange, ne cherchant pas à provoquer les passants ni même à se mettre en avant dans cette foule, ils voulaient simplement se transmettre leurs sentiments et prouver à l'autre à quel point ils étaient bien ensemble.

Doucement, ils rompirent le baiser, restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils échangèrent un regard rempli d'émotion et Yahiko se sentit prêt à les exprimer à haute voix.

\- Itachi, je t'-

\- Aller dépêchons-nous, lança Naruto en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Le roux maudit intérieurement son frère pour l'avoir interrompu dans sa déclaration et il comptait bien lui faire comprendre, mais c'était sans compter l'entêtement de son cadet qui les tira presque.

\- Vous n'avez rien pris finalement ? Demanda Itachi

\- Non, plus faim. Aller bougeons, s'irrita le blond.

Les Uchiha observèrent ce dernier et quelque chose les interpellèrent. Naruto était soudainement mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Un coup d'œil en arrière de sa part leur firent penser qu'il avait peut-être vu quelqu'un qu'il voulait éviter. Un client sûrement et ils décidèrent de ne pas chercher davantage pour éviter un problème aujourd'hui.

Dans l'empressement, Naruto ne remarqua pas que Yahiko avait sorti son portable et l'objet tomba face contre terre quand il tira son frère par le bras pour partir.

\- Naruto, tu ne peux pas faire attention !

\- On s'en fout je t'en rachèterais un, viens.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ? s'exaspéra l'aîné en s'agenouillant pour récupérer son téléphone.

Yahiko se redressa et tomba nez à nez avec une femme et un homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Son corps tout entier se figea et son esprit reparti quelque mois en arrière, plus que ça, il revit les nombreuses années passées à leurs côtés. Son cœur hurlait de rage et de désespoir. Il demandait réparation et paix.

\- Et merde… murmura Naruto.

Itachi et Sasuke furent les seuls à réagir aux mots de Naruto et ils comprirent que les personnes ne venaient pas du passé du blond, mais du roux. Ce dernier se retourna vers eux.

\- Partons.

Le ton était calme et posé, mais le visage fermé et les traits tirés le trahissaient.

Une quinte de toux résonna. La panique se fit ressentir dans la voix de la jeune femme. Et Yahiko ne contrôla pas son corps qui se précipita pour soutenir l'homme.

Son prénom fut murmuré par l'homme et la femme. Un mélange de culpabilité et de tristesse, d'envie et de joie, de remords et de regret ainsi que de l'amour émergea d'eux.

Itachi regarda la scène et un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Yahiko, qu'il aimait, allait lui échapper.

XxX

Dans un coin à l'écart de la foule, Yahiko aidait Nagato à boire de l'eau entre deux quintes de toux. Il regarda cet homme, assis contre un arbre, qui avait partagé sa vie pendant tellement de temps. Il avait considérablement maigri, ayant senti ses os quand il l'avait porté plus loin. Son apparence lui creva le cœur, il ne pensait pas un jour le revoir dans cet état. Il jeta un regard à Konan, la femme qui avait également partagé sa vie en même temps que Nagato. Elle était plus portante que leur ami, mais les cernes sous ses yeux étaient la preuve des nombreuses nuits d'insomnie et d'inquiétude.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Yahiko.

Aucun des deux ne lui répondit, l'un parce qu'il était trop faible et l'autre parce qu'elle savait ce que sa réponse engendrerait.

Ils se connaissaient par cœur, ils étaient liés depuis tellement d'années que même séparer depuis une dizaine de mois, ils se comprenaient toujours.

Et parce qu'ils se connaissaient, Nagato et Konan savaient que Yahiko commençait à remettre les pièces de leur puzzle à leur place et qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il fasse valser le tout.

\- COMBIEN DE TEMPS ? Hurla-t-il.

Tout le monde sursauta et Naruto amorça un mouvement dans l'espoir de le calmer.

\- Grand-frère…

\- Reste où tu es ! Tu ne me laisses pas entrer dans ton passé alors je t'interdis de te mêler du mien, cracha Yahiko à la face de son cadet.

Naruto recula sous la menace. Il n'avait jamais vu son aîné dans cet état, mais il savait très bien ce que ces deux personnes représentaient pour lui et fut à moitié surpris de cette réaction.

Il sentit Sasuke entrelacer ses doigts autour des siens dans un geste de réconfort et le remercia d'un doux sourire. Les deux amants tournèrent la tête vers Itachi et d'un accord commun, ils se rapprochèrent de lui. Ils voulaient le soutenir parce que, même sans savoir toute l'histoire, personne ne pouvait nier les liens entre ces trois-là.

\- Combien Konan ? Depuis combien de temps il récidive ?

\- … Juillet.

Une autre pièce du puzzle.

\- Alors, c'est pour ça que vous m'avez quitté.

\- … Non. On ne pouvait juste pas continuer comme ça. Nous trois... s'étaient ridicules, avoua la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

\- Arrête de me mentir.

\- On n-

\- STOP !

Un nouveau sursaut pour le groupe. Yahiko, furieux, se leva pour se confronter à elle, mais une main sur son poignet l'arrêta. Il se retourna et tomba dans les yeux de son ancien amant.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Ne t'en prends pas à elle. Elle n'y est pour rien, haleta Nagato.

\- Elle est aussi fautive que toi. Vous avez fait ce choix à deux, alors assumez.

\- Nous sommes en accord avec notre décision.

À ces mots, Yahiko se retourna vers Konan et la fusilla du regard.

\- Redis-le-moi en face, dans les yeux et sans trembler. Dis-moi que vous avez fait le bon choix, que vous n'avez aucun regret, aucun remords. Je veux t'entendre me dire que la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez quitté était justifiée. Dis-moi que si c'était à refaire, vous referiez cette erreur.

\- Oui.

Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation dans la réponse et le roux se décomposa.

Alors c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire pendant des semaines, mais il s'était résigné à croire à ce petit bout de papier et on venait de lui confirmer.

Ce petit bout de papier, un origami en forme de rose, qu'il avait retrouvé un jour sur son lit en rentrant. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas fait attention, Konan laissait souvent traîner des origamis dans son appartement, mais en remarquant que c'était le seul pour une fois, il l'avait examiné et vu quelque chose d'écrit à l'intérieur. L'écriture était celle de Nagato et c'était un mot d'adieu. Plus que ça, de rupture. Konan et Nagato le quittaient parce que leur relation ne leur convenait plus. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver à deux sans lui.

Il n'y avait pas cru, par tout de suite du moins, puis ils n'étaient jamais revenus, ils n'avaient jamais pu les contacter ou les retrouver et il avait fini par accepter, non par choix, mais par obligation. Il devait s'occuper de reconquérir son frère et malheureusement Naruto passait en premier. Il avait abandonné Konan et Nagato et avec le temps, il s'était dit que finalement, il ne les aimait peut-être pas autant que ce qu'il croyait, mais aux côtés d'Itachi et en les revoyant, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que oui, il les avait aimés.

Devant la tristesse non dissimulée de Yahiko, Konan ne put pas retenir ses mots.

\- ça n'aurait pas pu continuer, tu venais de retrouver Naruto et-

\- Ne mêle pas mon frère à ça. Je t'interdis de t'en servir comme excuse ! vociféra le roux.

Une quinte de toux retentit puis une autre et encore une autre. Konan se précipita vers Nagato et lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il tâcha de sang. Yahiko décala le corps affaibli pour se placer entre lui et l'arbre, il emprisonna ce petit corps et appliqua des mouvements circulaires dans son dos. Le geste calma l'homme.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse, murmura faiblement Nagato.

\- Je veux la vérité… Vous me la devez, supplia l'aîné Uzumaki.

La dernière pièce du puzzle.

\- Tu n'étais pas là quand Nagato s'est mis à recracher du sang. Commença Konan. Nous ne voulions pas t'inquiéter, tu avais déjà assez de problèmes avec Naruto. On a préféré que tu te concentres sur lui. Nous sommes allés consulter un médecin qui nous a annoncé que le cancer de Nagato était revenu et que, cette fois, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

\- Vous avez demandé plusieurs avis?

\- Nous sommes allés voir la meilleure, Yahiko.

\- Si vous m'en aviez parlés, nous aurions pu repartir aux États-Unis pour-

\- C'est justement pour ça que nous ne te l'avons pas dit. Yahiko… C'était sans espoir. Nagato le savait, je l'ai compris, mais toi, tu aurais été incapable d'y croire.

\- Vous avez abandonné, reprocha Yahiko.

\- Tu te trompes. On a seulement accepté la situation. Ce que tu n'aurais pas fait. Tu aurais agit comme la première fois.

\- La première fois, le cancer a disparu.

\- Oui, mais pas là et on ne voulait pas te faire subir une fois de plus ce calvaire. On ne voulait pas que tu te sentes une fois de plus impuissant devant la perte d'une personne que tu aimes.

\- C'était à moi de prendre cette décision.

\- Non… Ça t'aurait coûté tes avancements avec Naruto, ton argent, tout. Pour Nagato, pour moi, tu as renoncé à la vie que tu voulais offrir à ton petit frère.

\- Je peux encore lui donner.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne sera jamais exactement ce que tu avais imaginé pour lui n'est-ce pas ?

Yahiko ne répondit pas. Évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas offrir tout ce qu'il voulait à son cadet. D'abord, parce que Naruto ne lui laissait pas faire, mais aussi parce qu'il avait vidé une partie de ses économies pour sauver la vie de l'homme qu'il aimait et chercher le blond. Ce qui lui restait ne suffisait pas pour ce qu'il voulait.

\- Yahiko, on t'aimait trop pour-

\- Si vous m'aimiez vraiment, vous ne seriez pas parti. Aimer ce n'est pas laissé partir l'autre. C'est d'en être incapable même si on sait que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Aimer, c'est ne pas abandonner ? souffla difficilement Nagato entre ses bras.

\- Oui.

\- Alors, tu ne nous aimais pas vraiment non plus…

\- …

\- Est-ce qu'il te rend heureux ?

Le roux reporta son regard vers son patron. Nagato parlait d'Itachi et un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahi. Pour Itachi ou pour ses anciens amants ? Il ne savait plus trop.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, vous n'avez pas le droit. C'est vous qui m'avez quitté, emportant tout ce qui pouvait me rattacher à notre relation.

Les yeux fermés, Nagato se laissa aller contre le torse de Yahiko. Il manquait de force pour finir cette conversation.

\- Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? Demanda le roux à Konan.

\- Il aurait déjà dû…

Elle ne put pas finir sa phrase. Sa gorge s'assécha et une boule se forma. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. Oui, Nagato aurait déjà dû succomber, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, il tenait encore bon. Elle doutait quand même, qu'après cette rencontre, il tienne un jour de plus.

\- Yahiko… chuchota Nagato. Dis-nous que nous n'avons pas fait tout ça pour rien… Dis-nous que tu as réussi à offrir à Naruto ce qu'il méritait…

Les larmes de Konan redoublèrent en se rendant compte que Nagato délirait légèrement. Ils venaient pourtant d'en parler quelques minutes plus tôt, mais le malade ne semblait déjà plus s'en souvenir et être dans son cocon.

\- Oui, j'ai réussi, mentit Yahiko

\- La maison ?

\- Elle est magnifique.

\- Décris-la-moi…

\- …

\- Yahiko ?

\- Elle est située sur des collines. Malgré les champs qui la bordent, nous avons un jardin qui l'entoure. Ce matin… Les premières fleurs sont apparues, elles seront éblouissantes cette année.

\- Quelles fleurs ?

\- Des pétunias…

Un sanglot s'échappa de la jeune femme.

\- Les fleurs préférées de Konan.

\- Oui… Je voulais une petite maison, mais Naruto veut pleins d'enfants alors j'ai décidé d'en prendre une immense avec des pièces à ne plus savoir quoi en faire.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- J'ai… Dans une des pièces, j'ai dessiné le monde et j'ai accroché une photo de nous dans chaque pays que nous avons parcouru.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est important pour moi de me souvenir que c'est grâce à vous que j'en suis là et que j'ai retrouvé mon précieux petit frère. Vous avez été mon tout pendant des années... Vous étiez une partie de moi et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux oublier.

\- Nous ne le sommes plus… Une partie de toi ?

Une quinte de toux reprit Nagato et Yahiko l'enlaça plus fermement, espérant que son contact le calme. Il regarda Konan droit dans les yeux et prononça ses derniers mots.

\- Vous êtes mon passé et vous avez engendré mon avenir. Vous serez toujours une partie de moi.

XxX

\- Amène-le là-bas.

Yahiko tendit un bout de papier à Konan avec une adresse.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il tiendra jusque-là.

\- Vas-y quand même… L'endroit est à ton nom.

La jeune femme le regarda un peu perdu, elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Quand on a diagnostiqué le cancer à Nagato la première fois, il m'a parlé de cet endroit, une petite maisonnette modeste à la campagne. Il voulait te l'offrir pour te remercier de t'occuper de lui, de nous.

\- Il ne me l'a jamais dit…

\- Parce que c'était un cadeau d'adieu. Quand il allait mieux, il a mit en suspens ce projet, mais j'ai racheté cette maison quelque temps après avoir retrouvé Naruto, pour vous deux, mais vous êtes partis avant que je puisse vous l'offrir.

\- Yahiko…

\- Va Konan. Cette maison représente beaucoup pour Nagato, il aurait voulu que tu la voies et qu'elle t'appartienne.

\- Et toi ? Se risqua-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas revivre ça… J'ai déjà fait mon deuil.

Oui, il leur avait déjà dis au revoir. Il s'était déjà fait une raison. Il s'était déjà rendu à l'évidence qu'ils ne feraient plus partis de sa vie. Les accompagner pour vivre les derniers instants de Nagato, pour vivre un dernier moment à trois, c'était comme lâcher une bouée de sauvetage alors qu'on ne sait pas nager.

\- Alors, c'est un adieu.

Yahiko récupéra le bout de papier. Il se mit à plier et replier chaque partie du papier jusqu'à faire un origami en forme de fleur comme celle que Konan avait laissée sur son lit pour le quitter.

Oui, c'était un adieu.

Pour rien au monde, il voulait revivre leur perte, il était passé à autre chose et ne souhaitait plus ressentir cette douleur. À quoi ça aurait servi de toute façon.

Il regarda une dernière fois le corps affaiblir de Nagato qu'il avait ramené jusqu'à la voiture de Konan et déposa au creux des mains de son ancienne compagne l'origami.

XxX

Deux corps brûlants et transpirants dansaient collés serrés. Ils s'épousaient parfaitement, dos contre torse. Ils ne suivaient pas le rythme du son dans la boîte de nuit, mais le son de leur cœur. Dans un geste langoureux, Yahiko leva son bras et entoura la nuque de Naruto, il rejeta la tête en arrière et la posa sur l'épaule musclée de son cadet. Ce dernier emprisonna les hanches de son aîné, collant davantage leur bassin et plongea son visage dans le cou de son grand frère.

Après les adieux entre Yahiko et Konan, ils avaient grimpés dans la voiture d'Itachi, Naruto lui ayant demandé de les ramener chez eux. Il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter Itachi ni Sasuke, mais il sentait dans l'attitude de son frère qu'il devait l'éloigner. Il en eut la certitude quand Yahiko sortit de la voiture sans un geste ni parole pour Itachi. Naruto le rassura et lui fit la promesse de s'occuper de lui.

Naruto fit glisser une de ses mains à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Yahiko pendant que l'autre remontait sur son ventre.

Aux yeux de ceux qu'ils les connaissaient, leur échange pouvait déranger, mais actuellement, seuls des inconnus les entouraient et à leurs yeux, ils étaient justes deux hommes qui se chauffaient. Mais au fond, Naruto s'en foutait royalement. Son frère avait besoin de lui et il allait tout faire pour qu'il aille mieux.

Yahiko se retourna brusquement et recolla son corps à celui de son frère, nichant à son tour son visage dans le cou bronzé. Naruto glissa une jambe entre celles de son aîné et remua des hanches.

Naruto resserra sa prise dans l'espoir d'apporter un peu de protection à son frère et surtout de décourager tous ceux qui voudraient se rapprocher d'eux.

Il savait de quoi Yahiko avait besoin pour se détendre, mais refusait de lui céder. Le sexe, juste du sexe pur et dur pour oublier. Il l'avait éloigné d'Itachi parce qu'il doutait que ce soit une bonne chose que Yahiko agisse comme ça avec son amant, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que son frère commette cet acte avec un inconnu. Alors, il était là, avec son aîné, tentant de calmer ses pulsions, tentant de lui faire oublier ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

Naruto releva la tête de Yahiko et plongea dans son regard. Sa main passa de son menton à sa joue et son frère ferma les yeux, savourant la caresse. Doucement, il se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres offertes à lui.

Il n'y avait pas de tension sexuelle, ni de désir dans cet échange. Il s'agissait seulement d'une déclaration. Le seul moyen que connaissait Naruto pour dire, je t'aime et il aimait son frère. Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il ne lui avait jamais dit parce que jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas senti le besoin de le faire, mais aujourd'hui, dans ses bras, voyant son frère aussi mal, il devait lui faire comprendre.

Le baiser sembla faire réagir son aîné. Ce dernier pressa, en réponse au "je t'aime" de Naruto, ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il demanda à rentrer chez eux, ensemble et le blond répondit positivement.

Ils sortirent rapidement de la boîte de nuit et traversèrent le parking arrière pour rejoindre leur voiture. Deux hommes les interpellèrent sur le chemin et les insultèrent pour leur démonstration dans la boîte. Ce fut Yahiko qui réagit en premier en se jetant sur un des agresseurs. Il le plaqua au sol, s'asseyant à califourchon dessus et commença à le frapper au visage. Plusieurs coups furent donnés avant que Naruto bloque son bras au vol. L'homme sous Yahiko reprit ses esprits et partît en courant rejoindre son ami qui avait déjà pris la fuite.

Le blond relâcha le bras de son frère, qui partit s'écraser contre le béton. Yahiko leva ses poings l'un après l'autre et les abattit à plusieurs reprises par terre, le faisant saigner. Cette fois-ci, Naruto ne l'arrêta pas, il le laissa se vider de toute sa colère. Cette colère qu'il gardait depuis des mois et que cette rencontre avait fait resurgir.

\- Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, Naruto !

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne devais pas perdre mes parents. Deux fois.

\- Je sais.

\- On aurait dû avoir une vie tranquille et la partager avec les personnes qu'on aime.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne devais pas te perdre Naruto. Et, je ne devais pas les perdre non plus.

\- Tu m'as retrouvé.

\- Mais à quel prix ?

\- …

\- J'aurais dû te protéger Naruto et j'aurais dû prendre soin de toi, mais au lieu de ça, j'ai fermé les yeux.

\- De quoi tu parles Yahiko ?

\- Je parle de ton métier d'hôte ! Tu n'étais pas censé coucher pour gagner ta vie et je n'étais pas censé te laisser faire.

Naruto se crispa.

\- Comment... Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-il à son frère.

\- Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Je l'ai su à la minute où je t'ai retrouvé, mais j'ai préféré ne rien voir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour te sortir de là et j'ai laissé Itachi et Sasuke régler ce problème. J'ai été lâche.

Le cadet se rapprocha de son aîné et se mit à genoux, l'enlaçant par-derrière en lui murmurant des excuses.

\- C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser… souffla Yahiko.

\- …

\- On aurait dû être heureux.

\- Je le suis grand-frère et c'est grâce à toi.

Naruto resserra ses bras sur le corps devant lui.

\- Grâce à toi, grâce à Sasuke et grâce à Itachi. Tu as faits rentrer ses hommes dans ma vie et je t'en remercierais jamais assez. J'ai mal, mais je sens que la douleur s'estompe un peu plus chaque jour à leurs côtés, à tes côtés… Tu n'es pas seul Yahiko, je suis là, Itachi et Sasuke aussi. Tu le sais et je ne te laisserais pas dire que tu n'es pas heureux. Ce n'est peut-être pas le bonheur que tu imaginais quand nous étions petits, mais, je le vois dans tes yeux, chaque fois que tu les poses sur cet homme, il te comble. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ressentir ça pour une personne différente de Konan ou Nagato. Ils étaient peut-être ton tout avant et je ne doute pas que ce soit grâce à eux que tu en aies là, mais ils font partie du passé. Itachi est ton avenir et tu as le droit d'en faire ton tout maintenant.

Yahiko était silencieux, mais Naruto savait qu'il écoutait. Il restait juste à espérer que ces mots l'atteignent.

\- Je les aimais et ils m'ont abandonné

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça.

\- Je sais.

XxX

\- Rentre chez toi, Yahiko.

Dans l'ascenseur, main sur le bouton de leur étage, Yahiko bloqua. Il se retourna vers Itachi pour essayer de comprendre, mais ce dernier réitéra son ordre. À leurs côtés, Sasuke et Naruto ne pipèrent pas mot.

\- Je peux travailler.

\- Pas dans ces conditions.

Et par là, il sous-entendait les mains complètement bandées et le visage rongé par la fatigue.

\- Écoute je-

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix Yahiko. C'est un ordre de ton patron. Tu prends ta semaine.

Sa voix était sans appel et l'ainé Uzumaki sortit de l'ascenseur, laissant les portes se refermer entre eux.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Itachi.

Dans son dos, Sasuke et Naruto se lancèrent un regard. Aucun des deux ne sait à qui s'adressait cette question parce que les deux pouvaient y répondre. Sasuke s'était chargé de soigner ses blessures le lendemain après avoir reçu un appel de son homme et Naruto veillait sur lui depuis la rencontre.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Les blessures sont superficielles, d'ici une semaine ou deux, grand maximum, ses mains seront guéries.

\- Naruto ?

\- Il tient beaucoup à toi Itachi… Mais il a besoin d'un petit peu de temps. Il vient encore de perdre des personnes qu'il aimait et sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Itachi ne répondit pas, il le savait et c'est pour cela qu'il avait obligé son amant à prendre du repos, mais plus encore, du recul.

XxX

\- Vous prendrez un dessert Messieurs ?

Voyant que son bras droit était toujours dans ses pensées, Itachi refusa poliment et demanda l'addition.

Il observa Yahiko.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et, après réflexion, il avait appelé son amant pour discuter de sa reprise et, plus précisément, de leur relation. Il n'y avait pas eu de baiser quand Yahiko était rentré dans la voiture et le strict minimum de mots avait été prononcé jusqu'au restaurant. Itachi pensait pouvoir aborder le sujet pendant le repas, mais le roux était complètement ailleurs.

Après avoir payé le repas, ils sortirent du restaurant et repartirent en direction de l'appartement de Yahiko. Arrivé devant, Itachi coupa le moteur et se décida à entamer la conversation. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans le flou, ce n'était pas bon pour lui, ni pour le roux.

\- Peut-être que nous devrions arrêter là.

Yahiko sembla réagir à ses mots, il sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête pour le regarder.

\- Alors c'est ça… Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

\- Tu te trompes Yahiko. Je te laisse juste une porte de sortie. Nous ne sommes pas encore profondément liés alors nous devrions faire ça pendant qu'il est encore temps.

\- … C'est ce que tu penses ? Que ce qu'il y a entre nous n'est pas assez fort ? murmura Yahiko, plus pour lui-même.

Itachi s'enfonça dans le siège conducteur.

\- Non, mais mon avis n'est pas important.

\- Si justement, nous sommes un couple et nous devrions être deux pour prendre des décisions. Je ne veux pas te mettre à l'écart et je ne veux plus l'être non plus…

La fin de la phrase mourut dans la gorge de son amant et l'aîné Uchiha comprit. Il aurait préféré garder ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais son amant avait besoin de savoir, il avait besoin que cette relation soit différente de celle qu'il avait vécue avec ce Nagato et cette Konan. Une relation où chacune des deux parties s'exprimait et s'écoutait tout en prenant les décisions ensemble.

\- Je tiens énormément à toi Yahiko, bien plus que de raison et je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare, mais je ne peux pas être égoïste. Même si j'ai un peu de mal avec ton passé, je peux comprendre tes sentiments et si tu as besoin de réfléchir, de prendre du recul ou si tu ne te sens tout simplement pas prêt pour notre relation, je l'accepterai.

\- Alors, tu ne me retiendrais pas…

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne perdrais pas mon temps à me battre pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être sauvé. Je sais que tu comprends ce que je veux dire, tu le ressens quand tu es avec Naruto.

\- …

\- Je te veux à mes côtés, dans ma vie professionnelle comme personnelle, mais je ne laisserais pas nos sentiments entravés l'entreprise. J'ai besoin de stabilité dans ma vie et dans celle de Sasuke, je sais que tu comprends cela aussi.

Ils étaient tous les deux des grands frères, donc ils se comprenaient et pensaient pareil pour leur cadet. Ils étaient aussi tous les deux des adultes alors les crises de larmes ou les hurlements n'avaient pas leur place, pas plus que les petits piquent d'une rupture. La discussion était claire et laissait le choix. Il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté et il n'y aurait pas de remontrance après leur décision.

Yahiko bougea de son siège, il se pencha entre Itachi et le volant et fit reculer celui de son amant au maximum. Il enjamba le frein à main et se mit à califourchon sur le brun. Il prit son visage en coupe et vida son cœur.

\- Je comprends mieux que personne, mais je ne te demande pas de te battre pour moi parce que je suis déjà à toi.

\- Pas entièrement et si pour le moment, je me sens capable de gérer ça, je sais que je finirais par en souffrir. Je ne supporterais pas de te partager…

\- Et tu n'auras pas à le faire. Je… Je te mentirais si je disais que les revoirs n'a pas ravivé des choses en moi. Je les ai aimés. Ils ont été à mes côtés depuis que j'ai commencé à chercher Naruto et s'ils n'avaient pas été là, je ne suis pas sûr que je l'aurais trouvé. Ils seront toujours une partie de moi, de ma vie, Itachi, que je le veuille ou non.

\- …

\- Mais je veux que tu sois ma vie. Et je t'aime.

Yahiko se pencha et embrassa tendrement Itachi. Il se décolla et posa son front contre celui de son amant, il ferma les yeux et chuchota contre ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété et de t'avoir fait douter de mes sentiments. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, ni qu'on se sépare. Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps entre nous… Mais je veux que tu sois mon présent et mon avenir. Et je t'aime.

Le silence prit place dans l'habitacle, mais pas pour longtemps. Yahiko sentit une main pressée sur sa nuque et des lèvres s'écrasaient contre sa bouche. Une langue força l'entrée et il ne put pas retenir un gémissement. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

-Je t'aime aussi Yahiko.

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Ils fondèrent l'un sur l'autre, se retrouvant après deux semaines. Ils s'embrassèrent comme des damnés et se précipitèrent pour ne faire plus qu'un. Ils avaient besoin de se sentir l'un contre l'autre. Itachi ne désirait qu'une chose, que Yahiko lui appartienne entièrement et Yahiko allait tout faire pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Toujours bouche contre bouche et empressement, le roux déboutonna la chemise d'Itachi et son pantalon, libérant le sexe déjà tendu par le plaisir. Il l'empoigna et pompa frénétiquement, arrachant des halètements à son patron.

\- Je veux te retrouver, souffla Yahiko.

Itachi frissonna à ces mots. Il souleva son amant et entreprit difficilement, au vu de l'endroit et de la position, de retirer le pantalon du roux. Quand se fut fait, il présenta deux doigts entre les fesses offertes après les avoir léchés. Dans ce contexte, sa salive était la seule chose capable de faciliter la préparation de son amant, mais ce dernier semblait complètement s'en foutre quand il s'empala sur son index et son majeur.

Deux mouvements de doigts suffirent à Itachi pour trouver la prostate de son bras droit et appuyer dessus. Depuis qu'ils couchaient ensemble, Itachi avait appris à connaître parfaitement ce corps et dans cette position, toucher la boule de plaisir de son amant avait toujours été plus facile à son goût.

\- Plus, supplia Yahiko.

L'aîné Uchiha retira ses doigts et présenta son sexe, laissant l'homme qu'il aimait s'abaisser et l'engloutir complètement.

\- Je… Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, avoua honteusement l'Uzumaki.

Itachi profita de cette bouche ouverte pour insérer sa langue et entraîner son amant dans un baiser langoureux.

Lui non plus, n'allait pas durer. En temps normal, deux semaines d'abstinence n'étaient rien pour lui, il avait déjà tenu bien plus que ça, mais là, c'était différent. Côté sexe, Yahiko avait une imagination débordante et était ouvert à tout, il n'avait jamais connu autant de plaisir, ni même aimer en procurer à ce point. Alors, ces quelques jours d'attente avaient été une véritable torture.

Itachi bougea des hanches et Yahiko se cala sur ses mouvements. D'abord, torse contre torse, le brun obligea son amant à se décoller et se pencher en arrière contre le volant. La position facilitait la rencontre entre son sexe et la boule de nerfs qui ferait jouir son partenaire.

Un gémissement plus fort que les autres lui indiqua qu'il l'avait trouvé et il décida d'en abuser.

Perdu dans son plaisir, Yahiko ferma les yeux et savoura toutes les sensations qui ravageaient son corps. Une main sur son sexe l'emporta un peu plus loin vers les portes de la jouissance et avant d'avoir l'esprit complètement vide, il supplia une dernière fois son amant.

\- S'il te- mmh plaît… Je veux t'app- Argh - tenir.

Itachi donna, brutalement, un dernier coup de hanche qui fit jouir Yahiko entre ses doigts. Autour de son sexe, la paroi anale de son amant se resserra et le propulsa à son tour dans la jouissance.

Essoufflé, son bras droit se laissa tomber dans ses bras. Il l'enlaça amoureusement, cherchant à l'emprisonner, inconsciemment ou non…

\- Tu es à moi.

Sourire aux lèvres, Yahiko se blottit davantage contre son patron et murmura un « je t'aime » qui confirma son appartenance.

* * *

 _ **Petite note de l'auteur :**_

 _Chapitre principalement consacré au couple secondaire, j'espère que ça vous a plut quand même. Je sais que certaines personnes m'avaient demandé un Lemon entre Yahi et Itachi et bien voilà ^^ J'espère par contre que ce n'était pas trop guimauve… =S_

 _Et le petit moment NaruSasu au début ?_

 _Certain risque de grimacer avec l'allusion NaruYahi mais pour ma part j'ai adoré écrire ce passage. (NDC : moi quand je l'ai lu : O.O Non… Non… ^^ Elle a osé… O.O…Cool.)_

 _Pour celles qui relèveront, je sais que les pétunias font leur apparition en juin mais j'en avais besoin pour ce chapitre étant donné que Konan est aussi appelé pétunia dans le manga._

 _Langage des fleurs : le pétunia sert soit à exprimer sa colère, à montrer qu'on est furieux_

 _Merci a Sonnyus pour la correction =) (Plaisir et désolé du retard^^)_


	11. Chapitre 10: Mai

**Chapitre 10  
** _ **Mai**_

\- Naruto Nii-Chan !

Passant le portail de l'orphelinat, Naruto se fit accueillir par Konohamaru, un des orphelins.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais nous voir aujourd'hui, sourit le jeune homme en se postant devant lui.

Naruto ne doutait pas de sa clairvoyance, c'était la fête des enfants et chaque année, il venait passer la journée avec tous les orphelins.

Il regarda l'adolescent et constata, une fois de plus, qu'il avait grandi depuis sa dernière visite. Il se sentit coupable à cette pensée. Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Depuis son retour à Konoha, il ne passait pas une semaine sans voir les enfants, mais son changement de vie ne lui permettait plus de venir aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. Entre le travail, qui lui prenait la journée, Yahiko qui occupait ses soirées, ainsi que Sasuke, les week-ends, il les avait délaissés sans vraiment le vouloir.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

\- Cette année, je pensais vous amener à la fête foraine.

\- Cool, s'exclama l'enfant.

\- Et j'ai ramené des amis.

Konohamaru se pencha sur le côté et regarda derrière Naruto, apercevant trois hommes qui s'avançaient jusqu'à eux.

D'autres voix s'élevèrent dans la cour et les interpellèrent.

\- Venez voir ! Naruto est enfin venu avec son frère et leur petit copain, cria le gamin en se retournant vers ses amis.

\- Hey ! Ils ont un prénom, râla le blond.

\- Ouais, ouais. Yahiko, Itachi et Sasuke, je sais.

Naruto voulut le réprimander devant cette attitude, mais tout le monde arriva et les enfants se mirent à détailler son grand-frère et les Uchiha, tout en donnant leur avis :

\- Je trouve que vous ne vous ressemblez pas avec ton frère, lança Sansho.

\- Les deux autres par contre oui, dit Tsukune.

\- C'est normal, ils sont frères. Naruto ni-chan nous l'a dit, informa Udon.

\- En tout cas, ils sont tous très beaux, avoua Moegi.

\- Mouais, y a mieux quand même, jalousa Konohamaru en croisant les bras.

\- Tu es un garçon, tu n'es pas objectif. Mibuna, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ? Demanda Moegi à la deuxième fille du groupe.

Naruto se retourna vers Yahiko et ses patrons, il s'excusa silencieusement d'un signe de tête pour le comportement des enfants, mais ils ne semblaient pas offensés par leur familiarité. Bien au contraire, un rictus sur leurs lèvres montrait que la situation les amusait beaucoup.

\- Mibuna ? Répéta Moegi.

Le blond reporta son attention sur la petite fille qui n'avait pas encore parlé. Elle était la plus jeune des orphelins, après venaient Sansho et Tsukune, d'un an les aînés puis Konohamaru, Udon et Moegi, étant plus vieux de quelques années.

\- Je… Je les déteste, hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle recula dans l'attention de partir en courant, mais Naruto lui attrapa le bras et l'en empêcha. Elle baissa les yeux et se mit à trembler, sanglotant comme jamais le blond ne l'avait vu faire. Il s'abaissa à son niveau et lui demanda gentiment de le regarder.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça, alors que tu ne les connais même pas ? Se renseigna-t-il.

\- Ils t'ont volé.

\- Ne commence pas ! Ordonna Konohamaru.

Mibuna sursauta de peur et se renferma sur elle, Moegi tempérant le plus âgé des orphelins.

Naruto, un peu perdu, ne comprenait pas les réactions de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses petits frères et soeurs. Il demanda à la petite fille de développer, mais Konohamaru lui interdit d'en dire davantage.

\- Et si tu allais chercher Iruka-sensei ? Suggéra le blond pour éloigner l'adolescent.

Ce dernier voulut rester, mais le regard, que Naruto lui lança, l'obligea à obéir. Il partit en courant et l'Uzumaki se reconcentra sur Mibuna.

\- Parle-moi ma princesse. Je ne peux pas savoir ce qui ne va pas si tu ne me le dis pas.

Après quelques reniflements, l'orpheline releva la tête et regarda Naruto avec ses yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Tu ne viens plus nous voir et c'est de leur faute.

\- Non c-

\- Si c'est de leur faute ! Répéta-t-elle. Depuis que ton frère est là, tu n'es plus le Naruto ni-chan d'avant. Tu le préfères à nous, mais c'est nous ta famille, pas lui, hein ?

D'autres larmes s'échappèrent et Naruto les récupéra du bout des doigts. La tristesse de la plus vulnérable des enfants lui fit de la peine.

\- Bien sûr, vous êtes ma famille, mais Yahiko aussi et depuis peu Sasuke et Itachi aussi. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je les préfère à vous. Je vous aime autant qu'eux.

\- Mais tu es avec eux et tu oublies de venir nous voir.

\- Jamais Mibuna, il n'y a pas une seule journée où je ne pense pas à vous, crois-moi. Je… J'ai juste un peu moins de temps qu'avant et je dois essayer de passer un peu de temps avec tout le monde, tu comprends ?

Naruto essayait de trouver la bonne explication et les bons mots, mais c'était compliqué. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour ça. Il essayait de la convaincre autant que se convaincre lui-même, mais semblait très loin d'y parvenir.

\- Avant, tu avais plus de temps et tu venais nous voir tous les jours.

\- Je sais mais, maintenant, je travaille pour Itachi-san et Sasuke-san…

Il se mordit la lèvre en prononçant cette phrase qui faisait passer un peu plus les Uchiha pour les responsables de son éloignement.

\- Alors, retourne à ton ancien travail ! S'il te plaît ! supplia-t-elle en s'accrochant à son t-shirt.

Naruto resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il lui dire de toute façon ?

La petite fille interpréta son silence comme un refus et se remit à pleurer. Elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour se cacher et fit un dernier reproche à Naruto :

\- Tu… Tu ne venais plus, mais il y avait encore l'argent et-

\- Ça suffit Mibuna ! S'exclama une voix derrière l'enfant.

Naruto releva les yeux vers Iruka qui venait d'arriver. Il vit celui qu'il affectionnait comme son père en colère contre l'enfant et ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait. À ses côtés, se tenait Kakashi, un des policiers de Konoha et, depuis peu, le conjoint d'Iruka.

\- Rentre, ordonna le directeur.

Mibuna allait partir quand Naruto la rattrapa pour la seconde fois.

\- Et quoi ?

L'orpheline regarda Iruka, mais l'Uzumaki l'obligea à plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je ne remets pas en cause les ordres d'Iruka-sensei et toi non plus, tu ne dois jamais le faire, mais quand tu es triste, tu dois le dire pour essayer de trouver une solution. Dis-moi tout, que je sache comment te rendre le sourire. Iruka-sensei ne t'engueulera pas, je te le promets.

Tout en disant cela, il demanda silencieusement la permission à l'adulte de laisser Mibuna se confier. Permission que l'homme accorda à contre-cœur.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles d'argent ? L'encouragea Naruto.

\- Iruka-sensei nous a dit que c'était toi qui envoyais de l'argent tous les mois. Que c'était ta façon de nous protéger et de penser à nous. Même si tu ne venais plus nous voir aussi souvent, il ne voulait pas qu'on t'embête avec ça parce qu'il y avait toujours l'argent pour montrer que tu nous aimais toujours, mais…

Elle ne put pas terminer sa phrase et se remit à pleurer. Naruto la prit dans ses bras et la serrer aussi fort que possible.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Avec son travail à Uchiha&Sharigan qui lui rapportait moins, les enveloppes qu'il donnait anonymement à l'orphelinat se faisaient moins conséquentes et plus espacées. Si Mibuna associa ce geste à une preuve d'amour envers eux, alors il comprenait son état et son raisonnement. La culpabilité le rongea un peu plus et il essaya, maladroitement de la réconforter :

\- Je suis désolée princesse. Je vais donner un peu plus…

\- Non… Pas d'argent, sanglota-t-elle

\- L'argent ne la rendra pas plus heureuse, ce n'est pas ça qu'elle veut, intervint Kakashi.

Naruto fusilla le policier. Bien sûr, il le savait. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur et il était le mieux placé pour le savoir, mais là, tout de suite, il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à dire.

Spectateur de la scène, Yahiko et les Uchiha se sentirent coupables de l'état de la petite fille. Ils s'étaient toujours demandés où passait l'argent que Naruto gagnait en tant qu'hôte et ils venaient d'avoir la réponse. Le blond protégeait ses enfants qu'il estimait être sa famille et il leur accordait tout son temps, mais, depuis leur arrivée, Naruto avait fait un choix qui le blessait et c'est seulement maintenant qu'ils s'en rendaient compte.

Tout en consolant Mubina, Naruto s'adressa à Iruka :

\- Comment vous avez su pour l'argent ?

Avec l'aveu de l'enfant, le directeur comprit que cela ne servait plus à rien de mentir et de cacher ce qu'il savait.

\- Les enveloppes sont toujours signées d'une clochette.

\- Et ?

\- Et pour Noël, tu m'as donné une clochette à accrocher au sapin. Tu as dit que c'était pour protéger tout le monde.

\- …

\- J'avais des doutes, mais ce cadeau t'a trahi, confirma Iruka à Naruto.

\- Je vais essayer de donner autant qu'avant.

\- Non Naruto. J'ai accepté cet argent parce que c'était anonyme et qu'à l'époque l'orphelinat en avait besoin, mais, aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas. Je ne savais pas comment, ni quand, aborder le sujet, mais c'est l'occasion. Sache qu'à partir de maintenant, je refuserais tes enveloppes. Naruto… Tu as une vie à présent et d'autres personnes à protéger. Ce sont eux que tu dois combler.

\- …Je refuse que vous manquiez de quelque chose, ni que les enfants soient obligés de partir dans une famille qu'ils ne veulent pas, avoua Naruto.

\- Nous ne manquons de rien et c'est grâce à toi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que les enfants se retrouvent dans ta situation, mais crois-moi, je ne laisserais plus jamais une chose comme ça se reproduire…

\- Promettez-le-moi Iruka-sensei, implora le blond.

Iruka plongea dans les azurs de son ancien orphelin, un tas d'émotions se mélangeaient, mais la peur prenait le dessus et il ne voulait pas voir ça dans ses yeux.

\- Promis.

\- S'il y a un problème, tu seras la première personne au courant. En attendant, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je prends ta place et m'occuperai d'eux, rajouta Kakashi.

Un silence s'installa avant que Naruto se relève et prenne Mibuna dans ses bras.

Il s'excusa auprès de Yahiko et des Uchiha puis s'éclipsa avec les enfants, prétextant qu'il allait les aider à se changer pour la fête foraine, mais tout le monde se doutait qu'il voulait un moment rien qu'avec eux. Kakashi invita Iruka à les rejoindre et ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à qu'il soit rentré dans l'orphelinat.

Le policier se retourna vers Yahiko et les patrons de Naruto pour s'adresser à eux :

\- Hatake Kakashi, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, se présenta-t-il à Sasuke et Itachi en tendant la main.

Les Uchiha se présentèrent à leur tour même s'ils doutaient que cet homme les connaisse déjà.

\- Yahiko, je suis content de vous revoir et j'aimerai vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement leur de notre première rencontre.

L'aîné Uzumaki détailla l'homme face à lui. Il n'avait pas changé, grand, fin avec un masque sur la moitié du visage et indéchiffrable. Il s'était adressé à lui quand il avait recherché son frère, mais ce dernier avait refusé de l'aider.

\- Je voulais protéger Naruto à l'époque.

\- Je sais et je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, je suis heureux de constater qu'autant de personnes étaient là pour lui.

\- Je veux encore être là pour lui, mais j'ai besoin de vous. Et vous ? avoua-t-il en dirigeant son regard sur les frères.

Un silence pesant s'abattit entre eux, mais Sasuke le coupa rapidement.

\- Allez-y, on vous écoute.

\- Depuis peu, j'ai pris la tête du commissariat de Konoha et la première chose que je vais faire, c'est rouvrir le dossier de Naruto. Si je vous parle de ça, c'est que Naruto n'est pas au courant que ce dossier existe toujours, il croit qu'il a été perdu et quand je vais lui en parler, il refusera de relancer l'enquête. J'aimerais que vous le convainquiez d'accepter de le faire. Vous êtes les seuls en mesure de le faire changer d'avis.

\- Quel dossier ? Questionna Yahiko.

Surpris, Kakashi observa tour à tour les proches de Naruto et remarqua la même chose dans leurs yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez du passé de Naruto ? Osa-t-il demander.

\- À part qu'il travaillait avec Orochimaru comme hôte et que l'homme qui l'a adopté est extrêmement riche, rien de plus.

Yahiko et Sasuke confirmèrent les informations d'Itachi.

\- Je pensais que vous en saviez plus, soupira Kakashi. Écoutez… Il y a bientôt 10 ans, Naruto a témoigné contre son père adoptif, mais, pour différentes raisons, il n'a pas confirmé sa déposition et m'a demandé de détruire le dossier. J'ai respecté son choix de ne pas continuer à enquêter dessus, sauf que j'ai menti en lui affirmant que le dossier n'existait plus. Je l'ai conservé en attendant le jour où il déciderait d'affronter cet homme, seulement les années sont passées et nous approchons de la date butoir. D'ici trois mois, son témoignage sera caduc et tout ce par quoi il est passé n'aura servi à rien. Je pensais qu'en entrant dans sa vie, votre présence l'aurait fait ouvrir les yeux et prendre conscience de certaines choses, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous ne savez même pas qui est l'homme qui l'a adopté, ce qu'il lui a fait, ni pourquoi il est devenu gigolo.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous exactement ? Demanda Itachi.

\- Dans la journée, je vais lui en parler. J'aimerais un soutien de votre part avant, pendant et après la discussion. Quoi qu'il arrive, que vous arrivez ou non à le convaincre, j'exposerais cette histoire. Je n'ai pas envie d'en arriver là, mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Si je dois le faire, Naruto va replonger plus bas que terre et être confronté à son passé. Vous serez aussi exposé et je me dois de vous mettre en garde contre cet homme. Le lien qui existe entre lui et Naruto est destructeur et malsain. Il cherchera à le ramener à lui et si pour ça, il doit vous détruire, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

Kakashi laissa les hommes, face à lui, digérer la bombe qu'il venait seulement d'amorcer. Il n'avait pas voulu trop en dire, parce que ce n'était pas à lui de raconter l'histoire de Naruto, mais il en avait dit assez pour les mettre dans le contexte

.- … Vous dites que vous voulez le protéger, mais vous vous contredisez.

\- Pensez ce que vous voulez Yahiko-san, seulement, je sais ce que je fais et pourquoi je le fais.

XxX

Marchant à travers les forains, le petit groupe était divisé en quatre parties. Naruto et les enfants à l'avant, suivit de Kakashi et Iruka, puis Sasuke, marchant seul, Yahiko et Itachi fermaient la marche.

Les orphelins s'arrêtèrent à un stand de tirs et, après plusieurs essayent, ils demandèrent aux adultes de les aider. Iruka se mit avec Tsukune, Kakashi avec Sansho, Naruto avec Konohamaru et Udon interpella Yahiko.

Ce dernier hésita à lâcher la main d'Itachi. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait un peu plus depuis la déclaration de Kakashi et il craignait de tout perdre, encore une fois.

\- Je serai toujours là.

Son amant balaya toutes ses peurs avec cette simple phrase. Elle ne s'adressait pas seulement à la situation présente, mais à celle qui viendrait dans le futur, il en était sûr.

Le roux lâcha la main pâle et rejoignit son binôme. Les filles ne voulaient pas tirer, donc les Uchiha restèrent à l'écart et Itachi en profita pour avoir un moment avec son petit frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? Demanda l'aîné.

Sans quitter Naruto des yeux, Sasuke répondit :

\- Je pense que l'entreprise est la seule chose qui nous reste de papa et qu'on risque de la perdre.

\- Je ferais tout pour ne pas en arriver là, le rassura Itachi.

\- Ce n'est pas ça… Depuis tout à l'heure, j'essaye de me convaincre que ça serait la pire chose qui pourrait nous arriver, mais…

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais son silence le fit pour lui, se sentant horrible de penser ainsi. Il avait l'impression de cracher à la figure de son père et détruire le travail de toute une vie.

\- Papa aurait honte de moi.

Instinctivement, Itachi passa sa main dans les cheveux de son petit frère, attirant son regard sur lui.

\- Quand il s'agit de Naruto, je suis prêt à tout sacrifier.

\- Et papa serait fière que tu sois prêt à le faire par amour.

\- Tu crois ? S'inquiéta Sasuke.

\- Oui. Moi, en tout cas, je le suis.

Itachi lui sourit et vit, dans les yeux de son cadet, un certain soulagement. Il connaissait l'ascendant qu'il avait sur son frère, bien plus que son père ou sa mère en avait sur lui et il l'avait utilisé. Il refusait que son petit frère se torture l'esprit pour ce genre de choses. Sasuke s'en voulait déjà assez d'avoir reprit ses études en médecine en abandonnant peu à peu sa promesse à leur père, alors pas besoin d'en rajouter plus.

La main toujours dans les cheveux corbeaux, Itachi ramena la tête de Sasuke contre son torse et y déposa un baiser. Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans cette position avant de lui secouer la crinière.

Au loin, Naruto regarda son patron et son amant. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer que l'aîné consolait son cadet. Bizarrement, cette scène le dérangea. C'était lui qui devait prendre Sasuke dans ses bras. Il voulut le rejoindre, mais les enfants l'en empêchèrent en demandant une glace. Il profita que tout le monde fasse la queue pour approcher son petit copain, qu'il avait délaissé depuis le début de l'après-midi.

\- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, chuchota le blond à l'oreille du brun en se collant dans son dos.

\- Hm ?

\- À quoi tu penses ?

Sasuke posa ses bras sur ceux de son amant, l'entourant, profitant de l'étreinte. Elles n'étaient pas rares, mais ne duraient jamais longtemps, seulement, plus leurs relations avançaient dans le temps, et plus il en voulait, mais Naruto ne lui donnait pas beaucoup. Il était content des avancements dans leurs relations et, par "avancement", il faisait référence aux quelques préliminaires, fait depuis le mois dernier, mais il s'agissait juste d'attouchements avec la main. Naruto refusait de descendre plus bas que son bas-ventre avec sa bouche et il ne l'autorisait pas à le faire non plus. Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin jusqu'à maintenant, mais, en écoutant le policier parler, il avait ressenti le besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui et d'en vouloir plus.

Le baiser dans son cou le ramena sur terre et Sasuke répondit :

\- À nous.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? Se renseigna Naruto.

Tout le monde revint et Sasuke ne pût pas lui répondre. Ils s'installèrent sur une table, en bois, à côté du stand de glace et chacun entama son sorbet. Les enfants finirent avant les adultes et, sous un faux prétexte, Kakashi réussit à les éloigner d'eux, Iruka les accompagnant.

\- Il faudra que tu passes au commissariat cette semaine, lança innocemment le policier à l'adresse du blond.

\- J'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Itachi-san pourra te libérer une après-midi.

Naruto jeta un regard en biais à son patron qui semblait soutenir Kakashi. Il reporta son regard sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Cracha-t-il, soudain sur la défensive.

\- Juste que tu viennes me voir au bureau cette semaine, Tsunade aimerait aussi te voir.

\- J'y penserais.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Naruto.

Ils se jaugèrent, les yeux bleus s'assombrissant peu à peu, demandant silencieusement la suite.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher de force.

\- Et sous quel motif ?

\- Je pourrais t'arrêter pour des dizaines de délits, que tu as commis depuis tes 16 ans, mais la plus récente et la pire, reste la prostitution.

\- N'oubliez pas que je peux vous amener avec moi en enfer, répondit Naruto du tac au tac.

\- Avec plaisir.

La tension monta d'un cran et le pire fut de se rendre compte que ni les Uchiha, ni Yahiko n'intervenaient. Le cadet Uzumaki avait besoin de personne pour se défendre, mais la non-réaction des personnes à ses côtés, lui indiqua qu'ils étaient au courant de ce qu'il se tramait.

\- Dites juste, ce que vous avez à me dire, ordonna-t-il.

Kakashi regarda l'orphelin qu'il connaissait depuis dix ans maintenant et qu'il désirait voir enfin heureux même si ses actes portaient à confusion. Il décida d'aller droit au but, de toute façon, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionnait avec Naruto.

\- Je veux que tu viennes confirmer la déposition que tu as faite, l'été de tes 13 ans.

\- Il n'y a plus de déposition.

Pourtant, sûr et certain de ce qu'il affirmait, Naruto sembla hésiter en fixant le policier. Le doute l'envahit et il transforma son affirmation en question :

\- Il n'y a plus de déposition ?

\- Naruto, je-

\- Vous m'aviez dit qu'il avait disparu dans l'accident, le coupa le blond en comprenant que son pire cauchemar refaisait surface en plein jour. Accident qui vous a coûté la moitié du visage. Vous voulez y perdre la vie ou quoi ?

\- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

Un silence s'installa autour de la table.

Kakashi fut content que la partie déformée de son visage soit cachée, sentant les regards inquisiteurs des amis de Naruto. Il n'avait jamais été capable de retirer ce masque, non par honte du regard des autres, mais honte de lui-même. C'était sa punition pour ne pas avoir réussi à sortir Naruto des griffes de cet homme avant que le pire arrive. Son ami d'enfance Obito était avec lui quand un camion de produit corrosif leur était rentré dedans. Il ne savait pas par quel miracle, ils s'en étaient sortis, mais ne doutait pas de la provenant de l'accident. Le père adoptif de Naruto était derrière tout ça, il en avait la certitude et la déposition avait bien disparu ce jour-là, mais, ce que l'Uzumaki ne savait pas, il s'agissait seulement d'une copie.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Demanda Naruto, la gorge nouée.

\- Pour toi, p-

\- Je vais bien, se défendit-il.

.- Tsunade m'a tout dit ! Tu reprends des somnifères.

La réponse du policier lui cloua le bec et avant que Yahiko prenne la parole pour demander si c'était vrai, il continua :

\- C'est ça pour toi aller bien ? Que tu en aies eu besoin il y a quelques années, je peux le concevoir, mais après avoir retrouvé ta famille, après être entouré de personnes qui t'aiment et qui te protègent, tu trouves ça normal d'être obligé de shooter ton corps pour réussir à dormir dans le même lit que l'homme qui partage ta vie et réussir à rester dans la même maison, la nuit avec ton frère ?

Suspendus à la réponse du blond, Sasuke et Yahiko retenaient leur respiration.

\- Je ne témoignerais pas. J'ai trop à perdre.

\- Tu as déjà tout perdu Naruto, il t'a tout pris. Qu'est-ce qui te faut de plus ?

\- Je ne prendrais pas le risque de mettre en danger les personnes que j'aime. Je ne veux pas avoir ça sur la conscience.

\- Cesse de te trouver des excuses.

\- Comment vous pouvez dire ça, après ce qu'il vous a fait ?

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, le rassura Kakashi. Par contre, tu le seras de ce qui arrivera à d'autre enfant, si tu ne témoignes pas.

Naruto releva la tête, qu'il ne se souvenait même plus d'avoir baissé.

\- Que crois-tu qu'il se passera cet été quand la date butoir pour témoigner sera atteinte ?

Le blond garda le silence, attendant la suite.

\- Il pourra de nouveau adopter. Comment crois-tu qu'il traitera le prochain ? Différemment de toi ?

\- Je-

\- Naruto ni-chan ! Hurla Mibuna dans la foule.

Ce dernier tourna sa tête vers la petite fille qui lui faisait signe, courant pour le rejoindre, et Kakashi en profita :

\- Tu t'en es peut-être sorti, dans un sens du moins, mais tous les enfants ne sont pas aussi forts que toi Naruto. Regarde-la, regarde-les… Je te connais Naruto, plus que tu ne le crois, je sais que tu pourrais vivre ta vie sans que justice te soit faite, tu peux le supporter, mais est-ce que tu pourras simplement vivre en sachant que c'est ta faute s'il a refait du mal à un enfant. Est-ce que tu pourras vivre avec ça sur la conscience ?

Mibuna arriva à la fin de la tirade et montra la peluche qu'elle avait gagnée. Naruto se pencha sur elle, la regarda, le sourire aux lèvres, le visage illuminé par la joie et l'imagina une seule seconde à sa place. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, un frisson d'horreur et de culpabilité lui traversa le corps, mais une petite main chaude, sur sa joue, le sorti de son tourbillon d'angoisse.

\- Pourquoi tu es triste, Naruto ni-chan ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais.

La voix enfantine, s'inquiétant pour sa personne, eut raison de lui. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras et ferma les yeux, nichant sa tête dans le petit cou.

\- J'ai peur que quelqu'un te fasse du mal.

Il sentit les bras de l'orpheline essayer de le réconforter, mais les menottes s'arrêtèrent à ses épaules.

\- Personne ne peut m'embêter parce que Naruto ni-chan est là pour me protéger.

Les mots innocents lui envoyèrent une décharge.

L'adulte resserra sa prise sur le corps de l'enfant.

Oui, il devait la protéger, les protéger.

XxX

Assis sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse et Naruto sur ses cuisses, Sasuke révisait sa médecine. Il caressa les cheveux blonds et un gémissement appréciateur lui répondit.

Après la confrontation de son amant et Kakashi, à la fête foraine, ils étaient tous rentrés à l'orphelinat pour finir l'après-midi. Avant de partir, Naruto avait demandé encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir et le policier lui en laissait jusqu'au mois d'août, réclamant un soutien silencieux en serrant la main d'Itachi, Yahiko et lui-même. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se concerter pour savoir que chacun, à leur manière, allait l'aider et essayer de le faire parler, tout en le soutenant. Mais pas ce soir. Demain, ils auraient tout le temps de se souvenir de cette journée et des révélations qui avaient été faites, mais, ce soir, ils avaient tous besoin de penser à autre chose.

Sasuke décala légèrement ses notes de sa vue et observa Naruto derrière ses lunettes de repos. Apprendre que ce dernier avait besoin de médicament, pour l'aider à dormir à ses côtés, l'avait blessé, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Pour le moment en tout cas. La tête sur ses jambes bougea et des yeux azur le fixèrent.

\- Tu as fini ? S'éleva la voix grave du blond.

\- Presque, mais je peux faire une pause si tu veux manger un bout.

Son amant hocha négativement de la tête et le brun reprit sa lecture. Yahiko et Itachi les avaient abandonnés pour aller manger au restaurant, eux avaient préféré avoir un moment tranquille à deux. Reprenant ses caresses sur le haut du crâne, Sasuke ne put pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait rester des heures, comme ça, avec Naruto. Il se sentait bien à ses côtés, sentir son odeur, sa chaleur, l'écouter respirer ou le regarder tout simplement. Naruto était apparu dans sa vie comme un éclair. Apparaissant d'un coup et disparaissant aussi vite, mais il résonnait dans son cœur, comme la foudre résonne dans la nuit.

Ils avaient officialisé leurs relations deux mois auparavant, mais ses sentiments s'étaient manifestés depuis leur rencontre. Au début, c'était juste de la curiosité et une attirance physique, puis l'envie de le revoir c'était fait plus présent. Tout avait été décuplé, en apprenant plus sur lui par le biais de Yahiko. L'instinct de protection puis la jalousie s'y était mêlé. Finalement, il en était là, prêt à tout sacrifier, même l'entreprise de son père pour Naruto.

Naruto détailla son jeune patron, ça l'apaisait de faire ça, surtout quand le brun dormait dans ses bras. Combien de nuits blanches avait-il passée à regarder le visage endormi de son amant pour calmer ses peurs ? Presque toute, depuis qu'il était ensemble. Il aimait le visage de Sasuke, ses yeux légèrement en amande, ses lèvres fines et sa peau de porcelaine, aussi blanche et douce qu'un pétale de rose. Quant à son corps, une vraie torture pour ses yeux. Il n'était pas frêle, c'était même tout le contraire, et ça lui allait bien. Il n'aimait pas les minets et Sasuke était loin d'en être un. Il aimait aussi ses mimiques quand il se concentrait sur un dossier ou sur ses révisions et quand il souriait. Ce n'était pas rare avec lui et il aimait se sentir privilégier, il aimait que Sasuke ne le brusque pas et ne lui demande rien en retour de ce qu'il offrait. À bien y réfléchir, il aimait tout du brun et ça, depuis un moment déjà.

\- J'aime le … Commença-t-il.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

Les yeux toujours rivés sur sa feuille, Sasuke n'osait pas regarder son amant. Sa bouche avait prononcé les mots sans s'en rendre compte. Sa tête n'avait pas eu le temps d'arrêter son cœur. En entendant le verbe « aimer » il avait réagi instantanément et répondu. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il posa ses révisions et ses lunettes sur une table d'appoint, où trônait la lampe qui l'éclairait à côté du canapé, puis rouvrit les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux de Naruto. Ce dernier ne cacha pas la surprise qui l'habitait.

\- Je t'aime Naruto.

Sans un mot, le blond abandonna ses cuisses et se leva, lui prenant une main pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

L'absence de réponse de son amant lui fit mal, mais personne n'avait le droit d'exiger la réciprocité des sentiments si elle n'existait pas.

[Arrivé dans sa chambre, Naruto le déshabilla et l'allongea sur le lit. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, il ne voulait pas tomber dans les azurs qu'il aimait. Il se laissa faire même s'il n'en avait pas envie parce qu'il savait que c'était la seule chose que l'Uzumaki pouvait lui offrir en réponse. Une main bronzée empoigna son sexe et entreprit de le combler de plaisir pendant que la deuxième parcourut son corps. Il sentit un souffle dans son cou et des lèvres se poser chastement dessus. Sa tête lui ordonna de résister, mais son corps refusa.

Un gémissement sorti de sa bouche et sa raison s'envola en sentant l'érection de son amant contre sa cuisse. Il s'interdit de le toucher, s'accrochant aux draps, mais ses hanches bougèrent toutes seules, cherchant plus de sensation.

Après plusieurs vas et viens brusques, il éjacula sur son torse.

Reprenant son souffle, il se sentit soulagé que la caresse soit finie. Il avait besoin de respirer, seul et de s'éloigner de Naruto.

Une chance que son amant ne voulut toujours pas faire l'amour. Leurs moments intimes se réduisaient à ce qui venait de se passer pourtant, cette fois, il sentit le blond pousser la caresse. Deux doigts pressèrent son anus, mais il réagit immédiatement en le repoussant d'une main sur le torse. Il pouvait accepter de se faire branler, mais pas de coucher sans que Naruto ne l'aime. Il voulait être différent à ses yeux et faire ça, sans sentiment, le réduisait au même rang que ses clients.

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en repoussant davantage le blond.

\- Redis-le-moi, Sasuke.

Le brun regarda Naruto. Il savait ce que son vis-à-vis voulait entendre, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter encore un refus silencieux. Néanmoins, il céda en se rallongeant dans les draps, son avant-bras sur ses yeux pour les cacher.

\- Je t'aime.

Sasuke sentit le corps de son employé l'écraser doucement puis une main retira son bandeau corporel. Il tomba sur un visage souriant qui lui piqua les yeux. Il tourna la tête pour échapper une seconde fois à son amant et sentit des lèvres près de son oreille.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmura Naruto comme si c'était un secret.

Une main chaude se perdit sur sa joue pâle et l'obligea à regarder face à lui. Les mots faisant leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau, Sasuke réalisa que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il n'attendit pas plus et fondit sur les lèvres qu'il aimait tant. Naruto répondit au baiser avec empressement et passion. Un gémissement s'échappa de leur bouche et ils se relâchèrent à bout de souffle. Sasuke sentit l'index et le majeur récupérer un peu de son sperme sur son torse et se présenter à son extrémité.

\- Je peux ? Demanda son amant, une envie non dissimulée dans sa voix.

Pour toute réponse, le brun se détendit et bougea les hanches en signe d'acquiescement. Malgré l'abstinence, l'excitation qu'il ressentait le prévint de toute douleur. Son corps goba les deux doigts. Naruto les fit rentrer puis ressortir lentement, provoquant chez lui un sentiment de frustration et de manque. Il demanda plus et un troisième doigt s'inséra en lui. Les mouvements en lui cherchèrent sa boule de nerfs, mais Sasuke s'en fichait. Ce soir, il ne voulait pas ressentir du plaisir, il désirait juste appartenir au blond et ne faire qu'un avec lui. Le plaisir, il aura tout le temps de le ressentir plus tard, quand son corps le réclamera, mais pour le moment, seul son cœur ressentait le besoin d'être comblé.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te prenne Sasuke ?

Le chuchotement à son oreille fit trembler tout son corps. Il calma les battements de son cœur et reprit sa respiration qui s'était coupée sous l'allusion.

\- Comme tu n'as jamais pris personne… Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

Il vit, dans les yeux azur de son amant, une étincelle de compréhension. Sa demande impliquait tellement de choses. Elle demandait à Naruto d'oublier tous les hommes avec qui il avait couché et comment il les avait baisés. Elle l'engageait à ne penser qu'à lui et ne désirer que lui. Apprendre ou réapprendre à combler un homme au lit.

\- Tes désirs sont mes ordres.

Naruto se releva du corps pâle et se mit sur ses genoux après avoir retiré son propre pantalon, il écarta les jambes musclées de Sasuke et se plaça entre elles, effleurant du bout des doigts l'intérieur des cuisses. Il s'abaissa pour les embrasser et les caresser de sa langue. Des petits spasmes lui répondirent et un gémissement plaintif le renseigna sur la frustration de son amant. Il décida de le satisfaire une première fois et de faire redescendre la tension sexuelle entre eux qui s'était accumulée depuis des mois. Il avait toute la nuit pour remettre ça comme chacun le voulait. Il présenta son sexe à l'entrée du brun et plongea dans les yeux onyx, demandant l'autorisation. Autorisation que Sasuke lui donna en mordant sa lèvre inférieure de désir. Naruto posa ses mains bronzées sur les hanches blanches et rentra lentement. Il pressa, griffant la peau de l'Uchiha pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Faire l'amour avec une personne qu'il aimait, le consumait et rendait la tâche difficile. Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé que soit aussi difficile et aussi bon à la fois.

Rouvrant les yeux, qu'il avait fermés sous son avancement, il fit frapper par la beauté de son jeune patron, perdu dans son plaisir. Il entama un long va et viens qui fit ouvrir la bouche du brun dans un halètement silencieux. Naruto en profita pour plonger dedans et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, sentant les mains froides tirer sur son t-shirt qu'il n'avait pas encore enlevé, mais refusa de céder à la demande. Il bloqua même les mains baladeuses au-dessus de la tête de l'Uchiha quand ce dernier chercha à toucher son dos.

\- Ce soir, je m'occupe de toi. Ce n'est que pour toi, soupira-t-il à son oreille.

Le brun ne sembla pas contre et le défia de lui prouver, rictus finement étiré sur les lèvres. Naruto prit appuie de part et d'autre de sa tête et se laissa emporter par l'amour qu'il portait à Sasuke et qu'il voulait lui témoigner. Sans prévenir, au bout de longues minutes de danse corporelle, Sasuke éjacula entre leur corps. La pression autour de son sexe eut raison de sa retenue et il jouit à son tour, savourant un orgasme dont il ne s'attendait pas être aussi intense.

Le blond resta à l'intérieur de son amant, l'idée même de sortir le contraria, il voulait rester là, au chaud dans ses bras. Il réalisa qu'il aimait aussi faire l'amour à Sasuke. Voir son visage quand son corps s'enfonçait en lui, profondément, l'avait hypnotisé et entendre de nouveaux sons sortir de cette magnifique bouche, l'avaient poussé à en vouloir toujours plus.

\- Encore, réclama son amant entre ses bras.

Son sexe fit un sursaut à l'intérieur du corps de son amant, le faisant prendre conscience qu'il avait reprit vie. Un halètement lui répondit et il se remit aussi vite en mouvement.

Cet homme était en train de le rendre fou, fou de lui et la peur qu'il ressentait depuis des mois s'intensifia.

XxX

Sasuke salua son grand-frère en rentrant dans la cuisine. Il prit place sur une des chaises et une légère grimace déforma son visage.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta Itachi.

\- Hm.

L'aîné apporta du café à son cadet.

\- Vous êtes rentrés tard hier ?

\- Pas assez.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil à la réponse.

\- On vous a entendu, enfin plus toi, je ne doutais pas de l'endurance de Naruto, mais la tienne… Vous avez rattrapé, en une nuit, tous les mois d'abstinence, on dirait, se moqua le plus âgé.

Le plus jeune fit claquer sa langue à son palet pour masquer sa honte, mais le soupir qui traversa ses lèvres fit tiqueter Itachi.

\- Petit-frère ?

\- Je ne crois pas que je suis prêt pour ça.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, ça se passait toujours comme ça, avec son grand-frère. Il avait le pouvoir de le faire parler et de le libérer de ce qu'il n'allait pas.

\- Pour… ?

\- Pour être celui qui aime le plus.

\- Tu aurais peut-être dû y réfléchir avant de coucher avec lui.

\- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant qu'il me fasse l'amour.

Itachi resta silencieux, sachant que son cadet se confirait, petit à petit.

\- Je suis capable de supporter d'être vulnérable au lit, mais pas en dehors. Ce n'est pas ce que je suis et ce n'est pas ce que je veux devenir. Être là, à attendre que ce soit lui qui me prenne dans ses bras ou d'avoir peur de le faire. Peur de me perdre dans cette relation. Hier, je lui ai tout donné ni-san…

\- Je sais.

\- J'attends plus de lui, je veux plus… Tu penses que j'en demande trop ?

\- Non, c'est légitime, mais tu devrais lui en parler.

Sur ces mots, Itachi débarrassa sa tasse de café et décida de rejoindre son amant dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta en passant à côté de son frère et se racla la gorge, gênée d'avance de la question qu'il allait poser. Sa curiosité le perdra.

\- Oui, il les vaut, le devança Sasuke.

\- À quel point ?

\- Au point que notre héritage ne suffirait pas en pourboire.

Itachi s'étouffa sous la surprise et jeta un regard à son cadet pour être sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais ce dernier ne le regardait pas, plongeant son nez dans son café. Sachant qu'il n'obtiendra pas davantage, il partit en direction du couloir et faillit avoir une attaque en trouvant Naruto contre le mur. En tant qu'Uchiha, il resta de marbre, mais se sentit mal à l'aise devant le blond, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait dû écouter leur conversation. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, mais Itachi n'y décela que de la tristesse et il comprit que ce dernier n'avait pas seulement entendu sa question déplacée, mais aussi les craintes de son cadet sur leur relation. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son employé et s'en alla.

En d'autres circonstances, Naruto aurait été touché d'entendre Sasuke dire une telle chose sur leur première nuit, mais il venait d'apprendre que son amant avait des doutes les concernant.

Il entra dans la cuisine à reculons. Sasuke tourna la tête et sourit en apercevant Naruto. Un sourire amer à ses yeux.

\- Tu veux-

\- Assieds-toi, ordonna gentiment Naruto en pressant son épaule pour l'obliger à se rasseoir.

Il profita de l'espace créé par Sasuke entre lui et la table quand ce dernier avait amorcé un mouvement pour se relever et s'assit sur ses genoux, face à lui. Lentement, il posa sa tête au creux du cou pâle, se cachant dedans et se blottit contre le torse du brun.

\- Naruto ?

La voix de Sasuke était hésitante, ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son amant et ne savait pas comment réagir.

\- J'ai écouté ta conversation avec ton frère, confessa le blond.

\- Je suis désolé

\- C'est moi qui devrais l'être.

Sasuke leva les bras qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre autour du corps de son amant, mais il se stoppa dans son geste. Il finit par en reposer une et plaça l'autre dans les cheveux blonds, caressant doucement les épis.

\- Tu peux, tu sais. Me prendre dans tes bras.

\- …

\- Je t'aime Sasuke. J'aime celui qui est devant moi, qui prends soin de moi sans que je le vois et qui me fait toujours passer avant lui, mais j'aime aussi celui qui n'a pas hésité à me serrer contre lui lors de notre deuxième rencontre. Celui qui m'a engueulé quand j'ai mis un mois à revenir me faire soigner ou encore celui qui ne se retenait pas de me bousculer un peu et qui n'a pas hésité à me crier au visage sa colère. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te perdes dans notre relation, bien au contraire. On est en couple et on devrait pouvoir tout se dire sans craindre la réaction de l'autre.

\- J'aimerais juste de ne pas commettre d'impair…. J'ai l'impression qu'un rien pourrait causer notre perte.

\- Je sais…

Ce n'était pas qu'une impression, c'était une vérité.

Un silence s'installa, mais Naruto reprit rapidement :

\- Sois toi-même s'il te plaît. Je veux le vrai toi à mes côtés et, si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, je t'en parlerai.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, souffla Naruto en relevant le visage.

Sasuke détailla, une fraction de seconde, son homme avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche et de prendre le contrôle de l'échange, le faisait gémir dans le baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer et le brun souffla contre les lèvres charnues :

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi difficile…

\- Hm ?

\- L'amour.

Un petit rire lui répondit suivi d'un baiser.

\- Moi non plus, ça semblait si simple entre mes parents.

Sasuke ouvrit grand les oreilles, c'était la première fois que Naruto parlait de sa famille.

\- Pas pour les tiens ?

\- Et ben… Réfléchit le brun. Ils étaient assez discrets, mais l'un n'était jamais sans l'autre.

\- Tu voudras bien me parler un peu plus de ta famille ?

\- Bien sûr, sourit l'Uchiha. Est-ce que toi, tu accepterais de le faire ?

Naruto hocha de la tête, un immense sourire mangeant son visage et commença à parler de son passé, celui dont son amant était fier, mais Sasuke savait que l'autre ne tardera pas à franchir ses lèvres. On lui avait dit qu'aimer une personne, lui donnait les pleins pouvoirs et c'est seulement en regardant Naruto, baisser sa garde et se dévoiler un peu plus, qu'il comprit l'ascendant qu'il avait sur lui. Il culpabilisa de penser de la sorte, mais il savait qu'il venait de trouver le moyen de diriger Naruto dans la direction qu'il voulait :

Son amour pour lui.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Et bien voilà, enfin la suite, j'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et non pas parce que je ne savais pas quoi écrire mais par manque de motivation et puis personne ne la réclamer alors bon je n'écris pas pour les reviews mais c'est ce qui donnent aux auteurs envie de continuer donc bon ça m'a fait ralentir et en relisant maintes et maintes fois, je me rends compte que ça n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que je l'avais en tête au début et je suis un peu dessus mais bon c'est ça de trainer_

 _Enfin le « je t'aime » et la première fois entre nos deux amoureux principal !_

 _Sasuke qui a plein de doute… Ne lui en voulez pas c'est légitime !_

 _Kakashi qui essaye de faire réagir Naruto et laisse un ultimatum. Encore un peu plus d'information sur le passé de Naruto et de sa relation avec Kakashi mais il reste encore des trous à combler. En tout cas sachez que toute l'histoire sera révélé dans son intégralité dans le dernier chapitre, patience ^^_

 _Mibuna Moegi et Tsukune sont des élèves de l'académie dans les hors-séries (épisode 494 fin Naruto )_

 _Merci à Sonnyus de me corriger ^^ (A ton service^^)_


	12. Chapitre 11: Juin

_**Petite réponse à titefleur:** Merci pour ton commentaire. On en saura d'avantage sur Naruto au chapitre 12 et 13. Si tu as adoré le précédent chp avec l'avancement de leur relation, je doute que tu apprécies celui là =S 1 pas en avant, 3 en arrière. J'en dis pas plus je te laisse découvrir. Bisous bisous._

 _ **Petite réponse à leilachan:** Coucou, beaucoup de personne ont eu du mal avec cette histoire et l'ont lâché mais je suis contente que tu es finis par t'y mettre ^^ Je t'ai fais rire à quel moment ? Oui Nagato fallait que je fasse quelque chose de triste pour justifier le départ et ne pas trop faire douter Yahiko. Pour le passé de Naruto, je pense que l'un de tes scénarios est juste ou peut-être même plusieurs. Si jusqu'à maintenant je n'en parle pas ce n'est pas pour être surprenante à la fin quand ça sera révélé mais juste parce que c'est lourd pour Naruto comme ça pourrait l'être pour n'importe qui. Après je donne pas mal d'indice depuis le début de l'histoire donc voilà, tu risque d'être déçu si tu t'attendais à un truc inédit =S Pour la première Naru/Sasu, on m'a fait déjà fait la même réflexion que toi et je vais te répondre exactement la même chose._ _Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je voulais l'écrire mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le faire et j'ai précipité les choses au lieu d'attendre de retrouver la motivation. Le lemon dans ma tête c'était l'explosion de sexe et finalement ce n'est pas du tout ressorti comme ça... Dans cette histoire, j'avais deux grand moment sexe, celui la et celui de l'épilogue donc j'espère juste que le dernier sera exactement comme je l'imaginais. Sachant quand même que si y a eu silence sur certain préliminaire c'est normal ! De plus que Sasuke ne fasse rien car c'était vraiment pour lui cette nuit. Pour la seconde fois, c'est tout de suite je te laisse lire et l'épilogue par contre y a du changement je te laisserai le découvrir dans 4chp PS : A la fin de cette fic, je pense que je ferais des extra sur des moments que j'ai passé sous silence, j'ai déjà quelques idées en tête et celle la ( 1ere fois ) en fait partie, je demanderais un peu l'avis à tout le monde à la fin et je verrais. Bisous bisous_

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**  
 _ **Juin**_

* * *

Chaud. Trop chaud. Sasuke bouillait littéralement et les mains sur ses hanches le brûlaient. Il s'abaissa, s'empalant une fois de plus sur le sexe de Naruto et rejeta la tête en arrière dans un gémissement silencieux. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop. Trop long. Trop bon. Naruto l'épuisait, le comblait et le torturait à la fois.

Il s'arrêta pour mieux repartir, mais un grognement lui répondit et il sentit son amant le recoller à lui, entamant des mouvements de bassin. Naruto refusait de lui laisser une seconde de répit comme chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, en particulier ce soir. Il cherchait à l'amener dans un autre monde, à le perdre dans le plaisir, mais cette fois, il n'y arriverait pas et pour le faire comprendre à son amant, Sasuke mordit le cou de Naruto puis reprit le contrôle de son corps. S'empalant comme lui le désirait.

Transpirant et fiévreux d'un ébat sexuel qui semblait ne jamais se finir, le brun colla son front contre celui de Naruto. Il ouvrit ses yeux brumeux, mais tomba sur les paupières clauses de son compagnon. Il le détailla, tant bien que mal, mais put facilement deviner que Naruto tentait de se contrôler. Il aurait pu mal le prendre que son homme mette autant de temps à se libérer, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le blond se maîtrisait comme personne au lit et leurs unions duraient des heures, pour son plus grand bonheur. Le début avait été difficile pour lui. Sasuke reconnaissait qu'il n'avait pas la même endurance que Naruto, un ancien professionnel, mais, depuis un peu plus d'un mois, à force de pratiquer, il allait de plus en plus loin, poussant son corps toujours plus.

Depuis un mois, son corps n'était pas la seule chose que Sasuke avait poussée. Il avait repris sa place dans leur couple, du moins celle qu'il estimait devoir avoir. Ça s'était fait doucement, mais il prenait moins de gants avec son amant. Quand il voulait le prendre dans ses bras ou dire non, il le faisait. Il ne laissait plus Naruto tout contrôler.

Au début, l'inversion de position avait quelque peu perturbé le blond, mais, voyant que le brun n'en abusait pas et souhaitait juste rééquilibrer leur couple, il céda. Il finit même par apprécier, lâcher un peu de lest et ne plus être sûr ses gardes, cela grâce à la confiance que Sasuke avait gagnée et, surtout, au lit, Naruto restait celui qui contrôlait leurs relations et c'était le plus important aux yeux de l'Uzumaki.

Cependant, tout ce changement n'avait pas amené que du bon.

Plus sûr de lui, Sasuke avait tenté de plonger plus profondément dans l'histoire de son homme, mais pas que. Beaucoup de choses le dérangeaient chez Naruto, parce qu'il ne les comprenait pas. À plusieurs reprises, il avait tenté d'en parler, sauf que ça finissait toujours avec une nuit torride, comme ce soir. Naruto étouffait, son esprit, ses réflexions, contrôlant son cœur, mais principalement son corps, parce qu'il savait que c'était la seule chose qui lui restait pour le faire taire.

Chaud. Trop chaud. Et cette maudite chemise que Naruto gardait sur le dos à chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour le rendait fou. Voilà une des choses qui le dérangeaient :

Son amant gardait toujours un haut lors de leur ébat. Dans de rares occasions, Sasuke avait la chance de voir son torse, comme ce soir, grâce à une chemise, mais jamais son dos et lui toucher était mission impossible. Il posa sa main pâle sur le cœur de son amant, cachant la petite clochette, que Naruto s'était récemment tatoué, accrochée à une aiguille qui lui transperçait le pectoral gauche.

Dans un mouvement rapide, il attrapa les pans de la chemisette, mais avant d'arriver à la retirer, Naruto le bascula en arrière et emprisonna ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Une langue vorace s'enfonça dans sa cavité buccale et l'empêcha de protester. Il grogna d'agacement, mais sa plainte se transforma en grognement d'impatience et Naruto y répondit avec empressement et brutalité. Dans de violents coups de bassin, il les amène tous les deux à la jouissance mais Naruto ne s'arrêta pas là, restant toujours à l'intérieur de lui, il recommença son traitement. Au début, garder le blond en lui après l'orgasme le dérangeait mais après, quand il sentait son sexe grandir à l'intérieur de lui et ses parois s'écarter progressivement, il en redemandait.

Pendant qu'une main bronzée garda ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, l'autre descendit jusqu'à son anus et le pénétra de deux doigts qui entamèrent des vas et viens. Il pouvait sentir en lui tant d'extrémité qui provenait de son amant, qu'il en aurait eu presque honte si ça n'avait pas une délicieuse torture. Il en redemanda et sentit le sexe de Naruto pulser à l'intérieur de lui, annonçant son réveil. Au fur et à mesure que le membre en lui grossissait, les doigts disparaissaient, laissant cette partie du blond le combler entièrement. Naruto l'embrassa sur la bouche, puis dans le cou pour finir sur son torse. Il passa d'un téton à l'autre, les léchant et les mordillant pour les rendre sensibles au point que Sasuke chouine. Quand ce fut le cas et que son propre sexe reprit vie, Naruto sortit de lui et le retourna brusquement sur le ventre. Il attrapa ses hanches et s'enfonça sauvagement en lui, entamant pour la énième fois une danse sexuelle sauvage qui lui fit perdre pied.

* * *

Allongés dans les draps froissés de Naruto, ils tentèrent de reprendre leur souffle. Sasuke se releva sur un coude et se pencha sur le côté pour embrasser son amant. Il resta dans cette position et en profita pour caresser du bout des doigts le corps musclé. Des frissons apparurent à son geste et étirèrent les lèvres du blond dans un rictus témoignant de son bien-être.

\- Naruto…

\- Hm ?

Sasuke regarda son homme, savourer ses caresses, les yeux fermés, hésitant à gâcher ce moment. Il ne voulait pas, mais il le devait. Jusqu'à maintenant, il remettait les choses à plus tard, laissant la victoire à Naruto, mais il était temps de lui faire comprendre que le sexe ne résoudrait pas tous les problèmes.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure.

\- On ne peut pas voir ça, une autre fois ? Demanda l'Uzumaki.

\- Non.

Naruto rouvrit les yeux et tomba dans le regard déterminé du brun.

\- J'en ai marre de toujours reporter cette conversation. Je ne te demande pas de rentrer dans les détails mais-

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu m'en demandes déjà beaucoup, le coupa-t-il.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils sous le reproche. Il aurait aimé pouvoir nier, mais Naruto avait raison. Depuis le mois dernier, Naruto répondant à presque toutes ses demandes, sauf qu'il était insatiable. Sasuke lui était vraiment reconnaissant de s'ouvrir à lui et d'avoir accepté leur nouveau fonctionnement dans leur couple, mais celui-ci refusait toujours de parler des trois ans qu'il avait passés au côté de son père adoptif et c'était le problème. Dans deux mois, Kakashi exposerait ce passé que le blond cherchait tant à dissimuler pour une raison inconnue et il aurait préféré que ça vienne de lui, qu'il soit capable d'en parler, pour se libérer et pour avancer ou simplement pour lui permettre de comprendre. Comprendre les différents comportements qu'il avait, parce que Naruto n'avait pas besoin de lui dire pour savoir que c'était cette partie de sa vie qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était à présent.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Pourtant, tu le dois.

\- J'ai passé l'âge où l'on me force à faire ce que je ne veux pas. Je ne laisserais personne me dire ce que je dois faire. Je ne suis plus un gamin.

\- Pourtant, tu agis comme tel, affirma le brun

\- Tu n'es pas mon père, ni mon frère.

\- Je suis ton petit copain et c'est pire. Je partage ta vie et-

\- Je vais me doucher, fuis le blond en se dégageant du lit.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Pas envie.

Sur ces mots, Naruto claqua la porte de la salle de bain attenant à sa chambre et la verrouilla.

Épuisé, Sasuke se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Encore une chose qui le dérangeait : la douche. Il n'avait jamais encore pris de douche avec son amant et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Au début, Naruto prétextait être trop fatigué, mais allait se laver quand il revenait, sous un élan de propreté. Récemment, comme ce soir, il profitait d'une friction pour faire une pierre deux coups, quand le sexe ne suffisait pas à faire lâcher prise au brun, il mettait un terme à la conversation et l'empêchait de prendre une douche avec lui.

Sasuke ferma les yeux pour contenir sa colère, parce que oui, il l'était, même si ça ne se voyait pas. Il se retint de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée avant que Naruto termine. L'eau cessa de couler puis, quelques secondes plus tard, son amant ressortit en tee-shirt et caleçon propre.

\- Naruto…

\- La discussion est terminée.

\- Non.

\- Abandonne, exigea Naruto en s'approchant du lit.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

\- Ça l'était dans celles d'avant.

\- Tu voulais que je sois moi-même, je le suis.

\- Ouais bah, c'était une erreur, mentit le blond en se couchant de son côté, dos au brun.

Prit au dépourvu, Sasuke referma la bouche. Les derniers mots de Naruto laissaient penser que son amant regrettait ses choix et surtout n'aimait pas le vrai lui, mais il savait aussi que son amant était maladroit avec les mots et que n'importe quoi pouvait sortir de sa bouche, tant que ça pouvait le protéger, quand il se sentait en danger. Néanmoins, ce fut la réflexion de trop.

Doucement, Sasuke abandonna le lit et se rhabilla, après avoir récupéré ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre.

\- Comprends-moi.

L'Uchiha stoppa ses mouvements en entendant son amant. Comment pouvait-il lui demander une telle chose ? La colère qu'il retenait explosa et fit sursauter le blond :

\- Mais tu ne me parles pas ! Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive si tu ne me donnes pas tous les éléments pour y parvenir ?

Un silence s'abattit dans la chambre. Sasuke avait tellement plus de choses à lui cracher à la figure, mais, s'il continuait, il avait peur de le regretter. Peur que sa colère prenne le dessus et blesse Naruto. Il serra les poings et calma les tremblements de son corps avant de reprendre la parole :

\- J'en ai marre Naruto. Je n'en peux plus, souffla-t-il tout bas. Je passe mon temps à me mettre à ta place, mais… Mets-toi un peu à la mienne. La vie de couple ne se résume pas à un « je t'aime ».

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Il entendit les draps se froisser, sûrement Naruto qui se retournait.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- À l'hôpital, je suis de garde, répondit simplement le brun.

\- Prend au moins une douche, suggéra son amant.

\- J'en prendrais une là-bas, peut-être que quelqu'un ne sera pas contre l'idée d'en prendre une avec moi.

C'était puéril et gamin de réagir comme ça, mais il en avait marre et Naruto ne cherchait même pas à le retenir. Ils se séparèrent sur cet échange, sans un regard, sans un « je t'aime », sans savoir quand ils se reverraient.

XxX

Naruto longeait les bureaux de l'entreprise, traînant des pieds, quand il croisa son frère qui lui rappela qu'Itachi l'attendait dans son bureau pour un rapport sur une future campagne publicitaire. Il aurait voulu échanger davantage avec Yahiko, mais la disparition de Sasuke donnait plus de travail à chacun et ils n'avaient plus le temps de s'accorder de pause. Ce n'était pas une disparition à proprement parler, mais, depuis leur dispute, Sasuke avait décidé de "réduire son temps d'entreprise" pour travailler à l'hôpital, qui lui réclamait les heures nécessaires pour son cursus. Et par "réduire son temps", Naruto entendait que Sasuke ne se présentait plus à l'entreprise. Quand Itachi avait encore besoin des compétences de son petit frère, ils s'échangeaient les dossiers à la maison ou par coursiers entre Uchiha&Sharigan et l'hôpital.

Si, sur le moment, Naruto n'avait pas été contre une prise de recul, l'absence de son compagnon le touchait plus qu'il l'aurait pensé. Sasuke lui manquait et en repensant à leur engueulade, en se mettant à sa place, le blond devait reconnaître que le brun avait raison sur certains points et il devait s'excuser. La situation lui pesait, il aimait Sasuke et il n'était pas question que son passé soit une barrière à leur futur. De plus, les gens autour d'eux, se rendaient compte que leur éloignement n'était pas seulement dû au nouveau travail du brun et ça commençait à poser problème à ses yeux. Il ne pensait pas dégager une aura de célibataire, pourtant, depuis peu, certaines personnes l'abordaient dans l'attention d'aller plus loin avec lui. Évidemment, il refusait toutes les avances, mais, n'ayant pas vu Sasuke depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Il ne doutait pas que son amant dégage la même sorte d'aura et eût peur que le brun accepte, après tout, il ne s'était pas revu depuis la dispute, dormant chacun chez soi, passant les week-ends à l'hôpital pour l'un et avec les orphelins pour l'autre.

Est-ce qu'il était seulement encore ensemble ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée et entra dans le bureau de son patron, après avoir frappé. Ils se saluèrent et Naruto entama son rapport. Shikamaru vint les rejoindre plus tard et à eux trois, ils bouclèrent le dossier.

\- Une bonne chose de faite, soupira Itachi en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Les deux autres approuvèrent.

\- Et concernant Monsieur Momochi ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Dès que nous aurons récupéré le rapport de Sasuke, on clôtura aussi cette campagne.

Voyant une occasion de revoir son amant, Naruto sauta dessus :

\- Je peux aller le chercher.

\- Naruto, commença son patron.

\- S'il te plaît, Itachi, supplia-t-il en le tutoyant dans le cadre professionnel, signe que c'était vraiment important pour lui.

L'aîné Uchiha regarda son employé et, principalement, beau-frère demander une excuse pour voir son cadet. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mais accédât à sa requête.

\- Vas-y, je te laisse ton après-midi si nécessaire.

Naruto se leva, un sourire mangeant son visage. Il contourna le bureau et embrassa le petit ami de son frère sur la joue puis disparut à toute vitesse.

Comme toujours, le geste déstabilisa Itachi.

La première fois que le blond lui montra autant d'affection, ce fut un soir au restaurant. Ils étaient tous les quatre à table et eux deux, côte à côte. Itachi avait soulevé l'idée d'une association caritative pour aider les orphelinats à s'occuper des enfants dans les meilleures conditions possibles et l'associer à l'entreprise. Sans crier gare, Naruto s'était penché sur lui et avait déposé ses lèvres sur sa joue, à la limite de la commissure des lèvres. Aussi surpris que lui, Sasuke et Yahiko avaient arrêté de manger alors que le blond reprenait son repas comme si de rien n'était. Finalement, Yahiko avait explosé de rire et expliqué à son petit frère qu'un « merci » aurait suffi. Ce à quoi, le blond avait répondu en haussant les épaules.

Naruto était vraiment démonstratif, mais seulement avec les personnes qu'il aimait et même s'il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour s'habituer, il était heureux d'en faire partie.

\- Galère, marmonna Shikamaru, le ramenant sur terre.

\- Un petit coup de pouce ne leur fera pas de mal.

\- …

\- Non ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre sur ce coup, avoua le génie.

Itachi s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège et se sentit moins confiant sur sa décision précédente. Il espérait que son RH avait tort, mais c'était rare.

Xxx

\- Excusez-moi, je voudrais savoir où je pourrais trouver Monsieur. Uchiha ? Se renseigna Naruto en arrivant à l'accueil de l'établissement médical.

\- Qui ? Demanda la réceptionniste.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, il est interne en chirurgie et-

\- Il est sorti prendre un café, intervint une jeune fille.

Naruto se retourna vers la voix féminine et tomba dans des yeux émeraude. Souriante, elle s'avança vers lui.

\- Naruto, c'est ça ?

Le blond hocha la tête et répondit d'un faible sourire. Il reconnut l'interne aux cheveux roses pâle, qu'il avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt lors de son dépistage, fait suite à la blessure de Gaara. Elle était aussi l'apprentie à mi-temps de Tsunade et l'avait croisé au commissariat. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle savait de lui, mais préférait ne pas trop s'éterniser à ses côtés.

\- Tsunade ne cesse de me parler de toi. Tu lui manques, tu sais. Il faudra que tu ailles la voir, elle sera contente.

\- J'irais, se contenta de répondre Naruto. Sasuke ?

\- De l'autre côté de la rue, un employé d'Uchiha&Sharigan est venu le voir.

\- Qui ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Je ne connais pas son nom, désolé, mais il avait une aniridie et-

Naruto ne la laissa pas finir et s'excusa avant de partir rapidement. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour comprendre que c'était Neji avec son petit copain.

Ça ne l'étonnait même pas de la part du Huyga. Depuis leur rencontre en octobre, le châtain ne l'aimait pas et son arrivée dans l'entreprise n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Sans parler de sa mise en couple avec l'Uchiha alors que lui avait réussi à avoir que son lit. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas cherché à retisser des liens avec Sasuke, mais il avait dû sentir une ouverture pour agir de la sorte, dans son dos en plus.

Il ragea un peu plus à cette pensée, sortant enfin du bâtiment et cherchant le café.

Quand il le trouva, il traversa la rue et s'avança jusqu'au commerce. Cependant, il s'arrêta un peu avant. Sur la terrasse, parmi plusieurs groupes, Sasuke et Neji discutaient. Son cœur se serra en apercevant le sourire de son amant. Sourire qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plusieurs semaines. Il les regarda de profil, parler et rigoler naturellement comme s'ils étaient ensemble. Neji balança ses cheveux en arrière puis les releva en une queue-de-cheval. Naruto ne loupa pas le regard de Sasuke et un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas lui ravagea les entrailles : La jalousie.

Malgré son physique, que le brun aimait, il savait que l'Uchiha préférait les cheveux longs et attachés. Comment il le savait ? Tout simplement parce qu'il était tombé sur une ancienne photo de Naruto, du temps où il s'était teint les cheveux en roux et où il les avait laissé pousser aux épaules. En la voyant, il avait émis l'envie de le revoir avec les cheveux longs, mais en restant blond. C'était une sorte de fantasme, comme son frère avec Itachi et les cheveux détachés. Après réflexions, il avait décidé d'y répondre. Aujourd'hui, ses cheveux recouvraient sa nuque, ses oreilles et retombaient sur ses yeux, mais, pour plus de confort, il portait un bandeau qui laissait passer quelques mèches encore courtes, mais retenait toutes les autres.

Il vit Neji prendre une serviette et essuyer de la mousse de café sur le nez de Sasuke. S'en fut trop pour lui, qui enjamba les derniers mètres les séparant et se posta devant leur table.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas ? Cracha-t-il.

Sursautant, les coupables relevèrent leurs yeux vers lui et tendit qu'il lisait de la surprise dans ceux de son amant, l'étincelle de satisfaction qu'il vit dans ceux de Neji décupla sa colère. Il s'apprêtait à faire dégager l'homme quand Sasuke prit la parole :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Naruto ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Tu veux peut-être que je parte ?

Ils se défièrent du regard, mais aucun des deux ne céda, ce fut l'ex-amant qui répondit :

\- Tu devrais peut-être.

\- Toi, reste à ta place. Sasuke est à moi, lui rappela le blond.

\- Je n'appartiens à personne Naruto. Jamais, intervint le brun.

La phrase que Sasuke prononça le fit tiqueter et le ramena au White day, quand il avait déclaré la même chose le concernant. Le brun soupira et se leva, en s'adressant à Neji :

\- Rentre à l'entreprise, je donnerai le dossier à Naruto. Merci pour le café. Suis-moi, dit-il à l'attention du blond.

Sans un mot, il obéit et suivi le futur médecin. Ils firent le chemin, pris par Naruto quelques minutes plus tôt, en sens inverse. D'un pas rapidement, Sasuke le traîna jusqu'à une salle de repos où seul un lit superposé habillait la pièce.

\- Sasuke…

En entendant son prénom supplié ainsi, le cœur de Sasuke se compressa. Il n'avait pas voulu faire du mal à Naruto, mais il savait que c'était trop tard. En acceptant le café de Neji, il avait franchi un pas, un petit pas certes, mais un pas quand même. Et même s'il n'avait eu aucune arrière-pensée, il devait reconnaître que ce moment lui avait permis de penser à autre chose que sa relation fructueuse avec Naruto. Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, il s'était senti plus léger et l'espace d'une seconde, il s'était demandé si avec une autre personne ça serait moins douloureux qu'avec Naruto.

Il récupéra le dossier concernant la campagne de Monsieur Momochi et le tendit à Naruto, qui le récupéra machinalement. Sans attendre, il ouvrit la porte et l'invita à rentrer à l'entreprise. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui parler parce qu'il se savait faible devant le Naruto vulnérable et suppliant. Il aimait cet homme et parce qu'il l'aimait, il se devait de ne pas flancher et lui montrer que ce qu'il demandait était que dans son intérêt.

\- Pourquoi ? Murmura l'Uzumaki.

\- Ne me demande pas de t'appartenir entièrement quand j'ai le droit qu'à une moitié de toi.

\- …

\- Mais je serais l'homme que d'un seul homme, le rassura le brun.

Ces mots-là aussi, il les reprenait de Naruto. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le trahirait jamais malgré leur différent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches exactement ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, ni l'endroit, rentre s'il te plaît, insista-t-il en ouvrant plus largement la porte.

\- Sasuke, j'ai besoin de toi. Reviens… Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour ça.

\- Laisse tomber, Naruto.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir en premier quand il se sentit tirer en arrière. La porte claqua dans un bruit sourd et il se fit plaquer violemment contre. Son petit ami plongea dans son cou et suça sa peau jusqu'à faire apparaître une marque rouge, signe d'appartenance. Le geste le mit en colère et il tenta de repousser Naruto.

\- Tu es à moi, Sasuke et je t'appartiens !

Aux premiers mots de son homme, Sasuke le rejeta sans douceur, le faisant reculer et en entendant la fin de la phrase, il lui demanda simplement :

\- Prouve-le-moi.

Le cadet des Uchiha ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait comme preuve, mais il savait qu'il en voulait une, qu'il en avait besoin que d'une.

Ils plongèrent chacun dans le regard de l'autre et une minute passa. La plus longue de leur vie, de leur point de vue. Voyant le blond immobile et clairement pas prêt à agir, Sasuke ferma les yeux et fit claquer sa langue contre son palet pour masquer sa déception.

Quand il les rouvrit, Naruto n'était plus dans son champ de vision, mais en sentant son pantalon d'uniforme descendre à ses chevilles dans un mouvement rapide et brusque, il comprit où se trouvait son amant. Il baissa ses onyx à ses pieds où le blond s'était agenouillé et le vit prendre son sexe en bouche sans préavis. Il n'était pas dur, mais sentir sa verge dans la bouche chaude de son amant le fit réagir aussitôt. Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit à une telle caresse et jamais de Naruto. Il avait pourtant essayé.

À plusieurs reprises, il avait presque supplié son amant de le prendre en bouche, mais Naruto refusait à chaque fois, exprimant clairement son dégoût et il ne l'avait pas spécialement pris au sérieux jusqu'à cette soirée où il s'était laissé emporter et où il avait bien pensé perdre Naruto :

Naruto léchait son nombril et il sentait son sexe taper contre le menton. Il avait senti son bourreau redresser légèrement son visage alors dans un geste inconscient et quémandeur, il avait posé sa main dans les cheveux dorés et appuyés pour faire toucher les lèvres charnues contre son gland. La réaction avait été immédiate. Naruto avait quitté la chambre. Il était resté très con, nu et seul dans son lit, mais la panique l'avait submergé en entendant Yahiko s'affoler dans la cuisine. Il avait eu juste le temps d'enfiler un caleçon et d'arriver dans la pièce pour voir Naruto au-dessus du lavabo en train de vomir ses tripes. Tout penaud, il s'était rapproché, mais le blond refusait d'être touché. Devant leurs frères, il s'était excusé, la queue entre les jambes au grand étonnement de tous, de lui-même aussi, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait commis un impair.

« C'est bon, mais ne recommence pas. Plus jamais »

Voilà ce que Naruto avait dit en se redressant puis était parti, sans un regard, prétextant qu'il avait promis de passer la nuit avec les enfants à l'orphelinat. Le lendemain tout était rentré dans l'ordre, mais cet incident avait fragilisé leur rapport.

En plus de la bouche de Naruto, Sasuke sentit deux mains sur son sexe, le recouvrant complètement. Le blond lui avait juré ne jamais l'avoir fait à ses clients, ni à Gaara, pourtant, il ne pût s'empêcher de douter de la parole de son amant. C'était la meilleure fellation qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Maintenant, bien gorgé de plaisir, son sexe se faisait chouchouter de toutes les manières possibles.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il sentit les mâchoires de Naruto bougées. Suçant son gland, ce dernier enfonça sa verge de moitié et retira sa première main puis enlevant celle à la base de son sexe, Naruto avala, rentrant toute son anatomie dans sa bouche. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en sentant son sexe toucher le fond de gorge de son amant et gémit le prénom du blond après avoir posé sa main dans les cheveux dorés. Naruto lui faisait une gorge profonde et il se sentait au bord de l'explosion. Il se préparait à prévenir son homme quand il sentit un liquide fluide et froid contre son bas-ventre.

Il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il s'agissait de larmes. Les larmes de Naruto. Naruto pleurait, les yeux fermés. Malgré lui, cette vision propulsa sa jouissance et il le vit avaler, tout avaler. Le blond relâcha son sexe et Sasuke s'abaissa, paniqué, à son niveau, prenant immédiatement son visage en coupe.

\- Naruto, regarde-moi, implora-t-il en séchant ses larmes.

Son amant ouvrit les yeux, mais Naruto ne le regardait pas vraiment, il était loin, très loin. Ses yeux étaient vides.

\- Je…

Avant de pouvoir s'excuser, son biper se mit à sonner, indiquant une urgence. La porte dans son dos s'ouvrit, mais il la bloqua de son corps.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Une seconde.

\- C'est Monsieur Bee, si on n'intervient pas rapidement, il va perdre sa voix, lança Sakura.

Sasuke jura intérieurement, même si le rap de ce mec lui brûlait les tympans, il ne pouvait pas le laisser perdre l'usage de la parole.

\- Naruto !

Crier son prénom sembla le faire réagir. Le blond dégagea son visage des mains du brun, mais resta à genoux, le visage en direction du sol.

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Reste-la, je reviens rapidement.

À contre-cœur, Sasuke abandonna Naruto et partit faire son travail, mais quand il revient, son amant avait disparu et son cœur cessa de battre en comprenant qu'il venait de le perdre

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Pour le tatouage clochette, c'est celle de Shion pour ceux qui n'auraient pas comprit. J'espère que ce lemon vous aura plus d'avantage que le précedent  
_

 _Sasuke qui fait comprendre à Naruto pas mal de chose et sans le faire exprès à aller contre ses principes. En même temps, fais ce que je dis pas ce que je fais même si Sasuke en demande beaucoup Naruto doit céder mais à quel prix ? C'est bien de recevoir mais il faut savoir donner._

 _Au début je voulais faire de Sakura la garce mais en réfléchissant bien, je me suis dit que Neji était parfait, l'ayant déjà fait intervenir dans un chapitre ^^_

 _Chapitre assez court depuis un moment. Mais de bon paragraphe_

 _Relation tendue voir au bord de la rupture… On s'approche de la fin. Encore 2chp (révélation) et un épilogue._

 _Encore et toujours merci à Sonnyus pour sa correction =D (Plaisir encore partager et même court, cela est génial^^)_


	13. Chapitre 12: Juillet

_**Petite réponse à leilachan:** Ahah, tu as le droit d'être perverse, on doit toutes l'être un peu si on lit ou écrit ce genre d'histoire ^^ Je pense aussi que tu sais mais tu me diras dans ce chapitre si c'est bien ça. Tkt tkt, il me reste que le chp13 à écrire, j'ai déjà fait l'épilogue. Tu pourras bientôt tout relire ! Bisous bisous_

 _ **Petite réponse à Maud:** Coucou, ça faisait lgtps ^^ Mais toujours aussi contente de lire tes commentaires et de pouvoir y répondre. Alors je ne vais pas essayer de te convaincre mais de t'expliquer. Sasuke n'en demande pas tant que ça à Naruto. Depuis leur mise en couple, Sasuke répondait à tout les désirs de Naruto sans rien exiger donc c'est normal qu'il reprenne la place qui lui revient de droit dans leur relation. Après, il demandait juste au blond de parler de ce qu'il a vécu, après il aurait avisé sur la suite, il aurait choisit ou non d'encourager Naruto à témoigner et l'aurait soutenu quoi qu'il arrive. Il voulait juste que son homme se confie à lui. Dans un couple, c'est normal que chacun sache le passé de l'autre, de s'en inquiéter ou d'essayer de savoir sinon c'est pas possible de vivre pleinement une histoire. Concernant Kakashi, je n'ai pas mis assez l'accent sur leur passé commun et c'est qqlch que j'aimerais faire dans mes extra. En faite Kakashi et Naruto sont liés de différentes manières, la première est que le policier n'a pas réussit à sauver Naruto et il a dvlp des sentiments, la culpabilité en autre et même après tant d'années, il espère encore pour le sauver. De plus, quand il a commencé à sortir avec Iruka, il s'est attaché aux enfants, tous sans distinction et Naruto et bien c'est Naruto quoi. Après ma vision des choses est peut-être extrême mais pour moi, quand qql1 vit qqlch d'horrible à cause d'une tierce personne, il est important de le dire et de tout faire pour ne pas que les choses se reproduisent avec qql1 d'autre sinon c'est la première personne qui est fautive. Peut-importe le cas, le problème ou autre, il faut parler ( à sa famille, son amour ou psy ) mais il faut parler pour arranger les choses ou ne serait-ce que ce libérer d'un poids et aller de l'avant. En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois aussi impliquer dans l'histoire, que tu ressentes les chose comme ça ^^  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**  
 _ **Juillet**_

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Yahiko ne s'attendait pas à trouver Sasuke. La surprise laissa rapidement place à la colère, une colère qu'il ravalait depuis des jours et qui avait grandi au fil des semaines. Il laissa son corps foncer sur son jeune patron, l'attrapant par le cou pour le plaquer contre la paroi froide. Sasuke tenta de se dégager, mais Yahiko resserra sa prise, le soulevant légèrement.

\- Lâche mon frère.

À ses côtés, Itachi, n'ayant pas eu le temps de l'arrêter, posa une main dangereuse sur son avant-bras et l'ordre résonna comme un ultimatum à leur relation. Seulement, il s'en foutait royalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon frère ? Cracha-t-il, ignorant complètement l'avertissement de son homme.

La culpabilité qu'il vit dans les yeux de Sasuke, à ce moment-là, confirma son implication dans le comportement de son cadet.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Désolé !? Hurla le roux en l'étranglant. Depuis qu'il s'est rendu à l'hôpital pour te voir, il refait des cauchemars, il s'est renfermé sur lui-même, je ne peux plus le toucher et il découche depuis deux jours. Je suis en train de reperdre mon petit frère et c'est de ta faute !

Yahiko sentit la main d'Itachi s'enfoncer dans sa peau, mais rien n'y fait, la rage et, pire que ça, la peur, étaient ses moteurs et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

\- Lâche-le, grand-frère.

Sauf Naruto.

La voix de son cadet suffit à le résonner et doucement, il libéra Sasuke. Ce dernier porta une main à sa gorge et reprit sa respiration. Itachi vint s'inquiéter de son état, mais il le rassura.

Tous dirigèrent leur regard vers les nouveaux arrivants, Naruto et Shikamaru.

\- Ce n'est pas sa faute, affirma le blond. Alors, ne t'en prend plus à lui.

Yahiko voulut protester, mais il ne savait pas comment. Devant ce Naruto, il était impuissant. La peur de ne plus jamais le revoir ou qu'il disparaisse pendant des années, le tétanisait et lui interdisait de parler librement.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je vais revenir.

\- Quand ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de temps.

Naruto baissa les yeux et le silence prit place, Yahiko se sentit obligé de le briser :

\- Est-ce que… Commença-t-il en faisait un pas en avant. C'est ma faute ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Répéta le roux quand son cadet releva son visage vers lui.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. C'est moi. Juste moi.

La fin de la phrase était murmurée, comme s'il prenait conscience d'une chose.

Sasuke, jusque-là victime et spectateur, interpella son amant.

Il avait besoin de voir Naruto et de lui parler, c'était pour ça qu'il avait pris un jour à l'hôpital sans prévenir personne à l'entreprise. La dernière fois qu'il avait pris un jour, Naruto avait été au courant et lui avait échappé des mains. Alors que, quelques semaines auparavant, c'était lui qui avait fui son homme, la roue avait vite tourné et, malgré toute la volonté qu'il avait mise à le voir, Naruto passait son temps à l'éviter ou disparaître. Cette situation était insoutenable, mais comment allait-il pouvoir y remédier si sa simple présence rendait anxieux Naruto et sa voix le faisait trembler ?

Il fit un pas en avant, mais le blond recula.

\- Ne fuis pas, intervint doucement Shikamaru.

Naruto regarda le Rh dans les yeux puis se tourna vers les onyx.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait s'ar-

\- Ne parle pas trop vite, sinon tu risques de dire des choses que tu vas regretter.

Pour la seconde fois, la voix de Shikamaru résonna et fit stopper le blond qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Lentement, le châtain se pencha à son oreille et le conseilla assez fortement pour être entendu de tous :

\- Tu ne peux pas espérer que les gens te comprennent si tu ne leur dis pas ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Cependant, Naruto garda les lèvres scellées. Sasuke, quant à lui, tentait de calmer son cœur qui s'affolait. Son amant voulait le quitter et s'il ne l'avait pas encore fait s'était uniquement grâce à leur RH.

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose et vite pour faire disparaître cette pensée de l'esprit de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- J'attendrais… Prends ton temps.

La peur, qu'il voulait cacher, se fit quand même ressentir et elle s'accentua quand Naruto prit la parole :

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé. C'est trop dur et je ne peux pas te faire subir ça.

\- Je t'aime.

Le moment était fragile et ses sentiments étaient sa dernière carte.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mais j'ai peur.

Et ceux de Naruto, un ultime coup de poignard.

Peur de quoi ? Ses sentiments ? Lui ? Oui, lui, à en juger le second pas en arrière que le blond avait fait quand il s'était avancé, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

Shikamaru accorda une journée de repos au cadet Uzumaki quoique ça ne soit pas vraiment dans sa juridiction, mais il savait qu'Itachi n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient. Il lui glissa ses clés d'appartement et attendit qu'il parte dans la cage d'escalier pour rassurer tout le monde :

\- Naruto dort chez moi.

\- Pourquoi toi ? Demanda Yahiko.

\- Temari, je suppose. Ma compagne est aussi une ancienne hôtesse d'Orochimaru. Ils étaient amis et Naruto a l'air d'avoir besoin d'une présence féminine.

\- Et comment il va ? S'enquit Sasuke.

\- Mal Sasuke.

À la réponse, le brun baissa les yeux et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis des semaines s'amplifia.

\- Il t'aime sincèrement Sasuke et c'est ça le problème. De même que son amour pour vous Uzumaki-san, dit-il en dirigeant son regard vers le roux. Il est partagé entre prendre la fuite pour tenter d'aller mieux ou rester pour vous. Il n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses, ni à savoir ce qui serait bien pour lui et pour vous. Il a fait des promesses, s'est engagé auprès de personnes qu'il ne veut pas décevoir. Il est torturé et rester auprès de vous ne l'aide pas à y voir plus clair. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu chez moi. Il a besoin de temps. Vous devez lui en accorder.

\- Mais si on fait ça, on risque de le perdre, réalisa Yahiko.

\- Si vous ne le faites pas, vous le perdez.

Les mots explosèrent dans la tête de Yahiko et Sasuke comme une bombe, mais Itachi ne laissera pas les dégâts ravagés leur cœur.

XxX

Itachi s'apprêtait à frapper une seconde fois, quand Yahiko ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il n'eut même pas le temps de détailler son homme que ce dernier disparaissait, laissant la porte ouverte pour qu'il puisse rentrer. Il traversa l'entrée et se dirigea instinctivement vers la chambre de Naruto. Comme il le pensait, son bras droit était allongé sur le lit de son frère, regardant le plafond.

Il s'avança, s'asseyant au bord du lit et dégagea des mèches rousses de son visage. Il avait peut-être attendu deux semaines pour arranger sa relation, quand Nagato et Konan étaient réapparus, mais il n'allait pas laisser les choses se dérouler de la même façon aujourd'hui.

\- Yahiko…

\- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à ton petit frère. Je suis désolé.

Et il l'était vraiment. Yahiko ne s'était pas excusé auprès de Sasuke, mais il savait que le brun ne lui en voulait pas, par contre Itachi…

\- Ne le refais plus jamais.

La douce menace s'ancra dans la tête du roux.

\- Je sais qu'il y a, toi et moi, mais il y a aussi Naruto et moi.

\- De même qu'il y a, Sasuke et moi, sauf que, cette fois, il s'agit de Sasuke et Naruto, tu comprends ?

\- Oui, mais ne rien faire…

Itachi se pencha sur son homme et l'embrassa chastement.

\- Yahiko, si mon frère fait du mal au tien, je serais le premier à faire stopper leur relation, mais je pense que les torts sont partagés dans cette histoire.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre, murmura le roux, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

\- Je sais et je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas.

L'aîné Uzumaki reporta son regard sur son patron et réalisa qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

\- Je t'aime Uchiha Itachi.

Le brun répondit avec un autre baiser et commença à réfléchir rapidement à une solution.

XxX

\- Messieurs, ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec vous. Profitez du festival avant de rentrer.

Les Uchiha et Uzumaki saluèrent le client, puis quittèrent le restaurant où ce dernier les avait invités. À l'entrée, ils se regardèrent tous et un silence pesant s'installa. Itachi reporta son attention sur Naruto et se demanda s'il n'avait pas encore fait une erreur. Après la mise au point entre lui et Yahiko, il était parti trouver le blond pour lui demander de partir tous ensemble en vacances. Pour lui, laisser le blond prendre du recul n'était pas la bonne chose à faire étant donné qu'il avait réussi à passer plusieurs années sans Yahiko et ne le recherchant pas. Il avait proposé de partir tout le mois d'août à l'étranger pour changer les idées à tout le monde et essayer d'arranger les choses dans un environnement propice. À son grand étonnement, Naruto n'avait pas eu besoin d'être convaincu et ils avaient, donc, décidé, après cet entretien professionnel, de s'envoler pour l'Australie. Seulement, Naruto, était mentalement absent depuis le début de la matinée et il n'avait adressé la parole à personne, sauf le client.

\- Je vais appeler un taxi pour nous conduire à l'aéroport.

\- Et si… Commença Naruto, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Comme nous ne serons pas au Japon pour la fin de l'été, on passait ce 31 juillet ici, le feu d'artifice est magnifique dans cette ville et je connais un magasin qui fait des yukata sur mesure.

Étant à une heure de Konoha, ils furent surpris par l'intervention du blond qui disait connaître cet endroit. Naruto n'avait jamais parlé de cette ville.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Risqua Yahiko.

\- Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ?

Le sourire que Naruto fit apparaître sur son visage toucha tout le monde, triste, résilié et espérant ne pas devoir se justifier.

\- Non, ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit le grand-frère en dirigeant son regard vers Itachi.

Ce dernier acquiesça rapidement et chercha immédiatement à reporter leur vol, bien trop contente que Naruto soit enfin avec eux. Après avoir réussi, ils suivirent le blond dans une ruelle déserte, un peu à l'écart de la place principale et s'arrêta devant une porte vitrée.

\- C'est fermé, déclara Sasuke, jusque-là silencieux.

Naruto se retourna vers lui et plongea dans son regard onyx. Il frissonna. Depuis l'ascenseur, ils ne s'étaient pas revus et quand Itachi lui avait proposé ce mois de vacances, il n'avait pas pu refuser, mais le blond ne lui avait pas encore accordé d'attention de la journée et ce simple regard lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- C'est fermé pour ceux qui ne sont pas les bienvenus.

Sur ces mots, il posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit, invitant les autres à rentrer à sa suite. Le son d'une clochette retentit à leur passage et la porte se referma sur eux. Ils atterrissaient dans une sorte de vestibule, en plus grand et un comptoir leur barrait le passage, mais on pouvait apercevoir un atelier à l'arrière.

\- Nous sommes fermés Messieurs, lança une voix.

Un homme châtain apparut dans leur champ de vision, au niveau du comptoir, il portait des lunettes et ses yeux bleus reflétaient énormément de sagesse. Malgré les années, Naruto le reconnu tout de suite, mais ça ne semblait pas être réciproque.

\- Est-ce que Miroku est là ?

La surprise se lut sur le visage de l'homme, mais il se reprit, un chagrin non dissimulé sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolé… Miroku a succombé à la maladie, il y a six ans.

\- Je vois… Grimaça Naruto en baissant les yeux. Comment va Shion ?

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite et détailla les quatre hommes, cherchant à savoir qui ils étaient.

\- Excusez-moi, mais, est-ce que nous nous connaissons ?

\- Je ne pense pas avoir autant changé Tahuro-san.

Était-ce la phrase ? Le suffixe ? Ou encore la façon de le dire, mais le châtain réagit aussitôt. Il contourna le comptoir et se courba.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Naruto-sama, je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

\- Oh non, non, non, s'exclama le blond en s'approchant de lui. Relevez-vous, s'il vous plaît.

Les Uchiha et Yahiko bloquèrent sur le suffixe que cet homme venait d'utiliser pour l'Uzumaki. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir davantage qu'une voix hautaine et féminine résonna :

\- Tahuro, c'est quoi ce bor...

La jeune femme, qui apparut de l'arrière-boutique, laissa mourir la phrase dans sa gorge. Tahuro toujours incliné, Naruto se redressa complètement et se plaça devant la jeune femme, à quelques mètres d'elle, la cachant des autres. Les Uchiha et Yahiko purent quand même remarquer sa blondeur et la belle couleur lavande de ses yeux.

\- Naruto ?

\- Oui.

Elle amorça un mouvement, mais s'arrêta aussi vite.

\- J'ai rêvé de ce moment, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve...

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, pas une seconde fois.

\- Il y a sept ans, je t'ai promis que je reviendrais et je suis là.

Il allongea lentement le bras, paume vers le haut.

\- Viens, je te promets que ce n'est pas un rêve.

Elle fit un petit pas puis deux et se précipita dans ses bras, entourant sa nuque avec force. Il la réceptionna et l'enlaça aussi fort qu'elle le faisait. L'étreinte témoigna d'un manque dû à des années de séparation. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi avant qu'ils se détachent doucement. Dans la manœuvre, ils s'étaient légèrement tournés et se retrouvaient de profil. Front contre front et les yeux fermés, Shion prit en coupe le visage strié.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuse que tu sois là, mais tu ne devrais pas.

\- Je sais… Nous partirons après le feu d'artifice.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Naruto. S'il est encore là…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Naruto.

\- Promets-moi que tu partiras juste après, pas de détours, pas d'auberge, tu retournes d'où tu viens sans arrêt.

\- Je-

\- Promets-le-moi, ordonna la blonde.

\- Promis.

Shion décolla son front et rouvrit ses yeux lavande. Elle détailla rapidement Naruto avant qu'il ne fasse de même. Il n'avait pas changé, sa peau était toujours bronzée et marquée par trois cicatrices de chaque côté, mais son visage plus adulte le rendait encore plus beau qu'avant.

\- Aucun mot suffirait à te faire comprendre ce que je ressens en ce moment, murmura-t-elle en déplaçant ses mains sur les lèvres de Naruto.

Le geste fit frissonner le blond. Elle voulait lui transmettre ses sentiments sans aller à l'encontre des principes de son ami. Naruto attrapa ses poignets et les descendit contre son torse, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle ferma les yeux pour savourer. Même si elle voulait plus, elle comprit dans ce baiser qu'il lui rendait ses sentiments.

\- Je te présente ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Bien sûr.

Ils se retournèrent vers les Uchiha et Yahiko, jusqu'à présent spectateur.

\- Mon frère, son compagnon Itachi et son petit frère Sasuke. Tout le monde voici, Shion.

Alors que Sasuke fut déçu d'être présenté de la sorte, sans préciser leur lien à cette femme, qui semblait beaucoup apprécier Naruto, Shion toussa pour attirer l'attention. Le blond arqua un sourcil, demandant silencieusement ce qui n'allait pas et, sourire aux lèvres, elle déclara :

\- Tu as oublié de préciser que j'étais ta future femme et mère de tes enfants.

Alors que le culot de la jeune fille les scotcha, un éclat de rire raisonna dans la petite boutique. Un rire qu'aucune des personnes présentes avait entendu depuis bien longtemps, un rire franc, enfantin et mélodieux.

\- Je me trompe ? Demanda-t-elle à Naruto.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, mais dans une autre vie.

\- Tu es cruel, tu sais très bien que dans une autre vie, on ne se serait jamais rencontré, bouda-t-elle en gonflant les joues.

Il lui caressa le visage, un doux sourire abordant le sien.

\- Et ça n'aurait pas été mieux, de ne jamais se rencontrer ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle et Naruto savaient que ça aurait été la meilleure chose qui aurait pu leur arriver. S'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus, ça aurait signifié que Naruto n'aurait jamais perdu ses parents, son frère et, mieux encore, il n'aurait jamais rencontré son père adoptif.

\- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, lança-t-elle en sortant de ses pensées et en s'éloignant du groupe. Si vous allez au feu d'artifice ce soir, il vous faut des yukata rapidement, donc ne perdons pas de temps.

Elle repassa derrière le comptoir et sortit quelque feuille blanche avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto.

\- Les règles non pas changées.

Un rictus s'étira sur ses lèvres charnues en comprenant où elle voulait en venir et il l'expliqua aux garçons :

\- Ici, les yukata sont faits sur-mesure et sont uniques. Miruko, la mère de Shion, analysait les acheteurs ou leur demandait de parler un peu d'eux et en fonction, elle leur créait le yukata parfait, reflétant leur personnalité. Tu avais déjà ce don quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais il a dû s'améliorer avec le temps, non ? Demanda-t-il à Shion.

Elle hocha la tête et précisa que, depuis peu, elle en était capable avec seulement un mot ou une phrase.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Itachi; une main de fer dans un gant de velours.

\- Ton frère ?

\- Sacrifice.

Arrivant à Sasuke, il plongea son regard océan dans les abîmes et s'y noya complètement. Il entendit Shion l'interpeller, mais ne quitta pas le brun des yeux en répondant.

\- Un mot ou une phrase ne suffira pas à le décrire. À nous décrire…

\- Décidément, tu ne suis jamais les règles, soupira-t-elle.

Il ricana.

\- Tu connais la légende de la Lune et du Soleil ? Reprit l'ancien hôte.

\- Il y en a plusieurs éclaire-moi.

\- Une légende raconte que le Soleil et la Lune étaient amoureux, mais cet amour était impossible, parce que la Lune naissait seulement quand le Soleil se couchait. Alors, Dieu, dans son infinie bonté, a créé l'éclipse comme preuve qu'il n'existe pas, dans le monde, aucun amour impossible.

Shion, qui dessinait les esquisses des yukata au fur et à mesure que Naruto décrivait ses amis, s'arrêta et releva le visage de ses dessins. Elle scruta le blond, essayant de lire en lui, de savoir si elle avait bien compris l'insinuation, mais posa la question pour être sûr :

\- Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que tu partages ta vie avec... Un homme ?

Il détourna son visage de Sasuke et la regarda.

\- Tu serais déçu si je te disais que c'était le cas ?

Elle replongea dans ses dessins sans un mot et Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Es-tu heureux ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- …J'essaye.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant et tu le sais. Tu devrais l'être et tu aurais dû être capable de me le dire sans détours, comme si c'était la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée dans la vie. Pas comme une honte.

\- … Même si je t'expliquais, tu ne comprendrais pas, souffla-t-il.

\- Tu as raison, je ne peux pas, mais qui le pourrait ? Ton père adoptif, un homme, a abusé de toi pendant trois ans et tu laisses quand même un homme te toucher.

Et elle avait dit ça comme on dit « bonjour », comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

\- Naruto ?

Et la voix tremblante de Yahiko l'obligea à affronter le regard désespéré de son grand-frère. Ce regard qui n'était pas complètement surprit par cette révélation, mais qui espérerait que ce soit un mensonge. Naruto regarda seulement son aîné, ayant peur de lire du mépris, de la honte ou encore du dégoût, dans les yeux de Sasuke.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ça en a l'air, essaya-t-il de le rassurer le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est pire, cracha Shion. En plus de te violer, il t'a-

\- Ça suffit ! Ordonna Naruto. Tu en as assez dit…

La blonde se stoppa en comprenant son erreur, elle fut la seule qui osa rompre le silence étrange, qui avait pris place.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Et ne me parle pas de ta promesse parce que ce n'est pas ça. Tu n'aurais jamais pris le risque de le recroiser ou d'exposer ton passé, que tu semblais caché, pour une promesse.

\- …

\- Réponds-moi, s'impatienta-t-elle.

\- Kakashi veut que je valide mon témoignage, celui que tu m'as convaincu de faire la première année où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

\- Je croyais qu'il avait-

\- Disparut ? Apparemment non, confirma le blond.

\- Tu as besoin que je confirme ce que j'ai vu ?

\- Non… J'ai juste besoin de savoir si je dois le faire.

XxX

Séparé dans deux pièces différentes, Tahuro s'occupait de prendre les mesures des Uchiha et Yahiko pour commencer leur yukata pendant que Shion et Naruto faisaient la même chose à part.

\- Ils ne le savaient pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que je crie sur tous les toits.

\- C'est ta famille, Naruto. Ils auraient dû le savoir, tu aurais dû leur dire. Tu devrais tout leur dire.

\- Ils savent déjà le pire, pas besoin des détails.

\- Naruto… Je suis désolée.

Il ne répondit pas et elle enchaîna :

\- Tu n'es pas venu ici pour savoir si tu dois témoigner, mais pour savoir si tu dois t'enfuir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- …

\- Si tu n'es pas honnête avec les autres, soit le, au moins, avec toi.

\- …

\- Tu vas abandonner ton frère ? Tu es prêt à le perdre une seconde fois ? À lui faire subir ton absence ? À vous replonger dans la solitude ?

\- Oui, mais cette fois, il ne sera pas seul. Il y a des personnes qui l'aiment et qui le soutiendront. Il souffrira au début, mais ça passera avec le temps.

\- Tu te trompes Naruto et tu le sais. Il ne te le pardonnera jamais.

\- Je peux vivre avec ça.

Elle s'éloigna, après avoir pris toutes les mesures, partant chercher des tissus pour revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard et commencer la confection sur une large table.

\- Si tu ne témoignes pas, il recommencera.

Naruto se déplaça dans la pièce, observant les tableaux, dessins et autres représentations de yukata.

\- Est-ce qu'il est revenu accompagné ?

Elle fit une pause dans son travail et regarda Naruto, dos à elle.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça Naruto. Je ne serais pas celle qui te donnera une raison de t'enfuir ou rester, de témoigner ou de fermer les yeux. Je ne prendrais pas cette responsabilité. C'est à toi de choisir et d'être en accord avec ton choix.

Il le savait, il en avait conscience, mais peu importe la décision qu'il prendrait, il regrettera.

XxX

Naruto se déshabilla et Shion vit la clochette sur son torse bronzé. La même qu'elle s'était fait tatouer sur la poitrine.

Cet objet signifiait tant pour elle. Enfant, Miruko, sa mère, lui avait offert une petite clochette, expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un charme pour la protéger, mais elle rencontra Naruto et estima qu'il avait plus besoin de ce charme qu'elle. Elle lui offrit et à la mort de sa mère, elle se la fit tatouer près du cœur. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le blond ait la même idée qu'elle, mais, contrairement à elle, qui se l'était fait tatouer pour se souvenir de sa mère et pour la garder toujours au plus proche d'elle, Naruto lui, l'avait tatoué à cet endroit parce qu'il ressentait le besoin de protéger son cœur.

Le vêtement entre les mains, Shion demanda à Naruto de se retourner pour pouvoir lui enfiler. Quand elle aperçut son dos, elle n'empêcha pas des larmes silencieuses de couler et posa délicatement sa tête entre ses omoplates.

\- Je n'étais pas à la hauteur et je devais être puni. J'ai mérité tout ça, donc, ne pleure pas.

À ces mots, elle aurait dû lui crier des noms d'oiseaux et lui remettre les idées en place d'une bonne claque dans la tête, mais à quoi ça aurait servi ?

Naruto ne voulait pas faire face à cet homme, non par peur, mais parce qu'il pensait être coupable et mérité ce que son père adoptif lui avait fait subir. L'Uzumaki était peut-être physiquement adulte, mais son esprit n'en restait pas moins marqué par son enfance. Il se pensait fautif alors, comment pouvait-il être en mesure de convaincre les autres de son innocence ? Comment pouvait-il faire enfermer l'homme qui l'avait recueilli et qu'il ne voyait pas en mal.

Shion lui avait dit que c'était mal et pas normal, que c'était puni par la loi et qu'il devait le dire. Kakashi l'avait encouragé à parler et tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'un adulte ne devait pas faire ce genre de choses à un enfant. La société lui avait appris que c'était contre nature, alors il avait simplement écouté et suivit le mouvement, mais, au fond de lui, il n'y croyais pas vraiment.

XxX

Au sommet d'une colline, Sasuke regarda les gens en contrebas remonter des lanternes à la main. Tout le monde montait pour observer le feu d'artifice sur le lac de l'autre côté de la butte. Itachi et Yahiko arrivèrent et il put détailler leur yukata sous toutes les coutures.

Celui du roux était modestement travaillé, noir avec des bandes vertes aux extrémités des manches, du bas du kimono japonais et sur les pans qui se croisaient sur son torse. Une ceinture blanche maintenait le tout en place. Un enfant passa entre eux avec sa lanterne et la lumière se reflétant sur le dos fit apparaître une fleur blanche. Une fleur ressemblant étrangement à un origami et qui s'ouvrit aux nuances, laissant place à des ailes puis la lumière disparut et les ailes reformèrent la fleur. Il dévia son regard sur l'habit de son grand-frère, qu'il trouva mystérieux. La couleur principale était noire, mais quand le vent se leva et fit valser le yukata, Sasuke aperçut l'intérieur rouge. Les ondulations du vêtement semblaient mélanger les couleurs et quand un oiseau passa près d'eux, il eut l'impression qu'il sortait du kimono et que bientôt un milieu d'oiseau ferait de même.

Un appel au micro résonna dans l'air à l'attention de toutes les personnes avec des lanternes. Pour ne pas prendre de risque, elles devaient être lancées avant le feu d'artifice et le décompte d'un compte à rebours commença. Beaucoup se précipitèrent pour essayer d'atteindre le sommet avant la fin, mais certain restèrent dans la montée. Quand il se termina, les enfants et quelques adultes lâchèrent les objets, les laissant monter dans le ciel étoilé.

Sasuke se tourna et observa, dans la descente, les lumières prenant leur envol. D'un coup, le brun cessa de respirer et son cœur rata un battement en apercevant Naruto, entre les lanternes, frappé par sa beauté. Dans le yukata, le blond semblait descendre des cieux. Le jaune du vêtement créait une sorte d'auréole autour de lui tandis que, les touches d'orange, de part et d'autre du yukata, faisaient penser à des flammes qui cherchaient à le protéger.

Naruto s'arrêta devant lui, un doux sourire aux lèvres et il lui murmura, comme un secret :

\- Tu n'as jamais été aussi magnifique qu'à cet instant.

La réciprocité était vraie. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi beaux que séparer et ça le blessa.

Il baissa les yeux et regarda son yukata. Une pâle copie de celui de Naruto à son goût. Le tissu violet avait des touches de noir et blanc qui ressemblaient à des flammes, mais, contrairement à celles de Naruto, les siennes semblaient le détruire.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et releva son visage quand il sentit la main de l'homme qu'il aimait dans son cou. Elle se déplaça sur sa joue et un frisson traversa son corps. Inconsciemment, Sasuke appuya contre la main pour approfondir la caresse et il se fit violence pour ne pas se jeter sur la bouche tentatrice de Naruto. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position avant que le blond se penche sur lui et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres. Cela ressemblait à un adieu... L'Uchiha attrapa les pans du kimono avant qu'il ne s'éloigne et plongea ses onyx dans les azurs, demandant silencieusement plus.

\- Je t'aime Naruto.

\- Je t'aime aussi, souffla l'Uzumaki avant d'embrasser à nouveau le brun.

À l'écart, Yahiko et Itachi regardèrent leur cadet s'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il y avait tellement de sentiments et de non-dits dans cet échange, tellement d'espoir et de craintes qu'ils ne savaient pas si c'était une bonne chose. Ils s'étreignaient comme si l'espace entre eux les étranglait.

Le feu d'artifice s'éleva dans les airs et une brise souffla sur eux. Les yukata des amoureux s'entrechoquèrent, faisant rencontrer les flammes orange et noir, les faisant se battre quelques secondes, puis la lutte cessa doucement, laissant place à leur union improbable, protéger par la lumière et les ténèbres.

XxX

\- Le festival était très beau, commenta Itachi dans le taxi.

\- Je vous l'avais dit, sourit Naruto en reportant son attention sur la route.

\- Naruto… L'interpella doucement Yahiko pour ne pas le brusquer.

Le blond ne voulait pas aborder le sujet, mais sa langue se délia sans le vouloir. Était-ce pour justifier son futur choix ou pour qu'ils le comprennent et ne lui en veuillent pas ? Il ne savait pas, mais parla :

\- C'est mon père adoptif qui m'y amenait toutes les années. Ce sont mes meilleurs souvenirs, mais aussi mes pires. Depuis maman et papa, personnes n'avaient autant pris soin de moi. Il m'offrait tout ce que je voulais et je pensais, à ma manière, lui rendre ce qu'il me donnait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui. Il voulait plus et je ne comprenais pas. Au début, il trouvait les mots pour me museler, puis j'ai commencé à refuser, à me rebeller et, là, il a trouvé autre chose pour m'empêcher de résister. À la fin, je n'avais plus la force de me battre. Je subissais, mais ça allait parce que, tant que c'était moi, il ne touchait pas d'autre personne et puis, il me disait qu'il allait arrêter, que si je restais sage, que je lui obéissais et que je ne faisais pas de bêtises, il stopperait. Apparemment, je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait de moi.

Yahiko s'apprêtait à parler quand le chauffeur freina et ouvrit la fenêtre les séparant.

\- Je suis désolé messieurs, mais je crois que la route est bloquée.

Une personne, à l'extérieur, tapa sur la vitre du taxi et le chauffeur la baissa. L'homme se présenta comme un agent de police et confirma les dires du chauffeur.

\- Pour combien de temps ? Se renseigna Sasuke.

\- Une heure, peut-être deux. Je vous invite à patienter ou passer la nuit dans l'une des auberges de notre ville. La plus prête se trouve à une vingtaine de minutes au sud. Excusez-nous pour le désagrément et nous espérons que cet incident ne vous empêchera pas de revenir.

XxX

\- Combien de chambres ? Demanda la réceptionniste.

\- Une seule suffira, nous restons que quelques heures, le temps que notre route soit dégagée.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Ça peut prendre des heures.

\- Sûr et certain, affirma Yahiko.

Et tous confirmèrent.

\- Bien, veuillez me suivre, je vais vous montrer la chambre.

Elle contourna son comptoir et prit un couloir. Ils la suivirent jusqu'à une porte qu'elle coulissa, les invitant à rentrer et les informa :

\- Nous possédons une grande salle où vous pouvez manger avec les autres clients de l'hôtel, mais nous pouvons vous dresser une table dans la chambre si vous préférez.

\- Nous préférons, dit simplement le roux.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous invite, après avoir posé vos effets personnels, à patienter dans le jardin de l'arrière-cour de notre auberge, je viendrais vous chercher quand le repas sera en place.

Yahiko la remercia et elle s'éclipsa. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires, puis, d'un accord commun, ils sortirent de la pièce. Longeant en sens inverse le couloir, Yahiko et Itachi en tête, Sasuke et Naruto à la suite, ils croisèrent un homme assez âgé accompagné de deux hommes d'âge mûr. Personne, dans aucun des deux groupes, fit attention aux autres, pourtant, quand une voix enfantine résonna dans le couloir, interpellant l'un des hommes « danzo-sama » Naruto s'arrêta.

Lentement, il se retourna et son corps se pétrifia sur place.

\- Oto-sama ?

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Et ben voilà, une révélation sur deux de faite mais depuis le début de la fic j'avais donné des indices assez parlant donc normalement vous deviez vous attendre. Le reste sera dans le dernier chapitre ainsi que les réactions sur la révélation.  
_

 _On sait enfin qui est le père adoptif est-ce que vous vous y attendiez ?_

 _Pour le festival je l'ai remanié à ma sauce, j'avais vraiment envi de mettre un peu de tout. Et pour les yukatas essayer d'avoir un peu d'imagination ^^_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et après épilogue._

 _Encore merci à Sonnyus pour la correction et désolé pour le travail que je te donne parce que je reconnais que sur ces derniers chapitres, je ne relis pas du tout, j'écris et je donne comme ça. Je suis méchante ! Mais la torture est bientôt fini, encore 2 doc et je te laisse en paix. (Pas de mal. Cela me fait plaisir de lire avant tout le monde et cela me donne des idée pour mes histoires)_

 _Bisous bisous_


	14. Chapitre 13: Août

**Chapitre 13**  
 _ **Aout**_

\- Oto-sama ?

La voix de Naruto résonna dans le couloir. Sasuke, qui avait avancé d'un pas, se retourna et, derrière lui, Itachi et Yahiko firent de même. Face à eux, trois hommes effectuaient le même mouvement. Deux, habillés en noir encadraient un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, une canne à la main. Un enfant, à ses pieds, tirant sur le pantalon de costume du vieil homme attira l'attention des Uchiha et Yahiko, mais pas des autres qui fixaient Naruto.

\- Danzo-sama, vous-

L'enfant s'arrêta quand l'homme, qu'il nommait Danzo, tapa sa canne au sol.

\- Fû, Torune.

L'un des hommes attrapa la main du petit garçon et le fit lâcher prise sur le pantalon habillé. L'autre s'avança vers Naruto et tendit la main vers lui en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Naruto-sama, c'est un plaisir de vous savoir à nouveau parmi nous. Venez.

Pourtant, le blond ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. De là où il était, Sasuke comprit que son amant regardait l'enfant, il s'apprêtait à l'appeler quand l'homme prit la parole, s'adressant directement à « son fils » :

\- Après sept ans d'absence, tu ne viens pas saluer ton père, Naruto ?

\- Naruto-sama, j'insiste, venez, répéta Fû

\- Je suis déçu, je pensais t'avoir mieux éduqué que ça, lança Danzo, menaçant.

Les mots firent réagir Naruto qui avança docilement vers l'homme et Sasuke voulut l'arrêter, mais Itachi lui interdit de bouger. Il dévia les yeux vers Yahiko et il put voir un combat intérieur dans les prunelles brunes.

En passant devant l'homme en noir, Naruto déposa sa main bronzée dans la paume tendue et se laissa guider jusqu'à son père adoptif. Arriver face à Danzo, le blond lâcha la paume puis posa son autre main sur celle du vieil homme reposant sur la canne. Comme un automatisme, ils virent Naruto se mettre légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et embrasser l'homme sur la joue.

\- Bon retour, Oto-sama, salua-t-il en reprenant sa place, face à lui.

Le choix des mots indiqua que le cadet Uzumaki était plongé dans ses souvenirs. La seconde main, marquée par les années, vint caresser les cheveux dorés.

\- Bon garçon.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut la peau de chacune des personnes présentes dans le couloir.

\- Tu me présentes tes amis ?

Lentement, Naruto tourna la tête vers les Uchiha et son grand-frère. Les yeux vides, il répondit :

\- Ce ne sont pas mes amis.

\- Alors, qui sont-ils ?

\- Personne. Ils ne sont personne, affirma le blond en reportant son attention sur son père.

Son visage se fit happer avec force. La main, précédemment dans ses cheveux, écrasait à présent ses joues. Ses azurs fixaient les charbons de son enfance, une lueur destructrice qu'il connaissait et le terrifiait toujours autant.

\- Tu devrais utiliser cette bouche pour autre chose que des mensonges, Naruto. Je n'aime pas que tu me mentes et tu sais à quel point je la préfère close ou…

Le père lâcha le visage strié et caressa les lèvres charnues du pouce. L'enfant, tenu en retrait par un des gardes, se dégagea de l'emprise et s'accrocha de nouveau à la jambe de Danzo.

\- Danzo-sama, qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Naruto.

Le père et le fils baissèrent le visage vers lui et le blond s'abaissa lentement. Le jeune garçon eut un mouvement de recul et s'accrocha un peu plus à la jambe.

\- Et toi, qui es-tu ? Se renseigna l'Uzumaki.

L'enfant sembla hésiter, il jeta un regard en hauteur, mais Danzo n'avait yeux pour le nouvel arrivant à ses genoux.

\- Sai. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Danzo-sama ?

Naruto observa l'enfant le défier. Cette façon de s'accrocher à l'homme, de le regarder, de lui apporter autant d'attention, de sentiments, il avait l'impression de se revoir dix ans auparavant.

\- Moi… Je suis son fils.

La phrase avait été dite d'une traite et, quoique l'évidence soit sous leurs yeux, les Uchiha et Yahiko eurent la confirmation du lien de parenté, entre le vieil homme et Naruto, de sa propre bouche.

\- C'est moi le fils de Danzo-sama, cracha l'enfant à la figure du blond.

Naruto se releva brusquement.

\- Torune, amenez cet enfant dans une chambre.

Le dénommé Torune ne bougea pas et reporta son attention sur son maître pour savoir ce qu'il devait vraiment faire, mais Naruto l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- Vous discutez mes ordres ?

\- Je ... Hésita le garde.

\- Hors de ma vue. Maintenant ! Cria Naruto.

Tout le monde sursauta excepter Danzo qui afficha un rictus victorieux. Torune s'inclina pour se faire pardonner et disparut de la vue de tous après avoir récupéré le gamin.

\- Vous m'avez remplacé, reprocha Naruto.

\- Pas encore. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais le retrouver, signala le vieil homme.

Danzo fit un pas puis deux, la canne tapant contre le sol dans un tintement régulier. Il s'arrêta une seconde et dirigea son regard vers les accompagnants de son premier fils.

\- Yahiko-san, un plaisir de vous voir en personne. De même que rencontrer, les fils Uchiha.

L'aîné Uzumaki ainsi qu'Itachi et Sasuke furent déconcertés. Comment cet homme les connaissait ? Naruto sembla aussi surpris qu'eux, mais au lieu de rester impassible, il accrocha le bras de son père adoptif, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

\- Alors, vous préférez cet enfant, à moi ?

\- Lui, m'attend bien sagement dans une chambre.

Danzo n'eut pas le temps de se délivrer de l'emprise du blond que ce dernier passa lentement ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Mais est-ce qu'il saura vous satisfaire ?

Naruto ne le laissa pas répondre et enfouit son visage dans le cou ridé.

\- Moi, je sais comment le faire, souffla-t-il contre la peau qu'il fit frissonner. Et je suis doué, vous le savez.

\- Tu es bien confiant.

La réponse froide de l'homme obligea le cadet Uzumaki à se décoller. Danzo leva une main jusqu'au cou bronzé qu'il attrapa sans presser. Naruto ravala sa salive et la main descendit, lentement, écartant les pans du kimono, dévoilant un torse délicieux, mais plus du tout enfantin. Cependant, le vieil homme le regardait toujours de la même façon. Il caressa la clochette du bout des doigts et continua sa descente.

Arrivé au ventre, la ceinture du yukata empêcha d'aller plus loin, mais il aperçut quand même une partie du second tatouage.

\- Tu as laissé un autre te marquer et ça ne me plaît pas. Tu as fais parler de toi, Naruto. Tu as laissé d'autres te toucher alors-

\- Jamais comme vous.

\- Ah oui ?

Danzo décala la tête et fusilla Sasuke des yeux comme s'il savait ce qu'il représentait pour Naruto et ce dernier, une main sur la joue, l'obligea à ne regarder que lui.

\- Je vous le promets. Personne n'a pris votre place. Je suis à vous, seulement à vous. Laissez-moi vous le prouver.

Un rictus satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme.

\- Comment ?

Naruto se pencha jusqu'à ses lèvres, mais dévia et atterrit à son oreille.

\- Cet enfant a encore tout à apprendre, je le vois, alors, ne préférez-vous pas, pour cette nuit, que je sois, ce que vous avez toujours désiré que je devienne. Refaite-moi votre. Revendiquez ce qui vous appartient. Marquez-moi, salissez-moi. Traitez-moi comme avant, comme ce que je niais, aimé.

Un bras puissant passa autour des hanches musclées et emprisonna le corps bronzé. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Yahiko pour réagir et achever son combat intérieur qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il hurla le prénom de son cadet, mais Itachi le rattrapa à la volée, le bloquant contre lui pour l'empêcher d'aller récupérer son frère. Avant même d'être lancée, la menace était bien trop grande à son goût et l'aîné Uchiha préféra laisser son instinct parler. Laisser Naruto faire ce qu'il voulait.

\- Fû, raccompagnes ses messieurs jusqu'à leur chambre.

\- Bien Naruto-sama, se plia le garde en se plaçant devant les Uchiha et Yahiko. Est-ce que vous m'autorisez à utiliser la force si nécessaire ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Naruto sans aucune hésitation et un regard sans failles pour eux. Mais il n'y aura pas besoin. Ils vont gentiment rester à leur place et prendre le premier taxi quand la route sera dégagée.

\- Je m'en assurerai personnellement Naruto-sama.

\- Bien.

Sur ces mots, Danzo garda Naruto contre lui et ils disparurent dans un couloir adjacent, les laissant face à l'homme de main qui écarta sa veste de costume. Un pistolet apparut et le regard meurtrier face à eux, leur indiqua que tout ceci n'était pas une blague. Cet homme ne les laisserait pas récupérer Naruto.

XxX

Assis sur le tatami de la chambre qu'ils avaient réservée quelques minutes plus tôt, Itachi, Sasuke et Yahiko regardèrent les derniers plats être mis en place par la femme de chambre. Avant qu'elle disparaisse, Fû demanda à être prévenu quand la route serait dégagée et se plaça devant la porte coulissante.

\- Manger, ordonna-t-il.

L'aîné Uchiha obligea son amant et son cadet à grignoter parce qu'il savait que ça serait la seule chose qu'il obtiendrait d'eux. Il ne les forçait pas par peur, mais pour reprendre des forces. Cette rencontre les avait épuisés mentalement. Voir Naruto agir de la sorte, comme s'ils ne représentaient rien à leurs yeux, comme si être avec cet homme était normal, leur avait fait un choc.

De toute cette histoire, Itachi ne savait pas trop qu'en penser. Certes, il avait des doutes sur cette relation passée et entendre la créatrice de yukata avouer les attouchements que son beau-frère avait subis ne l'avait pas estomaqué, mais quelque chose clochait et il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. De plus, Danzo les connaissait, pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait retrouver Naruto ? Certainement. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir récupéré avant ?

 _« je me dois de vous mettre en garde contre cet homme. Le lien qui existe entre lui et Naruto est destructeur et malsain. Il cherchera à le ramener à lui et si pour ça, il doit vous détruire, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde. »_

Les paroles de Kakashi lui revinrent subitement à l'esprit et l'inquiétèrent. Il chercha des yeux son téléphone, mais

\- N'y pensez même pas.

Itachi reporta son attention sur l'homme qui les retenait prisonniers.

\- J'espère que vous n'aviez pas tout investi dans l'entreprise familiale parce que ce soir, vous avez tout perdu.

Le brun ne répondit rien et mit sa main sur la cuisse de son homme qu'il sentait se tendre un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il savait que Yahiko était en colère, mais contre qui et pourquoi exactement, ça, il était incapable de le dire.

Sur les nerfs, le roux sentit une main apaisante sur son corps, il ne le regardait pas, fixant toujours intensément ce Fû, mais savait qu'Itachi tentait de le tempérer. Yahiko était perdu, la situation lui échappait complètement

 _« Ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ça en a l'air. »_

Comment son frère pouvait dire une telle chose ? Cet homme l'avait violé, pendant trois ans et il en redemandait ce soir. Pourquoi ?

 _« Apparemment, je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait de moi. »_

Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il voulait maintenant ? Lui montrer qu'il était à la hauteur ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était prostitué ? Pour apprendre ? Yahiko était en colère. Contre ce Danzo, contre ce Fût, contre Orochimaru, contre Kakashi et contre Iruka pour l'avoir laissé à cet homme. Contre son petit frère de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour mettre son agresseur derrière les barreaux. Contre Sasuke de ne pas avoir réussi à le faire parler et contre Itachi de l'avoir arrêté tout à l'heure. Il était en colère contre le monde entier, mais plus que tout, il était en colère contre lui-même.

Il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver Naruto à temps et avait fait rentrer Itachi et Sasuke de force dans leur vie. Il n'avait tout simplement pas réussi à tenir sa promesse envers leurs parents : protéger Naruto. C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute.

Sasuke regarda la tristesse remplacer la colère sur le visage de Yahiko et son frère les soutenir silencieusement. Il se demanda un instant ce que lui dégageait aux yeux des autres. Il baissa la tête, fixant sans vraiment les voir, les aliments devant lui. Cette altercation lui avait ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses. Dire qu'apprendre le passé de Naruto l'avait choqué serait un mensonge. Depuis le mois de mai et les comportements extrêmes que son amant adoptait sur le sexe ou autres sujets, il s'en doutait. Seulement, s'en douter ne voulait pas dire être sûr et avoir la confirmation d'une telle chose l'avait chamboulé.

La culpabilité revint à grands pas en sachant qu'il avait agi comme cet homme, il l'avait forcé, même inconsciemment, à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas. Le doute s'initia quand même. Était-ce vraiment une chose qu'il réfutait complètement ? À en juger par le comportement qu'il avait adopté en voyant son père adoptif, il hésita. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment laisser cet homme le toucher ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment mettre un terme définitif à leurs relations ? Tant de questions et personne pour y répondre. Il releva le visage en entendant le garde parler au téléphone, Sai, l'enfant, fut abordé puis il raccrocha. Ce prénom lui apporta un peu d'espoir. Il connaissait l'affection de Naruto pour les orphelins et cet enfant en était assurément un. Sachant que son amant transmettait la plupart de son argent à l'orphelinat pour éviter que des enfants soient adoptés par des hommes comme Danzo, il espérait au fond de lui que Naruto avait agi aussi salement pour protéger Sai d'une vie comme la sienne. Il devait s'accrocher à cet espoir parce que sinon il allait devenir fou. Le Naruto dans le couloir devait absolument être un leurre sinon toute son histoire avec le blond était un mensonge, Naruto serait un mensonge.

XxX

Le mois d'août commença quand les aiguilles de l'horloge mural indiquèrent minuit et Yahiko explosa :

\- Vous n'avez pas honte ?

\- Honte ? Répéta Fût.

\- Oui honte ! Honte d'avoir laissé une telle chose se produire et laisser ce gosse se faire adopter.

L'homme émit un petit rire.

\- Danzo-sama n'a pas touché le gamin et ne le touchera pas.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Il l'a déjà fait.

\- Naruto-sama est revenu.

\- Parce que vous croyez qu'il va rester avec vous ? Demanda Itachi.

\- Évidemment, sourit le garde du corps. Vous l'avez vu, Naruto-sama est revenu auprès du maître de son plein gré.

Yahiko allait rétorquer, mais Fû enchaîne :

\- Vous pensez vraiment que Danzo-sama aurait pris le risque de le laisser partir s'il n'était pas sûr que Naruto-sama reviendrait ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous croyez qu'il aurait pu partir comme ça, sans que monsieur Shimura le sache ? Vous vivez dans quel monde ? Danzo-sama l'a autorisé à partir et Naruto-sama le savait. Et parce qu'il le savait, il était conscient qu'un jour, il devrait revenir à sa place.

\- Sa place ?

\- Reprendre sa place aux côtés de Danzo-sama, sa vie lui appartient.

\- Vous délirez, insulta Yahiko.

\- Vous verrez bien. Naruto-sama est resté pendant trois ans avec lui et ce soir, il est revenu sans hésitation alors, peu importe ce que vous pensez, je sais ce que je dis.

Fû baisse la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est difficile à croire, mais il l'aime…

L'aîné Uzumaki n'eut pas le temps de demander s'il parlait du père adoptif ou de Naruto, que la porte derrière Fû coulissa brutalement et qu'il se fit plaquer à terre. Des hommes en uniforme rentrèrent en force, arme à la main. Tout le monde se fit pointer, mais seul Fû se fit mandater. Kakashi apparut parmi les policiers et s'adressa à eux sans perdre de temps :

\- Tout le monde va bien ?

Ils hochèrent la tête dans un mouvement synchrone et un autre policier, arrivant dans la pièce, attira l'attention sur lui.

\- Le petit est en sécurité, l'homme est menotté. On attend vos ordres.

\- Amener l'enfant à l'orphelinat de Konoha et confier le à monsieur Umino. Les autres gagnent un aller simple en prison. Gemma, Hayate, toi et toi, vous me suivez. On rentre et on protège Naruto. Carte blanche pour maîtriser Shimura. Go !

Tout alla très vite. Après avoir enchaîné les mots, le groupe partit en trombe, laissant les Uchiha et Yahiko sur place. Les autres policiers relevèrent Fû et le firent sortir. Un agent leur demanda de les accompagner, mais ils refusèrent et suivirent le groupe pour retrouver Naruto.

En franchissement le seuil de la pièce, il découvrit Danzo en peignoir sur Naruto en train de l'étrangler. Le blond, les yeux fermés, agrippait les poignets, cherchant à faire lâcher prise son agresseur. Il était également en peignoir, mais ce dernier n'était plus attaché, laissant voir tout son corps. Kakashi, arme en main, la pointait sur la tempe du vieil homme.

\- Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois, lâche le sinon je t'explose la cervelle et crois-moi, cette fois, Naruto ne m'en empêchera pas.

Il fit signe à ses collègues et ces derniers attrapèrent Danzo. Naruto toussa fortement et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Yahiko voulut s'approcher, mais un agent s'interposa, leur interdisant de bouger ou de parler au risque de faire un faux pas pour l'enquête.

\- Danzo Shimura, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour attouchement sur mineur, viol et maltraitance sur la personne de Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, votre fils qui était âgé de 13 ans au moment de faits.

L'homme se mit à rire.

\- Vous n'avez aucune preuve.

Naruto se releva, faisant bien attention à se recouvrir de son peignoir, il se pencha au-dessus de son kimono soigneusement plié près de lui et plongea sa main sous les couches pour en ressortir son portable. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Danzo pour comprendre qu'il avait été enregistré. Une colère sans nom l'envahit et il se jeta sur Naruto.

\- Crétins, attachez-le ! Hurla Kakashi.

Les policiers le chopèrent aussi vite qu'ils l'avaient laissé s'échapper, le plaquant au sol et le menottèrent, mais dans la manœuvre, le portable de Naruto s'écrasa au sol et Danzo lui arracha le peignoir. Le vêtement emporta avec lui le dernier secret de Naruto. Il dévoila un dos lacéré. Le temps avait cicatrisé la peau, mais de grandes cicatrices chéloïdiennes * rosées marquaient son dos. Tout le monde put entrevoir un début de tatouage, en effet le contour, d'un renard à neuf queues, emprisonnait chaque cicatrice sûrement dans le but de les cacher lors du remplissage.

\- Si tu crois que c'est fini, tu te trompes, cracha Danzo, face contre terre.

Kakashi ordonna de l'amener, mais Naruto s'y opposa en récupérant le kimono de Shion, qu'il se remit sur le dos.

\- Je veux entendre ce qu'il a à dire.

\- Naruto, je ne pense pas que-

\- Parle, le coupa le blond pour s'adresser à Danzo.

\- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça. Un coup de fil et toute cette histoire finira comme y a 10 ans, dans l'oubli.

\- Pas cette fois, affirma-t-il. J'ai tes aveux. Toutes les preuves sont contre toi.

\- Mon argent les effacera. Vous croyez vraiment réussir à m'enfermer ? Tout le monde me connaît, personne ne prendra ce risque. Tout ça ne sert à rien.

\- Tu te trompes, contredit Naruto.

\- Et quand bien même. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera après ? Tu penses que les cacher suffira ? Demanda Danzo en parlant des cicatrices. Peu importe ce que tu fais, où tu es et avec qui tu es, rien ne m'effacera. Tu es à moi, Naruto.

\- Plus maintenant, j'en ai fini avec vous.

Le blond s'approcha de son père adoptif que les agents avaient redressé. Ce dernier abordait un sourire que l'Uzumaki voulait voir disparaître.

\- À genoux, ordonna le fils et le père ricana.

\- Tu as entendu ? À genoux, lança Kakashi à Danzo en le forçant à s'agenouiller d'un coup de pied dans l'articulation.

Le vieil homme tomba, son visage en direction du sol. Naruto lui demanda de le regarder, mais il n'obéit pas. Brusquement, il lui attrapa les cheveux à l'arrière du crâne et l'obligea à lui faire face.

\- Tu as besoin des autres pour faire le sale boulot, tu n'es décidément pas à la hauteur de mon nom, se marra-t-il, mais Naruto continua de le regarder de haut alors il cracha : tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Me voir comme ça, dans la même position que tu avais tous les soirs ? Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Hein Naruto ! Me forcer comme je le faisais ? Tu en as envie, je peux le voir.

\- Oui, ne démentit pas le blond. Mais comme vous venez de le dire, j'ai besoin des autres alors je vais les laisser faire.

Danzo haussa un sourcil et Naruto s'expliqua :

\- Comment croyez-vous qu'un pédophile est traité en prison ?

\- Je n'irais pas et tu le sais.

\- Ce que je sais… C'est que je dois vous remercier. Grâce à vous, j'ai appris que si on a de l'argent alors le monde nous appartient, de même que le sexe peut vous museler. Vous me disiez souvent que les gens seraient prêts à payer cher pour mon cul et bien, j'ai appris qu'ils étaient prêts à payer une fortune pour essayer. Vous comprenez enfin ? Demanda le fils à son père, qui commençait à faire le lien. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai tout arrêté, je voulais une autre vie, laisser ça derrière moi, avancer. J'étais même prêt à vous pardonner, mais cet enfant, Sai, je ne peux pas vous laisser lui faire la même chose qu'à moi, alors, sachez que chaque homme que j'ai baisé, avocat, juge, homme d'affaires et j'en passe, me soutiendront s'ils ne veulent pas que leur femme, enfant, famille ou travail, sachent leur secret. Quant à l'argent que je me suis fait grâce à ce cul que vous aimez tant, j'achèterais tous les autres. Vous m'avez fait surveiller ? Moi aussi. Je suis riche, bien plus que vous et avoir besoin des autres n'est pas une tare, bien au contraire. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre, mais finalement je me suis entouré de beaucoup de monde, certains plus honnêtes que d'autres, mais tous prêts à me suivre.

\- Espèce de-

\- Alors, Oto-sama, suis-je enfin à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Est-ce que je mérite votre nom ?

Tout en prononçant ses derniers mots, Naruto s'était rapproché à quelques centimètres de son visage. La colère déformait le vieil homme et la satisfaction apparut sur le visage strié. Le blond le relâcha et Kakashi en profita pour ordonner de l'amener avec les autres. Avant de sortir de la pièce, sous les yeux de Yahiko et des Uchiha, il résista à la prise des agents et lança :

\- Félicitations, tu es bien mon fils.

\- Sortez-le ! Cria Kakashi.

Le policier se retourna vers Naruto et s'approcha prudemment, l'orphelin d'Iruka avait les yeux dans le vide, la phrase de Danzo semblait faire écho dans sa tête.

\- Je ne suis pas comme lui, murmura-t-il plus pour se convaincre lui que les autres.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas, confirma Kakashi.

Ses yeux vides se posèrent sur le policier.

\- C'est fini ?

\- Oui, c'est fini.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Naruto lâche prise, comme au ralenti, ses yeux se voilèrent puis se fermèrent et il bascula en avant. La voix de Yahiko résonna et Kakashi se précipita pour réceptionner le corps sans vie qui menaçait de s'écraser au sol. La panique s'installa, le policier essaya de le réveiller, vite suivi de Yahiko, mais rien, Naruto restait inconscient et immobile.

\- Un médecin, vite ! Hurlèrent-ils.

Près de la porte, Itachi prit la main de son cadet et la serra avec force, autour d'eux l'agitation devenait floue, tout était flou…

XxX

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, une main agrippant le drap devant lui. Il transpirait et tremblait de tout son corps. Il balaya la chambre des yeux, sa chambre et non celle de Sasuke. Il était seul, dans le noir et cette constatation lui provoqua un haut-le-cœur. Il se précipita dans sa salle de bains et vomit tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre et essaya tant bien que mal de la regagner, espérant le retrouver… Il s'arrêta à la chambarder, une main dessus pour se tenir debout et regarda l'homme devant lui. Les larmes qu'il retenait depuis son réveil lui voilèrent les yeux et ses jambes cédèrent. Il s'écroula sur ses genoux et laissa l'eau envahir son visage. L'homme se précipita à terre et le prit dans ses bras :

\- Ça va aller, je suis là, petit frère, je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Les pleurs de Naruto redoublèrent, criant de désespoir. Oui Yahiko était là, mais pas Sasuke.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Et voilà, la fin de cette histoire que j'aime particulièrement. Je sais qu'il y a pas mal de zone d'ombre encore ou que vous la trouverez incomplète et je vais vous faire une proposition dans l'épilogue qui pourrait remédier ça. Je sais aussi qu'elle n'est pas parfaite et je suis la première dégoûtée mais j'espère qu'elle vous a quand même plut._

 _Je sens que certain(e)s vont me hair pour cette fin mais attendez l'épilogue, peut-être que …_

 _Fû et Torune : souffifre de Danzo dans le manga_

 _Sai : je me dis que s'il était rester enfant et n'avait pas perdu son grand frère il serait plus comme ça, plus expressif évidement_

 _Pour les sentiments d'Itachi, Yahiko et Sasuke, j'espère que vous trouverez ça cohérent, je ne l'avais pas fait dans le précédent chapitre parce que je trouvais que leurs interrogations intérieures et réactions seraient mieux dans ce chapitre_

 _* Cicatrice chéloidienne : je voulais laisse voir sur internet attention ne regarder pas les images affreuses juste celle où la peau est recouverte d'une fine couche rosé en relief (NDC : Wikipédia suffit largement)_

 _Merci à Sonnyus pour la correction ^^_

 _Bisous bisous_


	15. Epilogue

\- Vous pouvez répéter, demanda Naruto.

\- Danzo est mort et tu as hérité de tous ses biens, répéta le policier.

\- Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas…

Comment le pouvait-il ? Cela faisait seulement deux semaines que la rencontre dans l'auberge avait eue lieu et que Danzo avait été piégé par Naruto, qui acceptait finalement de témoigner. Alors, pourquoi et comment une chose pareille pouvait se produire ?

Face à lui, Kakashi se pencha et déposa un dossier, qu'il ouvrit. Il reporta ses yeux sur Naruto qui ne le regardait pas vraiment, encore sous le choc de la révélation. Il dirigea son regard sur Yahiko, assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé, à côté de son petit frère puis sur Itachi, debout à ses côtés, une main sur l'épaule de son homme. Sasuke, installé à côté du blond, se renforça dans le siège et Kakashi ne loupa pas le mouvement de recul.

\- Danzo a été tué pendant le transférer à la prison. D'après ce testament, tout ce qu'il possède revient à ses héritiers, mais n'ayant jamais eu d'enfants biologiques, tout te revient. Dans les papiers, tu es toujours son fils, car même après ton départ, il n'a jamais changé ce détail.

\- Et le petit ? Sai ?

\- Il ne l'avait pas encore adopté officiellement, alors c'est tout à toi.

\- Comment est-il mort ? Se renseigna Naruto.

\- D'après l'enquête préliminaire, un coup de couteau perdu dans la bagarre qui a éclaté dans le camion transportant plusieurs détenus.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller plus loin ?

\- Pas sans mon autorisation.

\- Je vois…

\- Si tu le souhaites, je peux creuser.

Tout en disant ça, Kakashi espérait que Naruto ne veuille pas aller aussi loin. Il savait que cette bagarre avait été orchestrée, mais, en toute honnêteté, il s'en foutait royalement. Seul le résultat comptait et la disparition de Danzo était la meilleure chose qui avait pu arriver dans la vie des personnes présentes dans cette pièce.

Sasuke se leva, attirant l'attention sur lui. Il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds et embrassa le haut du crâne.

\- Prends ton temps, souffla-t-il avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre et d'avoir salué le policier.

Naruto regarda son amant partir et une impression de vide l'envahit. Il ressentait ça à chaque fois que Sasuke s'éloignait, mais ce n'était en rien, comparable au sentiment d'abandon qu'il avait ressenti en se réveillant dans sa chambre, ce jour-là, sans le brun. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Naruto était tombé dans un coma réparateur d'après Tsunade qui avait duré deux jours et Sasuke avait refusé de quitter son chevet, il voulait être là quand le blond se réveillerait, mais Itachi l'avait obligé à prendre l'air et à manger, car il se laissait dépérir en attendant. Il en avait aussi profité pour témoigner de sa rencontre avec Danzo. Malheureusement, ce fut pendant ce court laps de temps que Naruto émergea et crut que le brun l'avait quitté, définitivement, suite aux révélations sur son passé et ce qu'il prétendait avoir fait pour faire parler Danzo ou encore ce qu'il comptait faire pour le maintenir derrière les barreaux.

Itachi suivi son petit frère et laissa Yahiko avec Naruto, estimant que cette décision devait se prendre en famille. Il le rattrapa au bout du couloir avant que son cadet franchisse la porte de sa chambre.

\- Est-ce que, si Naruto décide d'aller plus loin dans l'enquête, on va avoir des problèmes ?

Sasuke plongea dans les yeux charbons de son frère. Il aurait aimé lui répondre, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de l'impliquer.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, se contenta-t-il de répondre en s'échappant dans sa chambre.

Il referma la porte derrière lui sans un regard pour son aîné. Pourquoi, comment ou qui, avait tué Danzo, n'avait pas d'importance. Naruto ne craignait plus rien et n'allait pas se salir les mains pour le laisser en prison et c'était le principal. S'il y avait plus que la première enquête, alors, il aviserait.

Dans le salon, Naruto récupéra les documents que Kakashi lui avait posés quelques minutes plus tôt devant les yeux. Sans les lire, il se leva et lui tendit.

\- Je ne veux plus rien de lui, j'en ai fini. Liquidez tout et donnez à ceux qui en ont besoin. Pour l'enquête, il ne mérite pas qu'on lui rende justice.

Le policier approuva silencieusement et décida de prendre congé. Yahiko se rapprocha de son cadet et passa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- On va manger chez Ichiraku ce soir ? Proposa le roux.

\- Merci, mais j'aimerais rester avec Sasuke, si ça ne te dérange pas…

\- Pas du tout. Allez-y.

\- En fait… Commença Naruto. Je voulais dire, ici, seul… Rien que Sasuke et moi, toute la nuit…

Yahiko masqua sa surprise en comprenant où son petit frère voulait en venir. Depuis son réveil, Naruto paniquait dès que l'un d'eux partait, il voulait constamment être tous les quatre et Yahiko fut content que l'entreprise soit fermée tout le mois d'août, mais il restait moins de deux semaines avant la reprise et il avait eu peur que Naruto refuse qu'ils reprennent le court de leur vie normalement, mais, apparemment, il avait tort. Néanmoins, il savait que Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient pas repris une vraie vie de couple et à juste titre, mais la tension sexuelle n'en était pas moins présente. Il y avait juste trop de facteurs externes qui ne leur permettaient pas de répondre à leurs désires et ils avaient surtout des choses à régler avant.

\- Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta-t-il quand même.

\- Non, mais je ne veux plus qu'il dicte ma vie et mes actes. Il est mort à présent alors je veux vivre grand-frère, j'ai besoin de vivre.

Yahiko porta sa main à sa joue.

\- Et ma vie se trouve dans la chambre au fond à droite.

L'aîné ne se formalisa pas, connaissant les sentiments de Naruto à son égard et qu'il ressentait la même chose de son côté.

\- Je vais chercher la mienne au fond à gauche, lança-t-il, rictus aux lèvres.

XxX

Sasuke sursauta en sortant de la salle de bain attenant à sa chambre. Naruto était au milieu de la pièce et s'avança vers lui. Déjà en caleçon et tee-shirt, il se dirigea vers sa commode pour prendre un pantalon de jogging, mais son amant l'intercepta avant.

\- Tu veux m'échapper ? Demanda Naruto.

Le brun sourit en réponse et voulut prendre son pantalon, mais encore une fois son amant le bloqua. Il regarda Naruto, mais ce dernier fuyait son regard, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors, il se plaça bien droit devant lui, et, d'une main sous le menton, il l'obligea à plonger dans ses onyx. Le blond baissa légèrement ses yeux sur ses lèvres fines et Sasuke vit celles charnues se faire maltraiter par des dents blanches.

\- Embrasse-moi, souffla Naruto.

La peur qui envahissait le corps de Sasuke, s'évapora aussitôt. Naruto avait seulement envie de l'embrasser et ça la rassura, mais la nervosité le gagna. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, c'était au feu d'artifice et pendant les deux semaines passées, ils avaient échangé des mots doux, de petites caresses innocentes ou des baisers sur la joue, le front, la tempe, la main ou l'épaule, mais rien de plus. Non pas qu'ils n'en avaient pas envie, mais ils ne savaient plus comment s'y prendre depuis Danzo. Dans un sens, leur relation était fragile. Pas comme si elle ne tenait qu'à un fil, parce que ce n'était pas le cas, mais plus comme s'il fallait se redécouvrir et apprendre à s'aimer différemment parce que leurs rapports étaient différents depuis le réveil de Naruto. Dès les premières secondes, quand le blond avait pleuré dans ses bras, Sasuke sut que les choses changeraient entre eux. Les rôles ne seraient pas inversés, mais il sut que Naruto serait vraiment lui, celui que Yahiko connaissait, celui qu'il était quand ses parents étaient en vie, celui qu'il aurait toujours dû être.

Naruto ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres de Sasuke sur les siennes, il s'apprêtait à profiter du baiser quand celui-ci s'arrêta. Instinctivement, il attrapa les hanches du brun et le rapprocha de lui, rouvrant les yeux et le suppliant du regard. Son amant sembla comprendre et reposa chastement sa bouche contre la sienne. Il grogna d'impatience et entrouvrit les lèvres pour faire passer le message puis il déplaça ses mains jusqu'au cou pâle, faisant frissonner la peau de Sasuke au passage. Il entoura la nuque et se colla davantage au corps face à lui. Il se laissa complètement faire, il voulait que Sasuke prenne les commandes et peut-être que le dire serait plus simple, mais était-ce mal de vouloir que son homme le comprenne sans qu'il ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit ? Il sentit une langue timide frôler la sienne et se délecta du goût puis, pour l'encourager, il pressa un peu plus sa bouche et caressa les cheveux corbeaux à la base de la nuque. D'un coup, d'une profonde douceur, il sentit des bras puissants au creux de ses reins le presser fortement et sa langue se fit happer. Les deux comparses s'enroulèrent avec passion et envie, il n'y avait pas de combat, mais un puissant désir à assouvir.

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, et Naruto partit se nicher dans le cou de Sasuke, il tira sur le tee-shirt pour embrasser son épaule, mais ses lèvres rencontrèrent un bandage. Il releva son visage et sa contrariété ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Tu veux le voir ? Demanda Sasuke.

Naruto hocha vivement de la tête. Bien sûr, il avait envie de le voir, ça faisait des jours que Sasuke s'était fait tatouer, mais refusait de le montrer, le cachant sous des bandages, soi-disant pour ne pas avoir mal avec le frottement des vêtements et pour éviter de mettre de la crème apaisante de partout. Mensonge évident, lui-même avait complété son tatouage dans le dos et il savait comment c'était. Certes, la peau de Sasuke était plus fragile, mais pour lui, le brun inventait des excuses parce que Naruto le cachait aussi. Il resta quand même surpris qu'il se décide enfin à le montrer.

Sasuke fit reculer et asseoir Naruto au bord du lit. Il retira son haut qu'il posa négligemment par terre puis commença à enlever son bandage qui recouvrait presque toute la partie gauche de son corps et son torse. Le tatouage n'était pas aussi grand, mais pour pouvoir tout cacher, il avait dû le faire. Il commença par ôter les bandages sur son torse, laissant son flanc gauche apparaître puis le reste glissa facilement, son épaule, son bras et sa nuque se retrouvèrent à l'air libre.

Au fur et à mesure de l'apparition du tatouage, les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Il leva un bras pour effleurer le dessin, mais se ravisa comme s'il avait peur de se brûler.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Naruto, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

\- Parce que je t'aime et je t'appartiens. Je le sais depuis longtemps, mais je voulais que tu saches aussi.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller jusque-là…

Sasuke récupéra la main bronzée et la posa franchement sur une partie du tatouage. C'est vrai, il ne l'était pas, mais plus qu'une envie, c'était un besoin. Par question d'hygiène, il n'était pas dans la salle quand Naruto avait fini de recouvrir son dos et cacher ses cicatrices, mais dans cette salle d'attente, à réfléchir pendant des heures, oui des heures, parce que le tatouage de son amant avait pris une journée complète et qu'il refusait de le quitter, il ne lui restait qu'à réfléchir et ça lui était paru comme une évidence.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté de toi Naruto et je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne douteras jamais de moi. Je sais la vie que je veux, je l'assume et je ne veux plus que tu doutes une seule fois de l'amour que j'ai pour toi et de ce que je suis prêt à faire pour toi…

Doucement, Naruto retraça le dessin du bout des doigts. Un renard, son renard. La tête de l'animal se trouvait sur l'épaule, son museau touchait le premier tatouage de Sasuke comme une caresse. Le corps se trouvait sur le flanc gauche du brun et une de ces pattes griffait le pectoral pâle, là où se trouvait son cœur. Quant aux neuf queues, on aurait presque dit qu'elles étaient en mouvement. Une, venait rejoindre le museau et le premier dessin, une autre, la patte et les autres se perdaient sur le dos, la hanche où s'enroulaient sur le bras gauche de Sasuke. Naruto reporta son attention sur le museau du renard, à bien y regarder, il ne caressait pas le sceau du premier tatouage, mais il le brisait gentiment et une des virgules était emprisonnée dans une clochette, sa clochette.

Au bord des larmes, Naruto rapprocha le corps de Sasuke à lui, il posa sa tête contre son ventre et l'entoura fermement. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir comment ça se faisait que le renard ressemblait comme deux gouttes deux au sien parce que le même tatoueur s'était occupé d'eux, sans parler de la clochette. Il y avait dans cette marque tous les sentiments de Sasuke, il ne lui disait pas seulement qu'il l'aimait et qu'il lui appartenait, il lui disait qu'il acceptait les personnes qui en faisaient partie, il acceptait son passé et le voulait dans son avenir. Sasuke lui faisait aussi comprendre qu'il était la sauvegarde de son âme et sa protection.

\- Je te le promets.

Naruto repoussa gentiment Sasuke et se mit à genoux, mais ce dernier l'arrêta aussitôt, comprenant ce qu'avait son amant en tête. Une fois dans cette situation lui suffisait, il n'était pas question de reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Le blond releva la tête et lui montra ses azurs déterminés.

\- J'en ai envie, pas toi ?

L'Uchiha ne sût quoi répondre. Il le voulait, mais est-ce que c'était une bonne idée ? Depuis qu'il connaissait le passé de Naruto, il avait compris pas mal de choses, les connexions avec ses différentes réactions, comportements. Il savait que ce préliminaire le renvoyait directement à Danzo, de même qu'être celui qui écarte les cuisses. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que Naruto lui avait déjà retiré son caleçon et prit en bouche. Il réagit quand il sentit des dents se refermer sur son sexe sans pour autant lui faire mal. Le blond le relâcha et regarda sérieusement son amant.

\- Ne pense qu'à moi s'il te plaît.

Naruto ne referma pas les yeux, il continua à le fixer et, silencieusement, il exigeait la même chose de sa part.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche et sortit sa langue qu'il passa sur tout le long de la verge tendue. Il s'arrêta sur le gland avant de redescendre jusqu'aux bourses. Il nota le sursaut que le sexe de Sasuke fit puis le prit en bouche sans préavis, comblant le déficit de sa bouche par sa main, à la base du sexe, qu'il pompa. Tout en cajolant la partie intime de Sasuke, Naruto continuait à le regarder. La position lui faisait mal au cou, mais il avait besoin de voir le visage de Sasuke. Il voulait se gorger de toutes ses expressions et de tous les sons possibles. La peur que le visage de son père adoptif apparaissait derrière ses paupières, s'il fermait les yeux, le hantait, alors il se devait de rapidement remplacer tous ses mauvais souvenirs, il le fallait pour avancer.

Quand Naruto vit Sasuke se perdre dans le plaisir et fermer les yeux pour savourer, il décida qu'il était temps d'aller plus loin. Fort de sa première constatation, il détendit les muscles de sa bouche et prit entièrement son amant en bouche. Deux mains s'agrippèrent à ses épaules et il sentit Sasuke se courber en arrière, le violent gémissement lui confirma que son amant adorait les gorges profondes. Il aspira une fois puis deux, le gland touchant le fond de sa gorge, mais que Sasuke ne soit toujours pas venue le contraria. La dernière fois, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'en faire autant. Se souvenant du début du traitement, il partit caresser les bourses et ce fut instantané, Sasuke éjacula dans sa bouche. La violence de la jouissance, l'obligea à relâcher le sexe pour ne pas s'étouffer, il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et fut surpris par le reste qui s'écrasa sur sa joue.

\- Pardon, je suis désolé, paniqua Sasuke en récupérant son t-shirt à terre pour l'essuyer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ria doucement Naruto.

\- Sûr ?

Pour toute réponse, Naruto se releva et entraîna Sasuke avec lui sur le lit.

Le brun se réceptionna sur les mains pour ne pas écraser son amant. Son visage à quelques centimètres du blond, il se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser. Des mains dans ses cheveux le contraignant à approfondir l'échange et il laissa reposer son corps contre celui de Naruto, retenant un peu de poids.

\- J'ai envie de toi, haleta le blond en frottant timidement son entrejambe contre le bas-ventre de Sasuke.

Le jeune médecin ronronna dans son oreille, il se décala dans l'attention d'inverser leur position, mais Naruto le força à rester ainsi.

Lentement, le brun déshabilla son amant, lui laissant le temps de faire marche arrière, mais rien ne vint. Il grogna en apercevant les mêmes bandages que les siens sur le torse bronzé. Même si, lui avait décidé de montrer son tatouage, il ne pouvait pas exiger la même chose. Il attrapa quand même un bout de téton qu'il devinait sous le pansement et mordilla, faisant tortiller Naruto. Il se lécha deux doigts et les présenta à son propre anus. Il se les enfonça et poussa un gémissement entre la douleur et le plaisir. Ça faisait longtemps, trop longtemps, mais il savait que Naruto était doué et qu'il ferait ce qu'il faut pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal.

En entendant la demi-plainte de Sasuke, Naruto se releva sur ses coudes et l'empêcha de continuer son traitement.

\- Pas comme ça.

Le brun haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension et le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Apparemment, à juste titre, Sasuke ne pouvait pas deviner.

\- J'ai envie de toi… En moi.

Contre lui, il sentit Sasuke se raidir et l'observer, un mélange d'espoir et d'inquiétude.

\- On devrait peut-être attendre.

\- Ah… Ok.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda le brun en voyant la déception et la tristesse dans les yeux de Naruto

\- Non, mais y a une chose dont je suis sûr, là tout de suite, c'est que je te veux.

Sasuke fondit sur ses lèvres à l'aveu, lui aussi avait terriblement envie de Naruto et l'imaginer en dessous de son corps, réveilla son entrejambe.

\- Je veux que tu m'arrêtes si ça ne va pas.

Le blond hocha de la tête et laissa son homme prendre les choses en main. Il retrouva les baisers dans sous cou que Sasuke avait l'habitude de lui faire. Il ricana en entendant, pour la énième fois, le brun grogner contre ses bandages et se crispa en sentant deux doigts se présenter entre ses fesses. Il posa une main sur le torse musclé comme protection et Sasuke comprit.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, on réessayera une autre fois, le rassura-t-il.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps, mais ça va aller, continue.

Naruto se détendit, mais le brun décida de ralentir. Il s'était laissé emporter, oubliant par quoi son amant était passé. Embrassant l'aine face à lui, Sasuke se promit qu'il ferait de cette nuit, la meilleure que Naruto n'est jamais passé, balayant tout ce qui parasitait sa vie. Il descendit sur le sexe, légèrement ramolli et entreprit de le faire remonter, le prenant en main et en glissant sa bouche le long de la verge jusqu'aux bourses. Sur le chemin, il déposa des baisers et des coups de langue qui tendit davantage Naruto. Doucement, il passa sous les bourses et caressa le périnée du bout du nez puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur l'anus offert. Un baiser, un coup de langue et Naruto éjacula dans un cri étranglé. Surpris, Sasuke se releva pour lui faire face, mais le blond fermait les yeux, une main sur sa bouche et son corps tremblait violemment.

\- Naruto, souffla le brun.

Le cadet Uzumaki agrippa sa nuque et l'embrassa comme un damné. Sasuke s'attendait à tout sauf à donner un orgasme aussi violent à son amant avec si peu. L'anus était, certes, très sensible et l'anulingus apprécié chez certaines personnes, mais, généralement, il fallait le stimuler souvent pour donner un orgasme. Apparemment, pas pour son amant, mais avoir Naruto, palettant, entre ses bras, décida Sasuke à vouloir plus et il allait donner plus en reprenant là où il s'était arrêté. Il replaça sa bouche sur la peau rosée et suça avec envie, la taquinant avec sa langue puis l'enfonça sans préavis. Il se délecta des sons étouffés qu'émit Naruto, de ses jambes tressautant ou encore de son sexe qui reprenait vie. Il effectua un long va et vient sur sa verge pour se soulager un peu et laissa échapper un gémissement de bien-être qui se répercuta sur l'anus stimulé, qui se resserra autour de sa langue et indiqua à Sasuke que Naruto était au bord du second orgasme.

\- Sa…s 'ke, haleta Naruto.

Ne tenant plus, Sasuke se redressa sur ses genoux et s'assit sur ses talons, écartant les jambes de Naruto sur ses cuisses. Il se pencha sur le côté pour récupérer un préservatif dans sa table de chevet, qu'il déchira avec empressement. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond avant d'enfiler la protection, mais s'arrêta dans son élan. Devant lui, relevé sur ses coudes et la tête baissée, Naruto se cachait derrière ses cheveux, son sexe perdant en excitation.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça… Je ne l'ai pas fait Sasuke, je te le promets.

Plus que contrarié, Naruto était blessé par le geste de Sasuke. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de capote parce qu'ils s'étaient fait tester avant de franchir le pas en mai et Danzo ne l'avaient pas touché, du moins pas à ce point, alors pourquoi en avoir besoin maintenant. Sasuke pensait vraiment qu'il l'avait trompé, qu'il était sale ?

Une main sous le menton l'obligea à ancrer son regard dans celui de son amant, mais il le fuit.

\- Ça ne fait même pas une heure et tu romps déjà ta promesse.

-Je-

\- Je t'aime. Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le prouver ?

Sasuke ne le laissa pas en placer une et reprit, répondant à ses questions intérieures :

\- Il y a du lubrifiant sur le préservatif pour aider, si je ne le mets pas, je vais te faire mal.

\- Mais avec toi…

\- Moi, c'est différent. Je voulais vraiment te sentir et ça ne me dérangeait pas d'avoir un peu mal, je savais que la douleur se transformerait rapidement.

\- Moi aussi, je veux te sentir, avouai honteusement le blond.

\- Mais pas avoir mal. Écoute, dit-il en posa un doigt sur les lèvres charnues pour les maintenir closes. La seule chose que je veux que tu ressentes ce soir, c'est du plaisir, alors laisse-moi utiliser ça et, si tu veux, on l'enlèvera, plus tard.

\- Non.

\- Naruto, grogna Sasuke.

Naruto attrapa la nuque de son amant et scella leurs lèvres. Il l'entraîna avec lui à se rallonger et se frotta.

\- Si c'est toi, je peux le supporter, je veux le supporter. Sasuke… J'ai besoin d'être sûr que ce soit toi.

Il le supplia du regard, espérant qu'il comprendrait.

\- D'accord… Mais si ça ne va pas...

\- Je t'arrête, j'ai compris. Maintenant, tais-toi et fais-moi l'amour.

Naruto paraissait sûr de lui, mais à l'intérieur, c'était tout le contraire. Il essayait de se convaincre et rien d'autre. Sasuke le vit, mais il s'activa à faire perdre toute raison à son amant comme ce dernier avait l'habitude de le faire avec lui. Avec toute la grâce dont il pouvait faire preuve dans cette situation, il cracha sur sa main et se masturba. Il porta ensuite ses doigts à l'extrémité de Naruto pour déposer un peu de salive et présenta son sexe.

\- Regarde-moi Naruto, demanda-t-il en forçant l'entrée.

Des mains se posèrent sur son torse, pas pour le repousser, mais pour planter ses ongles, Naruto avait besoin de s'accrocher à lui, désespérément. Une de ses mains, partit rejoindre celle sur son cœur et il la pressa.

Le silence régnait entre eux, mais Naruto avait l'impression d'entendre les battements du cœur de Sasuke contre ses oreilles. Il le sentait contre sa main, mais ça résonnait dans tout son corps. Corps qui se détendit plus facilement qu'il l'aurait cru et qui laissa pénétrer entièrement son amant. Son souffle prit un accro et il eut l'impression de se déchirer de l'intérieur. Dans son cou, Sasuke s'excusait, lui murmuraient des mots doux et il savait que ça allait le mener à sa perte.

Dans le cou bronzé, Sasuke tentait de détendre Naruto et le mouvement de bassin qu'il sentit, lui confirma qu'il avait réussi. Il fit un long et lent va et vient qui lui provoqua un frisson dans tout le corps. Son amant était tellement serré que ça en était presque douloureux. Il jura intérieurement, sachant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps bien qu'il soit déjà venu une première fois.

\- Encore.

À contre-cœur, il relâcha la main du blond et se redressa en agrippant les hanches, faces à lui. Il plongea dans le regard azur pour demander, silencieusement, la permission. Permission que Naruto lui accordât. Dans un mouvement calculé, il se retira et se rengaina à l'intérieur de l'antre chaud. Rapidement, ses à-coups devinrent rapides, brutes et désordonnés. Un coup, plus profond que les autres, fit courber Naruto et il se libéra entre leurs corps. La pression qu'exerça l'anus sur le sexe de Sasuke, le propulsa une seconde fois dans la jouissance et il se laissa tomber sur son amant.

Déçu de ne pas avoir tenu plus pour leur première fois dans ce sens, il s'excusa. D'un coup, il se sentit basculer sur le côté et Naruto se retrouva dessus lui, son sexe toujours en lui.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu as toute la nuit pour te rattraper.

Le blond se pencha à son oreille et lui susurra :

\- On est plutôt bon à ça, je crois.

Un rictus fit son apparition sur les lèvres fines et Naruto prit appuyé sur le torse pâle pour mieux s'empaler. Il répéta le mouvement encore et encore, sans pause, en décalant son bassin de temps en temps jusqu'à trouver sa prostate. Il rejeta la tête en arrière quand il en abusa et ne put retenir des gémissements indécent.

\- Naaa … To, merde ! Viens, ordonna le brun en saisissant les hanches bronzées et en s'enfonçant brutalement.

\- AAH !

Naruto éjacula, envoyant de sa semence sur lui et à son tour, le blond se laissa tomber contre lui, appuyant son front contre son torse, toujours assis sur son bassin. Sasuke entoura, de ses bras, le corps au-dessus de lui et caressa son dos bandé. Contre lui, Naruto se mit à trembler, mais quelque chose clochait, ça ne ressemblait pas aux tremblements précédents, dus à son premier orgasme.

\- Naruto ?

\- Je ne peux pas Sasuke. Je n'ai pas le droit, s'étrangla le cadet Uzumaki.

Le brun resserra sa prise. Son amant craquait dans ses bras et ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Ce qui le surprit était surtout le temps qu'il avait mis à le faire. Il aurait pensé être dans cette situation dès la première pénétration.

\- Parle-moi, pria Sasuke.

\- Je ne peux pas aimer ça, je n'ai pas le droit. Si j'aime ça, ça voudrait dire que… qu'il-

Un sanglot l'incita à prendre la parole :

\- Est-ce que tu aimais ça, avec lui ?

Sasuke connaissait la réponse à sa question direct, déplacée et maladroite, mais, à y réfléchir, il n'y aurait jamais de bons moments pour parler de ça.

\- Je détestais, ça me brisait un peu plus chaque fois.

\- Et avec moi ?

\- … J'ai l'impression que si on arrête, ça sera pire. Te sentir en moi, c''est comme si tu pouvais me…, hésita le blond.

\- Réparer ?

\- Reconstruire. J'ai l'impression que tu peux me reconstruire et j'ai besoin de ça. Seulement, je ne devrais pas. Pas comme ça.

\- Tu peux et tu as le droit d'aimer ça. Aimer que je te fasse l'amour parce que c'est moi. Il n'y aura qu'avec moi que tu aimeras être pris, je te le promets.

Prétentieux ? Oui, il l'était. Amoureux ? Également, mais menteur ? Ça, jamais.

Il espérait avoir trouvé les bons mots pour rassurer Naruto, mais continuerait jusqu'à perdre l'usage de la parole s'il le fallait.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position avant que Naruto calme ses tremblements.

\- Tu veux le voir ? Mon tatouage ? Précisa le blond.

\- Si tu as envie de me le montrer, ça serait avec plaisir.

Assis sur lui, Naruto se redressa et Sasuke en profita pour essuyer les restes de larmes au coin des yeux de son amant. Le blond retira ses bandages, laissant enfin voir le torse que Sasuke aimait tant. La petite clochette, transperçant le pectoral musclé, apparut ainsi que le tourbillon sur le ventre et il attendit que son amant se retourne.

\- Avant de te le montrer, je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- Promets-moi de m'aimer autant que je t'aime ou au moins aussi fort qu'à cet instant.

Naruto n'attendit pas sa réponse et se retourna, dévoila l'immense tatouage qui recouvrait son dos. Sasuke en perdit ses mots. Le renard à neuf queues, était enfin terminé. Assis sur ses pattes arrières, se tenant bien droit et le regard perçant, les yeux de Kyuubi abordant trois virgules, les mêmes que celles sur la naissance de sa nuque, mais ce qui retint son souffle fut l'arrière-plan. Les neuf queues semblaient en mouvement, comme les siennes, et derrière elles, un éventail géant, l'éventail des Uchiha. Reproduisant les mêmes gestes que Naruto, il retraça le dessin du bout des doigts faisant frissonner le corps devant lui.

\- Pourquoi, souffla-t-il.

\- Parce que je t'aime et je t'appartiens. Je le sais depuis longtemps, mais je voulais que tu saches aussi, avoua le blond en reprenant mot pour mot les paroles de son amant

Sasuke enfouit son visage entre ses omoplates. En voyant le tatouage, il comprit ce que Naruto avait pu ressentir devant le sien et surtout, il prit totalement conscience de ce que tout cela signifiait entre eux. Leur tatouages représentaient leur alliance, leur vie était reliée à présent et il l'avait choisi, séparément et en toute connaissance de cause.

\- Je te promets de t'aimer un peu plus fort chaque jour et plus que toi.

\- Ça, c'est impossible, ricana Naruto en se dégageant gentiment de l'étreinte.

Devant Sasuke, Naruto se mit à quatre pattes, lui offrant une vue magnifique sur ses fesses.

\- Et je vais te le prouver toute la nuit. Fais-moi encore tien.

Si ce n'était pas le troisième round, Sasuke aurait pu éjaculer à ses simples mots. Au lieu de quoi, son entrejambe se tendit douloureusement et il la présenta à l'anneau de chair de son amant. Sa main caressa le dos qui se courba sous son avancée. Quand il fut entièrement à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta, prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Tu es ma vie Naruto.

Naruto plongea l'avant de son corps sur le matelas, s'offrant complètement à l'homme de sa vie. Il poussa son bassin, demandant plus et Sasuke lui donna. Encore et encore. Toute la nuit.

XxX

\- Venez vivre ici, proposa Itachi à Yahiko.

Le roux étudia très rapidement la proposition.

\- C'est gentil, mais-

\- Pourquoi ? Coupa le brun avant d'avoir un « non »

\- J'ai des projets pour mon frère, je veux lui offrir une maison, une famille, je veux qu'il soit heureux.

Un toussotement attira son attention. Il reporta son attention sur Naruto, assis en face de lui et Sasuke debout derrière son cadet. La réponse qu'il venait de donner lui sembla inappropriée. Naruto était déjà heureux, il était sa famille, Sasuke et Itachi aussi de par leurs relations, quant à la maison… Grâce à Itachi, il avait déjà offert ce qu'il voulait à son précieux petite frère et aujourd'hui, le brun demandait juste à officialiser les choses.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda le roux à Naruto.

\- Ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois aussi heureux que moi.

Yahiko regarda tout le monde, tour à tour et se sentit légèrement piéger.

\- Je vois que vous en avez déjà parlé entre vous alors …

\- Alors, suis-moi, ordonna Itachi en se levant.

Le bras droit obéit et suivi son patron. Derrière lui, Sasuke et Naruto leur emboîtent le pas. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, là où se tenaient généralement les grandes réceptions de l'entreprise. Ils traversèrent la grande pièce puis s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

\- Entre.

Yahiko haussa un sourcil de suspicion, mais posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit. Il fit un pas puis deux et s'arrêta. La pièce n'était pas spécialement grande et il n'y avait pas vraiment de meuble, en faite, elle était vide, mais un, des murs blancs, était recouvert de photos. Des photos de lui, Nagato et Konan. Et ses photos prenaient la forme du monde. Un monde incomplet.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Parce qu'il est important pour toi de te souvenir que c'est grâce à eux que tu en es là et que tu as retrouvé Naruto. Ils ont été ton tout pendant des années... Ils étaient une partie de toi et ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu dois oublier. Je ne veux pas que tu l'oublies. Je veux t'offrir tout ce dont tu rêvais Yahiko, pour toi, pour Naruto. Laisse-moi le faire, s'il te plaît.

Yahiko ne s'était pas retourné à la déclaration d'Itachi, il avait avancé et touchait à présent les parties vides du monde.

\- Et ça ?

\- Ça, c'est à nous de les compléter quand nous irons chercher les enfants.

Surprit, le roux fit volte-face.

\- Quels enfants ?

\- Les nôtres et peut-être les vôtres, répondit Sasuke. Mais pas tout de suite, on est encore jeune, le rassura-t-il en voyant le visage de son beau-frère se décomposer.

Un éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce, un rire mélodieux et enfantin. Celui de Naruto, celui que tout le monde aimait tant entendre. Ce dernier embrasa son frère sur la joue en lui précisant que c'était pour lui faire plaisir qu'ils avaient fait tout ça et non pour lui faire peur. Yahiko sourit nerveusement, mais se précipita vers son Uchiha pour coller sa bouche à sa jumelle, les entraînant dans un baiser chargé de tension sexuelle.

\- Je crois qu'on devrait s'éclipser, proposa le blond en tirant Sasuke.

\- Attendez, haleta le roux.

Yahiko se dégagea des bras puissants d'Itachi et reporta son regard sur son cadet. Il l'observa, cherchant un signe qui lui prouverait que tout ça ne suffisait pas, qu'il avait besoin de plus de sa part, mais rien. Il vit seulement son frère épanouir, heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été, bien plus que le temps où Kushina et Minato vivaient, et amoureux de Sasuke. Une main sur son épaule, l'obligea à tourner la tête et plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son amant. Itachi aussi était heureux, heureux de lui offrir ce qu'il désirait depuis toujours, le bonheur de Naruto, mais plus que ça, le bonheur de Sasuke.

En y réfléchissent bien, tout tournait autour de Sasuke. Certes, il avait blessé son cadet, ça arrive, mais il l'avait sauvé, aimé, changé et fait redevenir comme avant. Il l'avait rendu heureux, lui aussi y était pour quelque chose, mais c'était la présence de Sasuke qui avait fait le plus gros. Sasuke était aussi la raison qui poussait Itachi à vouloir rendre heureux Naruto et lui-même. Il avait reproché beaucoup de choses à Sasuke, il l'avait même agressé, mais il ne l'avait jamais remercié.

Yahiko s'approcha de lui et, arriver à sa hauteur, il le prit dans ses bras, surprenant tout le monde.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Naruto et Itachi échangèrent un regard complice et un sourire satisfait. Maintenant, ils étaient une vraie famille.

Sasuke rendit son étreinte puis ils se détachèrent, gardant quand même leur regard l'un dans l'autre. Yahiko détailla le visage opalin de son beau-frère. Il comprenait pourquoi il plaisait autant à Naruto et à bien regarder, il trouva des ressemblances avec Itachi. Sasuke était vraiment beau.

Connaissant son frère comme personne, Naruto eut un mauvais pressentiment quand il vit le regard qu'il lançait à son amant et le mit en garde.

\- Oublie vite. Les plans à trois, c'est du passé.

\- Qui a parlé de plan à trois ? Lança innocemment Sasuke, rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

Yahiko sourit à son tour et les deux dirigèrent leur regard pervers vers leurs amants respectifs. Abasourdis par l'insinuation, Naruto et Itachi se fixèrent, retenant leur respiration et attendant que l'un donne son accord. Finalement, dans un mouvement similaire, ils fermèrent les yeux, mirent les mains dans leurs poches et haussèrent les épaules.

A deux ou à quatre. Pourquoi pas. Après tout, ils s'aimaient tous.

 _« Un tatouage est la reproduction d'une histoire,_  
 _d'une blessure, d'un sentiment dont on veut se souvenir éternellement »_  
 **Amy Softpaws**

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _J'espère que cet épilogue vous aura plut ainsi que toute l'histoire.  
_

 _Je remercie tout ceux qui l'ont mis en favoris, qui l'ont suivit et surtout ceux qui l'ont commenté ! Pour les Guest qui écrieront sur ce chapitre mettez bien votre nom si vous suivez une autre de mes histoires, je vous répondrai._

 _Un grand merci et pleins de bisous à Sonnyus pour la correction ^^ (NDC: t'en pris, tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, par contre attention, on risque de découvrir notre relation)(NDA: Oups ^^ J'en dis pas plus, si ça remonte aux oreilles de mon homme, je risque encore une crise de jalousie x)  
_

 ** _Petite réponse à Guest:_** _Est-ce que cet épilogue a assouvit ta faim ^^ ? Voilà tu sais où est Sasuke, j'espère que ça te plait comme ça =) Bisous bisous_

 _ **Petite réponse à Ludy :** Aaah j'adore tjrs autant tes commentaires ! 3 d'affilés en plus, au top alors pour le chp12 : Oh oui après leur 1ere fois loupé je devais bien me rattraper. Moi non je ne trouvais pas qu'il en demandait trop mais bon certains le tu as du le voir, tu avais raison, le refus d'aller plus loin dans ce préliminaire venait du passé... chp13: Et oui je suis plutôt satisfait de mon pere adoptif danzo de meme que mes yukata et contente que ça te plaise. C'est vrai que pour le viol, je suis passé par tellement de non dit pendant 12chapitre qu'il fallait que ce soit clair net et précis au moment révélation ! et comme tu l'a vu ce que tu attendais et arrivé au chp suivant. Chp14 : Franchement ça m'a démanger de le faire puis finalement je me suis ravisé, je ne voulais pas remettre Naruto dans cette position. J'ai adoré faire mon Naruto froid et disant ça changeait complètement . Alors comme tu as pu le voir, je n'ai pas expliqué comment Kakashi est arrivé aussi vite mais c'est une chose que je pourrais faire dans mes extra ( voir plus bas ). Je sais je sais mais faut être réaliste un peu et pour le coup, j'ai bien fait du réa sur son vécu. En tout cas j'espère que tu auras aimé cet épilogue autant que les chapitres précédents Bisous bisous et j'espère te revoir pour mes prochaines histoires ^^ _

**_Petite question :_**

 _Beaucoup m'ont fait la réflexion que certains chapitres manquait de détails ou de passage, que certaines choses méritaient d'être approfondi et je reconnais qu'en écrivant, j'ai enlevé des scènes ou passer sous silence des choses alors je voulais savoir si ça vous intéressait que je les écrive pour enrichir cette histoire comme des petits extra . J'attends vos retours et surtout si vous êtes pour, dites moi si y a des moments précis que vous voudriez que j'écrive en plus de ceux que j'ai déjà en tête._

 _Ps : Je ne pense pas tous les faire mais c'est pour vous donner une idée_

 _\- Agression Gaara/Naruto_

 _\- Naruto au cimetière le jour de son anniversaire_

 _\- Neji/Sasuke_

 _\- Shika/Naruto ( relation hôte-client/ Naruto refuge chez Shika chpJuin )_

 _\- Jiraya/Naruto_

 _\- Obito/Rin/Naruto_

 _\- Patinoire_

 _\- Ebisu/Naruto_

 _\- 1ere fois Itachi/yahiko + une fois dans l'entreprise_

 _\- Orochimaru/Sasuke_

 _\- Plan à trois Yahiko/Nagato/Konan puis le départ_

 _\- 1ere fois NaruSasu( approfondi )_

 _\- Shion/Naruto adieu et flash back (témoignage découverte shion- appel Kakashi)_

 _\- Danzo/Naruto auberge_

 _\- Kakashi/Naruto discussion téléphonique ( Sasuke- décision meurtre )_

 _\- Naru/Sasuke au reveil du coma_

 _Bisous bisous_

Prochain NaruSasu, 28/05/2017:

 **PANSEMENT**

Ce n'est pas parce que tu oublies ton ex, que tu retombes amoureux mais c'est parce que tu retombes amoureux, que tu oublies ton ex. Naruto et Sasuke l'apprendront à leur dépend. Ensemble et séparément.


	16. Extra 1 : NaruGaa

**XxX**  
 **Situé avant le 1er chapitre**  
 **XxX**

\- Je te ramène chez toi.

Le ton qu'employa Naruto était sans appel, il n'accepterait pas un "non". À bout de forces, physiquement et mentalement, Temari laissa son collègue la ramener chez elle, mais elle savait qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il serait plus que ça. Main dans la main et sans se retourner, ils s'éloignèrent de la clinique, laissant derrière eux l'IVG et le souvenir du énième viol qu'elle avait subi et qui avait mal tourné.

Quand Naruto gara sa voiture devant l'immeuble délabré et mal fréquenté de son amie, cette dernière s'était endormie. Il ne chercha même pas à la réveiller et la prit dans ses bras. Il arriva rapidement devant la porte rouge qu'elle avait décrite quelques minutes plus tôt et sonna. Après plusieurs tentatives, un garçon de son âge vint lui ouvrir et le laissa entrer sans poser de questions. Il rentra dans l'appartement qui donnait directement sur le salon et déposa Temari sur le canapé puis la recouvrit d'une couverture qui se trouvait dessus.

\- Petit ami ? Demanda l'homme qui lui avait ouvert.

\- Collègue de travail, répondit Naruto en se retournant. Colocataire ?

\- Petit-frère.

Il détailla son vis-à-vis, cheveux rouges, la peau pâle et des cernes à faire peur. Son apparence le troubla, mais ce qui le mit mal à l'aise, fut la seringue et la poudre blanche qui traînaient sur la table basse.

\- Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je m'en occupe.

\- Je préfère rester, lança-t-il en prenant place sur un fauteuil dans la pièce.

Ça suffit à faire comprendre à l'autre qu'il ne comptait pas laisser son amie dans ce trou à rat. Lentement, le propriétaire des lieux s'installa aux pieds de sa sœur, il resta un moment à observer Naruto sans prononcer aucun mot puis lui demanda :

\- Nom ?

\- Kyuubi.

\- Ton nom, pas ton pseudo de pute.

\- Naruto, répondit-il sans se vexer de l'appellation dont il avait l'habitude et dont l'autre ne sembla pas avoir dit méchamment, mais plutôt comme on dit « bonjour ».

Pourquoi Naruto avait lâché son vrai nom si facilement lui échappa, mais il ne se sentait pas en danger suite à cette petite révé .

Il regarda, un dégoût non dissimulé sur le visage, Gaara se pencher et sniffer une ligne blanche puis ce dernier ancra ses yeux verts dans ses azurs.

\- Tu te crois meilleur que moi ?

\- Je crois que ça ne résoudra pas tes problèmes.

\- Et toi, ça résout les tiens de faire la pute ? provoqua Gaara en se postant devant lui.

\- ...

Inconsciemment, Naruto écarta ses bras puis les posa de part et d'autres des accoudoirs, invitant le toxico à se rapprocher davantage, ce qu'il fit. Gaara vint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et le surplomba. L'épaule dénudée par le t-shirt déchiré attira l'attention de Naruto et il tira dessus pour mettre en lambeaux le bout de tissu et faire apparaître le torse face à lui.

Une main froide se posa sur son ventre, en dessous de sa chemise et remonta vers ses pectoraux. Des lèvres trouvèrent son oreille et lui chuchotèrent :

\- Combien vais-je devoir débourser pour te baiser ?

\- Je ne me fais pas baiser, je baise, rectifia Naruto.

Un ricana lui répondit.

\- Encore mieux, souffla son futur amant après lui avoir léché le lobe de l'oreille.

Un frisson parcourut sa peau bronzée et il sentit une main agripper ses cheveux pour tirer en arrière. Il grogna. Des fois, il se demandait pourquoi il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux, surtout dans ces moments-là, quand ses clients se permettaient ce geste. Des mèches rousses, plus courtes que d'autres, apparues dans son champ de vision et il se souvint. Il l'avait fait pour se protéger, mais principalement parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il arrivait, tant bien que mal, à regarder son reflet dans un miroir, il pensait à son grand-frère. Il avait tellement besoin de ça pour s'accrocher à la vie, c'était pitoyable, mais nécessaire.

Gaara se pencha sur ses lèvres, mais il tourna la tête.

\- Ton manège ne te protégera pas, par contre ceci te permettra d'oublier, souffla-t-il en déposant du bout des doigts un cachet dans la bouche de Naruto.

Ce dernier tira la langue, présentant le cachet. Même si ça aurait pu être une solution pour lui, il n'avait jamais voulu toucher à ces saletés et ne comptait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Cette fois, il laissa l'autre s'approcher et du bout de la langue, Gaara vint récupérer son trésor qu'il avala aussitôt. Naruto se rapprocha, tira à son tour les cheveux rouges et embrasa la pomme d'Adam.

\- Alors… Combien pour que tu prennes ton pied en me salissant ?

\- Pour toi, ça sera gratuit.

XxX

\- Mon grand-frère m'a proposé de venir vivre avec lui.

\- Tu as accepté ? Se renseigna Gaara.

\- Je ne sais pas… Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on s'est retrouvé…

\- Ça fait déjà plusieurs mois quand même et d'après ce que j'ai vu, il se plie en quatre pour toi.

Naruto regarda son petit copain dans les yeux puis s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu me conseilles d'accepter ?

Gaara passa sa main dans ses cheveux, blond et court, à présent, dans une caresse tendre puis d'un coup le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et plongea dans son cou pour le dévorer. Son amant fit sauter les boutons de sa chemise et s'attaqua à son torse.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas trop réfléchir, dit-il entre deux baisers papillon.

Naruto arrêta les mains de Gaara qui s'apprêtaient à retirer sa chemise pour découvrir son dos.

\- J'ai dit, ne réfléchit pas trop.

\- Et moi, je t'ai déjà dit non.

Le drogué parti en direction de sa table de chevet, il sortit un sachet de poudre blanche et fit son manège habituel. Naruto détourna les yeux, il n'aimait pas voir Gaara agir ainsi, mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Lui n'arrêterait jamais de se prostituer, c'était sa drogue, alors il n'avait pas le droit d'exiger de son amant qu'il arrête la sienne. Et puis, dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait…

\- Enlève ta chemise Naruto.

\- …

Gaara s'empoisonna plus que d'habitude.

\- Enlève, tu sais très bien que je ne m'en souviendrais pas. Je ne m'en souviens jamais…

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il savait que son petit ami ne s'en rappellerait pas, c'était toujours le cas quand il se shootait, mais il restait des brides, il en était sûr, même si Gaara ne les avait encore jamais utilisés contre lui. Ce dernier se plaça derrière lui, attrapa la chemise et le blond se crispa puis doucement, il laissa le vêtement descendre, dévoilant les cicatrices de son enfance.

 **XxX**  
 **Situé entre le chapitre Août et Septembre**  
 **XxX**

Nu, allongé sur le ventre, Naruto soupira d'aise en sentant l'air froid parcourir son dos. C'était toujours un plaisir après avoir fait l'amour. Il sentit un poids sur ses fesses et des doigts retracèrent ses cicatrices sur son dos. Le geste, comme à chaque fois, le raidit.

\- Et celle-ci, qu'est-ce que tu avais fait ? Demanda Gaara en traça une ligne blanche sur la blessure.

Naruto attendit que son amant sniffe sa cocaïne sur son corps et délia sa langue, de toute façon, il ne s'en souviendrait pas

Xxx

\- Stop Gaara, j'en ai marre ! S'emporta Naruto en voyant son petit-ami se piquer avec une seringue.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, en rejetant la tête en arrière pour savourer la substance qui traversait son corps. Il posa l'objet sur la table basse et retira le fil en caoutchouc qu'il avait utilisé pour resserrer son bras et faire ressortir une veine. Cette réaction énerva davantage le blond qui se jeta sur la table basse avant que Gaara s'achève avec sa poudre.

\- Rends-la-moi.

\- Pas question.

\- J'en ai besoin.

\- Non.

\- C'est de ta faute si j'en suis là, alors rends-la-moi, ordonna le camé en se levant.

Naruto aurait voulu démentir, mais une partie de lui donna raison à son petit ami. Depuis le début de leur histoire, il l'avait poussé à se droguer et ça ne s'était pas arrangé avec le temps. Il avait toujours eu besoin d'être sûr que son partenaire soit dans un autre monde pour lui raconter son passé et c'était d'ailleurs la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à parler. Il n'était pas amoureux de Gaara, mais tenait énormément à lui, assez pour souffrir de le voir se détruire avec ses merdes. Il voulait qu'il arrête parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment accepté cette situation, pourtant, il avait eu besoin de se protéger, laissant son amant toucher à ces substances pour qu'il oublie les fragments de son être qu'il lui avait offert.

Un bruit de verre cassé le sortit de ses pensées et remarqua que Gaara avait un morceau d'une bouteille de bière.

\- Rends-la-moi ! Hurla-t-il.

Naruto se précipita dans la salle de bain et jeta le sachet de poudre dans les toilettes, mais, avant de pouvoir tirer la chasse d'eau, Gaara se précipita sur lui. Il lui trancha le ventre, déformant son tatouage sur toute sa longueur, dans l'espoir de le faire reculer pour récupérer son poison. Il se plia en deux, attrapa la première chose qui lui passait sous la main pour couvrir sa blessure puis récupéra sa veste de costume avant de quitter définitivement son amant et rejoindre son grand-frère.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Rappelez vous qu'avant l'apparition de Yahiko Naruto s'était laissé pousser les cheveux et les avait teint. Étant donné que c'est un extra, je fais des sauts dans le temps ( XxX ) pour couvrir un maximum de chose. et je ne développe pas beaucoup mais je mets juste ce qu'il faut pour comprendre rapidement. Le but est de compléter les trous à l'histoire d'origine et pas d'en créer une deuxième…_

 _J'écris les extras au fur et à mesure, au feeling et entre deux chapitres de mes autres histoires donc je vous conseille de suivre la fic parce que je ne posterai pas régulièrement._

 _Merci à Sonnyus qui a accepté de corriger les extras !_

 _Bisous bisous_


	17. Extra 2 :NaruShika - Jiraya

**XxX  
Situé avant le 1** **er** **chapitre  
XxX**

\- J'en ai marre, vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous me fatiguez, sale pervers, concentrez-vous sur votre maquette qui manque de perspective au lieu de faire le lourd ! s'exaspéra Naruto en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Il croisa les bras et commença à bouder. Plus tôt dans la soirée, quand il était rentré dans le club après avoir satisfait Ebisu, un de ses meilleurs clients, il avait balayé la salle des yeux et remarqué que tous ses amis étaient occupés, son attention fut cependant attirée par un client qui râlait ; Jiraya, un vieil ami de son patron, qui venait une fois par mois.

En bon hôte, Naruto s'était présenté devant lui pour proposer sa compagnie et il avait accepté. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à subir les perversités de son client. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre de sa malchance de n'avoir aucune demoiselle pour s'occuper de lui, il lui avait même demandé de faire un film porno vocal et Naruto s'était retrouvé à lui parler de ce que faisait ses collègues. Pire que ça, il le regardait manqué de respect aux clientes qui passaient devant lui, car ce pervers ne se gênait pas pour leur mettre la main aux fesses et leur proposer de l'argent pour devenir hôtesse le temps d'une nuit.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Naruto en sentant Jiraya s'affaisser nonchalamment à coté de lui.

\- Rappelle-moi ton nom.

\- Kyuubi, pourquoi ?

\- Kyuubi hein… Où crois-tu qu'il me manque de la perspective ?

Suspicieux, Naruto se retint d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée. Il connaissait son client riche que depuis quelques heures et ça pouvait le froisser, mais en voyant l'homme l'encourager, il se permit de donner son avis sur son travail.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la soirée à échanger sur la maquette, à débattre sur les couleurs, les formes et tout le reste.

XxX

La porte du club s'ouvrit sur Jiraya. Naruto, sourire aux lèvres, arriva près de lui. Ça faisait plusieurs mois que ce vieux pervers revenait le voir et à chaque fois ça se passait pareil ; ils travaillaient sur une nouvelle maquette. L'hôte appréciait ces moments de répit, il n'avait jamais rien fait avec son client, les seuls gestes qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre étaient purement amicaux. Jiraya lui ébouriffait les cheveux et lui, mettait des coups de coude. L'autre ne lui avait jamais demandé de parler de son passé, il ne réclamait rien à part de l'aider dans son travail et, grâce à lui, il avait appris tellement de choses. Entre eux, était né un lien très fort, Naruto ne savait pas comment l'expliquer, mais il s'accrochait à lui et la réciprocité était vraie, il le sentait.

\- Ero-senin !

\- Salut gamin, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et …

Naruto ne termina pas sa phrase en apercevant un homme avec lui. Cheveux châtains remontés en arrière sur le haut du crâne et des yeux en amande qui le rendait très beau, dévoilant des oreilles percées. Il salua l'invité de Jiraya d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire poli, comme il le faisait toujours, puis attendit.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais une belle demoiselle pour ce génie ?

Avant que Naruto puisse répondre, l'invité soupira, se leva de la chaise de bar où il venait à peine de prendre place et s'en alla.

\- Vous abandonnez Nara ? Le rattrapa de justesse Jiraya.

\- Non, mais vous ne voulez pas encore vendre aujourd'hui et j'ai la flemme de perdre mon temps ce soir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez dire aux Uchiha ?

\- Rien qu'ils ne savent pas déjà. Passez une bonne soirée, salua le châtain.

Son regard accrocha celui de l'hôte puis il sortit de la bâtisse.

\- Un souci ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Rien d'important, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça te dit de se balader en ville ?

L'accompagnateur n'avait pas l'habitude que Jiraya veuille sortir du club, mais il accepta et ils passèrent une superbe soirée, la meilleure que Naruto ait passée depuis longtemps. Le vieil homme lui offrit un bomber orange magnifique et ils mangèrent une glace typiquement japonaise qu'ils séparèrent en deux. Naruto léchait sa glace, mais se sentit mal, il avait l'impression d'être entretenu ou de se servir de l'homme, qu'il appréciait, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas voir les choses ainsi.

\- Gamin…

\- Hm ?

\- J'aimerais te léguer mon entreprise.

Naruto écarquilla des yeux, stupéfait et Jiraya en profita pour tenter de le convaincre, mais il refusa poliment, lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas la situation pour et encore moins les capacités à diriger un entreprise.

\- Et si tu ne travaillais plus pour lui, est-ce que tu pourrais y réfléchir ?

\- Je…

\- Promets le gamin.

L'hôte examina son client, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jiraya espérait une telle chose de lui, est-ce qu'il comptait vraiment à ce point pour lui ? Est-ce qu'il croyait à ce point en ses capacités ? Est-ce qu'il tenait autant à lui ?

\- Je vous le promets.

XxX

\- C'est ça que vous êtes venu chercher ?

Shikamaru se retourna vers la voix et tomba dans les azurs de la dernière fois. Il récupéra son portefeuille qu'il avait perdu dans le bar.

\- Merci.

\- Pas de quoi.

Sur ce bref échange, le RH parti.

Cependant, les jours qui suivirent, sans savoir pourquoi, il revint plusieurs fois après le travail et à chaque fois, remarqua Naruto. Tantôt extraverti avec ses collègues, tantôt posés et soigneux avec les clients. Un jour, il fut accueilli par ce dernier, ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux avant que Naruto lui propose de boire un verre qu'il accepta. Ils restèrent au bar plus d'une heure en silence, à se regarder de temps à autre, cherchant sûrement à s'analyser.

\- Depuis quand ce sont mes poulains qui payent pour les clients ? Gronda une voix derrière eux.

Sous le mauvais regard d'Orochimaru, Shikamaru ne chercha pas à comprendre, malgré la somme exubérante qu'on lui réclamait et paya Naruto pour la nuit puis le traîna dans la rue.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé…

\- Tu as déjà mangé ? Demanda le client.

Naruto hocha négativement de la tête et ils se retrouvèrent dans un restaurant où ils furent accueillis chaleureusement par une blonde, élancée et très belle.

\- Shika, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Visite accompagnée qui plus est ? Sourit-elle en apercevant Naruto.

Il la salua de la tête et s'amusa de voir ses deux-là se chamailler gentiment, un homme de forte corpulence arriva et, en les écoutant, il comprit que c'était le chef de l'établissement ainsi que le mari de la blonde. Cette dernière les conduisit à l'écart pour les installer et prendre leur commande. Quand elle s'éclipsa, Naruto avait un rictus amusé au coin de la bouche.

\- Amis d'enfance ?

\- Mon meilleur ami et sa femme, qui est une vraie galère, mais oui, soupira son client.

Bizarrement, Naruto se détendit et entama une discussion banale, rythmée par les allées et venues d'Ino, la blonde, qui se plaisait à taquiner Shikamaru. En un repas, l'hôte découvrit un homme profondément attaché à ses amis malgré son indifférence devant eux et une intelligence extrême derrière une flemmardise flagrante, il comprit enfin pourquoi Jiraya l'avait traité de génie.

\- Votre hôtel ou on retourne au club ?

Shikamaru releva les yeux vers l'accompagnateur qu'il avait payé pour la soirée et fut à demi surpris de la proposition. Une pointe de curiosité naquit en lui, sachant la somme qu'il avait déboursée pour ce faux roux, il se demandait bien ce que l'autre pouvait faire, mais répondit simplement :

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas et tu devrais profiter de ce moment de répit, tu ne dois pas en avoir beaucoup.

Sur ses mots, il se leva pour aller aux toilettes avant de raccompagner Kyuubi au bar. Arrivé dans les sanitaires, il se fit surprendre par ce dernier qui le retourna et colla leur torse. Doucement, sa braguette descendit et il sentit une main froide empoigner son sexe. Shikamaru ne le repoussa pas, non par envie, mais plutôt par incompréhension, chose qu'il lut dans les azurs. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux longs et dégagea les mèches rousses puis attrapa sa nuque pour l'embrasser, mais Kyuubi détourna son visage pour le nicher dans son cou. Le souffle chaud contre sa peau le fit frissonner et la main appliquant de long va et vient le fit réagir. Le RH était ouvert d'esprit, mais il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il apprécierait les attouchements d'un homme et encore moins d'un prostitué. Il offrit, davantage, son cou à la bouche le goûtant et la langue récupérant son essence le propulsèrent dans la jouissance.

\- Si vous changez d'avis, vous savez où me trouver, souffla l'hôte à son oreille avant de lécher l'organe.

Sa braguette fut remontée, son jean reboutonné et son agresseur prirent la fuite. Quand il sortit des toilettes, il croisa Ino qui le prévint que Kyuubi avait payé le repas et Choiji sortit des cuisines.

\- Je ne savais pas que les gigolos payaient pour les clients, lança le chef. Tu devrais faire attention Shika.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, coupa-t-il.

XxX

Allongé dans une chambre d'hôtel, la main dans les cheveux blonds mouillés qui frôlaient son corps, Shikamaru savourait les baisers de Kyuubi, ce dernier releva ses azurs vers lui et le taquina :

\- Tu aimes ma bouche.

Il répondit au sourire aguicheur par un autre.

\- Je ne regrette pas que tu m'aies contacté ce jour-là.

\- Moi non plus, murmura Naruto en reprenant ses baisers.

Effectivement, après le préliminaire dans le restaurant Akimichi, Shikamaru était revenu voir Naruto, mais uniquement pour lui donner sa carte professionnelle avec son numéro personnel, en lui disant que si, lui, voulait repasser un moment en sa compagnie, il devait le contacter et, contre toute attente, Naruto l'avait appelé quelques jours après.

D'abord réticent, l'hôte restait sur ses gardes puis il avait fini par la baissée et depuis, ils passaient des moments ensemble, une à deux fois par mois et ça se finissait toujours pareil, Naruto le faisait jouir puis ils finissaient la soirée à parler, enfin le blond parlait et ça, uniquement depuis qu'il avait refusé catégoriquement de coucher avec, comme si refuser ce pour quoi il était payé avait été une clé.

Naruto se releva pour mieux se recoucher sur le corps de son client. Il aligna leur sexe et le fit jouir à coup de hanche.

Naruto sortit de la salle de bain après avoir noué le peignoir blanc de l'hôtel, il retrouva son client, dans le même accoutrement, sur le grand lit, une cigarette à la bouche.

\- Fumer donne une mauvaise haleine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne m'as jamais embrassé. A moins que Gaara fume ? Demanda Shikamaru après avoir recracher de la fumée.

\- Non, il ne fume pas, mais même si c'était le cas, je ne le saurais pas.

Le châtain haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ton petit copain ?

\- Je tiens énormément à lui, mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

\- Je pensais que tu te l'as joué Pretty Woman.

\- C'est qui elle ? Se renseigna l'hôte.

Le client soupira puis alluma la télévision, il chercha les films à la demande et paya pour regarda le célèbre film de Julia Roberts. Il invita Kyuubi à prendre place à ses côtés et lança la vidéo.

Assis sur le lit de l'hôtel, le dos contre la tête de lit, Shikamaru caressait les cheveux blonds de Naruto, allongé sur ses cuisses.

\- Temari est Pretty Woman, mais pas moi, avoua l'hôte en voyant le générique de fin défiler.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu refuses d'embrasser ?

\- Non… Prostituée ou pas, ma façon de voir les choses concernant cette preuve d'amour serait la même.

\- …

\- Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Ma couleur de cheveux, précisa le blond qui avait remarqué les traitements constants que son client lui faisait depuis sa transformation.

\- Hm, plus branché blonde.

\- Blond plutôt.

\- Non, toi, tu es une exception, je ne suis pas gay.

\- Pourtant, j'ai des collègues qui sont blondes et c'est avec moi que tu préfères passer tes soirées.

\- Ouais, parce que les filles sont trop galère.

Naruto se mit à rire de bon cœur à la réplique sincère de son client puis ce dernier remit les chaînes principales et zappa jusqu'à tomber sur un reportage. Le dossier parlait d'un pédophile toujours en cavale, les parents témoignaient leur rage et leur désir de castrer le coupable, le grand-frère de la victime ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était attaqué à son petit frère au lieu d'aller dans des maisons closes.

\- Change de chaîne, murmura Naruto.

Shikamaru le fit, non pas pour répondre à l'exigence, mais parce que le ton et la voix de son accompagnateur l'avaient alerté.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, le RH voulut le rompre, mais le blond le devança :

\- C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle, je ne regrette pas d'être une pute. Je ne le laisserai pas toucher un autre, je ne peux pas …

\- Kyuubi, l'interpella Shikamaru qui avait compris que son amant éphémère se parlait à lui-même.

Ce dernier sembla réagir puisqu'il se redressa subitement et sortit du lit. Le châtain allait l'arrêter dans son élan mais Itachi, son patron, lui téléphona. Il répondit, échangea rapidement puis raccrocha mais Kyuubi avait déjà disparu.

XxX

\- Kyuubi s'il vous plaît.

\- Kyuubi s'excuse, il est occupé ce soir, mais m'a demandé personnellement de vous tenir compagnie, informa Temari.

\- Je suppose que les autres soirs, il sera tout autant occupé et vous le remplacerez personnellement à chaque fois ?

Shikamaru n'eut pas besoin d'avoir une réponse à voix haute, la grimace que l'hôtesse afficha lui donna raison, il soupira et accepta les services de la blonde, de toute façon, il avait des désirs comme tous les hommes et devait y répondre de temps en temps. Il resta quand même sur une défaite, il avait mis tellement de temps à percer la carapace de son accompagnateur et il n'avait suffi d'une phrase pour que tout bascule. Il savait que l'autre s'était senti vulnérable et que c'était la raison de sa disparition, ainsi que de son refus de le revoir

XxX

\- Encore un qui n'a pas fait l'affaire, je remets l'annonce du poste dans les agences, prévint le RH avant de raccrocher.

\- Vous n'arrivez toujours pas à trouver un bon bras droit pour votre patron ? Demanda Temari en enlaçant son client favori dans les bras.

Ce dernier posa son téléphone et se retourna pour répondre à l'étreinte.

\- Toujours pas et Kyuubi qui m'esquive à chaque fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il à avoir là-dedans ?

\- Je suis sûr que ce travail est pour lui.

Temari écarquilla des yeux sous l'aveu, mais tiqua.

\- C'est pour ça que tu continues à me voir ? Pour lui ? Pourquoi lui ?

Shikamaru l'embrassa à pleine bouche, la laissant pantelante.

\- Pourquoi lui ? Parce que tu m'as dit que Jiraya revenait le voir tous les mois et qu'ils travaillaient ensemble sur ses dessins. Jiraya ne perdrait jamais son temps, ni son argent, pour un simple gigolo. Je ne me suis jamais caché, qu'au début, je faisais appel à toi pour garder un certain contact avec lui, mais, maintenant, ce n'est plus uniquement pour ça et tu le sais. Tu me plais Temari, mais je ressens quelque chose qui me pousse vers lui et je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, je te demande juste de me faire confiance et de m'aider.

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête et écouta attentivement son amant, lui demander de glisser l'information sur le poste à pourvoir dans l'entreprise Uchiha&Sharigan.

 **XxX  
Situé entre chapitre décembre et janvier  
XxX**

Naruto récupéra l'argent d'Ebisu et sorti de l'hôtel rapidement, il suffoquait sans savoir pourquoi. Depuis qu'il s'était laissé aller, quelques heures plus tôt, devant Shikamaru, son cœur ne cessait de lui faire mal. Il n'avait jamais voulu blesser les Uchiha, où son grand-frère, mais le RH le mettait en porte-à-faux et il avait raison. Il aurait préféré que Shikamaru ait tort, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas, il vivait pour prouver à son père adoptif qu'il pouvait vivre comme il le voulait, il se battait contre lui, mais à force de faire ça, il se perdait, complètement. Il devait remédier à cette situation et pas seulement pour les personnes qui lui étaient chers…

Son téléphone vibra, annonçant, par SMS, son prochain rendez-vous avec Ebisu, programmé la semaine prochaine. Il eut un haut-le-cœur, puis deux, finissant par vomir son repas de fin d'année au milieu de la rue. Les passants le regardèrent de travers, sûrement qu'ils croyaient qu'il avait trop bu pour célébrer la nouvelle année, mais rien de tout cela n'était vrai.

…Il devait y remédier pour lui.

Il composa le numéro de la seule personne qu'il savait capable de l'aider contre Orochimaru et retint difficilement ses larmes en entendant la voix grave qui lui souhaitait une excellente année et qui lui promit de venir bientôt le voir.

 _« Gamin ? S'inquiéta la voix à l'autre bout du fil »_

\- Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux plus Jiraya… Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux plus de cette vie.

Sa voix se brisa, il ravala la boule dans sa gorge qui menaçait de sortir d'une minute à l'autre.

 _« Je vais te sortir de là, fais-moi confiance gamin. »_

Des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent de ses yeux et il hocha la tête même si Jiraya ne pouvait pas le voir.

 _« Je te le promets gamin. »_

\- Naruto … Je m'appelle Naruto.

 **XxX  
Situé dans le chapitre Mars  
XxX**

\- Je crois que ton frère va te charrier un bon moment avec cette histoire de baiser, rigola Jiraya.

\- En même temps, si vous n'aviez pas ouvert votre bouche, je n'en serais pas là, le gronda Naruto.

\- Ne chipote pas, grâce à moi, tu vas passer une après-midi avec moi. Payé à rien faire.

\- Ça, c'est vous qui le dites…

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Gamin ? Demanda Jiraya en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Le ventre de Naruto lui répondit et le vieil homme se mit à rire. Son poulain ne changerait jamais, un vrai ventre sur pattes qui était rassasié uniquement par des ramen, malgré un repas élaboré juste avant.

\- Donc le jeune Uchiha, souffla Jiraya avant d'avaler des nouilles.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, j'ai bien vu les regards que vous vous lancez. C'est pour lui que tu as voulu arrêter ?

\- En outre… C'est compliqué, mais c'est lui qui m'en a sorti et je m'en voudrais à vie de comment il a dû s'y prendre.

\- C'est un grand garçon Naruto.

\- Shikamaru m'a dit à peu près la même chose…

Naruto réclama un quatrième bol de ramen alors que son ancien client en était qu'à son deuxième.

\- Pour mon rachat d'entreprise, commença-t-il.

\- Je pensais que vous alliez éviter la conversation, coupa le blond.

\- Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui l'évites.

\- … Ce n'est pas faux.

\- Naruto, je ne vendrais pas aux Uchiha, je n'ai rien contre eux, vraiment, j'aime ce qu'Itachi et Sasuke ont fait de l'entreprise depuis qu'ils sont à la tête, mais je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je n'ai aucun lien avec eux, mon entreprise est mon bébé, je ne peux pas la confier à n'importe qui.

\- Je suis une pute que vous avez rencontrée dans le bar de votre ami d'enfance, trancha l'ancien hôte.

\- Tu es plus que ça pour Naruto, tu le sais, arrête de mettre des barrières entre nous, tu sais que je les briserai toutes. Sais-tu seulement ce que tu représentes pour moi ?

Naruto plongea ses azurs dans le regard de celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-père et y voyant que de la sincérité.

\- Et vous, est-ce que vous savez ce que vous représentez pour moi ?

Jiraya sourit à la question. Oui, il le savait. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils représentaient pour chacun et la vérité, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de se le dire.

\- Tu veux toujours reprendre l'orphelinat d'Iruka, l'agrandir et accueillir plus d'enfants ?

\- C'est mon rêve.

\- Mon entreprise t'y aidera, je veux faire partir de ton rêve gamin, mais, plus que ça, je veux que tu n'aies aucun regret, ni remords. Je sais que je t'ai dit de compter sur les personnes qui t'entourent et qui t'aiment, mais je ne serais pas éternellement là, de même que, j'espère me tromper, Yahiko, qui ne travaillera peut-être pas éternellement avec un patron aussi généreux qu'Itachi et les subventions de l'État ne t'aideront pas à l'échelle financière que tu vises. Tu comprends ?

\- … Je comprends.

\- Naruto, tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance et en qui je crois. Et toi ?

Lui ? Il croyait aussi en ce vieux pervers qui avait croisé sa route, ce jour-là et il remercia tous les dieux d'être retourné au bar ce soir-là mais surtout d'avoir amené des clients à toutes ses collègues.

 **XxX  
Situé entre chapitre Juin et Juillet  
XxX**

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce qu-

\- Est-ce que je peux dormir ici ce soir ?

Devant le désespoir non dissimulé de son ami, Temari se décala et laissa rentrer Naruto. Ce dernier se laissa guider vers la nouvelle chambre de son ancienne collègue, celle qu'elle partageait à présent avec Shikamaru. Le RH ne posa aucune question en voyant son ancien amant rentré dans sa chambre, il vit sa compagne le déshabiller, lui laissant son caleçon et dans une invitation muette, il se décala au bord du lit et ouvrit le fin drap. Naruto vint prendre place à l'autre bord du lit, lui tournant le dos, dos lacéré et marqué à jamais qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Il ne put s'y attarder, Temari s'allongeant entre eux, entourant l'Uzumaki de ses bras. Après avoir éteint la lumière, Shikamaru se rapprocha et prit sa femme en cuillère. Ils restèrent tous les trois dans cette position, néanmoins, le RH passa sa main au-dessus des deux corps pour rejoindre les deux mains déjà liées contre le cœur de Naruto, les serrant assez fort pour faire passer ses sentiments. Il était là et ils les protégeraient, tous les deux.

* * *

Naruto sursauta en sentant une personne mettre un bout de tissu sur son dos et fit tomber son verre d'eau dans l'évier. Il voulut ramasser les bouts cassés, mais dans le noir, il ne fit pas attention et se coupa.

\- Viens par-là, souffla Shikamaru dans son dos.

Le brun l'assit sur le canapé et partit chercher ce qu'il fallait pour le soigner. L'appartement était calme, Temari dormait toujours et Gaara vivait avec Juugo depuis plusieurs mois, mais malgré tout, il avait du mal à dormir.

Shikamaru revient, se plaça devant lui, commençant les soins.

\- Naruto…

\- Ne me demande pas, supplia-t-il.

Oui, il le suppliait de ne pas forcer à lui parler de son passé. Naruto savait que Shikamaru avait vu ses cicatrices et qu'il avait compris. Ce génie le connaissait depuis plus d'un an, que ce soit en tant que Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki le frère de Yahiko où Naruto l'employé ou encore le petit copain de Sasuke, Shikamaru avait eu le temps de l'analyser sous toutes les coutures, sans parler qu'il avait pleuré devant lui, il avait aussi perdu son sang-froid et depuis la nuit dernière, il n'avait plus de secret pour cet homme.

-J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce que tu attends de moi Naruto, je ne peux pas deviner si tu ne me le dis pas.

\- ….

Shikamaru prit son visage en coupe et se rapprocha jusqu'au coller leur front.

\- Parle-moi, chuchota-t-il contre les lèvres charnues.

Naruto ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

\- J'aime Sasuke à en crever, mais j'ai peur maintenant. Quand je suis allé le voir, j'ai fais une chose que je n'aurais jamais dû pour mon propre bien, mais j'avais peur de le perdre si je n'agissais pas. Je l'aime, mais mon amour pour lui est en train de me tuer, j'ai l'impression d'être redevenu ce petit garçon sans voix, que j'étais devant cet homme puissant et je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas. Sasuke n'est pas cet homme, mais, à cause de mes actions, il me fait autant peur. Je ne pourrais pas rester une minute de plus à ses côtés dans cette situation.

\- Ton frère… Tenta le châtain.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre une seconde fois, je l'aime trop pour ça, j'ai besoin de lui et il a besoin de moi, mais je ne veux pas lui faire perdre Itachi, je n'ai pas le droit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire Shikamaru, je voulais partir, m'enfuir une seconde fois, mais je n'ai pas pu, j'ai promis aux enfants de les protéger, si je ne suis plus là qui le ferai ? Cette situation me tue à petit feu, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je me suis attaché à trop de personnes et me détacher va nous blesser. Je peux le supporter, mais ils ne me pardonneront jamais.

\- Calme-toi, l'apaisa Shikamaru. Si tu es encore là, c'est que tu n'as pas perdu espoir. Tout peut encore s'arranger, j'en suis sûr. Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider.

\- Je-

\- Demande-moi n'importe quoi, je serais toujours là pour toi, coupa-t-il.

Naruto posa ses mains sur les pectoraux de son ancien client et resserra les poings contre. Il se dégagea des mains pour venir nicher son visage contre le torse musclé face à lui.

\- Si je ne suis plus là… S'il m'arrive quelque chose… Protège tout le monde.

Shikamaru s'apprêtait à le rassurer à coups de grandes phrases, mais se ravisa en sentant de l'eau coulée contre lui. Au lieu de quoi, il prit Naruto dans ses bras, tout en caressant ses cheveux blonds qu'il aimait tant.

\- Je t'en fais la promesse.

* * *

 _ **Petite note de l'auteur :**_

 _Aucun retour sur le précédent chapitre, je suis déçue =( ..._

 _J'espère que les sauts ne vous perturbent toujours pas, cette fois j'ai préféré préciser à quel moment se situe les parties pour plus de clarté.  
_

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé les clins d'œil au manga et la relation JirayaNaruto qu'on m'avait demandé d'approfondir. Et vous savez enfin ce que veux vraiment faire Naruto dans la vie, beaucoup m'ont fait la réflexion que je ne l'avais pas dit et effectivement je me suis rendu compte de ce mini oublie._

 _Je crois que je vais vraiment adorer écrire les extra en tout cas le NaruGaa et le NaruShika fut un vrai plaisir. J'aime les relations que j'ai instauré entre eux surtout Shikamaru et Naruto. J'aime beaucoup ce couple même si c'est vrai que j'ai n'écrit pas vraiment dessus mais dans le vrai manga, les moments qu'ils ont ensemble sont top et franchement si ce n'est pas Sasuke pour moi c'est forcement Shika qui devrait être avec lui. Pour moi, c'est la deuxième personne qui le suit clairement dans le manga et qui n'a pas peu de le dire à voix haute ! C'est celui qui est vraiment prêt à mourir pour lui et surtout qui se bats pas survivre à ses cotés et le faire monter au rang de Hokage ( même si d'autre le sont, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais c'est mon seconde couple fav c'est tout x)_


	18. Extra 3 : Yahiko-Konan-Nagato

**XxX**  
 **Situé avant l'histoire**  
 **XxX**

Sur le ventre, Yahiko émergea doucement. Il ramena sa main, posée sur le corps de Konan, vers lui et en profita pour caresser le dos de Nagato, qui dormait entre eux. Son amie bougea et se colla à leur ami, dévoilant son tatouage, le même que le sien, mais sur l'omoplate droite. Ils s'étaient chacun tatoué un poumon avec des origamis à l'intérieur et le ruban caractéristique du cancer qui faisait référence à la maladie de Nagato, Nagato qui avait les deux poumons marqués sur le dos. Yahiko savait que ce dessin pouvait déranger, surtout si les gens comprenaient le sens qui n'était pas seulement un clin d'œil à la lutte contre la maladie.

Il les embrassa sur la tempe puis partit se doucher, quand il revint et se positionna devant l'armoire, il sentit Konan presser sa poitrine contre lui et ses mains sur son ventre. Il savoura quelques secondes l'étreinte avant de tourner la tête et chercher les lèvres de sa compagne. Après l'avoir embrassé, il enfila son pantalon et partit s'asseoir sur le lit, où Nagato le renversa pour l'embrasser à la spider-man. Il sourit dans le baiser.

\- Vous n'allez pas me laisser partir ? Demanda-t-il quand Konan prit place sur ses cuisses.

Son torse se fit attaquer par la langue féminine pendant que sa bouche par la masculine. Non, ils n'allaient pas le libérer de sitôt. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne le lâchaient plus, que ce soit physiquement ou sentimentalement parlant mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire.

* * *

Yahiko embrassa ses amants encore transpirants de leur ébattent et reprenant leur souffle sur le lit.

\- Je dois manger avec Naruto ce soir, je rentrerai tard, ne m'attendez pas. Je vous aime.

\- On t'aime aussi, murmurèrent-ils.

* * *

\- Il ne va pas y croire, souffla Konan en regardant Nagato écrire quelques mots sur un bout de papier.

\- Il le faudra bien, tu as tout récupéré ? Il n'y a plus rien à nous dans l'appartement ? Demanda Nagato entre deux grandes respirations.

La jeune femme refit un tour dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec les deux hommes de sa vie puis revint dans la chambre à coucher. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le lit, celui-ci, où le matin même, elle s'était liée pour la dernière fois avec Yahiko.

\- Tous les trois, ensemble… Nous sommes à ses côtés depuis le début, depuis qu'il cherche Naruto, on la suivit dans le monde entier et c'est grâce à nous qu'il a pu le retrouver à Konoha, ce sont ses propos mots. Il n'est pas dupe, il nous connaît, ça ne suffira pas à le faire abandonner.

\- Non, mais on le connaît aussi, Naruto l'aidera à abandonner. Il n'aura pas le choix. Ce sera lui ou nous et Yahiko ne prendra jamais le risque de perdre à nouveau son petit frère.

Nagato se mit à tousser, encore et encore, jusqu'à tacher sa main de sang, Konan se précipita vers lui et colla son corps pour le soutenir.

\- Tiens.

Il lui tendit le bout de papier et Konan fit une rose en papier, le dernier origami qu'elle fera pour son amour. Elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de sortir puis les rouvrit quand son deuxième amour lui demanda si elle était prête à partir. Il colla leur front et lui souffla :

\- Tu peux encore faire marche arrière Konan.

\- Je t'aime, je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

\- Je t'aime aussi et j'aime Yahiko autant que toi, tu l'aimes. Je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là.

\- Je sais…

\- Je-

\- Il ne sera pas seul, Naruto est là à présent. C'est pour lui qu'on fait ça, on ne peut pas lui voler davantage de temps avec lui et le faire souffrir, le coupa-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal non plus.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais bien. Vous êtes les hommes de ma vie et c'est à moi de m'occuper de vous.

Une quinte de tout le reprit puis quand il réussit à reprendre son souffle :

\- Il ne nous pardonnera pas… Murmura-t-il tout bas.

* * *

L'aîné Uzumaki décida de passer en coup de vent chez lui, Naruto l'attendait dans la voiture, ayant oublié son portefeuille. Il chercha un peu partout, passa dans sa chambre où trônait un origami à Konan, sur le coup, il n'y fit pas attention, mais, avant de ressortir de l'appartement, l'absence d'affaire de ses partenaires à l'entrée le fit tiquer. Il se retourna pour balayer le salon des yeux, mais tout paraissait propre, trop propre. Il revint sur ses pas, s'arrêta dans toutes les pièces, il n'y avait plus rien qui leur appartenait puis il regagna sa chambre, tout paraissait normal pourtant en apercevant qu'un seul origami, il comprit. Il récupéra le bout de papier et l'ouvrit.

 _« Tous les trois, ça ne marchera pas, nous avons besoin de nous retrouver, tous les deux. Ne nous attend pas, vis ta vie. Sans nous. »_

Combien de temps il resta à lire et relire ces deux phrases, il ne le sut, mais en entendant son cadet dans son dos, il comprit que ça faisait assez longtemps pour que Naruto ait le courage ou l'inquiétude de venir le chercher.

\- Grand-frère… ?

Il froissa le bout de papier dans sa main, ravala les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et se retourna vers son petit frère, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- ça va ?

\- Oui, allons-y.

Ils avaient pris leur décision, il aurait dû s'en douter, s'en rendre compte, mais l'amour rend aveugle comme on dit…

* * *

 _ **Petite note de l'auteur :**_

 _Je voulais vraiment faire un Threesome mais en toute honnêteté, je me sentais pas d'en faire un avec une fille, je n'ai jamais vraiment lu celle qui me tombait sous les yeux, les survolant parce que je n'appréciait pas forcément l'aspect sexuel d'un plan à trois avec une fille et du coup, impossible d'écrire quelque chose de potable donc j'ai préféré le suggérer, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.  
_

 _Prochain extra : Anniversaire Naruto - Cimetière_

 _Challenge: Atteindre les 100 reviews sur cette histoire avant la fin des extras - N'oubliez pas les followers qui n'ont jamais prit la peine d'écrire un petit mot, c'est l'occasion de me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fiction._

 _Bisous bisous_

 ** _Petite réponse à Chisana-chan :_** _Merci pour le review et je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir les extras, je t'invite quand même à relire l'histoire avant les extra parce que c'est normal que tu sois un peu perdue si tu ne te souviens plus de la base et du coup, tu ne pourras pas les apprécier comme il se doit.  
_


	19. Extra 4 : Cimetière - Patinoire

**XxX**  
 **Situé dans le chapitre octobre**  
 **XxX**

\- Ça faisait longtemps… Oto-san… Oka-san.

Agenouillé devant la tombe de ses parents, Naruto essuya la pluie qui commençait à tomber sur la gravure. Combien de temps il resta ainsi, dans cette position, il ne le savait pas et ça lui était égal. Finalement, quand il commença à avoir froid et que ses vêtements devinrent lourd à cause de la pluie, il se lança :

\- Quand je me suis réveillé, ce jour-là, après l'accident, on m'a dit que Yahiko avait été adopté par sa famille, sur le moment, j'ai voulu le retrouver, mais je n'avais que six ans, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire à part attendre ? Attendre que mon grand-frère vienne me chercher. Puis les jours, les semaines, les mois sont passés et je me suis résigné. Il avait été adopté par sa famille, sa vraie famille, voilà ce que j'ai pensé et je suis sûr qu'il m'en collerait une s'il m'entendait ou pas, il n'ose plus grand-chose depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés. Je crois qu'il a peur que je m'envole et peut-être qu'il a raison, je ne sais pas, mais j'essaye comme je peux de me réhabituer à lui, même si ce n'est pas vraiment dur, c'est juste que je ne sais plus ce que s'est d'être une famille, je ne connais plus les limites de ce que je peux ou ne pas faire…

Un dérapage résonna dans le cimetière, sûrement une voiture à l'extérieur qui faisait de l'aquaplaning.

\- Puis j'ai rencontré Iruka, à l'orphelinat. Heureusement qu'il était là. Il est aussi orphelin, alors il m'a toujours compris même si j'essayais de me cacher derrière des sourires et pitreries. Il a toujours été le seul avec qui je me sentais bien, alors, quand des familles essayaient de m'adopter, je fuguais, j'étais méchant ou irrespectueux pour retourner auprès de lui, personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Et, Danzo-sama est apparu…

Naruto ferma les yeux sous la montée d'émotion, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, c'était la partie de sa vie qu'il aurait préféré oublier, mais ça n'arriverait jamais.

\- Il était gentil avec moi, il me gâtait comme les autres en fait, j'aurais pu m'enfuir comme je l'avais fait avec les précédentes familles, mais il m'a fait une promesse et vous le savez mieux que personne, je crois aux promesses, c'est vous qui m'avez fait croire à ça. Il m'a promis de retrouver Yahiko et j'y ai cru, tellement fort. J'ai fini par m'habituer à lui, à suivre ses consignes. J'étudiais à la maison, j'obéissais et j'étais content qu'il soit satisfait de mes progrès. Plus les jours passaient, plus je le considérais comme mon père et je faisais tout pour lui, il le voyait, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. Il voulait plus alors j'ai cru que je devais lui montrer mon amour, comme j'avais l'habitude de vous le montrer.

Un klaxon.

\- Je l'ai embrassé. Sur la bouche.

Un autre klaxon.

\- Ce jour-là, son regard a changé. Après ça, il me demandait sans arrêt de lui prouver à quel point je l'aimais, mais ça ne suffisait toujours pas alors une nuit, il m'a montré comment je devais faire… C'est à la même époque que j'ai rencontré Kakashi, un policier qui surveillait Danzo-sama. Un après-midi, alors que je m'étais perdu dans un magasin, il était apparu, s'agenouillant devant moi pour me parler. Je me souviens qu'il m'a demandé si mon père adoptif m'avait touché, ce n'était pas encore le cas lors de cette rencontre et la vérité, c'est que je n'avais pas compris. Discrètement, il m'avait glissé son numéro de téléphone et s'était éclipsé avant que les gardes de Danzo-sama me retrouvent. Après, il y a eu le festival et Shion qui nous a surpris, ce fut cet été-là que j'ai compris la question de Kakashi, alors je l'ai appelé et témoigner pour me protéger, comme Shion et lui me le répétaient…

La pluie ralentit.

\- Comment il l'a appris, je ne le saurais sûrement jamais, mais en moins d'une journée, Kakashi a eu un accident de voiture qui lui a coûté la moitié du visage puis m'a fait renoncer à ma déposition et moi, j'ai connu, pour la première fois, sa punition. J'ai essayé de me battre, j'ai vraiment essayé, mais il avait retrouvé Yahiko et m'a fait une autre promesse, une que je ne pouvais pas accepter… Si je m'opposais encore une fois contre lui, peu importe de quelles manières, il ferait subir la même chose à Yahiko. Je ne pouvais pas lui laisser faire une chose pareille. J'ai supporté cette situation pendant trois ans, mais je me sentais prêt à en finir et si Kakashi ne m'avait pas assuré que Nii-san était en sécurité, je serais sûrement mort aujourd'hui, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de partir, Shion a pris tellement de risques pour aider à m'échapper, je ne pourrais jamais la remercier comme il se doit.

Naruto tourna la tête en direction du ciel et ferma les yeux quand les gouttes tombèrent sur son visage.

\- J'ai vu la tristesse, l'incompréhension et la culpabilité quand Iruka m'a revu, j'ai essayé d'être comme avant, mais c'était impossible, même s'il n'était pas Danzo-sama, je crevais de peur d'être trahi une seconde fois par quelqu'un que j'aime. C'était une situation invivable à l'orphelinat, le policier a essayé de me faire adopter une dernière fois par des amis à lui, mais j'ai refusé, je ne regrette pas mon choix, mais je m'en veux d'avoir tenu des propos irrespectueux envers ce couple, j'espère pouvoir un jour m'excuser… Après, Iruka et Kakashi m'ont trouvé un logement, j'ai aussi pris le nom de maman, désolé papa, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me retrouve… J'avais 16 ans presque 17 ans, j'étais émancipé, mais ça ne suffisait pas pour certains employeurs alors je suis allé demander du travail dans les endroits qui ne regardaient pas trop l'âge et la loi. J'ai croisé la route d'Orochimaru, ce serpent, c'est un homme corrompu et sale jusqu'à la moelle, mais, grâce à lui, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. J'ai compris que les gens sont prêts à payer une fortune pour toucher ou franchir la ligne rouge. Pendant deux ans, j'étais payé pour servir dans ce bar miteux, mais surtout pour garder le silence sur ce que je voyais. J'ai grandi et les personnes ont commencé à s'intéresser à moi. Un jour, sans le savoir, quelqu'un m'avait engagé pour la nuit et Orochimaru avait accepté… J'ai eu peur…

Naruto ravala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

\- Je me suis retrouvé en face d'Ibiki, je connaissais ses penchants pour le SM et la simple vision de ce client m'a renvoyé cinq ans en arrière, avec Danzo-sama. J'avais peur et j'étais en colère, c'était comme si je n'étais plus moi-même quand il a posé sa main sur moi. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, je violais cet homme, enfin, c'est ainsi que j'ai vu les choses, mais lui gémissait et m'en redemandait toujours plus. Après cette première session que je pensais être la dernière, Ibiki m'a payé plus que généreusement en pourboire, il est revenu, plusieurs fois, pour me faire céder et écarter les cuisses, mais j'ai vite compris qu'il aimait ma résistance et le challenge de me contrôler sauf que, ce qu'il aimait vraiment, c'était quand je le soumettais. J'ai aimé ça aussi, faire plier un homme aussi puissant, un homme de la même trempe que Danzo-sama et, depuis, je me venge sur chaque client, je les souille comme il l'a fait avec moi, je leur soutire le plus d'argent possible et le plus d'information sur l'oreiller. Je veux me protéger, je ne veux pas qu'il me récupère, je veux pouvoir lui faire face si un jour, il revient me chercher. Je veux… Si un jour, j'ai le courage de lui faire face, pouvoir le mettre derrière les barreaux de mon propre chef.

Le bruit d'un portail lui arriva aux oreilles, il se redressa et aperçut au loin Yahiko.

\- Oto-sans… Oka-San… Est-ce que je vous fais honte ? Sûrement, souffla-t-il en se retournant une dernière fois vers la tombe. Ce n'est pas la vie que je voulais, ni celle que vous vouliez pour moi, ce n'est pas comme ça que vous m'avez éduqué, mais c'est ainsi que je suis à présent. Ce que j'ai vécu m'a fait grandir et obligé à prendre des décisions, à faire des choix et j'aimerais vous dire que je les regrettes, mais ce n'est pas le cas… Je m'en veux tellement de vous décevoir, mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et je suis déjà trop loin pour m'arrêter en si bon chemin. J'ai choisi ma voie et je suis désolé que ça ne soit pas celle que vous souhaitiez pour moi.

Des pas s'approchèrent de Naruto et il entendit son prénom murmuré à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Je vous aime et je ne cesserais jamais de vous aimer alors s'il vous plaît…

Il rapprocha son visage de la pierre tombale pour y coller son front contre la surface glacée et mouillée par le ciel qui ne cessait de pleurer.

\- … Ne me détestez pas.

 **XxX**  
 **Situé dans le chapitre décembre**  
 **XxX**

\- Regarde-moi Yahiko ! Hurla Naruto à l'autre bout de la patinoire.

Aidé par Iruka, Naruto patinait de mieux en mieux et Yahiko souriait devant l'enfant que son frère était redevenu en posant le pied sur cette glace.

\- Vous devriez le rejoindre, proposa Itachi à ses côtés.

\- J'irai…

Sasuke passa devant eux dans un énième tour avant de sortir de la patinoire pour prendre un appel.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire pour Noël ? Restaurant ?

\- C'est comme ça que vous m'imaginez, barbant et prévisible ? Demanda Itachi.

Yahiko s'excusa, il ne pensait pas avoir vexé son patron, mais ce dernier, rictus moqueur aux lèvres, le taquinait.

\- On va faire des crêpes.

\- Des crêpes ? S'étonna le roux.

\- Quand on était plus jeune, on avait l'habitude, avec mes parents, de faire des Noël avec les investisseurs ou autres, c'étaient plus des réunions de travail que des fêtes de famille. Une année, Sasuke s'est ligué contre mon père parce qu'il voulait faire un vrai Noël, à quatre, forcement je l'ai soutenu et ma mère lui en a touché deux mots, il a cédé, mais comme ce n'était pas prévu, on n'avait rien de très festif à manger et mon petit frère à voulu des crêpes. Depuis, c'est une sorte de tradition.

Le roux s'attendrit devant la joie non dissimulée de son patron et se fit la réflexion qu'eux n'avaient pas de tradition.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu comme cadeau à Naruto, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, bien sûr, demanda Itachi.

Yahiko secoue la tête et répondit :

\- J'ai demandé à un souffleur de verre de créer une boule de Noël pour Naruto que j'ai faits gravés avec son prénom et sa date de naissance.

\- Peu commun, mais unique, elle doit être très belle cette création.

\- Oui très. Pour la petite anecdote, en primaire, Naruto a eu le droit à une visite chez un souffleur de verre, quand il est rentré, il a demandé aux parents, une boule de Noël en verre, ce à quoi Kushina et Minato ont répondu qu'il en avait déjà une, il est, donc, parti la trouver au grenier et l'a cassée. Ils n'ont pas apprécié son comportement et ont refusé de répondre à son caprice, mais je lui avais promis que je lui en offrirais une comme cadeau pour Noël sauf qu'avec l'accident, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Je suis sûr que ça va beaucoup le toucher que vous teniez cette promesse et surtout que vous vous en souveniez.

\- J'espère…

Naruto hala son grand-frère qui se décida à le rejoindre. Ils patinèrent ensemble, Yahiko finissant l'apprentissage de son cadet sur la glace pendant que Sasuke et Itachi passèrent un moment ensemble.

L'après-midi déjà bien entamée, tout le monde décida de sortir de la glace pour goûter, mais Naruto ne sembla pas du même avis quand il fonça dans Sasuke pour s'arrêter. Torse contre dos, il bloqua le jeune patron de son corps.

\- Tu es le seul à ne pas m'avoir montré comment faire…

\- Mon frère non plus, le coupa Sasuke.

\- Je doute que le mien apprécie et puis c'est toi qui m'as dit que tu allais me montrer ce que tu valais dans ton élément.

Sasuke tourna légèrement la tête et se laissa tirer par Naruto, sourire aux lèvres. Ils patinèrent jusqu'au milieu de la glace et le brun se plaça derrière son employé qui se crispa au mouvement.

\- Sasuke, je…

\- Je sais que tu me préfères devant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me servirais pas de tes faiblesses, le rassura-t-il.

Naruto se détendit, mais pas totalement et laissa son patron le glisser dans tous les sens. Au bout de quelques aller-retour, ils se firent couper la route par un autre couple et Naruto bascula en avant, Sasuke le suivit dans sa chute, mais par réflexe, en voyant le blond s'étaler, il se recroquevilla sur lui et posa ses mains sur celles bronzées pour les ramener vers eux. Beaucoup de débutants ne pensait pas à protéger leurs mains et un accident était vite arrivé avec les lames des patins.

\- Pitié… Je ne veux pas… Pas encore.

Sous lui, Sasuke se rendit compte que Naruto tremblait et déblatérait contre des paroles incompréhensibles. Il se dégagea rapidement et se positionna devant le blond pour prendre son visage en coupe. Il caressa avec ses pouces, les joues striées.

\- Naruto, est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Les tremblements cessèrent.

\- Sasuke…

\- Oui, sourit-il.

Naruto se releva lentement après avoir repris ses esprits et s'excusa pour son comportement étrange.

\- Je préfère être face à face, avoua le blond en arrêtant Sasuke dans son élan.

Ce dernier acquiesça et se plaça devant lui, Sasuke le tirant en avant, pendant qu'il faisait des pas en arrière.

\- Regarde-moi, exigea le brun.

Et Naruto obéit.

\- Ça te plaît ?

\- De ?

\- La patinoire, précisa-t-il.

\- Oui très, merci d'être venue avec nous.

\- Ça n'aurait pas été mieux de rester en famille ?

\- Yahiko se serait senti mal à l'aise entre Iruka et moi et je n'aurais pas pu profiter de cet instant avec eux deux alors non et j'insiste, merci d'être là.

\- Merci à toi d'avoir proposé, ça faisait longtemps que mon frère et moi, on n'avait pas passé un moment comme celui-ci.

Ils échangèrent un sourire de connivence.

Le même couple qui les avait fait tomber quelques minutes plus tôt les frôla à nouveau et Sasuke ramena Naruto à lui, collant leur torse.

\- Ça va ? Murmura le patron proche de ses lèvres.

Naruto hocha la tête de haut en bas puis suggéra de rejoindre tout le monde avant d'avoir un accident. Sortant de la glace, il remarqua Iruka au téléphone abordant un visage soucieux.

\- Un problème avec les enfants ? Demanda-t-il quand le directeur de l'orphelinat raccrocha. D'ailleurs, qui les gardes, encore Ayame ?

Iruka se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux avant de répondre :

\- Kakashi-san et les enfants le test.

\- Oh… Vous êtes enfin ensemble, c'est cool.

\- Non pas encore.

Naruto haussa un sourcil interrogateur et l'adulte reprit :

\- Je voulais d'abord en parler avec toi…

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- On va faire un dernier tour sur la glace, intervint Itachi en incitant Yahiko et Sasuke à venir avec lui.

Le directeur les laissa s'éloigner et les remercia d'un signe de la tête pour leur clairvoyance avant de s'expliquer :

\- Est-ce que tu serais en accord avec ça ? Kakashi et moi ?

\- Iruka, tu n'as pas à me demander la permission, dit Naruto très sérieusement.

\- Je sais, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, tu te sacrifies déjà assez pour les enfants, tu t'es assez sacrifié pour moi, il est temps de penser à toi, ordonna-t-il en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule du directeur. Et puis Kakashi est quelqu'un de bien, un bon policier et prêt à tout pour rendre justice. Il a tout essayé pour me protéger et fera tout pour les enfants, alors c'est cool.

Naruto offrit un super sourire et le poussa à rentrer auprès des enfants ainsi que Kakashi, mais avant qu'Iruka s'exécute, il sortit, de sa poche intérieure de son blouson, une petite clochette qu'il lui tendit.

\- Accroche-le au sapin, c'est un charme pour protéger les enfants.

Iruka, les yeux écarquillés, récupéra machinalement l'objet.

\- Iruka ?

\- Ce n'est rien, merci, merci pour tout Naruto. Ça va aller si je te laisse alors ?

\- Bien sûr et puis Sasuke doit encore me payer une glace, lança-t-il assez fort pour que ce dernier entende.

Sasuke patina jusqu'à l'entrée et le nargua :

\- Quand tu arriveras à m'attraper.

Sur ses mots, Naruto embrassa Iruka sur la joue et s'élança sur la glace.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Prochain extra : Itachi-Yahiko_


	20. Extra 5 : ItaYahiIta

**XxX  
Situé dans le chapitre Janvier  
XxX**

Yahiko referma la porte de sa chambre et se laissa plaquer contre, un petit rire lui échappa devant l'empressement de son patron puis une langue vint lui ravager la bouche. Sa chemise fut arrachée sans préavis et Itachi partit à la découverte de son torse. De son côté, il entreprit de lui sortir la chemise du pantalon, détacha la ceinture de costume, dont la boucle tinta légèrement et après avoir descendu la braguette, il plongea sa main pour empoigner le sexe qu'il désirait depuis leur première rencontre. Un soupir d'aise lui répondit et l'encouragea. Le pompant frénétiquement, Itachi l'arrêta :

\- Ralenti, j'ai très envie de toi.

Un gémissement d'impatience s'échappa de sa gorge.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis la première fois que tu as passé la porte de mon bureau, souffla son amant à son oreille.

Le roux lui attrapa les cheveux gentiment pour redresser son visage et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il tira doucement sur l'élastique pour détacher la chevelure et, quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, la vision de son patron l'excita davantage. Ses fantasmes revinrent à grands pas, mais il ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit et il se mordit la lèvre sous la réflexion interne.

Itachi regarda son amant maltraiter sa lèvre puis jouer avec son piercing lingual, piercing qui le rendait fou et qu'il rêvait de sentir sur son sexe, mais, pour le moment, son bras droit avait l'air d'avoir des envies et ne savait pas s'il pouvait de les exprimer. Pour l'aider dans son combat interne, il lui souffla :

\- Ici, je ne suis plus ton patron.

À cette phrase, il sentit une main dans ses cheveux l'empoigner et tirer délicatement, l'obligeant à s'abaisser. Il finit sa descente, à genoux, devant le sexe prisonnier du pantalon étroit de son amant.

Il s'amusa de la pointe de peur qu'il lût dans les noisettes au-dessus de lui, Yahiko ne voulait vraiment pas commettre d'impair et il apprécia sauf qu'il n'était pas question que ça se passe comme ça à chaque fois, son partenaire semblait assez libéré sur le sexe et il comptait bien le pousser à agir comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui.

Itachi vint mordre le membre toujours recouvert et tortura son amant en frottant ses lèvres, sa langue ou son nez contre.

\- Plus, supplia le roux.

Le brun lui ordonna de baisser son pantalon pendant qu'il récupérait une capote dans sa poche arrière. Il ne fit pas attention au rictus satisfait au-dessus de lui. Oui, il avait toujours des capotes sur lui, oui, il en avait mis une dans son pantalon, mais c'était uniquement à cause de son bras droit qui répondait depuis des mois à ses insinuations et qui l'avait invité à boire un dernier verre. Il était prévoyant et tant mieux. Il ne se serait pas vu casser ce moment parfait et espérait que Yahiko en avait d'autres car il voulait le goûter toute la nuit.

Il posa la protection sur le gland et le déroula avec sa bouche puis sans perdre de temps suça.

\- Oh… Merde ! S'exclama le roux, une main dans les cheveux corbeau.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'Itachi était un patron et n'écartait pas les cuisses qu'il ne s'était jamais agenouillé devant un de ses partenaires, il était d'ailleurs plutôt doué à ce préliminaire et il le savait d'autant plus apprécier quand ses amants prenaient plaisir à croire que c'était eux qui le soumettraient.

Le bras droit éjacula dans la capote dans un cri étouffé par son autre main et Itachi le libéra du plastique. Ce dernier se fit attraper, sans ménagement cette fois-ci, par les cheveux et entraîné dans un baiser affamé. Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration qu'il bascula, en arrière, sur le lit, Yahiko lui montant dessus pour s'arrêter quelques secondes avant de se pencher pour déposer un chaste baiser et dégager les mèches noires qui contrastaient avec sa peau pâle.

Ce changement de comportement, tantôt sauvage et impatient, tantôt doux et quémandeur le rendit fou.

\- Cette coupe… Un plaisir, hein ? Sourit Itachi en faisait référence à l'aveu, fait au mois de novembre.

Un simple sourire lui répondit et Yahiko partit à la découverte de son corps avec des baisers papillon. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils soient complètement nus et, entre deux coups de langue, le roux demanda :

\- Tu ne me laisseras pas prendre le contrôle total…

En fait, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais Yahiko voulait être sûr que ce serait lui qui l'accueillerait.

\- Peut-être un jour, se surprit à dire Itachi.

Les noisettes rencontrèrent les charbons puis se détournèrent de gêne.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non mais… Ça fait longtemps …

Itachi inversa leur position pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa tout en caressant du bout des doigts le corps sous ses mains.

\- Alors, j'irais doucement… pour la première fois, susurra-t-il, décrochant un frisson d'impatience à son amant. Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

Yahiko se redressa sur ses coudes puis se pencha sur sa table de chevet qu'il ouvrit pour récupérer du lubrifiant, lubrifiant qu'il n'avait plus. Dépité, il se rallongea dans les draps, un avant-bras sur les yeux.

\- Trop longtemps… Merde ! Jura ce dernier.

Itachi ne laissa pas son amant dans cet état négatif et l'attrapa pour l'amener dans la salle de bain qu'il avait aperçue sur le chemin. Il le rentra dans la douche italienne, l'actionna et lui ordonna de se laver. Docilement, Yahiko s'exécuta puis se retourna pour éteindre l'eau, mais avant d'y parvenir, il sentit une langue sur son anus et dû se rattraper de justesse contre les parois pour se retenir.

\- Haan ...

Essayer de ne pas gémir fut impossible, c'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait une telle caresse et il adorait ça. La langue qui le léchait, s'enfonça dans son corps, un doigt puis deux rejoignirent la partie. Il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir aussi mal qu'il le pensait.

\- Viens ! Ordonna-t-il à son amant.

Le sexe se présenta à son entrée et força doucement, il se détendit au maximum et apprécia que l'eau aide à la pénétration. Penché en avant, Yahiko recula son fessier pour engloutir entièrement Itachi qui tentait de reprendre une respiration régulière. Un mouvement de hanche fit comprendre qu'il était prêt à recevoir le désir de son patron et ce dernier retint difficilement de se laisser emporter. Sentant encore de la résistance entre les parois anales de son amant, Itachi bougea, précautionnement, dans des longs et lents va et viens. Au moment où le passage s'ouvrit facilement à lui, il se sentit partir et dans une dernière volonté se retira pour jouir dans la douche. Il ne doutait pas de son partenaire, mais préférait passer des tests médicaux avant de pouvoir le goûter pleinement, il était un homme réfléchi, posé et il devait se tenir à ses principes.

Itachi agrippa pour la seconde fois de la soirée son amant, qui ne semblait pas se plaindre, pour le ramener dans le lit et récupérer des capotes, qu'il avait aperçues dans la table de chevet. Il s'assit sur ses talons, entre les cuisses de son bras droit et le provoqua, après tout, il fallait bien qu'il remonte :

\- Excite-moi.

Yahiko sourit malicieusement avant de se laisser prendre au jeu. Il sortit sa langue et se lécha deux doigts qu'il présenta à sa bouche puis, de son autre main, vint triturer son piercing du téton. Yeux dans les yeux, il relâcha ses doigts qu'il fit glisser jusqu'à ses fesses, il caressa son entrée puis les enfonçant en lui. Il amplifia ses gémissements et l'entrejambe d'Itachi se redressa aussitôt. Ce dernier déchira l'emballage du préservatif et l'enfila, puis, sans attendre, il retira la main de Yahiko et s'installa entre les cuisses pour le pénétrer. Ne voyant aucune grimace sur le visage de son amant, il entama ses coups de boutoir, d'abord doux et lent puis brusque et empressé, se laissant emporter dans son plaisir, sans l'oublier, l'embrassant comme un damné et branlant pour l'emmener aux portes de la jouissance en même temps que lui.

 **XxX  
Situé dans le chapitre Février  
XxX**

Itachi se laissa aller contre son siège de bureau, il soupira de soulagement devant les résultats en direct de la campagne de la Saint-Valentin qui ne cessait d'augmenter.

\- Félicitations patron, souffla Yahiko à son oreille.

Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et il savoura le mini-message de son bras droit.

\- Avons-nous finit la journée ?

\- Oui… Soupira d'aise Itachi quand Yahiko appuya sur une boule de nerfs dans sa nuque qui le détendit.

Le second afficha un rictus pervers que son patron ne vit pas. Depuis leur mise en couple, en début d'année, ils n'avaient pas trop eu l'occasion de se revoir intimant, entre campagne et voyage d'affaires, les moments n'étaient pas propices à s'unir. Ils avaient quand même réussi à une ou deux reprises, mais pas jusqu'au bout, parce qu'un de leurs frères les interrompait toujours chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Yahiko n'en pouvait plus, Itachi l'excitait tous les jours sans le voir. Il le trouvait plus beau et désirable à mesure que les jours passaient, il prit donc la décision de conclure, aujourd'hui, pour la Saint-Valentin. Il ne savait pas comment son patron allait réagir à la proposition, mais ce dernier l'avait complimenté sur sa liberté sexuelle qu'il n'avait jamais connue avant lui.

Il regarda, à travers la porte vitrée, un employé de l'entreprise traverser dans le couloir et son sourire s'élargit d'autant plus. Il avait beaucoup de fantasmes depuis son arrivée dans cette entreprise et faire l'amour contre une de ces portes où l'on pouvait voir de l'intérieur, mais pas de l'extérieur en était un.

Yahiko glissa ses mains sur le torse de son amant et se pencha à l'oreille qu'il lécha du bout de la langue.

\- Yahi-

\- J'ai envie de toi, le coupa-t-il, très envie… Fais-moi l'amour.

La main, qu'Itachi avait posée sur l'une des siennes, se resserra.

\- Ici… Et maintenant, précisa-t-il en attaquant son cou.

Avant de pouvoir aller plus loin, quelqu'un frappa et entra dans le bureau, les surprenants dans leur étreinte.

\- Ah, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, s'excusa à demi-mot Naruto.

\- Faut vraiment que tu apprennes à attendre une réponse avant d'entrer dans une pièce, le réprimanda gentiment son aîné. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

\- Savoir si vous faisiez quelque chose ce soir, mais j'ai ma réponse. Tu rentres dormir ?

\- Oui, à moins que tu aies besoin de l'appartement ? Se renseigna Yahiko.

\- Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais besoin.

\- Tu ne vas pas passer la soirée avec Sasuke ? Intervint Itachi.

Naruto se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

\- Faudra d'abord que j'arrive à le coincer, depuis la soirée que vous avez donnée pour la campagne, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite.

\- Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir de passer un moment avec toi.

\- Hm…

Le couple s'amusa de la réponse très Sasuke que Naruto donna, le cadet Uchiha commençait à déteindre sur lui.

\- C'est une tête de mule, mais si tu étais aussi confiant avec lui qu'avec les clients, il céderait.

Le blond remercia son patron d'un signe de tête pour le conseil et s'éclipsa en refermant la porte derrière lui. Yahiko revint près de son patron et prit place sur le bureau en bois, écartant outrageusement les cuisses devant son amant et demanda, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu :

\- Reprenons où l'on s'était arrêté…

Itachi se mordit la joue intérieure, mais se dégonfla quand un autre de ses employés passa devant son bureau. Même si l'idée était tentante, voir très alléchante, il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque, son statut pouvait en prendre un coup, mais c'est dans ses moments-là qu'il regrettait le plus d'être patron. Malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser, il ne pouvait pas tout se permettre, devant montrer l'exemple. Yahiko se pencha sur ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un baiser intense qui le laissa fébrile et sur sa faim, mais qui ne suffit pas à le faire céder.

Déçu de ne pas réussir à amener son patron là où il voulait, le roux descendit du bureau, récupéra sa veste de costume, qu'il avait posé sur un des sièges, pour se rhabiller correctement.

\- Je suppose que tu veux faire comme d'habitude ? Restaurant ?

Le ton qu'employa Yahiko se voulut sans reproche, pourtant, ce fut tout le contraire. Il n'aimait pas la routine, il n'avait jamais vécu ainsi et ne se sentait pas prêt à accepter cette situation, même pour Itachi, surtout que ça faisait à peine un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était peut-être trop demandé et impatient, mais c'est ce qu'il était. Il aimait la spontanéité, le challenge, le nouveau et renouveau, les expériences inédites sans pour autant dépasser les bornes et si, lors de leur première fois, il s'était senti en totale osmose avec son patron, depuis il n'arrêtait pas de se demander si ça n'avait pas juste été un mélange entre alcools, fatigue et besoin de penser à autre chose que Naruto pleurant.

S'estimant présentable, Yahiko posa sa main sur la poignée et prévint son amant qu'il l'attendait à la sortie de l'entreprise, mais, avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte, il sentit un corps le plaquer contre la surface en verre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu-

\- Ferme là avant que je m'énerve.

Une main vint le museler tandis qu'une autre rentra dans son pantalon. Deux doigts le pénétrèrent et il étouffa un cri entre la douleur et le plaisir dans la main couvrant sa bouche. Itachi percuta sa prostate de plein fouet, lors de leur nombreux préliminaire ce dernier avait su se montrer très attentif et déterminé à trouver sa bille de nerfs. La façon dont son patron le prépara, avec rage, indiqua qu'il était énervé et il s'en voulut un peu, il n'aurait pas dû se montrer aussi contrarié.

Yahiko rouvrit les yeux en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte vitrée et tomba dans les yeux onyx de Sasuke, Itachi étouffa son hoquet de surprise.

\- C'est ce que tu voulais, alors assume, murmura sadiquement son amant alors qu'il le pénétrait d'un coup sec après lui avoir retiré son pantalon.

Cette fois, un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres et il vit son beau-frère haussé un sourcil interrogateur.

Mon Dieu ce que c'était excitant, encore plus que dans ses rêves, Itachi le faisant sien, par derrière, dans son bureau, contre la porte vitrée avec quelqu'un de l'autre coté qui ne pouvait pas les voir.

La main qui s'appuyait sur la poignée suivie le mouvement de descente que Sasuke faisait de son côté, mais la voix de Naruto résonna dans le couloir et Itachi en profita pour s'enfoncer au plus profond de son corps.

 _\- Je te cherchais Sasuke._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Ça te dirait de venir voir un film au cinéma ?_

 _\- Quand ?_

 _\- Maintenant._

 _\- Je dois voir mon frère._

La poignée s'abaissa au maximum, Yahiko retint son souffle, est-ce dû à l'excitation de se faire surprendre ou à son amant qui le martelait de coups de hanche, mais il était au bord de l'explosion.

 _\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?_

 _\- Non._

Yahiko s'apprêtait à jouir quand une main encercla son gland et un doigt boucha son urètre. La porte s'ouvrit à peine, avant que Naruto rentre dans le champ de vision et pose sa main sur celle de Sasuke.

 _\- J'ai vraiment envie de regarder ce film avec toi, ce soir, il va bientôt commencer…_

Sasuke referma porte dans un soupir et se laissa guider.

\- Maintenant, tu as le droit de jouir, souffla Itachi à son oreille en desserrant la prise sur son sexe.

Dans un dernier coup de reins, il éjacula contre la porte et son amant en lui. Il savoura la chaleur qui le remplit, vive les tests médicaux.

 **XxX  
Situé dans le chapitre Mars  
XxX**

\- Il en aura fallu du temps à ces deux-là, sourit Yahiko en prenant place à la table

\- Presque autant que nous, précisa Itachi en ouvrant le menu.

\- J'espère que tout se passera bien.

Le patron rassura son bras droit dans une légère caresse sur la main posée au centre de la table.

\- Quelque chose te plaît ?

\- Mmh... Et bien, vu que c'est toi qui régales, je pense que je vais tout prendre, le taquina Yahiko.

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- C'est le White day et comme tu persistes à être le dominant, le piqua-t-il en faisant référence au sexe. Tu as gagné le droit de m'inviter.

Avant qu'Itachi puisse rétorquer, le serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande, quand il repartit, l'Uchiha relança la discussion :

\- Tu es quand même gonflé, pour la Saint-Valentin, j'ai répondu à tous tes désirs.

\- Ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déplaire, si ?

Yahiko abordait ce sourire malicieux qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois, Itachi s'avoua vaincu pour cette bataille, mais la guerre ne faisait que commencer. Ils passèrent le repas à se chauffer, d'abord à coups de petites allusions puis le roux se laissa emporter. Son amant avait raison, il répondait toujours à ses attentes, mais qu'en est-il de celles d'Itachi ? Avant la fin du plat principal, il entreprit de réveiller le désir de son amant, d'un pied sur l'entrejambe. Itachi garda contenance devant les allées et venues du personnel hôtelier, mais n'en menait pas large. Son bras droit ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre et de le pousser dans ses retranchements. Il détestait se retrouver dans ces situations délicates autant que ça l'excitait.

\- Et si on allait prendre le dessert dans la voiture ? Proposa Yahiko, une langue percée le provoquant.

L'envie y était, mais il se voyait mal se lever dignement, une érection monstrueuse entre les jambes, il devait se calmer avant, mais son amant ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser un seul moment de répit.

\- Alors… ?

\- Laisse-moi une seconde.

\- Tu veux un peu d'aide ?

Itachi ne dit pas non, espérant que son amant cesse son manège, mais contre toute attente, il le vit s'abaisser et disparaître sous la table. Il resta interdit quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller des yeux en sentant deux mains ouvrir sa braguette et tirer sur son pantalon. Il jeta des regards partout dans la salle, presque vide, vérifiant discrètement que son amant ne pouvait pas être vu. La table était recouverte d'une longue nappe blanche qui descendait jusqu'au sol et qui cachait Yahiko. Il passa une main sous la table pour tenter de l'arrêter, mais un serveur arriva.

\- Avez-vous choisi un dessert ? Peut-être voulez vous commander quand votre ami sera revenu ?

\- Oui… Enfin non, pas de dessert, se reprit Itachi. Deux cafés, un noir, très serré sans sucre.

\- Et le deuxième ?

\- Comme ça vous fait plaisir, l'expédia-t-il.

Itachi se retint difficilement de fermer les yeux et se laisser aller contre sa chaise pour savourer la caresse buccale. Il jura entre ses dents de l'attitude irresponsable de son bras droit, mais une langue léchant ses boules lui fit tout oublier. Une main agrippa la nappe, serrant à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et l'autre tira sur les cheveux roux pour signaler sa jouissance proche. Son tortionnaire l'engloutit complètement et il explosa, retenant un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Yahiko réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, comme si de rien était. Il récupéra une goutte de semence sur le coin de sa bouche et remercia naturellement le serveur qui lui apporta son café.

\- Ça va Monsieur ? S'inquiéta le serveur en déposant le café devant Itachi.

\- Oui, il est juste fatigué, mais votre café devrait le rebooster, merci. Pouvez-vous nous apporter la note ?

Le serveur s'inclina et repartit pour répondre à la demande de Yahiko.

\- Un jour, votre patron vous virera pour votre insouciance.

Le bras droit rigola à gorge déployée devant la fausse menace de son supérieur, puis se pencha au-dessus de la table pour attraper la nuque pâle et embrasser la bouche tentatrice.

 **XxX  
Situé entre le chapitre Août et l'épilogue  
XxX**

\- Je suis désolé.

L'aîné des Uchiha regarda son beau-frère, la tête baissée et visiblement très mal.

\- Tu n'as pas de raison de t'excuser.

\- Si… C'est ma faute si c'est tendu entre toi et mon frère.

Itachi leva la main pour la poser dans les cheveux blonds qu'il caressa pour rassurer Naruto.

\- Ça va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas. J'aime ton frère et je ne laisserai pas la situation s'envenimer.

\- À quel point ?

Le brun n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre :

\- Je veux passer ma vie à ses côtés, il faut juste que je trouve comment lui faire comprendre.

\- …Moi, j'ai une idée, se permit de dire Naruto.

Sasuke les rejoignit, prit son amant, qui se crispa légèrement avant de se détendre, dans ses bras et posa son menton sur l'épaule musclée après avoir embrassé sa joue striée.

\- On va t'aider Nii-san.

* * *

Quand Itachi arriva dans la salle de bain, son amant était de dos et finissait de se brosser les dents. Il détailla le tatouage sur l'omoplate droite, il s'agissait d'une moitié de poumon où l'on voyait très distinctement les bronchioles et les alvéoles, mais ces dernières étaient remplacées par des fleurs en origamis. Si l'on prenait assez de recul, on pouvait aussi apercevoir, en contraste, le ruban gris clair caractéristique du cancer des poumons.

Dans un premier temps, il n'avait pas osé demander pour qui il s'était tatoué ce dessin, il l'avait vite compris au mois d'avril. C'est en voyant cette marque indélébile qu'il ne douta plus de l'idée de Naruto et Sasuke. Il n'y aurait pas de plus belle preuve que ce monde où Konan et Nagato vivraient encore avec lui. Où il accepterait entièrement Yahiko, son passé, son présent et offrait un avenir.

\- Un souci ?

Itachi délaissa sa contemplation et regarda son homme dans le miroir.

\- Parle-moi.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire.

\- Je t'aime Yahiko, mais il faut que tu me parles. Arrête de te renfermer.

Oui, depuis l'auberge, Yahiko a changé de comportement. Dans un premier temps, il s'était éloigné d'Itachi, prétextant que Naruto avait besoin constamment de lui, mais ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Il le fuyait. Ils devaient crever l'abcès avant son cadeau, sinon ça ne servirait à rien, il en était sûr.

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Pas question.

\- Itachi !

\- Non.

\- VA T-EN ! Hurla Yahiko en tapant du dos de sa main un flacon de parfum qui traînait sur le lavabo.

L'objet se fracassa par terre, les bouts de verre volèrent dans la pièce et du liquide s'étala sur le carrelage.

Itachi réagit aussitôt et emprisonna son amant dans ses bras, ce dernier se débattit avec toute la force dont il était capable, mais il ne lâcha pas prise.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, je suis là, essaya de le rassurer Itachi.

Le brun tira pour l'amener à terre et le bloquer complètement, mais son bras droit résista.

\- J'ai besoin de personne ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je… Il…

Yahiko enfonça ses ongles dans les avant-bras qui le retenaient prisonnier, il se calma petit à petit et se laissa entraîner à terre.

\- Il avait besoin de moi et je n'étais pas là, à cause de moi, il a…

Le roux ravala un sanglot.

\- Il… Je leur avais promis… Je devais le protéger et j'ai échoué…

Des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent de ses noisettes, roulèrent sur ses joues pour mourir sur le sol.

\- C'est de ma faute… Tout est de ma faute…

Itachi sentit son amant se retourner dans ses bras et s'accrocher désespérément à son t-shirt. En quelques secondes, son vêtement fut trempé d'eau et les pleurs résonnèrent dans la pièce. Yahiko était en colère, pas contre quelqu'un, mais contre sa propre personne, il s'en voulait pour ce qui était arrivé à Naruto et il s'en voudrait sûrement à vie, mais c'était son devoir d'essayer de le faire passer au-dessus et leurs cadets allaient l'aider.

\- Ça va aller.

\- Non… Je suis faible, je n'ai rien fait, je vous ai laissé, à toi et ton frère, le contrôle, j'ai lâché prise contre Naruto, contre tout le monde, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, si j'étais allé contre mes grands-parents, contre tous ceux qui me mettaient des barrières, j'aurais pu éviter ça, j'aurais dû prendre le contrôle de ma vie au lieu de laisser la Vie me contrôler.

Itachi caressa le dos tatoué et resserra sa prise. Ils restèrent là pendant plus d'une heure, l'un vidant son cœur et l'autre écoutant, cherchant quoi dire ou quoi faire pour le calmer. Finalement, Yahiko se redressa et l'embrassa chastement. Le brun, une main sur la joue mouillée réclama un second rapprochement, le baiser fut plus approfondit et Itachi se laissa coucher sur le carrelage froid. Des mains le déshabillèrent et partirent à la découverte de son corps, une bouche quémandeuse marqua sa peau puis il sentit des intrus taquiner son anus. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous les gestes de son amant et tomba dans des noisettes déterminées à prendre le contrôle.

Que devait-il faire ? Rejeter son amant par principe où lui accorder ce besoin parce que c'était clairement ça. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une envie, loin de là, Yahiko avait besoin d'être rassuré et reprendre confiance en lui, voilà ce qu'il lisait, en plus de la détermination dans les yeux au-dessus de lui.

Résigné à effacer tous les doutes de son amant, Itachi se releva sur ses coudes, attrapa un gel douche qu'il reposa à coté de lui. Yahiko ne chercha pas plus, il prit le savon, en versa sur ses doigts et prépara son patron, avec un peu d'eau. Le brun serra un peu les dents devant l'empressement de sa moitié, certes, il savait que ce dernier ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais la situation s'y prêtait malheureusement.

\- Je…

\- C'est bon, viens, le rassura Itachi.

Yahiko présenta son sexe à son entrée et empoigna une de ces hanches pour s'aider dans son avancement.

Il se sentit déchirer de l'intérieur et se fit saigner la lèvre en la mordant pour ne pas avoir mal. Une langue vint récupérer son sang et il entendit haleter à son oreille :

\- ac-croches…toi à moi.

Itachi enlaça son homme, il réclama un baiser que Yahiko lui accorda en s'enfonçant entièrement en lui. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans le dos tatoué et le roux gémit dans le baiser.

Quand le patron fut habitué à la présence de son second, il le laissa prendre possession de lui de toutes les manières dont il avait besoin. Itachi regarda Yahiko se perdre dans son plaisir. Il s'était sacrifié pendant tellement d'années pour son petit-frère qu'il était temps qu'on se sacrifie un peu pour lui.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Bon au début je voulais juste faire du ItaYahi mais finalement, en relisant mon histoire et en commençant l'extra que je vais faire sur Sasuke et Naruto, la dernière était nécessaire._

 _Prochain extra : 1ere fois NaruSasu approfondi  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Naomi-NaruSasu :** J'espère qu'ils te plairont autant que l'histoire principale ^^_


	21. Extra 6 : NaruSasu - 1ère fois -

**XxX  
Situé dans le chapitre Mai  
XxX**

 _\- Encore, réclama son amant entre ses bras._

 _Son sexe fit un sursaut à l'intérieur du corps de son amant, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il avait repris vie. Un halètement lui répondit et il se remit aussi vite en mouvement._

 _Cet homme était en train de le rendre fou, fou de lui et la peur qu'il ressentait depuis des mois s'intensifia._

À chaque coup de hanche, chaque halètement de Sasuke, Naruto avait l'impression de se perdre, de laisser une partie de lui. Il avait déjà couché avec des sentiments, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait véritablement par amour et il trouva cela dévastateur. Il ne s'agissait pas de se soulager ou même faire plaisir à son partenaire, il se rendit compte que cet acte rempli d'amour l'obligeait à se donner corps et âme, mais plus que ça, il donnait le pouvoir à Sasuke de le contrôler et de le blesser.

Naruto sentit son amant essayer de contrôler ses mouvements et ça lui déplut fortement. Il se retira pour se redresser, laissant Sasuke dans l'incompréhension totale.

\- Naruto ? S'inquiéta le brun en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Le jeune patron regarda son employé qui le détaillait, il aurait pu en rougir si le comportement de ce dernier ne l'avait pas l'interpeller. Il vit les yeux remplis d'amour se transformer, Naruto allait remettre une barrière entre eux et il s'empressa de le stopper.

Il tendit une main qu'il posa sur la joue striée puis s'apprêta à parler quand Naruto se jeter sur sa bouche, l'empêchant clairement de dire quoi que ce soit. Le blond se rallongea sur lui et les mains bronzées repartirent à la découverte de son corps. Sans échanger, de toute façon la langue experte ne lui laissa pas faire, il comprit que son partenaire voulait ralentir le rythme. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient allés très vite au début et tant mieux, il le désirait depuis tellement de temps, qu'il se voyait mal rester sage tandis que Naruto le torturait de plaisir. Maintenant, ils repartaient du début et il comptait bien montrer à son homme ce qu'il valait. Ses mains essayèrent une nouvelle fois de partir à la découverte du corps musclé mais il l'arrêta :

\- Je te l'ai dit… Ce soir, je m'occupe de toi, ce n'est que pour toi, souffla Naruto contre les lèvres fines.

\- Mais…tenta-t-il.

\- Non, tu m'avais dit que tu te soumettrais si c'est ce que je voulais.

\- Et c'est ce que tu veux?

\- Oui… Laisse-moi le contrôle.

Sasuke plongea dans les azurs déterminés, mais il y décela une pointe de peur qu'il chercha à comprendre. Est-ce que, s'il ne lui donnait pas, il le perdait ?

Il laissa Naruto remonter ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, ne les ramenant pas vers lui quand les mains bronzées caressèrent sa peau, provoquant un frisson sur tout son corps. Elles se baladèrent jusqu'à son anus où deux doigts le pénétrèrent pour le préparer. Il s'accrocha aux cousins quand Naruto frôla sa prostate, mais ne retint pas un gémissement quand il appuya dessus.

\- Encore, haleta-t-il.

Son amant lui sourit et percuta, encore et encore sa boule de nerf. Son membre, tendu au maximum, ne demandait qu'à exploser et il se libéra quand Naruto se pencha sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de son orgasme qu'il sentit le sexe de son homme, le pénétrer lentement. Il ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux et se laissa bercer par les va-et-viens du corps contre lui.

* * *

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le ventre, le lit s'affaissant sous son poids et celui de Naruto, qui le suivait. Il tenta de reprendre correctement son souffle, mais sans succès. Ça faisait des heures qu'ils faisaient l'amour, il ne souvenait même plus combien de fois son amant était venu et encore moins lui. Naruto refusait de lui laisser une seconde de répit, le prenant de partout dans sa chambre et dans toutes les positions.

Des mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses hanches et relevèrent son bassin.

\- Laisse-moi un peu… Tenta Sasuke en comprenant que l'ancien hôte voulait remettre ça.

Ce dernier ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et posa une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler tandis que l'autre aidait à le pénétrer. Sans le vouloir, ses jambes cédèrent et il se retrouva allonger sur le ventre, son corps ne lui obéissant plus. Il était épuisé, mais n'arrivait pas à dire stop à Naruto. Il aimait ce qu'il lui faisait, de plus en plus, à chaque minute et c'était une vraie torture. Il ne comprenait pas comment son corps pouvait encore en redemander, mais, surtout, l'accepter. Il aurait dû avoir mal, à la limite du désagréable, depuis longtemps après autant de pénétration, mais rien. Naruto se glissait en lui facilement, sans difficulté ni douleur. Sasuke se demandait même s'ils avaient vraiment eu des orgasmes en éjaculant parce qu'à ce stade, il trouvait ça tout bonnement impossible.

Quand son érection reprit vie, il bougea instinctivement des hanches pour que son sexe frotte contre le matelas sous lui, faisant rencontrer plus fortement et plus souvent ses fesses avec le bassin de Naruto. La main sur son corps se déplaça entre lui et la surface molle pour venir le combler une autrefois. C'était tellement bon, il en voulait encore plus, mais la fatigue le submergea et contre toute attente son corps réagit plus violemment. D'abord, son corps fut pris de petits spasmes puis il trembla, une sensation inconnue apparut dans son ventre puis remonta dans sa gorge, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Naruto ralentissait ses mouvements, mais Sasuke lui supplia de continuer, il fit durer un petit peu plus longtemps le supplice avant de répondre aux désirs de son amant. Il sentit le sperme de son homme, couler sur sa main et s'étaler sur le ventre crème dans ses derniers coups de butoir. Un cri de délivrance résonna à ses oreilles puis des sanglots prirent la relève.

Voilà ce qu'il voulait depuis le début : faire pleurer de plaisir Sasuke, faire connaître cette sensation à l'homme qu'il aimait, il voulait le voir dépendant de lui, de ses gestes, de ses baisers, il voulait l'entendre en redemander et s'accrocher à lui parce que c'était clairement ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard de Sasuke et il refusait d'être le seul, dans cette relation, à se perdre.

Naruto se décala pour embrasser son amant, mais ce dernier, les yeux fermés, semblait dans un autre monde, il sourit et décida d'arrêter ici pour ce soir. Il recouvrit Sasuke d'un drap fin et partit fouiller dans son sac.

Un somnifère dans la main, il hésita à l'avaler, mais, quand le brun l'appela dans un murmure, il le prit, l'avalant rapidement puis retourna dans le lit. C'était mal et blessant pour son partenaire, mais même après s'être lié, il avait toujours peur qu'on lui fasse du mal, cependant son corps avait besoin de repos alors il devait forcer un peu les choses.

Les yeux à demi clos, il vit son jeune patron désirer un rapprochement et encore une fois il hésita, comme à chaque fois d'ailleurs, surtout la nuit, dans un lit, mais après autant de chemins parcourut, ce n'était pas le moment de revenir en arrière. Sur le dos, il ouvrit le bras en direction de son homme, qui, sourire aux lèvres, accepta l'invitation et nicha sa tête contre son torse. Il referma sa prise et le serra contre lui. Oui, il l'aimait, mais il voulait que Sasuke l'aime plus.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Le début en italique est la fin de la scène de sexe dans le chapitre de Mai._

 _Prochain extra : Shion-Naruto_


	22. Extra 7 : Shion-Naruto-Danzo

**XxX  
Situé avant l'histoire  
XxX**

 **Eté des 13 ans…**

\- Mr Shimura, un problème avec le kimono que je vous ai fait livrer cette année ? S'inquiéta Miroku en voyant l'un de ses meilleurs clients rentrer dans sa boutique.

\- Non, il est parfait, comme toujours, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'en aurais besoin d'un deuxième. Pour mon fils.

Miroku masqua sa surprise en voyant un enfant, d'à peu près l'âge de sa fille, Shion, apparaître. L'adulte l'invita à se présenter. Lentement, le garçon s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et l'embrassa en se penchant légèrement.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Miroku-san, je suis Naruto.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, sourit-elle quand il releva son visage vers elle. Je vais prendre tes mesures pour le kimono, est-ce que tu veux t'amuser avec ma fille en attendant que je te le confectionne ?

L'enfant se retourna vers son père qui donna son accord et elle demanda à son assistant, Tahuro, de faire venir sa fille. En attendant, elle discuta un peu avec son client, l'informant que jusqu'à que Naruto ne cesse de grandir, il faudrait revenir chaque année pour lui confectionner un nouveau vêtement. Quand Shion les rejoignit, elle salua poliment tout le monde et se mit à rougir violemment devant le baisemain de Naruto. Elle détourna le regard mal à l'aise et Naruto sourit, un sourire qui lui mangea le visage quand elle lui prit la main pour le traîner à sa suite.

 **Été des 14 ans…**

\- Merci, je vais finir d'habiller mon fils, déclara Danzo à Tahuro.

L'assistant de Miroku, à genoux devant l'enfant, le sentit se tendre aux mots de son père alors il décala son visage pour regarder, dans le dos de Naruto, l'homme d'affaires et lui demanda :

\- Vous êtes sûr ? J'ai bientôt fini.

\- J'ai dit que je m'en occupais.

Le ton le fit frissonner, mais pas autant que la peur qu'il lut dans les azurs. L'enfant semblait terrorisé et il aurait pu croire qu'il le suppliait de rester.

\- Maintenant sortez, nous vous rejoindrons dès qu'il sera prêt.

À contre cœur, Tahuro sortit, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre sans preuve de son mauvais pressentiment. En remontant, il croisa Shion à qui il interdit de voir Naruto jusqu'à qu'il sorte de la pièce. Peut être qu'elle aurait dû écouter ?

Devant la porte en papier coulissante, entrouverte, Shion regardait Mr Shimura enfoncer son sexe dans la bouche de son ami puis le retourner et le pénétrer de force. Elle n'entendit pas ses cris à cause de la main contre sa bouche, mais un flot de larme sortir des lagons qu'elle aimait tant et ça suffit à faire couler les siennes le long de ses joues sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

 **Été des 15 ans…**

Une claque sonore résonna dans la petite pièce. Shion, furieuse de retrouver Naruto dans la boutique de sa mère, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'exprimer sa colère. Ce dernier, le visage de profil, la joue rosie et ses mèches lui cachant les yeux, ne bougeait plus.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de rester trop longtemps, loin de lui, sinon, il va me punir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne comprends pas Naruto ! Explique-moi !

Non, elle ne comprenait rien de tout ça. L'année dernière, après ce qu'elle avait vu, quand Naruto et Danzo étaient sortis de la pièce, elle avait volontairement déchirée le kimono de Naruto pour qu'il reste une heure de plus. Pendant que Miroku et Tahiro réparaient le vêtement, Danzo, attendu par des personnes importantes, avait laissé Naruto à la boutique et demander qu'on le conduise à lui quand tout serait remis dans l'ordre. Elle avait été très rapide et convaincante. Lui expliquant que ce genre de choses ne se faisait pas dans une famille, que c'était interdit par la loi et qu'il devait le dire à la police. À son grand étonnement, Naruto avait sorti un bout de papier avec le nom et numéro de téléphone d'un policier. Elle l'avait poussé à l'appeler et tout raconter, lui promettant que cet homme le protégerait et empêcherait son père de refaire une telle chose. Ça s'était joué à peu de choses, Tahuro avait appelé un taxi pour raccompagner Naruto auprès de Danzo, mais Kakashi, le policier était apparu, se faisant passer pour tel et l'avait récupéré après ça, elle ne savait pas, mais voulait savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changera ? Souffla Naruto.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas témoigné ?!

\- Je l'ai fait…

Oui, il l'avait fait. Il était monté dans la voiture de ce policier, l'avait écouté faire le même discours que Shion, puis devant la caméra, au poste de police, il avait tout raconté, depuis le début, depuis son premier festival avec lui, après la rencontre avec la jeune fille. Il avait dit à quel point, il l'avait trouvé jolie et amusante, qu'il aimerait bien passer plus de temps avec elle, il avait dit le regard que son père adoptif lui avait lancé et ce qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment là, qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser pour lui monter qu'il l'aimait comme un père, comme il le faisait avec Kushina et Minato.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre toi ?

\- …Mon frère…

 **Été des 16 ans…**

\- Fais-moi l'amour et enfuis-toi.

Naruto plongea ses azurs dans les lavandes. Les mains fines de Shion se posèrent sur ses joues striées puis ses pouces caressèrent ses lèvres. Elle voulait l'embrasser, mais elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, surtout pas après que ce geste l'ai mené aussi loin avec son père adoptif.

Il récupéra, du bout de la langue, les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage de porcelaine puis se décida à agir. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel, celle où Shion l'avait rejoint, celle où Danzo l'avait exceptionnellement laissé seul cette année, un vieil ami lui rendant visite et il voulait être seul avec.

Il l'allongea sur le lit, doucement, précautionnement, comme si elle pouvait se casser à chacun de ses gestes. Il s'occupa d'elle, la prépara, il agissait exactement à l'opposer de ce que Danzo lui faisait ou lui avait appris. Ce soir-là, il fit, pour la première fois, l'amour, comme ce qu'il avait pu lire dans les livres romantiques qu'il avait trouvés dans la bibliothèque personnelle de son père.

* * *

\- Tiens.

Shion lui tendit de l'argent, une grosse somme. Il la prit et la remercia d'un baiser sur la joue. Il regarda l'enveloppe, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, s'enfuir et surtout ne pas revenir. Yahiko était en sécurité, Kakashi lui avait promis alors il ne restait plus qu'à se protéger.

\- Je reviendrais.

\- Non, il ne faut pas.

\- Si. Un jour, j'irais mieux, j'aurais reconstruit ma vie, je serais fort, je n'aurais plus peur et je reviendrais te voir. Je te le promets.

Il partit par une des portes de secours de l'hôtel, sans se retourner. Il ne devait pas regarder en arrière, c'était trop tard pour reculer maintenant.

* * *

\- Donc c'est lui, Naruto-kun .

Assis dans une voiture noire, vitres teintées, sur le parking du personnel hôtelier, Danzo regarda son fils sortir du bâtiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il viendra me voir ?

\- C'est mon fils, je le connais. Il reviendra à Konoha, c'est son point d'ancrage et il demandera après toi, affirma Danzo.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi exactement ?

\- Sois mes yeux.

\- Vous voulez que je le surveille ? Demanda Orochimaru.

\- Et que tu lui donnes un boulot honnête quand il frappera à ta porte.

\- Ça risque d'être dur.

Devant eux, à quelques mètres, Naruto s'arrêta et regarda dans leur direction, il resta paralysé pendant une bonne minute avant de reprendre sa route, s'enfuyant à toutes jambes. Orochimaru, l'observa, une langue se pourléchant les lèvres, mais s'arrêta très vite en sentant une lame sous sa gorge.

\- Si j'apprends que toi ou un de tes clients avait posé vos sales pattes sur lui, je vous détruis. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, serpent.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas prendre ce risque pourquoi le laisser partir ?

\- Pour qu'il comprenne. Il reviendra à moi? de lui-même. Définitivement. Et ne repartira plus.

 **XxX  
Situé dans le chapitre Juillet  
XxX**

 **A la boutique de Yukata…**

\- Tahuro-san, interpella Yahiko. Combien nous vous devons, pour les yukatas ?

\- Shion-sama vous les offres, mais elle tient à ce que vous faisiez en sorte que Naruto-san tienne sa promesse.

L'aîné Uzumaki haussa un sourcil interrogateur et l'assistant, finissant d'habiller Sasuke, reprit :

\- Après le festival, repartez d'où vous venez sans vous arrêter. Quand elle a un mauvais pressentiment, ce n'est pas bon. Elle ne se trompe jamais. Et ne revenez pas.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Intervint Itachi.

\- Ne revenez jamais. Naruto-san ne doit plus s'approcher de Shion-sama.

\- …

\- Écoutez, je n'ai rien contre Naruto-san, je l'ai toujours bien aimé, mais il ne peut pas rester et faire souffrir Shion-sama une journée de plus.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez vous expliquer ?

Tahuro fit un dernier tour autour de Sasuke pour vérifier si le yukata était bien, puis rangea un peu dans pièce avant de faire face aux trois hommes.

\- Elle l'aime depuis la première fois qu'il s'est présenté devant elle.

Il marqua une petite pause pour réfléchir.

\- Même si Miroku et moi soupçonnions Mr Shimura, nous n'avions pas de preuves, mais elle oui. Elle les a surpris et l'a convaincu de témoigner. Ce qu'il a fait, seulement ils n'étaient que des enfants et n'ont pas réussit à faire les choses correctement, Danzo est revenu pour brûler à petit feu la boutique. Miroku s'est battue pour protéger sa fille et son héritage, ça a été dur car il revenait toutes les années pour lui mettre la pression. Elle y a laissé sa santé et a tenue jusqu'à que Naruto-san s'échappe puis Shion-sama a reprit la relève et continue à se battre chaque année devant cet homme. Il sait que c'est elle qui a aidé votre petit frère et il s'acharne. Cette situation ne peut plus durer. Elle l'aime, mais pas lui, du moins pas du même amour.

\- Vous l'aimez, Shion-san ?

\- … Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse et Naruto n'a pas ce pouvoir, pas dans cette vie.

* * *

Naruto, dans son kimono d'été, se déplaça lentement vers ses affaires personnelles et sortit une enveloppe qu'il tendit à la jeune fille. Elle la prit et vit de l'argent à l'intérieur, elle n'avait pas besoin de compter pour savoir combien il y avait dedans.

\- Ce n'était pas nécessaire… Dit-elle en lui rendant l'argent.

\- C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, accepte-le, s'il te plaît, insista-t-il.

\- Un merci aurait suffi.

Il prit son visage en coupe, colla son front puis l'embrassa sur le bout de son nez, ses yeux, ses joues puis Shion caressa des doigts ses lèvres, les cachant tandis qu'il se pencha pour lui offrir un chaste baiser. À aucun moment, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, mais les sentiments y étaient. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, mais elle n'arriva pas à se retenir. Elle savait ce qu'elle représentait pour Naruto et ce n'était pas assez à ses yeux. Seulement, après autant d'années, il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison. Elle devait passer à autre chose. Naruto ne serait jamais à elle.

\- Merci… De m'aimer autant, souffla-t-il.

 **Plus tard à l'auberge…**

\- Va te laver, ordonna Danzo. J'ai quelques coups de fil à passer.

Naruto hocha de la tête et partit dans la salle de bain. Il attendit d'entendre la voix de son père adoptif puis actionna l'eau de la baignoire, il fit également couler le robinet du lavabo et prit son téléphone portable.

* * *

\- Naruto ?

La porte de la salle de bain coulissa derrière lui et une peur sans nom l'envahit.

\- Tu n'es pas encore prêt ? Soupçonna le père.

\- Je vous attendais, vous voulez prendre le bain avec moi ?

Dos à lui, Naruto contrôla sa voix pour qu'elle ne tremble pas, s'approchant discrètement du robinet pour placer son portable entre deux serviettes propres. Il sursauta en sentant la présence de Danzo dans son dos.

\- Tu as peur ? Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

\- …Non.

\- Laisse-moi te déshabiller.

Des mains qu'il connaissait dénouèrent la ceinture de son kimono puis se posèrent sur ses épaules et tira sur le tissu qui découvrit son corps. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'empêcha de frissonner quand les doigts retracèrent ses cicatrices. La bouche âgée les embrassa dans une demande muette à se faire pardonner Elle remonta dans son cou et Naruto pencha la tête pour laisser la place.

\- Retourne-toi.

Naruto lui fit face et lut dans ses yeux la suite, mais il ne voulait pas, il devait trouver autre chose et gagner du temps.

\- Comment voulez-vous procéder ? Comme avant ?

\- Non, tu vas te laver devant moi et après tu me laveras.

Le fils s'exécuta après être rentré dans la baignoire, il prit tout son temps pour se nettoyer, dans les moindres recoins, il connaissait son père, il avait appris ce qu'il aimait et le mettait dans tous ses états donc il s'appliqua à la tâche pour faire monter le désir chez l'autre.

\- Venez me rejoindre, je ne peux pas me laver le dos tout seul.

Il se retourna et attendit sagement que son père s'occupe de lui. Il entendit des vêtements tomber à terre, puis l'eau bouger. Depuis le début, il se retenait, mais il frissonna de dégoût en sentant son pire cauchemar le nettoyer.

\- Elles ont bien cicatrisées.

\- Les marques que vous m'avez faites ?

Danzo s'arrêta une seconde dans son mouvement et Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il devait faire attention et être malin.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Oui, les marques que je t'ai faites et cesse de mentir, je déteste ça. Je n'aimerais pas devoir te punir à nouveau.

\- Oui, pardon.

Naruto ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes, il devait arrêter de penser aux mains de son père qui, avant de le torturer, l'encourageait et le protégeait. Il avait eu quelques mois de bonheur avec lui et ses souvenirs se perdaient avec ses cauchemars, mais des ongles se plantant dans son dos le ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- Tu m'appartiens, ne l'oublies pas. Tu peux cacher ta première punition avec ce soleil, mais je ne te laisserais pas faire pour les autres.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que je t'ai autorisé à parler ? Retourne-toi et lave-moi !

Naruto se retourna et obéit.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes mon fils ?

Masquant sa surprise, il répondit :

\- Autant que vous me détestez.

À ses mots, Danzo se colla à lui, prit son visage et l'embrassa. Il resta stupéfait devant la douceur et toute la tendresse qui émanait de l'adulte. Il le laissa approfondir l'échange et prendre ses bras pour les entourer autour du cou ridé. Les larmes s'échappèrent d'elle-même quand il comprit les sentiments de son père, il resserra ses mains dans ses cheveux et pressa ses lèvres pour répondre au baiser. Il venait de trouver une faille et comptait bien s'en servir. Il avait toujours pensé que son corps sera la solution, mais il se trompait, c'était l'amour que lui portait Danzo qui le mènerait à sa propre perte.

\- Vous m'aimez, sanglota Naruto.

\- Oui, depuis la première fois où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, répondit l'homme d'affaires, même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question.

\- Alors, pourquoi ?

\- Tu serais quand même parti.

\- Vous vous trompez, je vous aimais aussi.

\- C'était différent.

Naruto baissa les yeux quand il sentit l'érection de son père contre son bas ventre.

\- Accepteras-tu de revenir auprès de moi après tout ça ?

\- Je veux d'abord savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait autant de mal si vous m'aimiez ?

* * *

Naruto sortit de la salle de bain, son kimono entre les mains et son portable bien caché dedans. Il posa le tout, au plus près de lui et s'assit à côté de Danzo. Après sa question, il était sorti de la salle de bain sans aucun attouchement et maintenant, il se comportait bizarrement.

\- Oto-sama ?

\- Cesse de m'appeler comme ça, je n'ai jamais aimé.

\- Oui, pardon.

\- Mange, ordonna gentiment l'adulte.

Ils restèrent peut-être une heure dans un silence absolu, même si ça arrangeait Naruto de gagner du temps, il ne le voyait pas d'un très bon œil, son père adoptif pouvait exploser à tout moment.

\- La dernière fois, tu t'es dressé entre moi et Hatake Kakashi, le policier. Pourquoi ? Si tu l'avais laissé se venger, tu aurais été libre.

\- Parce que je vous aimais.

Un rire sans joie résonna dans la pièce. Pourtant c'était la vérité, il avait témoigné contre lui parce que Shion et Kakashi l'avait poussé à le faire mais il ne voyait pas vraiment le mal à ce moment là, du moins pas encore. Et quand, après l'accident, Kakashi avait débarqué chez eux, furieux et prêt à tuer de sang froid l'homme qui l'avait défiguré avec Obito, il s'était interposé.

\- Ce n'est plus le cas ?

Naruto baissa les yeux, non parce qu'il ne voulait pas répondre, mais parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire pour l'amener à une confession recevable, contre toute attente, son silence fut la clé :

\- J'ai essayé de me comporter comme un père, j'ai vraiment essayé, mais quand tu m'as confié que Shion te plaisait après ta rencontre avec elle, tout a volé en éclat. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter… Ce jour-là, tu as fait quelque chose qui-

\- Je vous ai embrassé, le coupa-t-il.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû, à cause de toi, j'ai laissé mes instincts agir, c'est de ta faute si je t'ai violé, tu as tout fait pour.

\- Je vous ai seulement montré à quel point vous comptiez pour moi, se défendit Naruto.

\- Non, tu savais que je te voulais et tu en as joué, c'est toi qui es resté alors que tu t'enfuyais toujours avec tes autres familles. Tu me voulais et quand j'ai compris, j'ai répondu à tes attentes.

\- Vous m'aviez promis de retrouver Yahiko.

\- Ça suffit, s'énerva Danzo.

Naruto aurait pu s'arrêter là mais la colère qui le submergeait depuis les mots de son père le poussa à vouloir le faire parler d'avantage.

\- C'est aussi ma faute, si vous m'avez battu presque à mort ?

\- Oui, tu as essayé de me quitter alors que nous étions liés. Tu as voulu nous séparer, c'était impardonnable.

\- Et toutes les autres fois ?

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance.

\- Et m'être enfuit, avoir touché d'autres hommes, avoir essayé de refaire ma vie, est-ce pardonnable ? Vous le saviez, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me récupérer ? Tenta de comprendre Naruto.

\- … C'est ce que tu aurais voulu ? Que je vienne revendiquer ma propriété, que je te punisse pour ton abandon ?

\- … Je… Je veux juste la vérité.

Danzo défit le peignoir blanc de l'auberge et caressa le corps de son enfant, il arrêta son chemin entre les cuisses de Naruto.

\- La vérité, c'est que j'ai aimé te voler ton innocence, d'être le premier à avoir goûté ton corps, à l'avoir marqué, j'aime que tu m'appartiennes et je veux que ça continue. M'avoir quitté est impardonnable et j'ai très envie de te punir, mais je veux aussi que tu reviennes à mes côtés, pour toujours et, pour ça, je suis prêt à faire une exception. Je suis même prêt à laisser ton frère et les Uchiha tranquilles.

\- …

\- Je vais me répéter et ça sera la dernière fois, accepteras-tu de revenir auprès de moi ?

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, l'agitation interpella Naruto et il répondit, confiant :

\- Jamais.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd en même temps que Danzo se jeta sur lui pour l'étrangler.

\- Tu m'appartiens ! Hurla le vieil homme.

\- Lâche-le, tonna une voix.

Naruto porta ses mains sur les poignets de son père pour atténuer sa douleur.

\- Deuxième avertissement, lâche le fumier.

L'enfant regarda Kakashi, une arme pointée sur la tête de son agresseur puis Yahiko et ses patrons arrivèrent. Il ferma les yeux et écouta le policier donner son dernier ultimatum.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur : _**

_Pour ce qui se sont posé la question dans le chapitre de Mars et bien voila la fille avec qui Naruto a couché ^^_

 _Pour Danzo, je dois reconnaître que c'était très dur pour moi, en un extra de faire passé tous les sentiments que je voulais. Donc j'espère que j'aurais réussit à faire comprendre son amour malsain pour Naruto mais surtout le fait qu'il rejette complètement la faute sur lui, il ne se sent pas coupable d'avoir détruit sa vie._

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Prochain extra : Conversation téléphonique Naruto Kaskashi et Sasuke ( mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? ) Ah et Orochimaru aussi_


	23. Extra 8 : Kakashi - Sasuke - Orochimaru

**XxX  
Situé dans la chapitre Août  
XxX**

Assis à son bureau, Kakashi coupa l'enregistrement.

\- Je veux entendre la suite.

\- C'est impossible, je ne devrais même pas te faire écouter cette conversation.

Furieux, son vis-à-vis se leva de sa chaise, se postant devant la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel bleu qui lui rappelait les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui était dans le coma.

\- Je veux l'écouter à nouveau.

\- Sasuke…

\- Tout de suite.

Le policier soupira et redémarra l'enregistrement du début.

 _« - Naruto ?_

 _\- Il était là, avec un enfant, il a reconnu Yahiko, Sasuke et Itachi, j'ai agis sans réfléchir. Je suis retourné avec lui. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Paniqua l'orphelin d'Iruka._

 _\- Calme toi, je ne comprends pas tout avec ce bruit. Respire et explique-moi._

 _\- Danzo, à l'auberge de Môryô, à la sortie de la ville du démon. Il y a un enfant, il va l'adopter, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça._

 _\- D'accord, je pars immédiatement avec une équipe. Tu es avec lui ?_

 _\- Oui, je suis dans la salle de bain, il téléphone. Il sait qui sont Sasuke et Itachi, il va les ruiner, je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça, non plus, c'est leur héritage, la seule chose qui reste de leurs parents, je-_

 _\- Calme toi, j'envoie aussi une équipe à leur entreprise et à leur domicile._

 _\- Ce ne sera pas suffisant, je dois l'arrêter avant._

 _\- Naruto qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? S'inquiéta le policier._

 _\- Appelle Shikamaru Nara, le RH d'Uchiha &Sharigan. Il sait quoi faire s'il m'arrive quelque chose._

 _\- Il ne t'arrivera rien._

 _Un silence s'installa où Kakashi crut que Naruto avait raccroché._

 _\- Il ne me pardonnera jamais… souffla le blond après avoir reprit son calme.  
_

 _\- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Répéta Kakashi_

 _\- Un jour, vous m'avez dit que s'il avouait alors ça serait la fin pour lui… Je vais le faire parler, par n'importe quel moyen._

 _\- Naruto, si tu le laisses te toucher, si tu es consentant, ça ne servira à rien, l'informa-t-il en comprenant ses attentions._

 _\- …_

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller jusque-là._

 _\- … Il ne me pardonnera jamais._

 _\- Naru-_

 _\- Je l'aime à en mourir Kakashi, confessa Naruto en parlant de Sasuke. Si je ne l'ai plus dans ma vie, je n'y survivrai pas._

 _\- … Je comprends, mais ton frère, les enfants, Iruka et moi, nous serons toujours là pour toi._

 _\- …_

 _\- L'essentiel, c'est que, toi, tu arrives, un jour, à te pardonner._

 _\- … Si je le laisse poser la main sur cet enfant, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je dois raccrocher._

 _\- Attends Naruto, retient le, fais-le patienter le plus longtemps possible. Tu dois me laisser le temps d'arriver, Déblatéra-t-il à toute vitesse._

 _\- Je vais essayer._

 _\- Promets-le-moi._

 _\- Pro- »_

La conversation téléphonique se coupa et Kakashi décida d'arrêter l'enregistrement. Il y en avait un deuxième avec les aveux de Danzo, mais le policier préférait que Sasuke en reste là. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'une chose, que Naruto l'aimait à en mourir, le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Il me faut ton témoignage Sasuke.

\- Remettez-le.

\- Sasu-

\- Je vous le donnerai, mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre… Une dernière fois.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa des lèvres du policier et il remit l'enregistrement en route.

* * *

Sasuke rentra dans le bar à putes d'Orochimaru, il traversa la pièce principale sans qu'aucune hôtesse, ni hôtes ne l'arrêtent et emprunta le couloir menant au bureau de ce sale serpent. Arriver devant la porte, un homme l'arrêta d'une main sur le torse.

\- Enlève ta main, ordonna-t-il.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon je te tue.

À la surprise du garde, la menace le paralysa et Sasuke rentra sans frapper. Il s'approcha d'Orochimaru, assis à son bureau. Ce dernier releva les yeux devant l'opportun qui osait le déranger et qu'il s'apprêtait à virer, mais il se ravisa en voyant le jeune Uchiha. Un sourire pervers non dissimulé sur le visage et une langue caressant ses lèvres, il s'enfonça dans son siège, le faisant légèrement reculé sur ses roulettes.

\- Que me vaut ta visite, mon cher Sasuke-kun, encore un service que je me ferais un plaisir de te rendre en échange de ton corps.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Sasuke le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui et vint prendre place sur ses cuisses puis attrapa ses mains qu'il croisa sur le mur.

\- On passe directement aux choses sérieuses, j'adore.

Sasuke sourit et se pencha sur ses lèvres, mais avant de pouvoir y goûter, il enfonça une paire de ciseaux dans les mains sales du serpent, le clouant au mur et étouffant son cri de douleur avec une de ses mains.

\- Je ne joue plus, Orochimaru. Ce n'est pas vous qui allez me rendre un service, mais moi. Je vous laisse choisir. Votre vie ou celle de Danzo Shimura ?

Les yeux du reptile devinrent féroces et Sasuke abaissa sa main pour le laisser parler.

\- Ça ne me concerne pas.

\- C'est drôle parce que j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez proche, tellement proche qu'il vous a demandé de prendre soin de son fils en son absence.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Cracha Orochimaru.

\- Ce que je sais, c'est que Danzo est au poste de police en attendant son procès. Il a avoué ses agissements sur Naruto et fera tout pour réduire sa peine, quitte à faire tomber le plus de personne avec lui dans sa chute. Vous êtes le premier sur la liste et si vous pensez que Naruto, ou ma famille, va l'en empêcher, vous vous trompez. À moins que…

\- Qu'il disparaisse. C'est ça ?

\- Disons que disparaître comme Kabuto ne suffira pas…

\- Tu veux qu'il ne soit plus de ce monde ? Demanda le blessé pour être sûr.

\- Ce que je veux, c'est que justice soit faite. Correctement et définitivement.

Sasuke se retira des cuisses du patron du bar.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me garantit que je ne risque plus rien si je te donne ce que tu veux ?

\- Rien. Vous allez devoir me faire confiance. Je suis un homme de parole, affirma l'Uchiha en retirant les ciseaux.

\- Comme Naruto ?

\- Comme Naruto, répondit-il.

Il sortit du bureau et du bâtiment à toute vitesse pour rejoindre sa voiture. Il alluma le moteur et s'engagea sur la route qui le mènerait à son homme. Itachi l'appela et il actionna le kit mains libres.

 _\- Où es-tu ?_

\- Je suis parti témoigner comme tu me l'as obligé. Je sors du commissariat à l'instant, mentit-il. J'arrive.

 _\- Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre, j'ai donc téléphoné au poste, ils m'ont dit que tu étais parti depuis une bonne heure._

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil à son mobile et vit cinq appels manqués de son frère, jurant entre ses dents. Comment avait-il pu les manquer ? Il préféra ne pas justifier son mensonge et demanda :

\- Un problème ?

 _\- Naruto s'est réveillé…_

\- … Comment va-t-il ?

 _\- Sasuke, Yahiko n'arrive pas à le calmer, il pense que tu l'as quitté, je n'ai pas osé me montrer et-_

\- J'arrive, le coupa-t-il.

 _\- Fais attention sur la route, ne soit pas imprudent._

Il raccrocha et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Imprudent, il l'avait été en quittant son chevet et il ne pouvait pas l'être une seconde de plus.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Je ne pouvais définitivement pas laisser Sasuke dans l'ignorance et surtout soumis à mon serpent favori =)_

 _Prochain et dernier extra : Sasuke et Naruto quand il sort du coma_

 _ **Petite réponse à Guest :** Si tu n'es pas prêt à souffrir, tu n'es pas prêt à aimer à ce qu'il paraît, oui l'amour que lui portait Shion était douloureux, je te l'accorde, romantique par contre je t'avoue que je ne le voyais pas comme ça en l'écrivant mais je comprends ton point de vue ^^ Toute à fait d'accord avec toi, dans l'œuvre, Danzo est grave malsain et c'est pour ça qu'il m'est venue directement à l'esprit pour cette histoire ! En tout cas très contente que tu aimes les extra, j'espère que celui là et les 2 derniers, te plairont également. Bisous bisous _


	24. Extra 9 : Naruto sort du coma

**XxX  
Situé avant l'épilogue  
XxX**

Sasuke rentra chez Naruto sans sonner. Il croisa son frère, lui jetant un mauvais regard. C'était lui qui, refusant de quitter son homme, l'avait obligé à prendre l'air pour se changer les esprits et aller témoigner, voir manger, parce qu'il avait perdu l'appétit.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre et trouva Yahiko, à terre, en train de rassurer son cadet qui pleurait et tremblait. Il s'approcha, posa une main sur l'épaule de son beau-frère qui se retourna et se détacha à contre-cœur de Naruto. Ils inversèrent de place et, alors qu'Itachi voulut rentrer en contact avec son amant, ce dernier se déroba et sortit de la chambre rapidement. Sasuke nota leur attitude, mais se concentra de nouveau sur Naruto, remettant son enquête à plus tard.

\- Je suis là, souffla-t-il.

Bizarrement, Naruto sembla seulement se rendre compte qu'il avait pris la place de son frère et tenta de le repousser, déblatérant des inepties qui firent monter sa colère d'un nouveau cran, explosant :

\- Ça suffit ! Cria Sasuke en lui prenant les épaules pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Je ne t'ai jamais quitté et je ne te quitterais jamais. Ce n'est pas de la pitié.

Naruto, silencieux, cessa de trembler, le regardant droit dans les yeux, les siens remplis de larmes.

\- Je t'aime Naruto, je t'aime à en mourir.

Les larmes s'échappèrent à nouveau des azurs.

\- Pardonne-moi Sasuke, pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie.

\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je suis fier de toi.

Ses mots, il les prononçait à contre-cœur, il y croyait, mais ça lui faisait mal. Peu importe jusqu'où Naruto avait dû aller pour faire parler Danzo, il s'en foutait, l'essentiel, c'est que Naruto n'était plus avec lui, qu'un enfant venait d'échapper au pire et que ce fumier irait derrière les barreaux de l'enfer.

Sasuke reprit son amant dans ses bras, le serrant le plus fort possible pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments, Naruto lui rendit son étreinte en quintuple et, épuisé, s'endormit contre lui.

* * *

\- Sasuke, émergea Naruto.

Une main dans son dos le pressa pour le ramener près d'un corps brûlant.

\- Je suis là… Ça va mieux ?

Il hocha la tête et la nicha volontairement dans le creux du bras du brun. La main dans son dos continua de le caresser tendrement.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Oui, avoua-t-il.

Quand Sasuke amorça un mouvement pour sortir du lit, il reprit :

\- Pas tant que ça en fait.

Sasuke écouta Naruto lui mentir et s'accrocher à son bras.

\- Je reviens, le rassura-t-il.

\- J'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim.

Yahiko choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la chambre et sourire à son cadet.

\- Le repas est prêt, vous venez ? Demanda le roux.

Sasuke déposa ses lèvres sur la joue striée puis se pencha à l'oreille de son amant :

\- Moi, j'ai faim. Allons-y ensemble.

* * *

Assis à table, les Uzumaki se comportaient différemment avec leur homme. L'un était collé comme un aimant tandis que l'autre semblait allergique. Itachi se leva.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Reste, lança Naruto.

Surpris, mais pas idiot, Itachi lui répondit pendant que Sasuke posa une main rassurante sur sa cuisse.

\- Je vais juste débarrasser.

\- … D'accord...

Quand le repas toucha à sa fin, Itachi voulut rentrer chez lui, au moins pour ramener des affaires à son cadet, mais Naruto refusa catégoriquement, il ne voulait plus être séparé de personne. Face à ce comportement compréhensible, ils décidèrent de déménager pour la fin des vacances chez les Uchiha.

* * *

\- Où vas-tu ? S'inquiéta Naruto.

\- Je vais me changer pour aller dans la piscine, tu veux venir avec moi ? Demanda Yahiko en lui tendant la main.

Se séparer de Sasuke, même quelques minutes, fut une véritable torture pour Naruto qui se précipita pour le rejoindre sur les transats. Son frère insista quand même pour qu'il vienne dans l'eau avec lui, mais mal l'aise, il refusa :

\- Je ne suis pas retourné dans une piscine depuis que toi et papa m'avaient appris.

\- Tu ne sais plus nager ?

\- Si, mais pas très bien.

\- Alors, viens s'il te plaît, je vais finir de t'apprendre.

D'un baiser sur le front, Sasuke l'encouragea à accepter mais il baissa les yeux, honteux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit-frère ?

\- …Je… Mes cicatrices… Déglutit-il.

Avec Itachi, qui les avait rejoints, ils échangèrent tous un regard. Ce serait la première fois que Naruto se découvrirait devant eux. Même s'ils avaient déjà vu son dos, il s'agissait d'un accident et non d'une volonté.

Le plus vieux des quatre s'agenouilla à terre devant le plus jeune pour attirer son attention.

\- Si tu veux garder ton haut, tu peux, c'est ton droit, mais, tu verras, ça va te gêner. Ça colle à la peau et pas très hygiénique.

Sasuke se leva, rassurant directement Naruto, puis partit dans la maison pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, de l'écran total dans les mains.

\- Enlève ton t-shirt Naruto.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est la première fois que tu les exposes au soleil ?

\- Oui, avoua-t-il.

\- C'est de la crème pour les protéger. Tu verras, je vais étaler une grosse couche épaisse le temps que tu te baignes et dès que tu sors, tu peux remettre ton haut, ça te va ?

Yahiko savait que Sasuke avait exagéré la couche, mais si ça permettait à Naruto de croire qu'elles seraient cachées et qu'ils pourront passer un bon moment, alors soit.

Il partit dans la piscine, suivi d'Itachi, pendant que Naruto retirait son t-shirt.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- De ? Se renseigna Sasuke.

\- De t'obliger à me toucher.

\- J'ai vu pire, répondit-il naturellement.

\- Ah…

Il s'insulta mentalement de sa maladresse, oui, il avait vu pire à l'hôpital, mais il n'était pas obligé de lui dire.

\- J'aime te toucher Naruto, peu importe la partie de ton corps. Marqué ou pas. J'aime tout de toi.

\- Mais…

\- Cesseras-tu de m'aimer si, un jour, mon corps subit des dommages irréversibles ?

\- Non ! S'empressa de répondre son amant.

Sasuke étala une première couche qu'il fit pénétrer, puis une deuxième.

\- Je vais les cacher…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé.

\- Je sais, mais j'en ai besoin.

\- Comme pour celui sur le ventre ?

Naruto hocha la tête. Il n'en avait jamais parlé, mais Sasuke l'avait examiné lors de leur deuxième rencontre, alors, si avant ce n'était qu'une supposition, il se doutait qu'à l'heure actuelle, il s'agissait d'une certitude.

Sasuke l'embrassa sur la tempe et l'invita à rejoindre son frère. Pendant une bonne heure, Naruto réapprit à nager puis Sasuke prit la place de Yahiko. Tandis que Naruto se laissait promener sur le dos de son homme, Itachi et son aîné sortirent de la piscine, mais restèrent chacun de leur côté.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ça va s'arranger, le rassura Sasuke.

\- C'est ma faute ?

\- Ils sont grands, ils-

\- Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît, le coupa Naruto.

Sasuke regarda son homme et n'eut pas le courage de lui mentir.

\- Depuis que tu t'es évanoui, ton frère est distant et prétend devoir constamment s'occuper de toi.

\- Il évite le tien ?

\- Oui, affirma le brun.

Naruto se pencha pour embrasser la joue de Sasuke qui frissonna au contact.

\- Je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça, j'ai une idée, tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- Avec plaisir, sourit-il.

\- Mais avant…

\- Hm ?

\- Accepterais–tu de m'accompagner pour finir mon tatouage ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, je serais là.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Bon à la base, je voulais m'arrêter là mais en relisant tous les reviews sur ma proposition d'extra, j'ai décidé d'en faire un dernier… Qui ne plaira pas à tout le monde._

 _Le prochain est principalement pour Ludy et la fin pour Serpent d'ombre : Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi et Yahiko_


	25. Extra 10 : SasukeXYahikoXItachiXNaruto

**_Petit avertissement de l'auteur :_**

 _Je déconseille cet extra si vous ne voulez pas voir nos protagonistes changer de partenaire… Et oui, il s'agit d'un Naruto x Itachi x Yahiko x Sasuke. Vous êtes prévenus !_

 _*Ludy, cet extra est pour toi, tu le voulais, j'étais inspiré et je trouve qu'avec les reviews que tu me laisses à chaque fois, je devais te faire un petit cadeau. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! ( PS : merci pour ton énorme commentaire sur SNAPCHAT,il m'a fait super plaisir comme à chaque fois. Je ne te voyais plus sur mes histoires, j'ai eu peur que n'aimes plus ce que j'écrivais et que tu ne tombes pas sur cet extra ! Merci aussi pour les commentaires sur les extra de CICATRICE, je suis contente que tu partages mon point de vue ET sache que je suis frustrée que tu ne sois pas enregistré, j'aimerais te répondre à chaque fois que tu m'écris et mettre autant de mot x)  
_

 _*Petit + pour Serpent d'ombre à la fin. Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux mais je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi =)_

 _Bisous bisous_

* * *

 **XxX  
Situé bien après l'épilogue  
XxX**

\- Ça, c'est de l'amour fraternel, lança Naruto en relâchant la bouche de son aîné.

\- Personnellement, j'appelle ça de l'inceste, déclara Itachi.

Naruto se retourna vers le visage de son frère qu'il avait toujours entre ses mains pour avoir du soutien, mais ce dernier, encore bouleversé par la pelle monstrueuse qu'il venait de lui offrir, donna raison à son amant.

Il se retourna vers Sasuke, mais lui aussi, une envie difficilement contrôlable dans les yeux, acquiesça. Boudant, Naruto croisa les bras sur son torse. Il jongla entre Yahiko qui avait soudainement chaud, Itachi dont le sourire était mi-amusé, mi-contrarié et Sasuke qui le regardait avec gourmandise. Il passa de son amant à son frère plusieurs fois puis il regarda Itachi et la scène dans la chambre du monde refit surface.

Suite à l'allusion coquine de Yahiko et Sasuke, Naruto s'était amusé à taquiner son amant jusqu'à réussir à le faire réagir. Depuis qu'il s'était donné à Sasuke, ils étaient un couple épanoui sexuellement, ils se lâchaient, se racontant tous leurs fantasmes et y répondant la majorité du temps. Finalement, un jour, alors que Sasuke pensait trouver Itachi dans la salle de bain, il rentra et tomba sur Yahiko complètement nu. Naruto, qui passait par là, récupéra son homme avec une mi-molle. Amusé par la gêne de Sasuke et, surtout, les reproches de ce dernier, qui l'accusait d'être responsable de sa réaction devant le petit ami de son frère, il l'avait menotté au lit, bander les yeux pour le laisser imaginer son aîné et ils avaient fait l'amour.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en fixant Sasuke qui écarquilla des yeux en le voyant se coller lentement à son aîné.

Naruto se pencha à l'oreille de Yahiko et lui souffla quelques mots qui le firent regarder dans sa direction puis celle de son frère.

Itachi regarda l'homme de sa vie, passer ses bras autour du cou de Naruto et l'embrasser, d'abord chastement puis il vit une langue quémander l'accès à la bouche lui faisant face. Le brun dévia le regard, non pas parce que ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais parce que son cadet attira son attention d'un grognement s'échappant de ses lèvres fines. Il observa Sasuke, bien droit, les poings serrés, qui se retenait difficilement d'aller les rejoindre. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda les deux frères se séparer dans une plainte puis reporta son attention sur son petit frère qui avalait difficilement.

\- Tu peux y aller, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son cadet.

Ce dernier, fixant toujours son homme et son beau-frère, demanda :

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Profite, parce que ça n'arrivera qu'une fois.

Tandis que Sasuke se dirigeait vers les pêcheurs, lui s'appuya contre le bord de la table à manger et croisa les bras.

Yahiko se décolla de son frère quand Sasuke s'immisça entre eux. Il les laissa s'embrasser puis son jeune patron se retourna vers lui, il ferma les yeux quand il sentit la main pâle caresser sa joue et, les doigts fins, ses lèvres.

\- Lâche-toi, souffla Naruto à son amant avant de défaire sa chemise.

Yahiko se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rouvrit les yeux pour demander la permission à son homme. Il ne savait pas s'il lui accorderait, surtout depuis qu'il avait gémi le prénom de Sasuke dans un rêve, se réveillant avec une trique douloureuse. Il aurait pu nier, mais Itachi, l'avait invité à rejoindre son frère dans son lit s'il préférait. Se justifier ? Pourquoi ? Son homme savait très bien que leur cadet respectif jouait avec le feu depuis des mois, ils n'étaient pas discrets dans les allusions, surtout Naruto. De fil en aiguille, lui aussi c'était pris au jeu et l'appréciait, mais Itachi, moins sûr.

Ce dernier, toujours les bras croisés, les regarda de haut, les provoquant clairement d'aller plus loin et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Yahiko plongea dans la bouche de son beau-frère et l'embrassa comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour exciter Itachi. Il fit gémir Sasuke dans le baiser puis le libéra, mais avant de pouvoir montrer sa satisfaction, le brun replongea à l'intérieur de sa bouche et viola son antre.

À bout de souffle, les mains crispées sur le torse de Sasuke, Yahiko le repoussa pour respirer, mais impossible, Sasuke ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit. C'est seulement en sentant Naruto dans son dos, qu'Itachi remarqua qu'il avait avancé jusqu'au canapé pour les rejoindre.

Il s'arrêta quand son beau-frère repoussa sa queue-de-cheval sur une de ses épaules pour découvrir son cou.

\- Tu peux encore reculer et tout arrêter.

Oui, il le pouvait, mais est-ce qu'il en avait envie ?

Il réfléchit rapidement, imaginant la suite, Sasuke prenant Yahiko ou l'inverse, lui avec Naruto, sûrement les deux frères ensemble ou même son cadet dans sa chaleur. Est-ce que c'était raisonnable ?

Naruto détacha ses cheveux puis il comprit quand il rencontra les azurs amusés. Ils pouvaient se permettre cette nuit parce qu'elle n'aurait aucune importance. Ils savaient chacun à qui appartenait leur corps et surtout leur cœur. Ce soir, il s'agissait juste de répondre aux fantasmes de Yahiko et Sasuke, voire même, peut-être aux leurs.

\- Même désir que ton frère ? Taquina Itachi en tournant légèrement la tête.

\- Et toi ?

Itachi répondit au sourire de Naruto, puis trouva sa main pour le ramener face à lui.

Sasuke et Yahiko observèrent leur frère se regarder malicieusement. Ils attendaient de savoir, savoir qui prendrait le contrôle. Si entre eux, il n'y avait pas de problème, entre Itachi et Naruto, des purs dominants de nature, ça risquait de coincer. Pourtant, contre toute attente, tout se passa naturellement entre eux. Itachi enlaça tendrement son beau-frère, collant leur corps, pendant que Naruto, les mains dans les cheveux longs rapprochèrent leur visage pour s'embrasser. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser rempli de sentiment qui provoqua de la jalousie chez leur partenaire.

Naruto et Itachi sourirent dans le baiser quand ils sentirent leurs amants respectifs se coller à eux et réclamer un peu d'attention. Ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer ce soir.

* * *

Allongés sur le grand lit de la chambre d'amis, nus, Yahiko et Naruto ne pouvaient cacher leurs désirs devant les Uchiha qui se déshabillaient mutuellement. Itachi murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Sasuke puis vint les rejoindre sur le lit. Sur les genoux, entre eux, il embrassa chastement son homme avant de partir à la découverte de son corps, rapidement, parce qu'il le connaissait par cœur, il le fit se tendre au maximum.

Yahiko souleva légèrement les hanches pour faire comprendre à Itachi qu'il voulait plus et ce dernier y répondit en le branlant, il se releva sur ses coudes dans l'attention de l'embrasser, mais Naruto le devança et vola un bisou à Itachi, puis, pour le contrarier plus, il le rallongea et l'embrassa à son tour, jouant avec ses tétons percés. Sasuke arriva et les lécha avec gourmandise. Yahiko, perdu dans une multitude de sensations, se sentit venir, mais d'un coup tout s'arrêta et il grogna de frustration. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous la montée de désir et trouva que des regards moqueurs. Itachi l'abandonna pour se placer entre les jambes de Naruto et Sasuke entre les siennes. Une langue vint cajoler l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remonta sur son aine pour redescendre, le manège dura trop longtemps et il lâcha une plainte :

\- Bordel Sasuke, vas-y …

\- Montre-moi, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Itachi et Naruto se moquer, ayant comprit la raison. Ils le connaissaient trop bien. Yahiko agrippa les cheveux corbeau et tira dessus sans ménagement, faisant descendre Sasuke jusqu'à son sexe. De son autre main, il caressa les lèvres fines qu'il ouvrit et s'enfonça dans l'antre humide de son beau-frère. Il rejeta la tête en arrière dans un cri de pure extase en sentant la langue le combler. Il eut un peu honte, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour venir dans la bouche de Sasuke.

Itachi regarda son amant jouir dans la bouche de son petit frère et n'apprécia pas la vitesse à laquelle il était venu. Certes, ils l'avaient torturé quelques minutes avant, mais ce n'était pas une bonne raison. Il tira sur les cheveux de Sasuke et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. D'abord surprit, ce dernier comprit très vite quand son aîné rentra sa langue et récupéra le sperme de Yahiko qu'il n'avait pas encore avalé. Il ouvrit plus la bouche et lui donna tout.

Naruto n'aima pas la démonstration de force qu'Itachi avait faite avec son amant et il comptait bien lui faire savoir. Il se releva et mordit sans ménagement un téton qui pointait tout en griffant les fesses à porter de main.

Surpris par la réaction de Naruto, Itachi mordit la lèvre de son frère. Il dirigea son regard sous lui et tomber dans les azurs mécontents. Il aurait pu mal le prendre, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Naruto aimait vraiment Sasuke, il lui était fidèle et le protégerait contre le monde, mais il n'était pas le seul et comptait bien lui montrer. Il tourna de nouveau le visage vers son frère, caressa sa joue tendrement et se pencha sur les lèvres fines. Il lécha la morsure pour se faire pardonner puis inséra sa langue dans la bouche de son cadet.

S'il ne venait pas de jouir, Yahiko l'aurait sûrement fait à la vue des deux frères s'embrassant aussi affectueusement. Ça l'excitait à un point inimaginable, ses deux patrons, les mains blanches dans les cheveux bruns, leur corps se confondant, ne formant presque qu'un. Il se releva sur ses coudes et décida de rendre la pareille à Sasuke en le suçant, sa main prenant part à la caresse.

Le gémissement de Sasuke rendit fou Naruto, il détourna ses azurs d'Itachi qui s'excusait de son comportement, pour regarder son frère prendre en bouche son amant. Une folle envie de faire la même chose pour récompenser son patron lui prit, mais, avant de pouvoir le faire, il se ravisa et préféra le branler.

Au bout de quelque vas-et-viens, la main de son frère rejoignit la sienne et l'obligea à faire des mouvements brusques et rapides. Ce fut au tour d'Itachi de gémir dans la bouche de son cadet et Yahiko lui lança un petit rictus satisfait. Il savait ce qui était bon pour son amant, mais Naruto aussi qui se pencha à l'oreille percée pour lui souffler ce que Sasuke aimait.

A cause de la gorge profonde, Sasuke éjacula dans la bouche de Yahiko pendant qu'Itachi jouit dans la main de Naruto, un peu de sperme atterrit sur le visage bronzé et ça suffit à lui faire perdre pied.

Le jeune Uchiha regarda son amant se rallonger et lui sourire, mais ses azurs ne le fixaient pas vraiment, il semblait loin, loin dans ses souvenirs et quand ça arrivait, Sasuke savait qu'il repensait à Danzo. Sans perdre de temps, il posa une main sur le torse de son beau-frère pour le rallonger sur les draps et passa au-dessus pour rejoindre son amour, qu'il embrassa sans attendre. Itachi laissa son frère se frayer un chemin, ayant bien vu son employé partir dans ses pensées et son cadet réagir automatiquement. Ce dernier calma, ce qu'il supposait être ses peurs, en a rien de temps.

Le blond était le seul à ne pas être encore venu et son amant comptait y remédier.

\- Retourne-toi, souffla Sasuke à Naruto.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, se mettant à quatre pattes.

\- On est là…

Naruto frissonna à ses mots, ils voulaient dire tellement de choses. Il sentit les mains de Sasuke sur lui, Yahiko lui attrapa le menton pour l'embraser après avoir volé un baiser à Itachi et ce dernier lui écarta les fesses. Il se crispa une seconde, mais la langue qui vint lécher son anus le détendit automatiquement. Il retint difficilement de pousser des petits cris dans la bouche de son aîné, l'anulingus lui était fatal, c'était vraiment une zone érogène chez lui et il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à ce préliminaire. La jouissance le frappa rapidement et il se laissa tomber sur les draps, haletant.

* * *

Allongé sur le dos, Naruto se laissait toucher par Itachi, il essayait de se détendre, mais rien n'y fait, il n'y arrivait pas.

 _« Il n'y aura qu'avec moi que tu aimeras être pris, je te le promets. »_

Les mots de son amant, la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, lui revenaient en mémoire. Il voulait vraiment essayer de passer au-dessus de son traumatisme, il y était déjà arrivé avec Sasuke, mais il se sentait incapable avec un autre. Il appréciait les caresses de son patron, la preuve, il bandait, mais dès qu'il poussait plus loin, Naruto avait besoin de Sasuke pour ne pas débander, ils échangeaient des baisers par intermittence, de même que Yahiko avec Itachi.

Yahiko et Sasuke, avait déjà passés le cap de la pénétration, le brun avait commencé par le goûter puis, quand il avait embrassé Naruto pour le rassurer, le roux en avait profité pour inter-changer, ça faisait presque une heure qu'il jouait à ce petit jeu et l'excitation les rendait fou. Ils voulaient se laisser allés, mais pas sans leur amant.

Itachi retira ses doigts de l'intérieur de Naruto, ça ne servait à rien de continuer, son beau-frère n'arrivait pas à se détendre malgré qu'il redemande certaines caresses. Il plongea un instant dans les azurs pour réfléchir, car sous lui, il avait son employé séduisant avec qui le courant était passé tout de suite, mais aussi Naruto, l'amour de son cadet et son beau-frère qui était sa famille, mais avant tout, c'était Kyuubi, l'hôte qui se faisait payer dix mille minimum au client et que son héritage ne suffirait pas en pourboire d'après Sasuke.

\- Itachi… Murmura Naruto, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

\- Accepterais-tu de redevenir Kyuubi pour une nuit ?

Yahiko et Sasuke, qui avait arrêté leurs attouchements en voyant Itachi bloqué sur Naruto, étaient suspendus aux lèvres charnues. Lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un rictus confiant. Avant même qu'Itachi le réalise, son amant d'une nuit avait changé d'attitude et de position.

\- Je crois que je peux.

\- Montre-moi, ce que tu vaux.

Plus que satisfait par la réponse de son amant, Sasuke repartit maltraiter le piercing de Yahiko sur le téton pendant que ce dernier chuchota à l'oreille de son homme :

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à aimer plus qu'avec moi.

Itachi ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il perdit son souffle sous le traitement de Naruto. Yahiko grogna de mécontentement et son cadet le taquina :

\- Si tu veux, je t'apprendrai grand-frère.

Le roux s'apprêta à protester quand Sasuke le pénétra de force.

\- Concentre-toi sur moi, ordonna-t-il.

Tous s'amusèrent des réactions des autres, détendant légèrement l'atmosphère pour qu'elle s'électrise davantage la seconde d'après.

* * *

Sur ses genoux, s'enfonçant par coups de boutoir en Itachi à quatre pattes devant lui, Naruto usait de tout son talent et toute son expérience pour ne pas être le premier à jouir. Une vraie torture. Itachi était douloureusement serrée autour de son sexe, face à eux, Sasuke, à moitié allongé sur le dos et Yahiko, dans la même position, au-dessus de lui, se faisant pénétrer avec plaisir. Ils étaient assez près pour qu'Itachi prenne en bouche son amant et insèrent ses doigts dans le corps de Sasuke.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il y avait trop de stimulation sensorielle pour pouvoir se retenir davantage. Il se pencha sur le dos de son partenaire, l'obligeant à prendre le sexe de Yahiko plus profondément et il prit celui de son patron pour pomper. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit son aîné jouir puis Sasuke le rejoindre. Itachi suivit et se fut les parois anales combiné à un doigt aventureux à l'intérieur de lui qui lui donna un puissant orgasme.

* * *

Le soleil s'était levé depuis des heures, mais ils restèrent allongés dans le grand lit de la chambre d'amis, les yeux fermés et dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Yahiko et Naruto au milieu, front contre front, tandis que Sasuke et Itachi prenaient leurs amants respectifs en cuillère. Leurs mains si semblables étaient reliées sur les corps entre eux et celles des frères Uzumaki sur une partie de leur peau.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone résonna au loin.

\- Naruto, c'est le tien, souffla Sasuke en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

\- Hum, gémit-il de paresse.

\- Laisse sonner, ça finira bien par s'arrêter, murmura Yahiko. Tiens, tu vois.

\- Non ça recommence, allez, insista Itachi.

Naruto s'extirpa de la chaleur en grognant puis partit chercher son portable et répondit. En moins d'une seconde, il débarqua dans la chambre et fit lever tout le monde brusquement, sous les protestations de chacun.

* * *

\- Merde, j'ai honte, comment j'ai pu oublier qu'il arrivait aujourd'hui.

\- Relax petit frère. Tu as le droit de décompresser. Ça te stresse depuis tellement de temps.

\- Décompresser ? Tu te fous de moi ? J'oubliais que, toi, tu as l'habitude, à trois ou quatre, ça ne change pas beaucoup.

Yahiko soupira devant la réflexion hors contexte de son petit frère, mais laissa passer, il était déjà à fleur de peau, il ne voulait pas en rajouter.

\- Désolé Itachi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa Naruto.

Ce dernier balaya sa main devant son visage.

\- C'était une expérience comme une autre, ça arrive.

\- Si tu le dis, murmura-t-il en se mordant le pouce.

\- On va rester longtemps devant cette porte ? Se renseigna Yahiko.

\- Oui, jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent, Iruka et Kakashi m'ont dit qu'ils étaient en chemin.

Un silence s'installa avant que Sasuke le rompe.

\- Tu as aimé au moins ?

\- Sasuke, grogna Naruto. Tu le sais très bien, mais ce n'est pas la question. Ça ne peut plus se reproduire, jamais ! D'accord ?! Demanda-t-il en regardant tout le monde.

Ils trouvèrent ça gonflé de la part de la personne qui avait commencé, mais s'abstinrent d'en faire la réflexion.

\- Promis, répondirent-ils devant l'insistance du blond.

Un bruit de voiture leur parvint et Naruto sursauta.

\- Ils sont là !

\- Hey, l'interpella Sasuke en le rattrapant avant qu'il ouvre la porte. Tu seras un père extraordinaire Naruto. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

\- Aucun, répétèrent Yahiko et Itachi.

Naruto les remercia d'une multitude de sentiments dans les yeux, puis ils s'avancèrent et ouvrirent la porte pour accueillir Iruka, Kakashi ainsi que le nouveau membre de la famille : Sai.

« Leur fils » Pensèrent Naruto et Sasuke.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _FIN, vraie fin cette fois !_

 _Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivit et j'espère que les extra vous auront permit de mieux comprendre l'histoire, même si à part Serpent d'ombre, je n'ai eu personne des 42 followers pour les extra...  
_

 _J'avoue que pour cet extra, j'y suis allée un peu à l'aveuglette, je passe de 4 sans passer par la case 3, je n'ai jamais lu de fic à plus de 3 personnes donc j'ai vraiment écrit à l'instinct, surtout qu'il fallait que je jongle entre le passé de Naruto qui est traumatisé par Danzo mais à ne pas oublié qu'il était hôte. Yahiko qui est dévergondé sexuellement et Itachi qui aime cette partie de son homme mais qui était aussi curieux par rapport à ce que vaut Naruto. Bien sûr on n'oublie pas Sasuke et bien Sasuke c'est Sasuke, je crois que c'est le personnage que j'arrive le plus a manier bizarrement. On n'oublie pas aussi que c'était un extra donc un mini chapitre donc mini lemon mais bon pour ma part je le trouve correct.  
_

 _Cette histoire n'est pas ma première mais c'était vraiment ma chouchoute et je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi dur de mettre le point final. J'espère ressentir encore cette sensation pour les autres enfin bref j'arrête de m'étaler._

 _Encore un grand merci à Sonnyus pour sa correction ! Et bonne vacance de correcteur xp Peut être que je reviendrais te torturer à la rentrée, si tu es d'accord mdr (NDC: toujours un plaisir, comme tu le sais. Tu me fais passer de superbe nuit.)_

 _Bisous bisous_


End file.
